


Headlights on Dark Roads

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Baby Planning, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Illness, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Frustration, children growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 118,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, life doesn't always go the way you plan it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Charlie!” Chris shouted from the foot of the stairs. “You’re going to be late for your first day!”

 

The four year old pouted, “Daddy! I don’t wanna!” she whined, as she stood at the top of the staircase.

 

Chris sighed, “It’s only for four hours,” he promised, as she slowly made her way down the stairs. “By the time the clock says twelve, I’ll be there to pick you up and bring you home.”

 

“Why can’t Sophie and Livvie come?” she asked, as Chris picked up her princess backpack off the floor.

 

“Because they’re still little,” he said, as Melanie babbled to their two and half year old twins from the kitchen. “Let’s go say bye bye to Mommy and your sisters.”

 

It took five minutes to get Charlotte out of the house, as he strapped her in the backseat of the car, before quickly pulling out of the driveway. By the time they reached the school, Charlotte was in the early stages of throwing a temper tantrum.

 

“No Daddy! No!” she screeched, as he parked the car.

 

“Charlotte Anne,” he warned. “You’re a big girl now and you need to act like one!”

 

She pouted, “I don’t wanna go!” she whined, as he got out of the car. “Daddy!”

 

Pulling her out of the car, Chris set her down and hooked her backpack over his shoulder, before closing the door. “Don’t you want to make friends?” he asked, as they made their way into the building. “And learn how to do math and spelling?”

 

Charlotte shook her head, “I wanna stay with you and Mommy,” she whined. “And play with my dollies and watch movies.”

 

Chris snorted, “There are things that I’d like to do, but can’t because I have to work,” he said, as they reached the door to her classroom. “I bet you’ll love it and you’ll be begging to come back tomorrow.”

 

“No I won’t,” she scowled, as he led her into the room.

 

Still in the early rush of drop-off, along with the excitement of the first day, the teacher and teacher’s aid were in the middle of greeting all the parents. Chris was relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one having difficulty with their child, as kids clung to their parents, begging them to not leave.

 

“Hi there!” a petite blonde said, as she came up to them. “I’m Miss Lawrence.”

 

Chris took her hand and smiled, “Chris Pike,” he replied, as the young woman smiled.

 

She then looked down at Charlotte, who moved to hide behind Chris and smiled. “And who might you be?” she asked, squatting down to be at eyelevel with her.

 

“This is Charlotte,” Chris said softly, ruffling her hair lightly. “She’s a bit nervous about starting school today.”

 

Miss Lawrence nodded, “I know how you feel,” she said to Charlotte. “Sometimes I don’t like leaving home either.”

 

“Really?” Charlotte asked, clutching to the leg of Chris’s jeans. “Daddy says I has to be here.”

 

“It’s a lot of fun here,” the woman smiled. “We read and we play games. Do you like to draw?”

 

Chris smiled as Charlotte nodded, “I think you’ll love the arts and crafts we have here.”

 

Charlotte looked down at her the floor and shrugged, as a little girl rushed over to her.

 

“Hi!” she smiled at Charlotte. “I’m Julie! What’s your name?”

 

“Charlie..” Charlotte mumbled, both arms wrapped around Chris’s leg at that point.

 

Julie smiled, “I like Belle too,” she said, pointing to her shirt. “Wanna be friends?”

 

It was a total shift in attitudes, as Charlotte smiled, releasing her grip from Chris. “Kay!” she giggled, taking Julie’s outstretched hand.

 

Chris watched, shocked, as Charlotte and her new friend rushed towards the tiny tables situated in various spots of the room.

 

“Well,” he chuckled, as Miss Lawrence giggled. “That was unexpected.”

 

“Hey, if she can make a friend that quickly on he first day, then she’ll be fine,” she nodded. “Does she have a snack for later?”

 

He nodded, “My wife made sure she had everything in her backpack before I left,” he said, pulling the bag off his shoulder. “She said that her emergency card was in the folder, along with her list of allergies and a lot of fancy paperwork.”

 

She took the backpack from him and nodded, “Today’s gonna be light day for them. Ms. Robinson is the actual teacher and I’m the helper, so they’re in good hands.”

 

“That’s good to know,” he nodded. “Should I say goodbye or is it better if I just leave?”

 

“It’s up to you, Mr. Pike,” she smiled. “Pick up is at twelve-fifteen and you just sign in at the door and come to the class.”

 

He nodded, saying his thanks, before making his way over to the table. Charlotte and her new friend were in the middle of giggling, when he knelt down next to her.

 

“Honey?” he reached out to rub her back. “Are you having fun?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Julie likes princesses too, Daddy!” she exclaimed, as the Asian girl giggled. “We’re going to get cubbies for our stuffs later.”

 

He smiled, “That’s great!” he nodded. “You two have fun and I’ll see you in a little while, okay?”

 

“Kay!” she nodded, reaching out to hug him. “Bye Daddy!”

 

“Be good,” he kissed the side of her head. “I love you.”

 

Charlotte giggled, “Love you mostest!” she replied, before turning back to Julie.

 

As he made his way out of the classroom, saying his goodbyes to Miss Lawrence, Chris glanced back quickly and smiled as the two girls sat close together, giggling with one another. With a chuckle, he stepped out into the hallway and started for the exit, relieved and saddened at how quickly she ran off without a second thought.

 

…………….

 

By the time twelve-fifteen rolled around, Chris and Melanie were back at the school to pick Charlotte up. Relieved that Jim stopped by to watch the twins so they could pick Charlotte up and go grocery shopping, the couple took the short drive and wondered how her first day went after Chris left.

 

“I think it went fine,” Melanie said, as Chris waited at the intersection. “Hopefully this Julie girl shows the same excitement tomorrow as she did today.”

 

He nodded and Melanie sighed, “I know you worry about her, Chris,” she said, taking his hand into hers. “But we knew this time was coming for her to go to school. She needs to spend time out of the house and with kids her own age.”

 

“I know,” he mumbled, pulling into the parking lot of the school. “I just don’t like how fast she’s growing up.”

 

“Me either,” she nodded. “But that’s life, hon. We just have to roll with it.”

 

They signed in at the front desk and walked down the hallway to the classroom, hearing the excitement as the children greeted their parents after being away for the four hours. Stepping into the room, the couple looked around for their daughter and spotted her near the cubbies with a little girl and an older woman.

  
“That’s Julie,” Chris whispered, as she and Charlotte talked. “And I’m guessing that’s her Mom.”

 

When Charlotte spotted them, she broke out into a big smile and waved. “Mommy! Daddy!” she screeched, before taking Julie’s hand. “Come meet my mommy!”

 

The two girls ran towards them, stopping short in front of them. “Mommy! Mommy!” Charlotte exclaimed. “This is Julie! She’s my friend!”

 

Melanie smiled as she knelt down on the floor, “Hi Julie!” she smiled at the little girl. “I’m Charlie’s Mom.”

 

“Hi!” the little girl said, beaming. “That’s my mommy over there!”

 

The woman came up behind the girls and smiled, “Hi, I’m Lousia,” she smiled, holding out her hand.

 

Melanie smiled as she stood up, taking her hand. “Melanie,” she said. “This is my husband, Chris. I see these two have become fast friends.”

 

Lousia smiled, “They’ve bonded over princesses, fish and drawing,” she laughed. “And for once, I am relieved. I was dreading a potential melt down.”

 

As Melanie and Lousia chatted, Chris kept an eye on the girls as they played around by their cubbies. After ten minutes, Melanie and Lousia called the girls over to say their goodbyes until tomorrow morning.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Charlotte asked, as Julie put her backpack on.

 

“Tomorrow I’ll bring goldfish!” Julie nodded. “Then we can play with the dollies!”

 

Melanie smiled as they both hugged each other, before waving goodbye, as Julie and her mother left the room.

 

“Did have fun today?” Chris asked, as he and Melanie each took a hand in theirs.

 

“We did lots of stuff!” Charlotte said, as they waved goodbye to the teacher. “Julie likes Mulan, Belle and Merida and she has three fish and a bunny!”

 

She then looked up at her parents, “Can I have a bunny?” she asked, as Melanie quickly signed her out at the desk.

 

“How about Mommy and I talk about it,” Chris suggested. “I don’t think the kitties would like a bunny.”

 

“Kay!” she nodded. “Are we getting food now? I’m hungry.”

 

Melanie snickered as she unlocked the car, “Yes,” she nodded, as Chris helped her into the backseat. “We’re going to get some food and then later your Uncle Lenny and Jo are coming over for dinner.”

 

“What about Uncle Jim?” she asked, as they got into the car.

 

“He’s watching your sisters right now,” Chris said, as he started up the engine. “He’ll be there for dinner though.”

 

Charlotte giggled, “I made pictures for everyone! I even made a picture for you, Daddy! So you can bring it to work!”

 

Melanie glanced at her husband and smiled, “I told you,” she whispered, as he pulled out of the parking space. “She’s going to be fine.”

 

……….

 

After dinner, homework and a bath, Charlotte and Melanie were up in her room getting ready for bed.   
  
“I wanna wear this,” Charlotte said, point to the pink jeans. “And my Hello Kitty shirt.”

 

Melanie nodded, taking down the clothes from the closet, laying them on the chair. “You ready for bed?” she asked, as Charlotte moved to her tiny bookcase.

 

“In a seconds!” she waved her hand at her. “I wanna pick my hair stuff!”

 

By the time Chris came up to say goodnight, Charlotte had her entire outfit picked out for the next day.

 

“Good lord, that’s a lot of pink,” he chuckled, as Melanie tucked her into bed. “You ready for bed, munchkin?”

 

She nodded, “I get to see Julie tomorrow!” she exclaimed, as they sat down on either side of the bed. “Can Julie come over someday?”

 

Melanie shrugged, “If her Mommy and Daddy say that it’s okay, I don’t see why not,” she said. “She’s a nice girl, Charlie.”

 

“She’s going to be my bestest friend,” the beamed. “Like Auntie Ny and Auntie Gaila are your bestest friends.”

 

“What about me?” Chris pouted. “I thought I was your best friend?”

 

Charlotte giggled, “Dadddyyy! You are!” she nodded.

 

He chuckled, “I know, I’m only teasing,” he said, tweaking her nose. “But now, it’s time for bed.”

 

Getting a kiss and a hug from both Melanie and Chris, Charlotte was tucked under the blankets with her old Nemo toy. With a quick reminder of “Mommy my juice box!’, the lights went out and the nightlight went on, as they closed the door behind them.

 

“God,” Chris sighed, leaning against he wall. “I’m exhausted.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Now you know what I go through on a daily basis,” she shook her head. “I’m going to check on Soph and Liv. Can you make sure the front and back door are locked?”

 

He nodded, “I’ll meet you in five minutes,” he promised, pulling her in for a kiss. “Hurry before I pass out on the stairs and you have to carry me up.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, it was Charlotte who woke her parents up and not the alarm clock, as she jumped on the bed.

 

“Daddy! Mommy!” she cried. “Wake up! Wake up! I need to school!”

 

Melanie groaned pulling the blankets up and over her head, while Chris slowly woke up from a deep sleep. Rolling over, Chris looked at the clock and cursed to himself, for it was a quarter to five.

 

“Charlie, it’s still early,” he groaned, as she continued to jump. “Charlotte Anne, stop jumping on the bed right now!”

 

She stopped, looking down at him with a pout. “Daddy, I need to get ready! I’m going to play with Julie!”

 

He reached up and pulled her down, wrapping his arm around her tiny body. “School starts at eight and you don’t have to be up til seven. You have plenty of time to get some more sleep and all that.”

 

“Daddyyyyyyyy,” she whined, as he pulled the blanket up to cover her.

 

“Please go to sleep, Charlie,” he begged. “Do you want daddy to go to work and chop his hand off because he didn’t get enough sleep?”

 

The four year old shook her head furiously, as she rolled over to look up at him. “No Daddy!” she exclaimed, as Chris tried to quiet her down.

 

He kissed her forehead, “So then go back to sleep and when it’s time to wake up, I’ll wake you up,” he promised. “The school and Julie will still be there.”

 

“Kay.”

 

Snuggling up against her father, Charlotte pressed her face against his chest and closed her eyes.

…………

 

“Okay boys and girls!” Ms. Robinson clapped her hands. “Today we’re going to draw a picture of our families!”

 

The kids squealed in delight, as they sat at their tables, while Miss Lawrence moved around to set the buckets of crayons and markers on each table.

 

“Now, Miss Lawrence and I will be walking around to watch you draw,” the teacher continued. “And I want you to tell us who each person is and what they do!”

 

Julie turned to Charlotte and smiled, “I never drew pictures of my mommy before!” she said, as the stacks of paper were placed on each table.

 

“I draw them all the time,” Charlotte said, as she grabbed a few sheets for her and Julie. “My daddy takes them to work and puts them in his office.”

 

As the girls began to draw, markers and crayons piled up between them, Miss Lawrence moved around on their side of the room to watch the kids. After fifteen minutes, Charlotte had her entire family drawn out on one big piece of paper.

 

“Wow Charlie,” Miss Lawrence gasped, as she knelt between the girls. “You have a big family!”

 

Charlotte beamed, “Wanna tell me who everyone is and what they do?” the teacher’s aid asked.

 

“This is my mommy and daddy,” Charlotte said, pointing to the figures in the middle of the paper. “Mommy takes care of my sisters and Daddy makes food and tells people how to make food. These are my sisters, Liv and Sophie. Mommy says that they were born together from her belly when I was littler. They like to cry, eat and poop a lot.”

 

As she rambled on about each member of her family, pointing to the stick figures drawn out in various colors, Julie sat quietly and watched.

 

“Well,” Miss Lawrence smiled. “You’re family is very exciting, Charlotte!”

 

She then turned to Julie, “How about you, Julie?” she asked, as the little girl sat quietly with her hands over her drawing.

 

Julie sighed and slowly lifted her hands up, “This is my mommy,” she said, in a near whisper. “She’s a law lady and this is my bunny Iggy and my goldfish Lucy and Theo.”

 

As Julie showed Miss Lawrence her drawing, which consisted of very few people, she took notice of one thing.

 

“Where’s your daddy?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

 

“I don’t have one,” Julie shrugged, looking almost ashamed at the thought. “It’s just been me and my mommy.”

 

Miss Lawrence nodded, “Well I think it’s a lovely picture, Julie,” she smiled at the girl. “Your bunny is very cute.”

 

Julie nodded, “Thank you.”

 

As the aid continued to observe the rest of the group, Charlotte kept her eyes on Julie, as she put the markers and crayons in the bucket.

 

“You and your mommy can be part of my family, Julie,” she said quietly. “So can Iggy, Lucy and Theo.”

 

“Really?” Julie asked, turning to look at her new friend.

 

Charlotte shrugged, “I have to ask my mommy and daddy, but I think they’ll say yes. Mommy says you’re a nice girl and that she’s happy we’re friends!”

 

Julie then smiled, “Wanna draw pictures of our pets together?” she asked. “Maybe your kitties will like my bunny!”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nearly squealed, as they quickly went back to work.

 

 

………….

 

“But Mommy! What does that mean?” Charlotte asked, as Leonard pushed the shopping cart. “How can someone not have a daddy?”

 

Leonard coughed and glanced at his sister, who tried to find the right words to explain to her four year old about how one could not have a father.

 

“Well,” she sighed. “It depends, Charlie. Maybe Julie’s parents aren’t married anymore and her father moved away.”

 

“But why wouldn’t they be married anymore?” Charlotte frowned. “You and Daddy are married.”

 

Leonard sighed, “Sometimes people don’t stay married, Charlie,” he shrugged, as she turned her attention to him. “I was married to Jo’s mommy and then we…broke up. Now I’m married to Uncle Jim.”

 

Charlotte frowned, still utterly confused about the entire thing. “How about you talk to your father later about this?” Melanie suggested, as she grabbed a few boxes of pasta off the shelf. “Uncle Bones here needs to finish his food shopping and we need to get Sophie and Liv from your Uncle Scotty and Aunt Giggy.”

 

“Can we see Monty?” she asked, clapping her hands together. “Please?”

 

“Only for a little bit,” she nodded. “Because then Uncle Scotty has to go to work and Aunt Giggy’s taking him to the doctor.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Mommy we need more juice boxes!” she reminded her, as they turned down the next aisle. “Can we get Capri Sun?”

 

“Yeah! Can we?” Leonard teased, as Melanie scowled at him. “One box of Capri Sun _wont_ kill her, Mel.”

 

“You don’t know what she’s like when it’s just Chris and I,” Melanie shook her head. “Ya’ll get the sweet and innocent Charlie and we get the hyped up and wild Charlie.”

 

Charlotte quickly went to the shelf and started pulling the box off, “Mommy! This one!” she squealed, holding the box in her arms. “Pleaseeee? Julie drinks them!”

 

Leonard snorted, “Give it here, Charlie,” he said, holding his hand out. “Uncle Bones will get them for you.”

 

She squealed, “Pick out another flavor,” he nodded, placing the box into the cart. “And I’ll get some for my house for when you come over to play and spend the night.”

 

“At least get the one with less sugar!” Melanie exclaimed, as Charlotte picked another box up off the shelf. “Leonard!”

 

He ignored her as he dropped a few boxes of Capri Sun and a package of Juicy Juice into the cart. “I’ll make sure to hide them from Uncle Jim,” he promised, as Charlotte looked up at him. “And I’ll let your daddy know that I bought two boxes for your house, that way mommy can’t hide them.”

 

Melanie scowled, “Last time I checked, she was my daughter,” she pointed out, as he looked at her.

 

“And last time _I_ checked, I was her godfather and I can spoil her,” he retorted. “Mel, lighten up. She’s a kid and she wants to eat and drink what her friends bring to school, which is normal.”

 

She huffed, “You can still force feed her the same stuff you have at home, but she’s allowed to eat junk food,” he continued. “Don’t turn out like our mom, Mellie. Look how she was when it came to what we ate.”

 

“I know,” Melanie sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “I’ve been too health conscious since the twins and trying to lose all the weight I gained during the pregnancy.”

 

“To which you will lose the last ten pounds when the time is right,” he insisted, as they resumed their trip down the aisle. “You need to stop forcing yourself to take the daily walk and run and eating next to nothing, Mel. Chris told me about the argument you two had last week about wanting to go out for a run alone.”

 

Melanie sighed, “I just don’t like going out with the girls when I want to run after dinner,” she shrugged. “The stroller isn’t a jogging one and I don’t need Charlie running too far ahead and god forbid she gets hit by a car.”

 

Leonard shrugged, “So take them for a walk,” he suggested. “Didn’t you think that maybe Chris wanted to go with you and to bring the girls along? A nice family walk after dinner, before putting the kids down for bed?”

 

“I know,” Melanie nodded. “Maybe if he’s not too tired after work, I’ll ask him if he wants to go for a walk.”

 

“Atta girl,” he grinned, patting her back. “Come on, let’s finish up here and rescue Scotty from your twin devils.”

 

………..

 

After dinner, Melanie changed into a pair of track pants and a long sleeved shirt, while the girls sat in the basement with a movie. Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, Melanie made her way back downstairs and into the living room. Chris was lying on the sofa, watching the news and unwinding after a long day at work.

 

“Hey,” she smiled at him. “I was thinking about taking the girls for a walk in a little bit. You wanna come with us?”

 

Chris shrugged, “Sure,” he said, turning the television off. “Let me just change and I’ll help you with the girls.”

 

While Chris went upstairs to change, Melanie went into the basement to get the girls.

 

“Where are we going?” Charlotte asked, as she moved up the steps.

 

“Daddy and I are going to take you three for a walk,” Melanie said, as Olivia and Sophia were perched on each hip. “It’s a nice night out and it’ll be fun.”

 

Chris was coming down the stairs just as Melanie and the girls were coming out of the basement. “Are you ready to walk?” he asked, as Charlotte ran over to him. “You left your shoes by the door, right?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Okay, go get ‘em,” Chris said, ruffling her hair, before moving to take Sophia. “I think you two are going in the stroller tonight.”

 

“That’s what I was planning on,” Melanie nodded, as he went to pull the stroller out of the hall closet.

 

Once everyone had their shoes on and the twins were in the stroller, Melanie locked up the house and they started down the driveway and onto the street.

 

“Charlie, stay close to me,” Melanie said, as Chris pushed the stroller. “Walk next to the stroller and hold onto it.”

 

Moving closer to the stroller, Charlotte held onto the side bar while Chris pushed. Olivia and Sophia squealed and babbled in the stroller, as their parents enjoyed the nice summer weather.

 

“I dread the winter,” Melanie mumbled, as she wrapped her arm through his. “We’ve been so lucky with the weather being nice all summer long.”

 

He snorted, “Maybe we’ll get lucky this year and have a nice winter,” he said, as he moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders. “You warm enough?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded, looking up at him. “You look exhausted, Chris. It’s only your second week at work!”

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve actually worked,” he pointed out. “And I got suckered into teaching all the advanced classes this semester, which means extra work to look over and spending too much time reviewing senior thesis topics.”

 

Melanie pouted, “I forgot about the writing aspect of culinary school,” he yawned. “And it’s more… detailed now than it was when I was a twenty-something year old punk.”

 

“I could always help you on how to review papers, Chris,” she offered. “You know, how to tell if it’s a strong thesis and if a paper is set up to be submitted as the final project.”

 

Chris shrugged, “I really don’t want to put the extra work on you, Mel,” he said. “Between the girls and the few papers you get from Geoff… to add my work onto the pile is just too much.”

 

“Chris, it’s not a burden,” she insisted, as they rounded the corner of their block. “I only get two papers every other month to look over and we can always put the girls to bed early one night and get our work done.”

 

He sighed, “Baby, you’re new at this and I’d hate to see you stress out over something like this,” she continued. “And I don’t want angry students going after you! What if one of them brings a butcher knife to your office? All because you gave them the wrong grade?”

 

“That is highly unlikely,” he shook his head.

 

“Really?” she snorted. “It’s culinary school, Chris. Kitchens. Big fancy knives that are for everything.”

 

Wincing, Chris nodded. “You’re right,” he admitted. “Okay, if you really want to help that’s fine. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to, Mel. Could you imagine if my boss found out that my much smarter wife was grading my student’s papers? You’d have to go back to work, when they fire my ass.”

 

Melanie snorted, “And you stay home all day with the kids?” she asked. “You’ll be crying after day one for me to stay home and help.”

 

“Daddy,” Charlotte cried, tugging on the leg of his pants. “Doggy.”

 

Looking ahead, Chris spotted a woman with a very big dog on a leash, walking towards them.

 

“Okay Charlie,” Chris said, as Melanie took over the stroller so he could pick her up. “The doggy wont hurt you, sweetheart. He looks pretty old that one.”

 

Charlotte tucked her face into his neck and gripped his shirt, “No! Daddy the doggy looks mean!” she whimpered, as Melanie pushed the stroller around a parked car on the side of the street. Chris quickly followed her, as the woman and her dog walked by on the other side of the car and on the sidewalk. Once they were a few feet away, Chris patted Charlotte on the back lightly.

 

“He’s gone,” Chris said, as Charlotte lifted her head up to look around. “He didn’t even look at us, Charlie.”

 

“I don’t wanna walk anymore,” she pouted. “Carry me!”

 

Melanie snorted, “What if it was a baby dog?” she asked, looking back at them. “A puppy?”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “I never met a puppy before.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Chris nodded. “But I think Uncle Jim wants to get a puppy for Jo. What happens if they do get a puppy? Will you not want to go to their house?”

 

“I don’t know, Daddy,” Charlotte whined. “I don’t like doggies!”

 

Up ahead, Melanie stopped to check on Olivia and Sophia, fixing the blankets that were on their laps to block out the light breeze.

 

“What if you and I went to look at Puppies?” he asked, as Melanie dealt with the twins. “We could go down to the shelter and visit them.”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “Can I get a bunny?” she asked.

 

“Why do you want a bunny so bad?” Chris shook his head. “Bunnies are a lot of work, Charlie.”

 

“But Julie has a bunny!” Charlotte exclaimed. “Iggy the bunny! She lets him hop around and feeds it carrots and stuffs.”

 

Chris sighed, “Mommy and I will think about it,” he said, kissing her cheek. “If mommy says no to a bunny, how about a kitten?”

 

She shrugged, “No doggies!” she begged.

  
“No doggies,” he agreed. “Come on. Let’s catch up with Mommy and finish our walk. I think there’s a banana ice pop in the freezer with your name on it!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

By Friday, Chris was relieved that the school week was over. Between the early wakeup calls from Charlotte, bouncing on the bed with pure excitement, work and taking care of the house and the twins, he was ready for two whole days of doing nothing. Until Lousia and Melanie agreed that a sleepover was a wonderful idea to end the first week of school, claiming that it would help them bond.

 

So after school on Friday, Melanie came home with Charlotte and they cleaned up her room. By four, Lousia and Julie were at the house, much to Charlotte’s excitement. As the girls ran off to the bedroom, Melanie and Lousia discussed the basics; food allergies, emergency contacts and when Julie would come home. By the time she left, the girls were in the middle of picking out movies to watch, when Chris came home from the store.

 

“Daddy!” Charlotte waved at him. “Julie’s here!”

 

“Hi Julie,” he smiled at the little girl. “Are you excited to spend the night here with Charlie?”

 

She nodded, “Yes, Mr. Pike!” she beamed.

 

Melanie took a few bags from him and smiled, “Are you girls hungry?” she asked, as they trailed into the kitchen after them. “I can put a snack together and you can watch a movie.”

 

Charlotte and Julie looked at each other, before nodding. “Okay, Melanie laughed. “What do we want to eat? We have goldfish, cookies,” she rambled.

 

“How about something light?” Chris suggested, as she dug through the cabinets. “I’m going to start dinner in an hour or two.”

 

“What are you making us, Daddy?” Charlotte asked, as Callie rubbed up against Julie.

 

Chris chuckled, “I figured we could make our own pizzas?” he said putting the food into the refrigerator. “Do you like pizza, Julie?”

 

Julie nodded, “I never made my own!” she exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. “Mommy always gets pizza when she doesn’t want to cook!”

 

“That’ll be so much fun!” Melanie laughed, as she took the box of goldfish down. “Let’s get you two situated for a movie and then when it’s time to make dinner, I’ll come downstairs to get you.”

 

Grabbing two juice boxes from the refrigerator, Melanie led the girls downstairs and set them up with a Disney film, before coming back up to help put the food away.

 

“They’re down there talking about what to put on their pizzas,” she giggled. “I think that will be the highlight of their evening!”

 

Sure enough, the “create your own pizza” event was a hit, as the girls sat at the kitchen table to make their own food. After dinner, they went upstairs to change into pajamas and went back into the basement to watch Monsters Inc. before coming up to eat again.

 

“You girls eat too much,” Chris teased, as they each took an ice pop. “Don’t make a mess, Charlie!”

 

After the movie came playtime, moving up to Charlotte’s room to play with her dolls. By eight thirty, it was time to wind down, as Sophia and Olivia were already asleep in their crib. So the toys went back into the bins and shelves, while Melanie set up the pillows and extra blankets on Charlotte’s bed. After two bedtime stories, they were both tucked under the cool and crisp sheets.

 

“Did you guys have fun today?” Melanie asked, as the girls wiggled around.

 

“Yes Mommy!” Charlotte nodded.

  
“Yes Mrs. Pike!” Julie smiled. “Your house is fun!”

 

She smiled at them, “Get some sleep,” she nodded. “Tomorrow’s another day.”

 

Turning the lights out, Melanie waited for the nightlight to kick in, before pulling the door shut halfway. She smiled as the girls giggled in the darkness, before making her way downstairs to clean up the house.

 

“All tucked in?” Chris asked, as he set the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

 

Melanie nodded, “They’re giggling up there, but give it an hour and they’ll be out cold.”

 

“She’s a good kid,” Chris nodded. “I’m glad she and Charlie hit it off that fast.”

  
“Me too,” she sighed, as he closed up the washer. “I was honestly worried that she wouldn’t make friends that quickly, since the only kids she’s been in contact with are the twins, Joanna and Monty.”

 

Chris set the dishtowel down on the counter and made his way over to her, “Well, now we really don’t have to worry,” he smiled. “How about we go in the living room and watch a movie? The girls are all in bed and we know Charlotte won’t come downstairs tonight.”

 

“Popcorn and wine?” Melanie asked, smiling innocently at him.

 

He snorted, “I’ll make the popcorn and get the wine,” he nodded. “You pick out a movie and I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”

 

“Kay,” she nodded, leaning up to kiss him. “Love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” he smiled, kissing her again. “Go on. Before one of them wakes up and we lose this opportunity.”

 

Melanie giggled and quickly made her way out of the kitchen, while Chris went to get the popcorn ready. Five minutes later, the couple nestled together on the sofa; the bowl of popcorn sat on Chris’s lap, as Melanie snuggled up against him. As the movie started, they enjoyed one of the few rare moments in which they could sit down together alone.

 

…………

 

The next morning, Chris woke up early to start on breakfast, while Melanie and the girls slept in. By nine, he could hear the footsteps rushing down the stairs and smiled.

 

“Daddy!” Charlotte gasped, as she and Julie stood in the entryway of the kitchen. “You made breakfast!”

 

He turned to look at them, their hair frizzed out and tangled from sleep and their princess pajamas wrinkled. “Of course!” he exclaimed in mock shock, as they giggled. “Did you two wash your hands?”

 

Julie shook her head, “No, Mr. Pike,” she whispered. “We could smell food and we woke up!”

 

“It’s okay,” he nodded. “Charlie, take Julie to the bathroom down the hall and wash your hands. I’m going to wake Mommy and your sisters up.”

 

“Come on, Julie!” Charlotte squealed, taking the girl by the hand. “There’s pretty soap in this one!”

 

Chris shook his head and turned the stove off, before moving the frying pan off the burner. He then quickly made his way out of the kitchen and upstairs to find Melanie coming out of the bedroom.

 

“Hey,” she yawned, as he pulled her into his arms. “I’m guessing Charlie and Julie are up?”

 

He nodded, “They smelled the food cooking and came flying down the stairs,” he snorted. “I was just coming up here to get you and the girls.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Hopefully they wont be too fussy today,” she yawned again, as they started for the bedroom.

 

Pushing the door open, Chris and Melanie stepped into the room to find Sophia awake in her bed.

 

“Hi Sophie,” Chris whispered, as the toddler gave him a sleepy smile. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

 

“Da Da,” she squealed, as he picked her up.

 

Melanie moved to the other bed and sat down, reaching up to rub Olivia’s back. “Livvie? Are you ready for breakfast?”

 

As Chris went to change Sophia’s pull up, Melanie continued to ease her sister out of a deep sleep.

 

“Come on, Livvie,” Melanie smiled, as the toddler began to wake. “There you are! Look at my pretty little girl!”

 

Olivia yawned and rolled over in her bed, “Mama,” she whined, as Melanie scooped her up into her arms. “Mamaaaaaa.”

 

“Shhh,” Melanie kissed her forehead. “Mommy’s going to change your pull up and then we’re going to go eat.”

 

“I’ll take Sophie down,” Chris said, as he started towards the door. “The burner is still hot and I don’t want Charlie or Julie climbing up to grab the pan and burn themselves.”

 

Melanie nodded as she set Olivia down on the changing table, “I’ll be there in a sec,” she yelled out, as Chris made his way downstairs. “Let’s get you cleaned up, Livvie. I can only imagine how hungry you are right now!”

 

…………..

 

After breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, fresh fruit, bacon and eggs, Charlotte and Julie went downstairs to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Once Olivia and Sophia finished their breakfast, they were placed in the tiny playroom down the hall, giving Melanie and Chris a chance to eat the food that went semi-cold on their plates.

 

“So, what time is Julie going home?” Chris asked, as he wiped the counter down with a sponge. “We still need to get Charlie’s school supplies.”

 

“Louisa said around twelve-thirty,” Melanie said, as she put the soap into the dishwasher. “She’s also doing the school supply shopping and everything else that she couldn’t do before the school year started. Something about a big case that only ended the day before school began.”

 

Chris whistled, “I can’t even imagine how busy she must be,” he shook his head. “I mean, she’s raising Julie on her own and working fulltime?  And here we are with three kids and it’s exhausting.”

 

Melanie nodded, “She did say it was exhausting, but that she’s lucky with the neighbors and the fact that Joanna babysits some nights after school or on the weekends.”

 

“Well, if she ever needs someone to watch her, I don’t see why Julie can’t come here,” he shrugged. “That way her and Charlie can play together and do what girls do.”

 

“You just want her out of your hair for a few hours,” Melanie snickered. “Which is understandable. Sometimes it’s nice to have some peace and quiet, which is why I’m hoping Sophie and Liv make friends that fast when they go to school.”

 

There was a loud crash followed by a cry, which startled them both. “I’ll go,” Chris said, moving quickly out of the kitchen. “You go on up and take a shower and get ready for the day.”

 

“Are you sure?” Melanie asked, as he moved down the hall to the playroom.

 

He waved at her and stepped into the room, “Aw Livvie,” he cooed, as the toddler cried. “What happened baby?”

 

Melanie sighed, shaking her head as the beginnings of a headache began. She then moved quickly, before Chris could change his mind, and started up the stairs. What she needed was a hot shower and a few minutes to herself, especially if she wanted to get through the day.

 

…………….

“Which folder do you want?” Chris asked, as Charlotte stood next to him. “They have kittens, ponies, hamsters…”

 

Charlotte looked at the folders in his hands, “Can I get all of them?” she asked, smiling innocently at him.

 

“Charlie,” he shook his head. “You only need two folders.”

 

“Daddddyyyyy!” she whined, pouting at him. “Please?”

 

Melanie, who was further down the aisle with Olivia, looked over at them when she heard the begging and snickered.

 

“How about three folders?” he bargained. “Two for school and one for home?”

 

The four year old pondered on the thought and nodded, “Kay!” she smiled. “I want the kitty and pony for school! And… the bunny one for home!”

 

With a sigh of relief, Chris set the three folders down in the cart and looked at the list from her class. “You need two notebooks and a pack of pencils,” he read. “Mommy’s looking for your glue sticks and crayons.”

 

After ten minutes, the cart was filled with all of Charlotte’s supplies, along with a few items that the kids all needed to bring to class; paper towels, a bottle of soap and whatever else that most schools didn’t like to pay for when it came to reviewing the budget.

 

“What else?” Melanie asked, as Sophia babbled to Olivia from the cart. “Do we need snacks for school on Monday?”

 

“After everything Charlie and Julie ate last night?” Chris snorted. “I think we need more goldfish and another loaf of bread.”

 

Charlotte giggled as they pushed the cart away from the school supplies, and the wild and rabid parents, and moved to the other side of the store. While Melanie went to the beauty and health care department, Chris and Charlie searched for snacks.

 

“I want them allllll,” Charlotte sighed, as Chris asked her which flavored goldfish she wanted. “Pizza and cheese!”

 

Chris grabbed the two packages and tossed them into the cart, “Do you need juice boxes?”

 

“No!” Charlotte shook her head. “Uncle Bones got Capri Sun! Mommy put them in the closet!”

 

He chuckled, “Mommy let him buy that for you?” he asked, as she nodded. “Okay. Are you sure you don’t need anything else for school? What about at home?”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “Goldfish for home?” she asked, looking almost bashful for asking.

 

“Charlie, you have enough food at home,” he said, as Sophia tried to grab his attention. “Right Soph? Charlie has enough snacks at home.”

 

“Da Da,” Sophia beamed, squealing as he kissed her cheek. “Cookie.”

 

“Yes, yes,” he nodded, tweaking her nose. “We need to get your cookies and then we need to find Mommy and Liv.”

 

Charlotte followed him down the aisle, stopping at the end to take a bottle of juice off the shelf. “This Daddy!” she exclaimed, holding the bottle of apple juice up.

 

Putting the bottle into the cart, Chris picked her up and placed her in, much to her disliking.

 

“Charlie, look how crowded this place is,” he said, as they started towards the front of the store. “You know you have to go into the cart if the store is busy.”

 

Charlotte pouted, sitting on top of her notebooks and folders, while he pushed the cart. When they caught up with Melanie and Olivia, she was juggling boxes and bottles in her arms.

 

“What in the world?” Chris asked, as she dropped everything into the wagon. “I thought you already had a box of tampons?”

  
“Chris, we’ve been through this so many times,” she sighed, as Charlotte picked up the bottle of shampoo. “Remember what happened the last time I ran out of them? How I made you get up at the crack of dawn to get them from the grocery store?”

 

He held his hands up, “Right, sorry,” he sighed. “Are we done? Do we have everything?”

 

Melanie nodded, “The other stuff we’ll get tomorrow at the grocery store,” she said, as they started towards check out. “I didn’t get the you know what’s, because the last time I got them, the cashier gave me the dirtiest look.”

 

“What? Why?” he asked, as they moved to the register with the shortest line. “Why do people feel the need to judge those who practice safe sex?”

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “But it didn’t help that I had three kids in the cart and that the pack was on the belt next to the baby food and juice boxes.”

 

Charlotte stood up in the cart, watching as the woman in front of them place her items onto the belt. “Charlie sit down,” Chris warned, as she turned to look at him. “Sit down.”

 

Handing Olivia over to him, Melanie moved to stand in front of the wagon, putting the divider up on the belt, as Charlotte began to pick things up from the cart. “So tomorrow, when Len and Jim take the girls for the morning, we’ll get them.”

 

“That sounds fine,” he nodded, as Sophia sneezed and giggled. “Look at your nose, Soph. You got boogies.”

 

“Tissues are in my bag,” she nodded, as Chris moved to grab the pack from her purse, while Charlotte tugged on her shirt. “What Charlie?”

 

“Can I get that?” she asked, pointing to the candy on the rack. “Please?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “No, you don’t need that,” she said, as the cashier started ringing up their stuff.

 

Charlotte pouted and turned to Chris, pointing to the Milky Way bar. Wanting to avoid a public meltdown, Chris picked up the bar of chocolate and tossed it onto the belt, earning a stern glare from Melanie.

 

“I’ll split it with her,” he said, as Charlotte sat down. “It was either that or a meltdown.”

 

She shook her head, turning her attention back to the screen, taking the bags off the rack and placing them into the cart. Chris sighed and looked at Olivia, who tried to grab Sophia. Once the bags were in the cart and everything was paid for, they family made their way outside to the parking lot, just as the twins began fuss.

 

“Next time,” Melanie said, as they got into the car. “We just go with Charlie. Or alone.”

 

“Why are you crying?” Charlotte asked, looking over at the twins, who sat in their car seats, crying.

 

Chris sighed, “Let’s just pray that all three of them go down for naps when we get home,” he said, starting the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

As the first month of the school year came and went, the first day of October rolled in quickly; as well as the preparations for Charlotte’s fifth birthday and her party. Charlotte and Julie’s friendship continued to blossom, as the girls spent almost every waking moment together as well as weekends alternating sleepovers at their houses.

 

“Mommy!” Charlotte shrieked, as she came rushing into the kitchen. “Mommy!”

 

“What? What’s all the shouting for?” Melanie asked, as she reviewed one of the many papers Chris brought home from work.

 

Charlotte climbed up on the chair across from her, “Can Julie come to my birthday party?”

 

Melanie nodded, “I gave her mother the invitation today when I picked you up and she said that Julie is coming and spending the night. ” she said. “She even said that they’d stop by on your birthday for cake.”

 

“Is Jo going to sleep over?”

 

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Melanie shrugged. “Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim are planning on re-painting her bedroom the day after your party. Jo might want to be there to help them out, since it’s her room.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “But she’s still coming, right?” she asked. “Me and Julie like playing with Jo! She helps us color and reads us stories!”

 

She chuckled, “I know you guys do,” she nodded. “How about you ask her tomorrow when they come over for dinner?”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded. “Can I take a juice box?”

 

“You know where they are,” Melanie said, pulling her glasses back on. “Only one this time, Charlie. I know you took two yesterday because I counted them.”

 

Charlotte pouted as she pulled the refrigerator door open, “When is Daddy coming home?”

 

Melanie scribbled on a post-it note and pressed it to the front page of the paper, before setting it to the side. “He should be home soon, Charlie. It all depends on how his meeting goes and how the traffic is coming back.”

 

“I’m going to watch cartoons now!” Charlotte said, as she rushed out of the kitchen. “Bye Mommy!”

 

“Bye sweetheart!” Melanie replied, as she read the thesis statement of another paper, cringing at the grammatical errors and repetitive statement. “Good lord, Chris. How the hell are these kids going to graduate?”

 

………..

 

When Chris arrived home a little after one-thirty, he could hear Melanie on the phone trying to calm someone down, while the television was on full blast in the basement. Dropping his keys onto the hall table, Chris set his workbag down on the sofa and made his way towards the basement door. Taking the steps two at a time, he found Charlotte lying on the floor, watching an old episode of _Wizard’s of Waverly Place,_ while slurping down a Capri Sun.

 

“Charlie girl,” he called out, as he made his way over to the couch.

 

Charlotte turned her head and squealed, scrambling up to her feet. “Daddy!” she cried, rushing towards him.

 

Scooping her up into his arms, Chris chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “How long have you been down here for?” he asked, sitting down on the sofa.

 

“A while,” she shrugged. “Mommy was reading and then I went to get a juice box and she was on the phone with Uncle Jim. He’s mad at Uncle Bones.”

 

Chris sighed, “Uh oh,” he shook his head, as Charlotte snuggled up against him. “What did Uncle Bones do now?”

 

She shrugged, “I don’t know,” she said, looking upset. “Mommy said something about a baby.”

 

Ever since the birth of Olivia and Sophia, Jim was determined to have a child with Bones; the actual idea of having children started when they first met Charlie, three months after she was born. For two years they researched various options, searching for the one that would be suitable for them. It had been a battle, as Leonard suggested adoption, while Jim wanted a biological child; a discussion that caused many arguments and trying to force their friends to pick sides. Melanie offered her support for whatever decision they chose, but refused to side with just one of them.  

 

“I guess they’re arguing over which baby to buy,” Charlotte sighed. “I think they should buy a cabbage patch doll.”

 

He snorted, “Oh really?” he asked, as Charlotte nodded. “And what should they name it??”

  
Charlotte frowned, “They should name him Remus!”

 

“Remus?” Chris laughed. “And I’m guessing Remus will love wolves?”

 

She nodded, “Daddy, are you and Mommy going to buy another baby?” she asked.

 

Chris hesitated to answer, unsure of how to explain that he and Melanie didn’t “buy” her or the twins. The explanation of sex, pregnancy and birth was something that Chris wasn’t ready to explain to Charlotte at that moment in time, or at anytime. The fact that Charlotte wouldn’t be a curious and innocent four-year-old forever, made his heart clench.

 

“I don’t think so, Charlie,” he finally said. “Mommy and I are very happy with you, Liv, and Sophie.”

  
“Kay,” she nodded, playing with the collar of his shirt. “But if you and Mommy wanted to buy another baby, I’d like that.”

 

He smiled, “Yeah?” he asked, as she nodded.

 

“Maybe a baby brother,” Charlotte shrugged. “But if it’s a baby sister that’s okay too.”

 

“I’ll let Mommy know and we’ll talk about it,” he nodded. “How about we watch the rest of your show and you can help me make some lunch?”

 

Charlotte smiled and nodded, turning around on his lap to face the television, as the show came back from a commercial break.

 

…………

 

After lunch, Charlotte went upstairs to get her backpack, while Chris cleaned up.

 

“So,” he said, as he put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. “What happened with your brother and Jim?”

 

Melanie sighed, “Well, you know how hell bent Jim is on having a biological child,” she said, as Chris nodded. “Well, he went out for breakfast with Christine and Janice and Christine offered to be the surrogate.”

 

“Really?” Chris gasped, as Melanie wiped the table down. “Did she and Janice talk about this before hand or did Christine just blurt it out?”

 

Moving to the sink, Melanie set the sponge down in the soapy water and leaned against the counter. “She and Janice talked about it and they want to help,” she shrugged. “Jim’s known them for years, longer than myself and Leonard, and while they don’t want children of their own they do want to help their friend.”

 

Chris nodded, “And I’m guessing he got all excited about it, ran to Len and Len flipped?”

 

“Yup,” Melanie sighed. “I just don’t understand why my brother has to react like a goddamn idiot! If he didn’t want another baby, then he should’ve kept his damn mouth shut or told Jim the truth.”

 

He nodded, “And it’s not like Jim has to sleep with Christine!” Melanie exclaimed. “All Jim really needs to do is jerk off into a cup and have a doctor implant the sperm or they can use a turkey baster.”

 

“Oh god, Mel!” he shook his head. “Can you not?”

 

“What? It’s true!” Melanie exclaimed. “Anyways, Jim is very upset and told Len that he wanted some time apart.”

 

Chris sighed, “That doesn’t sound good,” he shook his head, closing the dishwasher up.

 

Melanie nodded, “He’s crashing with Pavel in his one bedroom apartment off campus,” she sighed. “I offered a room here but he said that he didn’t want to get us involved by staying here.”

 

They could hear Charlotte coming downstairs, her feet pounding into the steps as she came down them. “Call him up and invite him over for dinner,” Chris shrugged. “Pavel too. Charlie misses him and she wants to hear about his monkey research at the zoo.”

 

“What if my brother stops by?” Melanie asked, as Charlotte raced into the kitchen, tossing her backpack onto the chair.

 

Chris made his way over to the table, helping her up into the chair. “Then we’ll put an extra dish on the table and tell him to shut his mouth and eat,” he shrugged. “Okay Charlie, what’s for homework?”

  
“I need to read and write these words!” she exclaimed, digging through her bag for her folder. “And numbers! But I don’t know how to do them!”

 

Pulling a chair over, Chris sat down and took the folder from her, opening it up to look at the papers. “Let’s do your reading and writing first,” he said. “Then I’ll help you with your math.”

 

Melanie smiled to herself, as Charlotte knelt on the chair, reading out loud. She then grabbed her phone off the counter and made her way out of the kitchen, dialing Jim’s phone. After a few rings, he picked up, sounding as if he was crying.

 

“Jimmy?”

 

“Hey Mellie,” he sniffed. “What’s up?”

 

Melanie sat down on the sofa, “I just wanted to see if maybe you and Pavel wanted to come over for dinner,” she shrugged. “Charlie misses you both and I think it would do you some good if you came out.”

 

Jim sighed, “Mel, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he started off, before she stopped him.

 

“I didn’t call Len,” she said. “And I don’t plan on calling him, because he’s being a bitch right now.”

 

He let out a watery laugh, sniffing harshly. “Now be a good boy and come over,” Melanie begged. “I’ll run up to the store and buy your favorite ice cream and while Charlie extracts information about Pavel’s research, you and I can have girl talk.”

 

“Okay,” Jim laughed lightly. “I’ll see if Pavel can step away from his research for a few hours. But if he can’t then it’ll be just me.”

 

“Good!” Melanie smiled. “And if you don’t want to talk about Len and the baby, then we’ll talk about something else. Or we’ll watch a girly movie, while Chris reviews all the notes I left on his students papers.”

 

Jim snorted, “You’re doing his work now?” he asked. “I hope he’s paying you real well for that.”

 

She snickered, “Oh he will,” she sighed. “Come by whenever you want. The door will be unlocked and Chris already knows that I’m inviting you guys over.”

 

“I’ll let you know,” Jim said. “Thanks for this, Mel. Really.”

 

“You’re welcome, Jim,” she said. “I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

 

Hanging up, Melanie stood from the sofa and went back into the kitchen. Chris was in the middle of helping Charlotte with a difficult word in her reading, when she interrupted them.

 

“I’m going to check on the girls and run up to the store to get ice cream,” she said. “Jim said he’d come over, with or without Pavel.”

 

Chris nodded, “That’s fine,” he said. “I’ll make pasta tonight, that way the block of parmesan cheese gets used up.”

 

Melanie nodded as Charlotte turned in her chair, “Mommy! Can you get banana ice cream?”

 

“If they have it,” she nodded.

  
“If they don’t, then get the one that Daddy likes!” she beamed, as Chris tried to steady her in the chair. “And sprinkles!”

 

She nodded, “Do your homework and I’ll see what I can get,” she said, as Charlotte sat back down. “If Liv and Soph are still napping and they wake up when I’m out, give them Pedialyte. Their tummies are acting up today and I have a bad feeling they’re getting a stomach virus.”

 

Chris looked up from Charlotte’s worksheet and nodded. “I will,” he nodded. “Be careful driving, Mel. Too many idiots on the road today.”

 

“Yes Sir,” she winked, earning a headshake from him, as she made her way out of the kitchen.

 

“Make sure you stay in the lines, Charlie,” Chris said, as she wrote out her vocabulary words. “There you go, very good!”

 

Ten minutes later, Melanie came back downstairs, grabbing her bag and keys. “The girls are still sleeping,” she said, as they worked. “I’ll be back in twenty.”

 

They both nodded, “Bye Mommy!” Charlotte waved. “Don’t forget the sprinkles!”

 

“Remember what I said,” Chris warned. “Be careful.”

 

“I will!” she insisted. “Anything else you want me to get?”

 

Chris glanced at Charlotte, as she wrote out the next word, and back at his wife. “Oh,” she nodded. “Don’t worry! I’ll get them!”

 

He nodded, “Make sure you get two, that way we don’t have a repeat like last night,” he said. “Because that wasn’t funny.”

 

She snickered, “My poor baby,” she pouted, moving out of the kitchen. “See ya later!”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Charlotte’s birthday party came, the following weekend, Jim and Leonard were still avoiding one another and living in separate homes. Jim ended up crashing in one of the guestrooms at Chris and Melanie’s, going home to retrieve clothes and toiletries when both Leonard and Joanna were out of the house.  On the fifth of October, Charlotte’s birthday, they celebrated after school. Julie came by with her mother to have cake and a movie, to which Louisa stayed to talk with the adults. Gaila, Scotty and Monty came over, Joanna in tow, to have cake as well. Seeing Jim for the first time in days, sent Joanna overboard with tears, as she stuck close to his side the entire time.

 

“Dad, are you coming home?” Joanna asked, as she sat on his lap.  

  
“I don’t know, Jo-Jo,” Jim sighed, as the teen pouted. “Daddy and I have to talk first and figure out what to do.”

 

Joanna huffed, “I wish you two would stop being such big babies,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. “I want you to come home.”

 

When the Scotts and Joanna left, much to the teen’s dismay, Jim locked himself in the guestroom and refused to come out for the rest of the night.

 

“I swear to god,” Melanie said, as she and Chris got ready for bed. “If my brother doesn’t get his goddamn head out of his ass, I will kill him.”

 

“I thought you weren’t getting involved with this?” Chris asked, pulling down the blankets on the bed.

 

Melanie shook her head, “When their bullshit effects Jo, it becomes a huge problem,” she said, climbing under the sheets. “She’s already gone through one divorce, Chris. To possibly go through another one? It will destroy her.”

 

So when Saturday rolled around, and Leonard McCoy finally showed his face, Melanie quickly dragged him down the hall to her office for a verbal lashing.

 

“I swear to god,” she warned, as Leonard sat hunched in the chair. “If you cannot sit down with Jim, Christine and Janice to discuss this issue like an adult, so help me god!”

 

“Mellie, you said you’d stay out of it!” Leonard cried, looking exhausted.

 

She shook her head, “Joanna wants him to come home, Lenny,” she said. “If you put that girl through another divorce, I will fucking slaughter you. You saw how the divorce with Joss ruined her! Do not repeat that mistake again, you fool!”

  
Brushing her hands down the front of her sweater, Melanie put on a smile and started towards the door. “Now,” she looked at him. “You are going to go out there, wish your goddaughter a happy birthday, say hello to your husband and kiss him like you fucking mean it.”

 

Leonard paled, “If you start a fight at this party and embarrass me, Chris and Charlotte, you will never see the light of day again,” she warned. “I mean it Chris. She’s got her best friend here, whom Joanna babysits from time to time. If her mother found out that I allow family members to argue in front of children, that girl will never be allowed in this house again.”

 

He nodded, “Okay,” he said quickly, standing up. “Okay.”

 

Opening the door, Melanie stepped aside and watched as Leonard quickly moved past her, stepping out into the hallway. Following him, Melanie watched as he greeted Charlotte, picking her up to kiss her on the cheek and wish her a happy birthday, before setting her back down on the floor. He then moved across the room, to where Scotty and Jim stood.

 

“What did you do?” Chris asked, watching the couple as he stood next to his wife. “Please tell me you didn’t threaten him with maiming or murder.”

 

Melanie smirked, “Hopefully Jim will be sleeping in his own bed tonight,” she said, turning to look at him. “Who’s watching Liv and Soph?”

 

“Gaila has them downstairs playing with their toys,” he said, setting a package of Hello Kitty party cups on the table. “Hikaru and I are going out in a few to grill and Nyota called.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Melanie asked. “What’s going on? Did their plane get here yet?”

 

He nodded, “They’re on their way,” he said. “Took a while to get the right rental car, but she said that they’d be here within twenty minutes.”

 

Melanie sighed in relief, “Thank god!”

 

“Daddy?”

 

Turning around, they found Julie and Charlotte standing next to each other, holding hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked, as they stood there.

 

“Can we have some juice, Mr. Pike?” Julie asked.

 

Melanie went to open the package of party cups, while Chris nodded. “Of course!” he said, moving to the counter that held the drinks. “What kind of juice do you guys want?”

 

They followed him, much to Melanie’s amusement, peering up at the bottles of kid friendly drinks.

 

“Apple!” Julie smiled.

 

“Strawberry banana!” Charlotte nodded, bouncing on her toes.

 

Taking the bottles off the counter, Chris made his way back to the table, where Melanie set up two cups. Pouring out a decent amount, Chris handed them both a cup.

 

“Uncle Hikaru and I are going to start cooking soon,” he said, as they drank. “If you’re hungry now, there’s food on the table to pick at until we have dinner.”

 

Both girls nodded as they drank slowly, while Melanie closed the bottles up. “How about I put a plate together for you two and we put the Disney channel on in the living room?”

 

“Kay!” they both said in unison, as Melanie grabbed a paper plate.

 

While the girls pointed to what they wanted, Melanie glanced up to see Jim and Leonard moving out of the kitchen together.

 

“I think they’re going to talk,” she whispered to Chris, as he started prepping for the barbeque.

 

“As long as they don’t start arguing or doing the nasty in my house, I am okay with this,” he sighed. “Karu! Are you ready out there?”

 

Hikaru nodded from outside, as Scotty put Monty in the high chair. “Ah’m gonna check on Gaila and see how she’s doing with the girls,” he said. “And yeh better be a good lad, Monty. No screaming.”

 

The toddler looked him and smiled, “Dada!”

 

“Go on, “Melanie giggled. “I’ll watch him.”

 

Scotty nodded and quickly made his way out of the kitchen, while Chris went to the back door with a tray. “Just put these on and I’ll be out in a minute,” he said, handing the tray over to Hikaru.

 

“Okay, lets go set you two up in the living room,” Melanie said, picking up the plate. “I need to start putting the rest of the food together.”

 

As Melanie took the girls into the next room, Chris stood by the highchair and watched Monty until she came back in, feeding him rice puffs from the container Gaila brought over.

 

“You’re getting big, Monty,” Chris shook his head, as the boy drooled.

 

“That he is,” Melanie snorted, as she came back into the kitchen. “Soon, I wont be able to hold him anymore.”

 

The boy babbled at them, holding up a soggy rice puff as an offering to Chris, who shook his head. “You eat it, buddy,” he said, ruffling his hair lightly. “Aunt Mellie’s going to watch you now, so that I can go outside with Uncle Hikaru and cook.”

 

Melanie pulled a bag of lettuce out of vegetable drawer and brought it to the table. “How much salad should I make?” she asked, opening the bag.

 

“I guess make enough so that Spock has something to eat, other than a veggie burger?” he shrugged. “We have a bunch of stuff in the fridge that Spock will eat, Mel.”

 

“Okay, okay,” she held up her hands. “You go on outside and help Hikaru, that way I can start this stuff. Hopefully Nyota and Spock will be here soon, that way I can have extra hands.”

 

………..

 

Dinner went off without a hitch, as the family sat around the table and enjoyed each other’s company. Jim and Leonard managed to pull themselves out of seclusion, looking somewhat happier than they were earlier in the day; much to Melanie and Joanna’s pleasure. Afterwards, as the kids went into the basement to play and watch cartoons, the adults cleaned up and chatted.

 

“I think I’m going to put this one in the playpen,” Chris said, as he held Olivia in his arms. “She feels a little warm.”

 

Melanie set the stack of paper plates down on the counter and placed her hand on the toddler’s forehead, frowning at the heat that radiated off her. “Oh no,” she pouted, as Olivia began to fuss. “Livvie girl, what’s wrong?”

  
“She’s been really cranky for the last few days, too,” Chris said, as he rubbed her back. “I’m gonna change her into pajamas first, that way it’ll be easier to put her to bed later.”

 

She nodded, “If she’s still off by the time Monday rolls around, I’ll take her to the doctor.”  

 

From the table, Sophia squealed as Hikaru and Pavel played with her, oblivious to her twin sister’s discomfort. “Ny, could you put the kettle on for tea?” Melanie asked, as the pastry chef made coffee. “Chris and I are gong to take Liv upstairs for a moment.”

 

Nyota nodded, “Of course,” she said, setting the K-Cup down on the counter. “Go on.”

 

The couple took the whimpering toddler out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed. As Melanie dug through the dresser for clean pajamas, Chris gently removed her clothes and set them aside on the bed.

 

“I know you don’t feel good,” he said, as Olivia cried. “Shhhh, it’s okay.”

 

Checking her pull up, Melanie slipped the freshly laundered pajamas on her, tucking her feet into a clean pair of socks. “I don’t know if we have anything to give her,” she said, as Chris held her. “They really don’t have over the counter medicines for kids her age.”

 

“If I have to, I’ll stay up with her tonight,” he insisted, as Melanie began to protest. “Mel, either we leave her in here to cry, which will keep Sophie and the other two up or I take her downstairs and stay up with her.”

 

Melanie sighed and nodded, “Alright,” she said, giving up on the matter. “But if she’s worse, then I’m taking her to the overnight pediatric clinic in town.”

 

“Deal,” he nodded, as Olivia wailed. “Let’s go downstairs and have something to drink, Livvie. Then we can have some cake.”

 

……………

 

Charlie and Julie sat on the chair together, eating their cake with much enthusiasm that a four year old could muster; buttercream chocolate icing smeared on their faces, as they shoved massive globs into their mouths.

 

“Look at you too,” Nyota snickered, as she took a picture. “You’re going to drive Mommy and Daddy crazy later.”

 

“Did you make the cake, Aunt Ny?” Charlotte asked, as she took another bite.

 

Nyota shook her head, “Not this time, sweetheart,” she said, as Charlotte pouted. “But Uncle Spock and I are going to be in town for a full week and I can make you many cakes.”

 

Charlotte turned to Julie with a smile, “Auntie Ny is a cake maker,” she said, as Julie gasped. “She and Daddy used to work together a long time ago, before he married my Mommy!”

 

Julie turned to Nyota, “Really?” she asked, her eyes wide.

 

“Cakes, pies, cookies, cupcakes,” Nyota smiled. “Everything and anything!”

 

Melanie came by with two cups of tea in her hands, “This is for you,” she said, setting the cup down in front of Nyota. “And what are we talking about?”

 

The girls giggled, “Miss. Ny says she bakes!” Julie smiled. “Can you make monster cupcakes?”

 

Nyota smiled, “Every Halloween!” she nodded, glancing over at Melanie with a smile. “In fact, I made monster cupcakes for a party when Mommy met Daddy.”

 

Charlotte and Julie squealed, smearing more icing on their faces in the process. “Oh goodness,” Melanie snorted. “I’m gonna have to throw those clothes into the wash before Louisa comes by to pick Julie up tomorrow.”

 

From the other room, she could hear Olivia crying again, waking from a relatively short nap and sighed. “Excuse me,” she said, as Nyota nodded. “You two be good and make sure they don’t make a huge mess.”

 

“Go on,” Nyota insisted. “I’ve got everything under control.”

 

Shooting her a small smile, Melanie quickly picked up her cup and made her way out of the kitchen to assist her husband and daughter, leaving Nyota with the two girls.

 

“So,” Nyota smiled at them. “You wanna hear about how my monster cupcakes brought two stubborn people together?”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Setting the garbage bag filled with wrapping paper and used paper goods down; Chris moved to the counter and opened up the dishwasher. From upstairs, he could hear Sophia squealing in the bathroom as Melanie gave her a bath. In the living room, Charlotte and Julie were in the middle of playing Candyland with Hikaru and Pavel, the sound of mock outrage suggesting that it was Julie and Charlotte in the lead.

 

“Dada, Dadaaaaa,’ Olivia whined, as she sat in her highchair.

 

“I know, Livvie,” he said, setting a few dirty trays into the washer. “Give me a minute and I’ll get your bottle.”

 

It was nearly nine and most of the party guests had left an hour before hand, as Hikaru and Pavel got suckered into playing a game of Candyland. Leonard and Jim, who left together with Joanna, insisted that they call if anything were to happen to Olivia between then and Monday.

 

“We’ll watch Sophie and Charlie,” Leonard said, as he waited for Jim. “Even Julie if you end up taking her to the pediatric place tonight.”

 

Putting the last tray into the washer, Chris shut the door and quickly washed his hands, drying them with a paper towel.

 

“What do you want to drink?” he asked, making his way over to Olivia. “Do we want that icky pedialyte that you’ve been drinking or something else?”

 

As he listened to Olivia babble to him, he could hear the squeals and giggles from the living room along with Melanie coming downstairs.

 

“I think we should have a little bit of water, Soph” she said, coming into the kitchen with the toddler. “Then it’s off to bed with you, since it’s way past your bedtime.”

 

She looked up at Chris and Olivia and smiled, “What are you two up to?” she asked, as Sophia squealed, reaching out for her sister.

 

“Livvie’s trying to tell me what she wants to drink,” he said, as Melanie made her way over to them. “I guess water?”

 

Melanie nodded, “Especially for Liv,” she said, handing Sophia over to him. “I don’t want to give them anything that’ll make their tummies ache.”

 

As she put together two bottles with water, Hikaru and Pavel came into the kitchen with Charlotte and Julie behind them.

  
“We’re heading out,” Hikaru said, as Charlotte clung to his leg. “Pavel has mid-shift at the zoo and I need to study for my boards.”

“When can we see the baby monkey, Uncle Pavel?” Charlotte asked, as the young man grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

 

He smiled and ruffled her hair, “Soon,” he promised. “He’s still too little to be out in public.”

 

Melanie set the bottles down on the table and made her way over to them both. “Thank you so much for coming today,” she said, hugging Hikaru first. “We miss having you two around all the time.”

 

“As soon as things settle down, we’ll come by more,” Hikaru nodded. “I just need to pass these damn boards and hope for the best.”

 

After exchanging hugs and kisses, Hikaru and Pavel left with some cake and cookies, leaving Chris and Melanie with the kids.

 

“Okay,” Melanie said, as she picked Olivia up out of the highchair. “I want you two to go upstairs and brush your teeth.”

 

Charlotte and Julie nodded, “Now that you have a television in your room, you can watch a movie but when it’s over then you have to go to bed,” Chris warned. “It’s getting late.”

 

“Yes Mr. Pike,” Julie nodded. “Come on, Charlie! Let’s go watch Monsters University!”

 

As the girls rushed out of the kitchen, Melanie turned her attention to the toddler in her arms. “I give them twenty minutes before they’re both out cold,” she snorted, as Olivia slurped down her water.

 

“With all that sugar rushing through their bodies?” Chris asked. “They’ll be out before the opening credits start.”

 

Sophia pushed the bottle away, clearly done with hydrating herself, and settled her head against his chest. “Are you ready for bed?” he asked, setting the bottle down on the table.

 

“No, no,” Sophia shook her head. “No bed!”

 

“Hmmm, but you look sleepy,” he said, nuzzling her cheek. “How about you and Liv come upstairs with Mommy and I? We’ll bring you to our room and read you a story.”

 

He then looked up at Melanie, who nodded. “Mommy says yes!” he kissed her cheek, making her squeal.

 

Turning the lights off in the kitchen, Melanie and Olivia headed upstairs, while Chris and Sophia locked up the back door and front door. From Charlotte’s room, he could hear the girls giggling and doing god only knows what, while Melanie had a cranky toddler in their own bedroom.

 

“Let’s go check on Charlie and Julie first,” Chris said to Sophia, as they headed towards her room. “Daddy needs to put their movie on.”

 

“Teebee?” Sophia frowned.

 

Chris nodded, “They’re going to watch a movie on the TV,” he confirmed, stepping into the room. “Are you two ready for your movie?”

 

The girls nodded and Charlotte stood up on her bed, holding the DVD out for him. “This one!”

 

Chris took it from her and walked over to the television that sat on the dresser, “Don’t make it too loud,” he said, putting the disc into the player. “Your sisters are going to sleep.”

 

Once the movie started, Chris made sure the girls were tucked in and that the windows were closed and locked. Turning the lamp out, the nightlight kicked in and Chris went to the door.

 

“Goodnight ladies,” he whispered, as Sophia waved at them. “See you in the morning.”

 

“Night, Daddy! Night Sophie!”

 

“Goodnight, Mr. Pike and Sophie!”

 

Closing the door halfway, Chris went down the hall to the master bedroom, closing the door halfway before making his way over to the bed. Melanie laid on her side of the bed, Olivia resting against her chest with a blanket over her.

 

“How is she?” he asked, setting Sophia down in the middle of the bed, before climbing in.

 

Melanie shook her head, “I can hear her wheezing when she breathes,” she said, stroking the toddler’s back gently. “Honestly, I don’t think these are minor chest colds, Chris. I think she’s asthmatic.”

 

Tucking Sophia in, Chris reached over and placed his hand on Olivia’s back and felt the rattling with each breath. “That doesn’t sound good,” he admitted, as Olivia turned her head to look at him. “Livvie girl, what’s wrong?”

 

“I think tomorrow morning, I’m going to take her to get checked out,” Melanie sighed, as Olivia coughed. “I know it’s a Sunday, but there’s got to be a place that’s open during the day. To sit in the ER for hours just to get a diagnosis is ridiculous.”

 

“Well, isn’t that pediatric center a twenty-four hour clinic?” he asked, as Sophia rolled onto her belly.

 

Melanie shook her head, “It’s only open overnight,” she sighed in frustration. “It’s more like a quick service medical clinic for kids who get really sick in the middle of the night. It’s faster sometimes to get in and see a doctor than going to the ER.”

 

“Dada, ‘Ivvie owie,” Sophia stated, as she sat up. “ “Ivvie owie.”

 

“Shhh,” he leaned down to kiss her. “Livvie’s not feeling good tonight, Soph. You wanna cuddle with her?”

 

Sophia nodded and turned to look at Melanie, “ “Ivvie my beebee,” she pointed to herself. “My beebee.”

 

Melanie smiled, “She’s your baby?” she asked, as Sophia nodded. “Okay then, she’s your baby.”

 

Moving Olivia off her chest carefully, she set the toddler down next to her sister, who automatically moved closer to her. Tucking the blanket over them, they both gave them kisses, before leaning over them to kiss each other goodnight.

 

“If she wakes up in the middle of the night and you feel that something isn’t right, I want you to wake me up,’ Chris said, as he turned the lamp off. “Either I’ll take her or you take her to the clinic.”

 

“I will,” she nodded, propping herself up on her elbow. “I’m going to watch her for a little while, just in case.”

 

Chris nodded as he laid back, pulling the blanket up. “Just wake me if you’re going,” he yawned.

 

Melanie watched as Olivia slept next to her sister, hearing the wheeze with each breath as Sophia curled up next to her. She knew that sleep wouldn’t come easy to her that night.

 

…………

 

The next morning, Chris woke to find Sophia on his chest out cold and both Charlotte and Julie standing at the foot of the bed. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was a little after eight and that Melanie and Olivia were absent from the bed.

 

“Hey girls,” he yawned, carefully sitting up, cradling Sophia’s body in his arms. “Did you two sleep good?”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “Where’s Mommy and Livvie?” she asked.

 

“Mommy took Liv to the doctor early this morning,” he said, as the girls gasped. “She’s probably in the other room with her or downstairs.”

 

Getting up, Chris led the girls out of the room and downstairs, while Sophia slept against his shoulder. “What’s wrong with Liv?” Julie asked, as they stepped into the kitchen. “Is she sick?”

 

They both climbed up into chairs, while Chris set the sleeping toddler in her high chair, easing her out of a deep sleep. “She was coughing a lot,” he nodded as Sophia woke. “Shh, I know you’re grumpy, but it’s time to eat breakfast.”

 

Grabbing bowls and spoons, Chris put together a quick breakfast of cereal and juice. As the girls ate, Chris set the coffee pot to start, before moving out of the kitchen.

 

“I’m going to look for Mommy and Liv,” he said, as they ate. “Don’t make a mess and be good.”

 

They both nodded, unable to answer with mouthfuls of Fruit Loops in their mouths. Taking the short trip down the hall, Chris pushed the door to the guestroom open and found Melanie on the bed with Olivia.

 

“Hey,” she yawned, as Chris made his way across the room. “Are the girls up?

 

Chris sat down on the bed nodding, “They’re eating in the kitchen,” he said, while stroking Olivia’s back. “What time did you two get home?”

 

Sitting up, Melanie stretched her arms over her head and sighed, “Half an hour ago,” she mumbled. “I stopped at the grocery store to put in her prescription but the pharmacy opens at nine.”

 

“I’ll drop it off,” he nodded. “What did the doctor say?”

 

“He believes that Livvie has asthma,” she nodded, watching as the toddler slept. “I have to call her regular pediatrician tomorrow for a follow up and another test to be sure. But based on everything I told him about her constant chest colds and what he could hear in her lungs? He’s very sure that she has it.”

 

Chris shook his head, “My poor baby,” he sighed. “Did they give her anything at the place?”

 

Melanie nodded, “They put a little breathing mask on her just to loosen up the airways,” she said. “When I finally got her in, she was coughing so hard that they couldn’t look into her mouth to check her throat.”

 

“And what did they prescribe for home?” he asked.

 

“Well, since she’s still young, an inhaler will be a bit difficult for her to use,” Melanie yawned again. “So they gave me a nebulizer and an anti-inflammatory tablets, which she needs to take everyday.”

 

Olivia began to stir, her face scrunching up in discomfort, before settling back down. “I’m going to stay in here with her for a while,” Melanie said, as she pulled the blanket up a little higher. “Later, I’m going to clean up their room and see if that humidifier still works.”

 

Chris nodded, “Do you want me to bring some tea in for you?” he asked, as she laid back down.

 

“No,” she shook her head. “I’ll end up passing out probably before I can even pick it up.”

 

Leaning down, he kiss her gently on the lips before placing a soft kiss on Olivia’s head. “If you need me, I’ll be with the girls,” he said. “Louisa’s coming at eleven to get Julie, right?”

 

She nodded, “And since there’s no school on Monday, Charlotte’s going to spend the night at her house today,” she yawned again. “I already packed a bag up and it’s on the chair in her room. Louisa is going to do some grocery shopping and clean up the house before coming by to pick her up at four.”

 

“Sounds good,” he said, standing up. “I’ll take Charlie and Sophie to the store after she leaves.”

 

Making his way back into the kitchen, he found the girls near the highchair, trying to feed Sophia her cereal. Charlotte stood on a chair, while Julie giggled near by.

 

“What are you two doing?” he asked, coming over ot them. “Charlotte, what did we say about standing on the chair?”

 

“Not to do it,” she giggled, as Chris pulled her off the chair. “But Daddy! Sophie was making a mess!”

 

Taking note of the soggy cereal that covered the tray, Chris nodded. “Then you come get me when she’s making a mess,” he said, taking the bowl away from Sophia. “Are you two done?”

 

They both nodded, “Then go back upstairs and watch some cartoons,” he said, pulling Sophia out of the highchair. “Julie’s leaving at eleven and we have to get Liv’s medicine from the store.”

 

“Is she okay, Daddy?” Charlotte asked, growing concern. “Did the doctor fix her?”

 

“The doctor gave her stuff to make her feel better,” he nodded, carrying Sophia over to the sink. “Go on upstairs. Before I make you clean dishes.”

 

As the girls rushed out of the kitchen, Chris set Sophia down on the counter and turned the sink on.

  
“Look at you,” he shook his head, wetting a paper towel. “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes, huh?”

 

“Dada! Yum Yum!” she cried, as he wiped her face. “Yum, yum now!”

 

He snorted, “I’ll feed you in a minute,” he nodded, as she scowled. “Hey, don’t give me the grumpy face missy. Or you wont get cookies after dinner later.”

 

Sophia huffed, wiggling as he wiped her hands with the paper towel. Once the sticky juice residue was cleared, he tossed the damp cloth into the trash and picked her up again.

 

“You’re a bossy little thing,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “How about we have yogurt instead? And one of your cereal bars? Or did you and Livvie eat all those up?”

 

“ “Ivvie!”

 

He chuckled, “Blaming your sister?” he asked, as he opened the door to the refrigerator, grabbing the last yogurt cup from the shelf. “I guess she ate all the yogurt too? We’ll have to get some more later.”

 

Bringing her back over to the table, after grabbing a spoon out of the drawer, Chris sat down with Sophia on his lap and opened the yogurt cup.

 

“Come on,” he sighed, scooping a spoonful up. “I still have to give you a bath and get you dressed for the day.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Once Charlotte left for her sleepover at Julie’s house, the house seemed much quieter than normal despite the clatter from the twins. As Olivia rested on the sofa in the living room, wrapped in her favorite blanket, Sophia stumbled in and out of the kitchen as Chris prepared dinner.

 

“Sophia, how many times do I have to tell you to stay in the living room?” Chris asked, as he led the little girl over to the sofa. “Please, stay here with Liv.”

 

“Dada no!” Sophia whined, stomping her feet.

 

Picking her up, Chris pointed to the playpen while looking at her. “If you don’t listen, I’ll put you in there until dinnertime.”

 

Sophia shook her head quickly, her blue eyes going wide. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, Chris set her down on the floor. Sophia then moved towards the sofa, patting Olivia on the arm.

 

“ ‘Ivvie play now,” she demanded, as her twin yawned. “PLAY!”

 

“Dammit Soph,” Chris shook his head, pulling her away. “Leave your sister alone.”

 

Sophia began to whimper, being tugged away so quickly, as Olivia looked at her through tired eyes. Picking her up, Chris carried her back into the kitchen and set her down on the floor, before moving to put the safety gate up.

 

“You need to let Liv rest, Soph,” he said, as Sophia began to whine. “Here, have some goldfish for now. Mommy should be down soon.”

 

Handing the bag to her, Sophia took it and stared at it for a moment. She then let out a shriek and threw the bag onto the floor, little multicolored crackers scattering all over the floor by her feet.

 

“Sophia Grace,” Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. “Give me one good reason _not_ to ground you til you’re thirty-five.”

 

The toddler began to step on the crackers, giggling as they crunched under her bare feet. As Chris tried to remain calm, he could hear Melanie coming down the stairs, stopping to check on Olivia. The first round of her nebulizer treatment left the toddler cranky and tired, as she sat on the sofa with her parents. Once the machine was put away, they’d tucked her in with the Disney channel playing and Sophia running about.

 

“Mommy will get you some juice,” Melanie said, as she started towards the kitchen. “Then we’ll have some dinner.”

 

Pausing at the gate, Melanie gasped as she observed the scene before her; Chris standing in the middle of the kitchen ready to have a heart attack and Sophia moving around him in circles, crushing goldfish into the ground.

 

“Sophia Grace,” she hissed, swinging one leg over the gate, followed by the other. “You are in _big_ trouble, little girl.”

 

Sophia squealed, jumping up and down, turning the crackers into fine particles. Moving forwards, Melanie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, before pulling her up off the floor.

 

“Look at the mess you made!” she yelled, carrying her over to the high chair. “Now you’re going to sit here and be good.”

 

“Mama!” Sophia screeched, as Melanie locked the tray in place. “Mama no! Down!”

 

Grabbing the broom and dustpan from the food pantry, Melanie set the dustpan down and started sweeping up the mess that she’d made.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, as Chris stood still in his place. “Chris?”

 

He jumped, “I’m fine,” he nodded, as she swept around him. “I’m just this close to locking her in the basement.”

 

“When they go down for bed, it’ll be fine,” she promised, sweeping the crushed up goldfish into the pan. “Do you want me to take her into the other room?”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “Dinner’s almost done anyway.”

 

Tossing the garbage out, Melanie set the broom and pan back into the closet and made her way back to him. “I’ll set the table,” she said, placing her hands on his arms. “You go finish up with the stove and I’ll get Olivia in here.”

 

He nodded as she stood on her toes to kiss him, “Just breathe,” Melanie whispered. “Give them an hour or two and they’ll be out cold and we’ll have some time alone.”

 

“Thank god,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I know that sounds terrible…”

 

Melanie shook her head, “It’s normal,” she insisted. “I’m exhausted too, being up all morning with Liv and cleaning up the Hulk’s mess here.”

 

Chris snorted, “It shouldn’t be funny,” he shook his head, pulling her into a hug. “Maybe that’ll be her Halloween costume this year; paint her green and put her in purple shorts.”

 

Before she could reply, Sophia began to wiggle around in the highchair, screeching at the top of her lungs for attention. Groaning, Melanie moved past her husband and over to the highchair, holding it in place.

 

“You are this close, Soph,” she shook her head. “This close to being shipped off to boarding school.”

 

………..

 

After dinner, the girls were brought up to their bedroom and dressed for bed, earlier than usual. Olivia, still tried from the day, laid quietly in her bed, watching as Sophia rushed about around their beds, throwing her stuffed animals around. Melanie followed behind her, picking the toys up as they fell to the floor, while Chris sat with Olivia.

 

“Okay,” Melanie said, after an hour. “Time to lay down.”

 

Sophia whined, as she was put into bed, worn out from her running. “Nooooo,” she shook her head, as Melanie tucked her in. “Mama! No!”

 

“Look at your sister,” she said, pointing to Olivia. “Do you see how sleepy she is?”

 

The toddler looked at Olivia and giggled, “ ‘Ivvie!” she shrieked, pointing to her.

 

“Livvie isn’t feeling good today and I need you to be quite and go to sleep,” Melanie said, as Olivia yawned. “Can you be a good girl and do this for Mommy?”

 

Sophia wrapped her arms around her Simba doll, tucking her face into the soft fur around its neck. Tucking her in, Melanie kissed her forehead and stood up. She then made her way over to Olivia and did the same, while Chris went to Sophia.

 

“Are you going to be good tomorrow?” he asked her, as she babbled. “Or will I have to lock you in here forever?”

 

Melanie smiled down at Olivia, who could barely keep her eyes open, as exhaustion took over. “Are you sleepy, baby?” she whispered, as Olivia yawned again. “Tomorrow we’ll stay home and relax, while Mommy cleans the house to make it easier for you to breathe.”

 

Another round of hugs and kisses went around, before the lights went out and the night-light went on. Putting the baby monitor on, the couple made their way out of the room, closing the door halfway, before heading back downstairs.

 

“I bet Charlie and Julie are having fun tonight,” Chris sighed, as they settled on the couch.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Melanie nodded, as she curled up against him. “Wanna watch a movie?”

 

He nodded, “I’ll put one on in a minute,’ he yawned, shifting against the cushions.

 

Melanie draped her leg over his, burying her face into his neck. “No you won’t,” she mumbled. “’S’okay though. M’tired now.”

 

“Should we go up to bed?” Chris asked. “We’re too old to be sleeping on sofas these days.”

 

“ _You’re_ too old,” she corrected him. “But yeah, let’s go up to bed. I don’t want to hear you crying tomorrow about your back hurting.”

 

Scrambling off the sofa, the couple turned the lights out and checked the front door, before heading upstairs quietly. It would only take seconds for them to fall asleep, as they burrowed under the blankets, their limbs tangled together.

 

………….

 

The next week went quickly as they fell back into the routine of getting Charlotte off to school and Chris going into work; a schedule that altered after having the one day off, as Charlotte whined and grumbled the entire car ride to school on a sunny Tuesday morning. As the midterm exams approached at Starfleet Culinary, Chris began the long process of putting together the exams for his classes, pulling all nighters as he sat in Melanie’s office typing. Some nights, when Olivia woke up in a fuss, he would bring her downstairs to sit with him; the babbling that Olivia did kept him sane, reminding him that the difficult week would come and go and he would be able to breathe easily.

 

By Friday, Melanie had forced Chris to take a break from work, making dinner for the family. Jim and Leonard were at the table, while Joanna played with Charlotte and Sophia in the living room.

 

“You look like you haven’t slept in days,” Leonard shook his head, as Chris yawned.

 

“Mid-terms,” he shook his head, sinking further down in the chair. “I don’t remember those exams being a pain in the ass when I was going to school.”

 

Melanie snorted, “That’s because you weren’t making them,” she said, bringing the pot over to the sink. “It’s stressful for students who need to study for them, but for professors? We spend hours and hours trying to figure out how to make the exam difficult, just to see if our students actually pay attention to us.”

 

Olivia made her way over to Chris, tugging lightly on his hand. “Dada up now,” she said softly.

 

“Come here,” Chris said, as he pulled her onto his lap. “Did Mommy give you your medicine?”

 

“Mommy did and she was very good today,” Melanie noted, putting the final touches on dinner.

 

“How’s the asthma diagnosis going?” Leonard asked. “I mean, did the doctor say anything about what she can and can’t be around?”

 

Melanie brought the serving bowl over to the table, setting it down in the middle, before making her way to the refrigerator to get the cheese. “I have to dust three times a week and vacuum more than every other week,” she said. “And I have to make sure to keep the cats out of their bedroom.”

Standing up from the chair, Jim moved to grab the bottle of wine off the counter, bringing it over to the table. “They didn’t tell you to get rid of the cats?” he asked, surprised. “Hikaru said that some pediatricians usually suggest the removal of pets from the home.”

 

“The cats aren’t going anywhere,” Chris shook his head, as Olivia played with his watch. “Claude sleeps most of the day in our room anyways, given the fact that he’s pushing eleven years.”

  
“And Callie wont go near Sophia ever since she smeared peanut butter all over her,” Melanie shook her head. “I think she gets the girls confused, since they’re both small. She’s always with Charlie and Julie.”

 

Leonard nodded, “She’ll probably grow out of it anyways,” he shrugged. “Many kids end up being asthma free once the airways grow.”

 

Chris sighed, “I hope so,” he mumbled, rubbing Olivia’s back. “I can’t imagine her having it for the rest of her life.”

 

“Jo!” Jim shouted from the entryway of the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready! Charlie and Sophie, come on! Wash your hands and get your butts in here!”

 

The sound of feet pounding on the floor, followed by shrieks and giggles filled the air, as three girls flew down the hall towards the bathroom.

 

“Go make sure they’re not flooding out the bathroom,” Melanie begged, as Jim laughed. “Jim! The last time, Sophia put a hairbrush in the toilet and tried to flush it!”

 

Jim continued to laugh, as he made his way down the hall after them, shouting for them to wash only their hands.

 

“A hair brush?” Leonard smirked, as Melanie set the container of shredded cheese on the table. “Seriously?”

 

“Don’t ask,” Melanie begged, as she sat down. “The bill alone is the reason why Sophia can’t be alone in the bathroom.”

 

Leonard shook his head, “I guess we should lock up the toiletries in our house then?” he asked.

 

Setting Olivia in her highchair with a cup of juice, Chris nodded. “Trust me,” he said, as Olivia drank happily. “Who knew a hairbrush could cause that much damage.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Easy girls,” Chris said, as Charlotte and Julie rushed towards the wall of pictures in the store. “Stay close to us.”

 

With two weeks to Halloween, it was time for the dreadful costume shopping; much to Chris’s displeasure, as rowdy kids and nasty parents crowded the stores and fought over costumes. Melanie and Louisa trailed behind them; Olivia nestled on Mel’s hip, pointing to the items on the shelves, wanting to know what they were.

 

“Soph, what do you want to be?” Chris asked, looking at the various forms of costumes. “Last year you were a bumblebee and Livvie was a ladybug.”

 

“You want wings, Liv?” Melanie asked, as Olivia made grabby hands towards the small, multicolored wings on a hook. “A butterfly?”

 

Olivia nodded, “Fly!” she exclaimed. “Fly!”

 

Louisa smiled, “That was easy,” she said, as Charlotte and Julie giggled near the wall. “I just hope it’s easy for those two to pick something.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Melanie snorted. “Last year, Charlie changed her mind four times in two hours. Chris almost walked out with nothing for her, until she settled on Strawberry Cupcake.”

 

“Spiderman?” Chris asked, as Sophia pointed to the costume on the wall. “That’s a boy costume, Soph. Let’s see if they have a girl one.”

 

The toddler shook her head, “No! Want!” she huffed, scowling at him. “Dada!”

 

He sighed, “Okay,” he nodded. “You can get that one if they have it.”

 

“Daddy!” Charlotte tugged on the leg of his jeans. “Julie and I picked out our costumes!”

 

“You did?” he asked, as they both nodded. “Okay, let’s see where Mommy and Ms. Oita are.”

 

As soon as Louisa and Melanie reached them, a pair of butterfly wings in Olivia’s hand, Chris was ready to get the costumes and go.

 

“Did we pick anything?” Melanie asked, as Julie tugged on her mother’s hand. “Liv wants to be a butterfly.”

 

“Soph picked Spiderman and the other two claim that they’ve picked their costumes, but who knows.”

 

She nodded, “I’ll wait on the line to get the costumes for Soph and Liv,” she said, as Chris pointed to the costume Sophia picked. “When they’ve decided on costumes, bring me the number and sizes.”

  
“Julie and I are going to be Harley Quinn and The Joker,” Charlotte said, as she took his hand.

 

“Who are those?” Melanie frowned, as Louisa wrote down the costume numbers. “What’s a Harley Quinn?”

 

Chris chuckled, “Batman villains,” he said, as Sophia squirmed in his arms. “Harley Quinn’s an accomplice and sometimes girlfriend of The Joker.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Of course you would know this,” she shook her head, as he chuckled. “You boys and your comics. I’m lucky if I can understand Iron Man and Thor.”

 

“Mommy! You should be Thor!” Charlotte exclaimed, as Julie giggled. “And Daddy can be Loki, that way you can capture him and lock him up!”

 

“Oh dear,” Louisa snorted, as Melanie took the paper with all the costume numbers and sizes written down.

 

Chris shook his head, “Mommy and I aren’t dressing up, Charlie,” he said, as the five year old pouted. “But you know Uncle Jim will. And Uncle Pavel and Uncle Hikaru will be trick or treating with us this year, so maybe they’ll dress up.”

 

Julie and Charlotte shrieked, “I hope they dress like monkey’s!” Julie exclaimed, as Charlotte nodded in agreement. “Monkey doctors!”

 

“How about we go look for the accessories for your costumes?” Louisa suggested. “That way when your costumes come out from the back, we’ll be ready to go?”

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” Melanie nodded, as Olivia fussed. “Maybe we’ll get pizza on the way home and eat it at our house.”

 

Taking both girls by the hand, Louisa led them over to the accessories section of Party City, while Melanie and Chris waited in line with the twins.

 

“So,” Melanie looked up at him. “What are you dressing up as?”

 

“Sleep-deprived parent?” he shrugged, earning a scowl from her. “I’m not dressing up, Mel. The last time I wore a costume, I was nineteen and in Malibu with Richard. Both of us were too busy getting plastered and high with our buddies on the beach.”

 

She shook her head, “That’s disgusting.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “I’m not making any comments on what I did thirty something years ago, in public and especially in front of our kids.”

 

“It would be nice if you could just show a little enthusiasm, Chris,” she shook her head, as Olivia tugged on the strap of her purse. “That way when the girls look back on the pictures of their childhood, they’ll see that their father actually enjoyed dressing up for one day.”

 

“Jesus Mel,” he hissed. “Would you stop? I’m not arguing with you about a costume here in public!”

 

Melanie shook her head and turned her attention back to Olivia, ignoring him in the process. As the line slowly and painfully moved, Sophia began to whine about standing in one spot.

 

“Dada, look!” she pointed to a rack of candy. “Candy!”

 

“You’ll get a lot of candy when you and your sisters go trick or treating,” he promised, as she motioned her grabby hands towards the bag. “We have candy at home, Soph. Remember the candy from Charlie’s party?”

 

Twenty minutes later, Melanie and Chris held four costumes and two wiggly toddlers, as they went in search for Louisa and the girls. They found them near a display of cat ears, the girls holding props for their costumes, as Louisa asked for their advice on a pair of ears.

 

“What about these?” she asked, trying on a pair of sparkly green ears.

 

“No, Mommy get this!” Julie exclaimed, pulling a pink wig off a hook. “Frenchie!”

 

Charlie giggled, turning to see her parents coming towards them. “Mommy! Daddy!” she waved. “Ms. Oita’s gonna wear pink hair!”

 

“She is?” Melanie gasped, as Louisa looked at the wig. “Oh boy!”

 

“Let’s look at your costumes and make sure all the pieces are in them,” Louisa suggested. “Then we’ll let Mr. Pike and Mrs. Pike look for their costumes and then we can get going.”

 

As she and Louisa moved to the side, opening the costume packets, Chris and Sophia wandered around, looking at all the different accessories and wigs for all types of costumes.

 

“You want a mask?” he asked, as Sophia pointed to a blue butterfly shaped mask. “Maybe Daddy should get a mask, that way Mommy can stop complaining that I don’t do anything fun.”

 

Once he found a mask that didn’t consist of sequins, feathers and other girly looking designs, the girls were waiting patiently for their return.

 

“All set?” he asked, as Charlotte held a pair of cat ears in her hands. “I thought you were The Joker?”

 

“This is Mommy’s!” she said, holding it up to show him. “Mommy’s gonna be a kitty!”

 

Sophia giggled and let out a meow, as she waved her mask at them, while Chris chuckled. “Well, she’ll be a very cute kitty, huh?” he asked, glancing over at her. “If we’re all done here, lets get going so we can something to eat.”

 

Grabbing their things, the group made their way to the front of the store, and onto a very long line. Olivia began to whimper, as customers came in and out of the store, pushing past them. 

 

"Shhh," Melanie kissed her cheek, as she moved out of the way. "I think I'm going to bring her out to the car. With the crowd and people coming and going, it's going to put her in a panic." 

  
Chris nodded and pulled the car keys out of his pocket, "Did you bring that emergecny inhaler?" he asked, as Melanie pulled the hood of Olivia's jacket up. 

  
"It's in my bag," she nodded, as Olivia coughed. "Will you be alright with Sophie or do you want me to take her?" 

 

"She's fine," he nodded, as Sophia tried to get Charlotte and Julie's attention. "You two go on and we'll be out soon." 

 

With a quick kiss, Melanie stepped out of the line and headed towards the entrance of the store, moving out of the way as excited kids rushed in from the cold. 

………..

 

Three days before Halloween, Olivia woke up with another chest cold, sending both her parents into a frenzy. After being diagnosed with asthma from her regular pediatrician, the last thing the couple wanted and feared, was the flu strain that started up earlier that week.

 

“Okay,” Chris sighed, as he sat on the bed with Olivia. “Let’s put this smelly stuff on you and then I’ll take you downstairs.”

 

Un-screwing the cap from the jar of vapo-rub, Chris managed to get it across her chest, throat and a little under her nose, before pulling her pajamas on. Wiping his hand on a towel, Chris set the jar on the table next to her bed and picked her up.

 

“I don’t think you’ll be trick or treating this year,” he said, as she coughed. “If you do, then it’s gonna be the house next door and across the street.”

 

“Dada, owie,” she whined, pressing her face against his throat. “Owie.”

 

Chris stood from the bed, grabbing her blanket and stuffed pig, moving her out of the bedroom. “I know it hurts,” he said, as they started down the stairs.

 

As he moved her over to the sofa, Melanie and Charlotte came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and a cup of juice.

 

“How is she?” Melanie asked, as she set Charlotte up with a movie. “Did you put that vapo-rub on her?”

 

He nodded, as Charlotte dozed against his chest. “I think the next three days are going to determine on what to do for Halloween,” he said, as Olivia coughed. “I really don’t want her going out like this.”

 

She nodded, “I could always stay home with her,” she shrugged. “You, Charlie and Sophie can go with the others for trick or treating.”

 

“But you do all the picture taking and you have the patience,” he pointed out, as she put a DVD into the player.

 

“How about we wait til Halloween and see how she is?” Melanie suggested. “We can always wrap her up in the stroller and I can get the candy for her with Charlie and Soph.”

 

“Speaking of Sophie,” he said, glancing at the empty playpen. “Where is the little minion?”

 

Melanie scowled, “Don’t call her that,” she hissed, as Charlie giggled. “She’s deciding between her goldfish or cookies in the kitchen.”

 

At that moment, Sophia came running out of the kitchen, clutching a juice box and a box of cookies in her arms.

 

“Mama, I pick!” she exclaimed, dropping the items onto the floor with a smile. “Mine! Mine!”

 

“Okay,” she ruffled her hair. “Go sit next to Charlie and try to keep it down. Livvie’s not feeling good today and I need you to be good.”

 

Sophia turned around to look at Olivia, before picking up her juice box and cookies, making her way over to the sofa.

 

“Ivvie cookie?” she asked, looking up at the two of them. “Cookie?”

 

Chris smiled and shook his head, “No cookies for, Liv,” he said, as the toddler shifted against him. “How about you sit next to Charlie? That way you can share the cookies and popcorn, while Daddy sits here with your sister?”

 

She nodded, making her way around the coffee table, sitting down next to Charlotte. Putting the straw into the juice box, Melanie started the movie for them, moving towards the sofa.

 

“Do you want me to get you anything?” she asked, as he laid out across the cushions. “Water?”

 

“Maybe a bottle for her,” he said, as she draped the blanket over the sickly toddler. “I don’t need anything right now.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I’m going to make those cupcakes I bought today and start dinner,” she said, stroking the back of Olivia’s head. “If you need me, just shout.”

 

“I will,” Chris nodded, as she grabbed the quilt off the back of the sofa. “If you tuck us both in, we’ll end up passing out.”

 

She snickered, “It gets cold in here,” she said, covering his legs. “Charlie and Sophie have their blankets and the pillows from the other sofa on the floor.”

 

On cue, the girls giggled as the movie played, chewing nosily on their snacks. “Be good girls,” she warned, as she started for the kitchen. “No fighting, no messes and do not upset your sister!”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte and Sophia said in unison, keeping their eyes on the screen.

 

Shaking her head, Melanie disappeared into the kitchen, hoping the rest of the evening would run peacefully.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Melanie grabbed the fleece blanket and her camera off the table, before heading out of the kitchen. She glanced quickly at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after three and they were already late.

 

“Are we ready to go?” she asked, as Chris fixed Sophia’s Spiderman mask. “Do we have our candy buckets?”

 

Charlotte bounced on her toes, “We do!” she nodded, twisting around so that the skirt of her costume swished around her knees. “Julie’s Mommy called and said they were with Uncle Bones, Uncle Jim and Jo!”

 

“They’re waiting at the house,” Chris nodded, as he put Olivia in her jacket. “I put the stroller in the car and the diaper bag too.”

 

Grabbing their jackets out of the closet, Melanie pulled hers over her black sweater and nodded. “I have Liv’s medicine in there and a change of clothes for the three of them.”

 

“Then let’s get this show on the road,” he sighed. “Hopefully the three of them will be out early tonight.”

 

………….

 

Pushing the stroller down the semi-crowded street near Jim and Leoanrd’s home, Chris waited with Olivia as Melanie took Charlotte and Sophia from door to door; Louisa and Julie went with them, as Charlotte and Julie held hands and practically skipped across lawns and down driveways.

 

“So,” Jim smirked. “Harley Quinn and The Joker? Are we to expect a big announcement in a few years from those two?”

 

“Shut it, Batman,” he rolled his eyes, as Jim pouted. “Shouldn’t you be walking Jo form door to door?”

 

Jim snorted, “She’s old enough to walk up and get her own candy,” he said, as the group of kids and adults came to the curb. “Speaking of candy…”

 

Joanna rushed towards him and smiled, “Look at all my candy!” she exclaimed, shaking the bag.

 

“Are you going to share that with me?” Jim asked, as he peeked into the bag. “You know Daddy wont let you eat it on your own.”

 

“Maybe,” Joanna shrugged, fixing her mask. “Where’s Daddy anyways? It’s bad enough that he didn’t dress up as Bane.”

 

Chris took a quick peek at Olivia in the stroller, “I think Uncle Scotty was calling him,” he said, as he fixed the blanket. “Which means Aunt Gaila dragged his sorry butt out with Monty.”

 

“Daddy!” Charlotte shouted, as she and Julie rushed down the driveway.

 

“Don’t run!” he warned, as the two girls stopped and continued down the rest of the driveway in a slower pace. “Are you two having fun?”

 

They nodded, “We got so much candy, Daddy!” Charlotte said, holding up her bucket. “I’m gonna eat it all!”

 

Chris snorted, “We’ll see about that,” he smiled, looking up to watch Melanie and Sophia. “I think Uncle Scotty and Aunt Gaila are coming by with Monty.”

 

“What about Uncle Karu and Uncle Pavel?” Charlotte asked.

 

“I think they’re on the way too,” Jim nodded. “How about Batman and Catwoman take you two over to the next house?”

 

Charlotte and Julie squealed in delight, latching onto the extended hands, as Joanna and Jim led them down the sidewalk.

 

“My, my Soph,” Melanie giggled, as the toddler walked. “You’re getting all the extra candy just by saying hi to everyone.”

 

“ ‘Ivvie! Candy!” Sophia squealed, as her sister waved at her from the stroller. “Candy!”

 

Reaching the stroller, Sophia tried to climb in next to Olivia, to which Melanie stopped her. “Where’s Charlie and Julie?” she asked, as Leonard made his way back over to them.

 

“Jim and Jo took htem to the next house,” he said, before turning to Len. “So? Are they on the way?”

 

He nodded, “They’ll meet us at the corner,” he said. “They’re walking down now from our house and Scotty is not too happy with being out today.”

 

“Halloween isn’t fun anymore for him,” Melanie snickered, as Louisa frowned. “Before they had Monty, Gaila used to wear very…. Risqué costumes and now she’s very PG-rated in public.”

 

“Ahh, I see,” she snickered. “And who are Hikaru and Pavel? Julie doesn’t stop talking about the two boys that she beat in Candyland.”

 

They continued their walk down the block, watching out for the girls and Jim, as more kids came out to collect their own loot of candy.

  
“Hikaru and Pavel both worked with Chris a few years ago,” Melanie said, as they took Sophia up to the next house. “Hikaru’s went into med-school and he’s taking his boards after New Years and Hikaru is doing research at the zoo for his PhD.”

 

“So that’s how the whole monkey thing started,” Louisa smiled, as Sophia greeted the older woman at the door with a smile.

  
“Hi!” she squealed, waving at her. “Tick a Tweet!”

 

By the time they reached the corner, Scotty and Gaila were waiting with the stroller, bickering at one another.

 

“Montgomery, so help me god,” Gaila warned, as Monty squirmed in her arms. “Do not upset your son right now with your whining.”

 

“Gaila, Ah’ve been up since dawn!” he exclaimed, as she grabbed the bucket off the top of the stroller. “Ah seriously don’t want to be out here, running from door to door!”

 

She glared at him, “Then go home,” she snapped, before looking up to see Melanie. “Hey guys!”

 

“Hey!” Melanie managed to smile, taking note of the tension between her and Scotty. “And look at you, Monty! You make for a cute Buzz Lightyear!”

 

“Me Me!” he squealed, holding his arms out for her.

 

Shifting the toddler over to her, Gaila fixed the front of her shirt and sighed. “I see that you took the easy way out and became a real puss.”

 

Chris snorted from his spot near the stroller, “And that is the most PG-rated costume I’ve see, Jessie.”

 

Gaila rolled her eyes, “I see your kids managed to get enough candy to knock out a pony,” she shook her head. “God bless the two of you.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Chris groaned, as Olivia babbled. “We’re hiding all of it tonight.”

 

“Hikaru and Pavel are on the next block,” Leonard announced, reading the text on his phone. “These two idiots are actually trick or treating right now.”

 

This announcement led to the question of why Jim, Leonard and Chris weren’t trick or treating, which confused Julie and Charlotte greatly.

“Because we’re grown ups,” Leonard sighed, as Charlotte pouted. “Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Pavel are overgrown children, who will never grow up.”

 

Melanie scowled at him, “Let’s get moving,” she announced. “We still have to eat dinner and have bath time when we get home!”

 

………

 

 

By seven-thirty, Olivia was out cold and Sophia began to fuss after being on her feet all evening. With enough candy to feed a small army, the group made their way back to Jim and Leonard’s house.

 

“I wish we could play tomorrow,” Charlotte pouted, as she and Julie stood on the front lawn together. “But I have to clean my room.”

 

“Mommy’s taking me to get rain boots,” Julie pouted. “And then we have to go to my Auntie’s house for dinner.”

 

Louisa and Melanie looked at each other and sighed, “It’s just one day girls,” Louisa said, as they turned to look at her. “I promise. On Sunday you two can play all day if you’d like.”

 

“Go Buzz!” Jim shouted from the lawn, as Pavel tackled him to the ground. “Fly away, my friend! Fly!”

 

Monty squealed and he made his way towards Scotty. “Dada!” he cried, as Jim and Pavel rolled on the grass.

 

“What happened?” he smiled, in a much better mood than earlier. “Did the Batman get caught?”

 

Gaila made her way over to Louisa and Melanie, chewing noisly on a piece of candy. “I think Hikaru has the hots for you,” she said, nodding to Louisa. “I’ve never seen him take such an interest in a woman before like he did tonight.”

 

Louisa blushed, “Me?” she asked, shaking her head. “No way.”

 

“He couldn’t stop looking you,” Melanie nudged her gently. “Hikaru’s a great guy if you’re worried about all that. Very smart, funny and makes the most strangest yet delicious things ever.”

 

“I don’t know,” Louisa hesitated. “There’s a lot of baggage when it comes to me, and I really don’t want to put that on someone.”

 

Gaila nodded, “Don’t worry,” she said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. “We’ll properly introduce you two at the next monthly dinner we all get together for. This month it’s at our house, so you and Julie are more than welcomed to come and join us.”

 

After a few more minutes of chatter amongst the group, they all began to disperse, heading to their cars with promises to call the following day.

 

“Come on, Charlie,” Chris said, as he set Olivia into her car seat. “You’ll see Julie on Sunday.”

 

Charlotte began to whine, “I don’t wanna,” she pouted, as the girls hugged each other.

 

Once the twins were strapped into their seats, the stroller and diaper bag went into the back, along with the candy buckets. “Charlotte, Ms. Oika and Julie need to go home now. Julie needs to eat dinner and so do you and your sisters,” Melanie said.

 

“How would you like if Julie calls you tomorrow morning?” Louisa asked, looking up at Melanie, who nodded. “And then she can call you tomorrow night before bed?”

 

Charlotte and Julie looked at each other, their makeup smudged on their faces after a day of running around. “I can tell you about my rain boots!” Julie exclaimed.

 

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded.

 

Melanie, Chris and Louisa watched as they hugged, before Charlotte took Chris’s hand, leading her to the car. “Bye Julie!” she waved, as Julie took her mother’s hand. “I love you!”

 

“I love you, too!” Julie waved back, as Melanie said goodbye.

 

Once she was strapped in between her sisters, Chris and Melanie got into the car and waited until Louisa and Julie went into the house across the street, before pulling away from the curb.

 

“Did you have fun?” Chris asked, as they turned at the corner. “You got a lot of candy, Charlie. That bucket should last you til Christmas.”

 

“I had fun,” she nodded, looking upset at the fact that she was going home without Julie. “Can I have chicken nuggets for dinner?”

 

Melanie nodded, “Daddy’ll put them in the oven to cook, that way I can wash all that makeup off your face.”

 

Charlotte sighed deeply, resting her head against the back of the seat, looking more like a heartbroken teenager than a bubbly five year old.

 

…………

 

“Do you think Charlie might be into girls?” Chris asked, as Sophia splashed in the tub. “Don’t splash!”

 

Melanie gently rubbed the shampoo through Olivia’s hair with a frown, “What do you mean, is she into girls?” she asked. “She’s five, Chris.”

 

He nodded, “I know,” he said. “It was just something that Jim said today, that got me thinking.”

 

“What did Batman say today?” Melanie sighed, resting her elbow on the side of the tub.

 

“If we were expecting a big announcement in the future, because they were Harley and Joker,” he murmured.

 

She gave him a tired smile, “If Charlotte ended up being a lesbian, I wouldn’t love her any less,” she said. “If that’s what she identifies herself when she’s older, so be it.”

 

“I’m not saying that I would be upset,” he insisted, as he rinsed the soapsuds off Sophia. “In all honesty, I would feel at ease if she ended up being into girls. The idea of a boy touching my baby makes my skin crawl.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Oh god,” she shook her head, as Olivia held up her duck. “What if Liv and Soph end up liking boys? What will you do then?”

 

Chris looked at the twins for a moment, “I would borrow your dad’s shotgun and scare them off with it.”

 

“Christopher!” she scolded, flicking the soapsuds off her fingers at him. “You’ll do no such thing!

 

“Mel, boys are not to be trusted!” he insisted, as she washed the shampoo out of Olivia’s hair. “If I could, I’d lock them in towers to keep them away.”

 

“Come on, Livvie,” Melanie smiled, as she lifted the toddler out of the water. “Honey, they’re five and two. We have a _long_ time ahead of us before we start worrying about their sexual orientation, boys, puberty and the birds and the bees. Stop finding ways to give yourself a heart attack and early death.”

 

Wrapping the still sickly toddler in a towel, Melanie started towards the door. “Don’t leave Sophie in the tub too long,” she warned. “We still have to get Charlie in there too.”

 

“Yes, I know,” Chris nodded, as Sophia sent a tidal wave over the edge of the tub as she smacked her hands into the water. “Sophia Grace! What did I tell you about splashing!”

 

She giggled as he grabbed the towel off the toilet seat, wiping his face and arms, before setting it down next to him. “Let’s go,” he said, pulling her up out of the water. “You’re done.”

 

“NOOOOO!” she shrieked, as he set her on her feet. “Dada! No!”

 

The towel went around her little body, as she stomped her feet, screaming as he picked her up.

 

“Either you stop screaming or I put you to bed and you won’t get your ice pop,” he warned, stepping into the bedroom.

 

Sophia quickly stopped screaming and sulked, as he dressed her, much to Melanie’s amusement.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Sophia,” he shook his head, as he ran the towel through her hair. “Just you watch, little girl. One day, you’ll realize how much of a terror you were growing up.”

 

“No,” Sophia shook her head. “Ice pop! Ice pop!”

 

Chris groaned, hanging his head in defeat. “Come on then,” he sighed, lifting her up in his arms. “Let’s go check on Charlie and then you’ll get your ice pop.

 


	10. Chapter 10

As November rolled into Seattle, so did the cooler temperatures and rainy afternoons, much to the girls displeasure; they perched on the sofa in the living room or by the sliding door in the kitchen, watching as the flowerpots overflowed and the walkways leading up to the house flooded out. Many afternoons were spent watching movies, playing games or napping, as Chris went into work on his regular three days and Melanie worked from home on the one to two papers she received from the office or kept the girls occupied before they could wreck the house.

 

“Try these on,” Melanie said, as she picked up the old rain boots from the back of Charlotte’s closet. “If these don’t fit, then we’ll have to get you new ones.”

 

Charlotte took the green and purple polka-dotted boots and sat down on the floor, while Sophia and Olivia climbed around, trying to go under the bed.

 

“Hey!” Melanie moved to pick them up, one twin in each arm. “You can’t go under there!”

 

“Mama!” Sophia whined, as Olivia giggled. “NO!”

 

Setting them down on the bed, Melanie sat down and waited for Charlotte to put the shoes on, which proved to be difficult.

 

“Mommy they don’t fit,” Charlotte shook her head, as the boot hung off her foot.

 

“I can see that,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Okay, then we’ll save them for Sophie or Livvie when they’re older.”

 

Charlotte took the boots and moved them to the side, while Melanie stood up to dig through the closet. After ten minutes of trying on old shoes, there was a pile near the bed of shoes that would be passed down to the twins.

 

“So we need to get you rain boots, snow boots, another pair of sneakers and something cute,” she noted, as Sophia threw one of Charlotte’s toys off her bed. “Daddy is going to kill me when I tell him.”

 

“No!” Charlotte shook her head. “Daddy can get sparkly shoes too and he’ll be happy!”

 

Melanie snorted, “Okay,” she nodded, as Charlotte hugged her leg. “I’ll tell Daddy that when he gets home. Which should be about…”

 

From downstairs, the sound of the front door opening made the girls pause. “Hello?” Chris called out, as the door closed behind him. “Anyone home?”

 

“DADDY!” and “DADA!” rang out, as Charlotte took off for the stairs while Melanie picked up the youngest of the bunch.

 

“Hey Munchkin,” Chris chuckled, as he scooped Charlotte up into his arms. “How was school?”

 

She shrugged, “It was okay,” she sighed. “Julie wasn’t there today because she had a bad tummy ache. Miss Lawrence told me when Mommy dropped me off.”

 

“Oh no,” he shook his head. “How about we call her later and see how she’s doing?”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded. “Mommy’s taking me to the mall later, so I can get new shoes. My feets don’t fit in any of my old ones.”

 

Melanie set both twins down on the floor, and pulled the safety gate up to close off the stairs. “Easy girls,” she chuckled, as they swarmed Chris, trying to get his attention.

 

“What’s all this about shoes not fitting?” he asked, as he set Charlotte down on her feet. “Yes, yes, I missed you both very much.”

 

He took a seat on the floor, letting Sophia and Olivia to climb all over him. “She only has one pair of shoes that fit perfectly,” Melanie shrugged. “The rest will have to be divided up between those two and put into a bin or something.”

 

Chris sighed, “And how much is this going to cost me?” he asked, as Sophia giggled.

 

“Too much,” Melanie shrugged, watching as he shook his head. “Chris, they’re growing kids. We can’t let them wear things that hardly fit them and she can’t go out in the rain and snow with just sneakers on.”

 

“I know that, Mel,” he looked up at her. “But we bought her sneakers back in August and now they don’t fit? Are you sure she wasn’t just saying that, just to get a new pair?”

 

Charlotte gasped, “Daddy! They don’t fit! Look at my feet,” she said, sitting down on the floor to remove her socks. “See?” she asked, holding up her leg. “My feet grew!”

 

Chris couldn’t help but laugh, as she wiggled her toes at him. “My apologies,” he said, as Sophia removed her own socks to copy her sister. “And what about you two? Do you need shoes?”

 

“I think Olivia wants slippers,” Melanie said, as she picked up Charlotte’s socks from the floor. “I found her walking around upstairs with yours on after you left this morning.”

 

“And I’m guessing Sophie wants a pair as well?” he asked, watching the twins as they crawled around on the floor. “Then again, Sophie hates it when she has to wear shoes and socks.”

 

Melanie shrugged, “I don’t know, Chris,” she said, stretching her arms over her head. “But I do know that I want to leave within the next half hour, that way I can put dinner in the oven at a normal hour. Charlie’s got a family tree project due before Thanksgiving break that we need to start on.”

 

Minding the girls, Chris pulled himself off the floor and stretched, the aching joints popping in the process. “Oh joy,” he snorted, as the girls ran off into the kitchen. “It’ll be fun explaining why your mother doesn’t talk to us anymore.”

 

“Don’t remind me about it,” she muttered, as he pulled her into his arms. “Daddy sent me an email that she sent him a few days ago. She wants our number to “check in” and see how we’re doing.”

 

“I hope you told him no,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “The last thing I want, is a repeat of that awful night, five years previously.”

 

She sighed, “I told him I’d think about it,” she said, as Chris pulled away to look at her. “I want to wait and see if she tells him why she’s so desperate in wanting to contact me.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “Personally, I don’t want you talking to someone that wanted you and Charlotte dead,” he nearly growled. “But, she is your mother and I can’t make you do anything.”

 

Melanie stood on her toes and kissed him, “And that is one of the many reasons why I love you so much,” she smirked, as he blushed slightly. “Do you want me to make you something to eat before I go?”

 

“How about I go with you guys?” he shrugged. “Unless you don’t want me to go.”

 

“Chris, you don’t have to ask for my permission,” she snorted. “I just figured you’d be exhausted after being up at five-thirty and sitting in the car for god knows how long.”

 

“Mommy!” Charlotte shouted from the kitchen. “We’re hungry!”

 

They snickered, “Let’s make lunch and we’ll get going,” Chris said, as they started towards the kitchen. “And I’m perfectly fine with going to mall and spending the day with you guys.”

 

“You say that now,” Melanie warned. “I know how you get, sweetheart. Especially when it’s Charlie in charge.”

…………….

 

Sure enough, as Charlotte looked at all her options in shoes, Chris stood by waiting as patiently as he could. Between finding the right size and trying on almost every rain boot, sneaker and sparkly shoe in that size, Chris was ready to pick out the shoes himself and leave.

 

“Charlotte, did you pick which ones you want?” he asked, trying to hide his frustration as the five year old looked at the two pairs of boots before her. “You need to pick so we can meet up with Mommy and your sisters.”

 

He silently cursed his wife for taking the girls out of the shoe store and out into the mall, leaving him to deal with a potential meltdown if Charlotte didn’t get her way.

 

“What color do you think is prettier?” she asked, looking up at him. “I like them both, but I want to know what color you like.”

 

“Honey, you’re wearing them, not me,” he said, setting down the shopping tote that held three boxes and Olivia’s slippers. “Your rain coat is purple, so you need to pick the pair that will match it.”

 

Charlotte pouted at him, her hands clasped together under her chin, while her eyelashes batted like a bird’s wing.

 

“The purple boots are very pretty, Charlie,” he sighed, as she squealed. “Are those the ones you want the most?”

 

She nodded, diving down to put the cover onto the box. “Yes!” she exclaimed, as he helped her. “Thank you, Daddy!”

 

He chuckled, “You know,” he started, helping her onto the bench to put her shoes back on. “You don’t have to pick out shoes based on what I think about them. Now that you’re getting older, it’s up to you on what you want to wear on your feet.”

 

“Then can I get those?” she asked, pointing to a display of very high heels on the wall. “I found shoes like that in Mommy’s closet.”

 

Chris shook his head, “You can wear shoes like that when you’re thirty five,” he said, pulling her sneaker. “Let’s go pay before you change your mind.”

 

……..

 

Melanie shifted the phone against her ear as she pushed the stroller back towards the shoe store, the shopping bag bumping into her leg as it hung from the handle bar.

 

“So you ditched him with Charlotte at the shoe store, just to go and get underwear?” Jim snorted. “Melanie Rose, you are evil.”

 

“Oh stop,” she giggled. “I needed new underwear to begin with and every time I go with Chris alone, he acts like a kid in a candy store.”

 

Jim snickered, “Did you at least get anything that’s remotely slutty?” he asked, as Leonard coughed in the background. “After today’s trip, you do owe him a little somethin’ somethin’.”

 

She spotted Chris and Charlotte outside by the bench, “I did and I won’t tell you anything else,” she smiled. “I’ll call you when I get home, Jimmy.”

 

Hanging up, Melanie set the phone into her pocket and pushed the stroller towards the benches. “How’d it go?” she asked, as Charlotte ran over to her.

 

“I never want to shoe shop again until she’s ten,” Chris scowled, setting the bag under the stroller. “And what did you buy? You ditched us for Victoria?”

 

“Well, there was no way in hell I was going to buy underwear with three kids and an overly excited husband,” she snorted, as they started moving. “The salesgirl gave me a dirty look with just the two of them!”

 

Picking Charlotte up, Chris settled her against his hip. “Well, you do buy some questionable underthings,” he shrugged. “I just hope these three don’t pick up on it when they’re older. The last thing I need is my teenaged daughter wearing strings as underwear.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Do you need anything before we go?” she asked, glancing up at the skylights. “Dammit, it’s raining again!”

 

“I don’t like the mall, so no,” he shook his head. “But we do need to stop at the store to get milk and ice pops because _somebody_ ate them all.”

 

Charlotte giggled as he kissed her cheek, “You did, Daddy!” she shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Remember? You had the last one after dinner yesterday?”

 

“Oh that’s right,” Chris nodded, as Charlotte giggled. “I guess I’ll have to get ice pops in a flavor that only I like.”

 

“No!” Charlotte shook her head, as Melanie got the twins into their rain coats, pulling the hoods up. “Don’t do that!”

 

Setting her down, Chris took her jacket from under the stroller and helped her in it, while Melanie pulled her own jacket on. “You’d probably eat the whole box anyway,” he snickered.

 

“Are we ready to go?” Melanie asked, as he put his own jacket on. “Make sure that blanket is covering them, especially Olivia.”

 

Double checking the blanket and their jackets, they quickly made their way out of the mall and into the rain. Once the kids were strapped in their seats, the stroller and shopping bags in the back, they were ready to go.

 

“Do you want me to wait in the car with the girls?” Melanie asked, as they waited at the exit of the mall. “That way you can run in and get what you need?”

 

“I wanna go with Daddy!” Charlotte said from the back seat. “And please put the fire on, Mommy.”

 

Melanie turned the heat up, while Chris turned out onto the highway. “I’ll take Charlie and you stay with Soph and Liv,” he said. “It’s easier with one, instead of three.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Melanie snorted, as she placed her hands above the air vents. “The heat is on, Charlie.  I don’t want to make it too hot.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Okay, Mommy,” she said, leaning forward in her booster seat. “Can I play the bird game on your hello-phone?”

 

Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Melanie opened up the Angry Birds application and handed the phone to her. “Don’t touch anything else on that phone, Charlie. Last time you locked it for three days.”

 

“I won’t touch anything,” she promised, squealing in delight as the birds and pigs made noise as the game opened.

 

……….

 

“And then we cut the chicken up like this,” Chris said, as Charlotte watched from the other side of the counter. “Do you want tomato or alfredo sauce on your pasta?”

 

“Toooomatttoeee!” she said, giggling. “I want lots of chicken on my noodles, Daddy.”

 

He chuckled, “We need to leave some for Mommy and your sisters,” he said, picking up the next piece of chicken. “Unless Mommy’s putting something else on her pasta.”

 

Melanie looked up from the pot on the stove, “I’ll have a little bit,” she shrugged. “Not a lot though.”

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Chris asked, as he sliced the chicken into small pieces.

 

Charlotte rested her elbows on the counter and dropped her chin into her hands. “When I grow up, can I be like you?” she asked.

 

He set the knife down and looked at her, “You want to be an old man?” he asked, making her giggle.

 

“I want to make food for people,” she said. “Like you did with Uncle Richard and everyone else!”

 

“Ohhhh, you want to be a chef,” he nodded, as he resumed chopping. “I thought you wanted to write cookbooks and help Julie with farm animals.”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “I can do that stuff too,” she smiled. “But I wanna be like you more!”

 

Melanie giggled as she brought the pot over to the sink, dumping the pasta into a strainer. “So you want to go to school where Daddy went?” she asked, looking over at them.

 

“Yes!” Charlotte nodded, before turning her attention back to Chris. “Can I, Daddy?” Pleaseeee?”

 

“How about on the next day you have off from school, I’ll bring you to work with me?” he suggested. “That way you can see what I do and what my students do.”

 

She gasped, “Can I eat the food they make?”

 

Melanie giggled, “As long as everything is cooked, maybe,” she said, dumping the pasta into a serving bowl. “But I think that’s a wonderful idea, Chris.”

 

“Then I can put more pictures in your room!” Charlotte exclaimed, her eyes going wide. “Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! I need to find my crayons and my paper book!”

 

They both watched as she scrambled off the chair, rushing out of the kitchen with a chant of  “Oh my goodness” following her.

 

“This might just be the highlight of her life,” Melanie said, as she set the bowl of pasta on the table. “I’ll go round up the kids and et them cleaned up, that way we can eat.”

 

Chris nodded, “Sounds good,” he said, grabbing a bowl out of the dish rack. “I’ll get the sippy cups ready.”

 

She smiled at him as she made her way out of the kitchen, shouting for the girls. “Dinner’s ready!” she shouted, going up the stairs. “I better not walk into a mess, girls!”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The mix between the ringing doorbell and pounding on the front door, sent Melanie into a rage, as she made her way down the staircase. Tightening the fastenings of her silk bathrobe, she quickly unlocked the front door and pulled it open.

 

“James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard Horatio McCoy,” she hissed, unlocking the screen door to let them in. “What in the ever-living fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

They both looked at her, taking note of the black silk stockings and disheveled hair. “Were you having sex?” Jim asked, grinning like an idiot.

 

Melanie glared at him, “As a matter of fact, yes!” she snapped. “The one goddamn chance I get to have sex with my husband gets shot to hell, because an overgrown child thinks the doorbell’s a toy!”

 

“You woke up at,” Leonard looked down at his watch, “At the ass crack of dawn to put stockings and god knows what, just to have sex? It’s almost seven!”

 

“I put this stuff on last night, asshole,” she glared at him. “But before anything could happen, Olivia had an asthma attack and we stayed up half the night with her.”

 

They both winced, “Oh man,” Leonard shook his head. “Is she okay?”

 

From upstairs, there was a loud crash followed by squeals and giggles, as the children ran around.

 

“They’re all awake now, thank you,” she shook her head. “What the hell are you two doing here anyway? Jo spent the night at her friends’ house, which gives you the perfect opportunity to have the loudest sex you want. But instead, you’re interrupting my chance at fucking my husband six ways to Sunday.”

 

“We actually would like to take the girls off your hands today,” Jim smiled. “Bones and I going up to the Zoo this morning to visit Pavel, and we know how much Charlie wanted to see the baby monkey.”

 

Melanie stared at them, which made them fidget. “We’re getting Julie around nine,” Leonard offered. “We figured the girls could eat breakfast at our house.”

 

“You know,” Melanie started, as Charlie came down the stairs. “It’s called a phone, boys. It’d be nice if you could use it the next time.”

 

“Uncle Bones! Uncle Jim!” Charlotte squealed, as she jumped off the last three steps, rushing past her mother. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jim bent down to pick her up, “We’re here to take you and your sisters to our house for the day,” he smiled. “That way Mommy and Daddy can have some grownup time together.”

The woman snorted, “Forget it now,” she muttered. “Chris isn’t in the mood anymore, now that you two interrupted us.”

 

“Aww poor baby,” Leonard snickered, yelping as she punched his shoulder. “Ow!”

 

“Serves you right,” Melanie snapped, as she started for the stairs. “I’ll get Sophie and Liv ready and you better get ready too, Charlie.”

 

Jim set her down and she rushed after her, “Are you and Daddy gonna play games while we’re gone?’ she asked.

 

The boys snickered as Melanie quickly turned to look at them, “Shut it,” she hissed at them, before turning back to Charlotte. “Daddy and I are gonna clean the yard today.”

 

“I hope to god, Chris doesn’t come down here,” Jim said, as Melanie and Charlotte disappeared from view. “When he learns that it was us that interrupted them, Jesus Christ, we’ll be dead.”

 

“It was your idea to come barging in at seven, Jim,” Leonard chuckled, as Melanie shouted for Sophia to behave. “Next time we’ll call.”

 

Jim nodded, “Hopefully Chris will screw your sister in the mattress sometime this afternoon,” he sighed. “She can be such a bitchy thing when she’s not getting the dick.”

 

……………

 

By noon, both Chris and Melanie were in pissy moods as they raked the yard and stored the old flowerpots and tools in the shed. They’d spent most of the morning, after Leonard and Jim took the girls, snapping at each other.

 

“You’re not seriously doing the gutters today are you?” Melanie asked, as Chris took the ladder out of the shed. “You can’t do all that by yourself!”

 

“Jesus Melanie,” he snapped. “When should I do it then? After the next torrential rainstorm?”

 

She glared at him, “Look, you’re not the only one that didn’t get to have sex this morning!” she snapped. “So don’t you take it out on me, asshole!”

 

“Then maybe you should tell your fucking brother to call the next time he wants to take the kids!” he shot back, setting the ladder against the side of the house.

 

“You know what,” she snapped, pulling her work gloves off. “Have fun with your fucking ladder and the fucking gutters! Don’t come crying to me when you fall off the goddamn thing!”

 

She then turned on her heel and started up the steps, stomping across the deck and into the house, slamming the door behind her. Chris sighed, tossing the ladder down onto the lawn, cursing as he scooped up the gloves. Making his way up the steps, he dropped them onto the table and pulled the sliding door open, stepping into the warm house.

 

“Melanie?!” he shouted, as she stormed around the first floor of the house.

 

“OH god, what do you want now?” she yelled, as the washing machine started up. “What do you want to bitch about now?”

 

Chris made his way into the laundry room, finding her with the laundry basket on the floor in front of the dryer. He stepped forward, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around to face him.

 

“What the fu-“ she started, before he silenced her with a kiss, pressing her up against the washer.

 

Melanie moaned in surprise as Chris picked her up, placing her on top of the washer. “You’re trailing mud into my house,” she gasped, as he pulled at her shirt.

 

Lifting her arms up, Chris yanked the thermal shirt up and over her head, tossing it over his shoulder. “Shut it,” he growled, pulling her forward for another kiss.

 

“Don’t think,” she gasped, his lips trailing from her jaw to her chest. “That this makes up for your foul attitude this morning.”

 

“Same goes for you, Melanie,” he smirked, unbuckling the belt to her jeans. “I hope your brother kept to his word about keeping the kids til later. Or I’ll be one unhappy man.”

 

She nudged him with her foot, “Just shut the fuck up and fucking fuck me,” she snapped, as he nipped her hipbone. “ _Christopher!”_

By the time they were done, many hours later and sprawled out on the floor in the downstairs guestroom, it was safe to say that Leonard and Jim would be receiving a big thank you.

 

……………

 

Later that night, as Leonard and Jim dropped the girls off after their trip to the zoo and dinner at their house, the couple was very surprised at the very relaxed demeanor of their in-laws.

 

“I guess you two had fun?” Jim asked, as Melanie settled Olivia onto the sofa with Sophia.

 

Chris nodded, “A _very_ good time,” he confirmed, much to Leonard’s discomfort.

 

“Can you not?” he whined. “I hope you clean every room of this house before we ever come back to eat.”

 

“Daddy?” Charlotte yawned, as she woke from her slumber.

 

Chris shifted Charlotte in his arms, as she lifted her head up from his chest. “Hey, sweetpea,” he smiled, kissing her forehead. “Did you have fun with Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones?”

 

She nodded, “Julie and I saw the baby monkey,” she yawned. “We got to hold her and Uncle Pavel helped us give her a bath.”

 

“You did?” he asked, as she nodded. “I’m glad you guys had fun today! Are you ready for bed?”

 

“Yeah,” she yawned again, dropping her head against his shoulder. “Read me a story.”

 

He chuckled, “You guys wanna come in for a minute?” he asked, looking up at Jim and Leonard. “Come say goodbye to the girls and Mel?”

 

Leonard shook his head, “We don’t want to keep you,” he said, as Jim wrapped his arm around his waist. “It’s bad enough we woke them all up so early.”

 

“We’ll call you tomorrow,” Jim said. “At a reasonable hour that is.”

 

Melanie came up to the door, snorted as Charlotte snored lightly against Chris’s shoulder, before turning her gaze to her brother and Jim. “Thank you for calling us to say that you were coming to drop them off,” she smiled.

 

“Thank god,” Leonard rolled his eyes. “I don’t need another round of therapy for seeing the two of you going at it like horny teenagers.”

  
“But don’t you want to know all the details?” Melanie pouted, as Chris made his way into the living room. “How we bickered all morning which led to us fucking all over the place?”

 

Leonard scowled, “Goodnight,” he snapped, turning on his heel to head down the front steps. “Let’s go, James!”

 

Jim snorted, “You can text me all the details later,” he winked. “For now, I must bid you adieu before my husband denies _me_ sex tonight.”

 

“Have fun, boys,” she giggled; waving as Jim quickly followed her brother to the car.

 

Once their car was out of the driveway, Melanie stepped back into the house and closed the door behind her; locking up for the night.

 

“Are we ready for bed?” she asked, as Chris and Charlotte sat on the sofa. “I think we’ll skip bathtime and settle for washing our hands and faces.”

 

“Mama,” Olivia whined, holding her arms out for her. “Hungee.”

 

Melanie made her way around the coffee table and picked her up, “I’ll feed you,” she promised, kissing her face. “Let’s get you and Sophie in your pj’s and then i”ll bring you back down for a snack.”

 

Juggling two toddlers in her arms, Melanie followed Chris and Charlotte upstairs, hoping that two out of the three would stay asleep throughout the night; any chances of Olivia passing out right after her snack were slim to none, as Jim reported that she took a three hour nap after an early dinner. But it didn’t matter, as Melanie settled them both onto Sophia’s bed, moving to grab clean pullup’s and pajamas from the dresser; she was fully content with relaxing for the rest of the night.

 

………..

 

A few days after the trip to the zoo, things went back to the normal routine; school, work, play-dates, and household chores. With Thanksgiving coming up in two weeks, the stressful planning of what to make and food shopping came with it. The annual celebration would be at Scotty and Gaila’s house, since Leonard and Jim did it the year before; much to their relief, claiming they didn’t want to clean the house from top to bottom again.

 

“Nyota’s making pumpkin pie,” Melanie said, as Chris flipped through a cookbook. “In fact, she’s doing the whole dessert menu here, since we’re opening the guestroom up for her and Spock.”

 

He groaned, “Then what the hell are we bringing?” he asked, as Charlotte looked through another cookbook. “I mean, everyone grabbed the easy stuff to make and left us with practically nothing.”

 

“Daddy! Make these!” Charlotte squealed, pointing to a picture in the book.

 

“Cornbread stuffing with sweet potato and squash?” he asked, as she nodded. “Do you even like cornbread and squash?”

 

She shrugged, “Can you make it before Thanksgiving?” she asked, as he read the recipe. “That way I can decide if I like it?”

 

Melanie snickered, “Or we can just make sweet potato casserole,” she offered. “Or that Mac and Cheese thingy we made the first year we had Thanksgiving here.”

 

“We eat Mac and Cheese two nights a week, Mel,” Chris shook his head. “I’ll make this and something else.”

 

The phone began to ring, making Sophia screech from the living room. “Telly-pone! Telly-pone!” she shouted, running into the kitchen; Olivia trailing behind quietly.

 

“Come here, girls,” Chris said, as the toddler giggled. “Come look at pictures with us.”

 

As Sophia and Olivia made their way over to them, Melanie picked up the phone with a sigh. “Hello?”

  
“Hey Mellie,” David answered, sounding upset.

 

“Hi Daddy,” she shifted the phone against her shoulder. “What’s wrong? You sound upset. Did you run out of your fancy wine again?”

 

He managed a small laugh, “Naw,” he sighed. “I got some bad news, Mellie.”

 

Melanie looked up from the avocado she was slicing, “What’s wrong?” she asked, suddenly worried.

 

Chris turned in his chair to look at her, as Sophia smacked her hands against the book on the table. “Mine! Mine!” she squealed, as Charlotte giggled. “ ‘Ivvie! Mine!”

 

“I just got off the phone with your mother,” he started, which made her sigh. “Mellie…”

 

“Daddy, what’s going on?” she asked.

 

There were a few minutes of silence on his end, before he finally spoke again.

 

“Mellie, she’s got cancer,” his voice quivering. “And it ain’t good, darlin’.”

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

After getting off the phone with her father, Melanie excused herself to her office, closing the door behind her with a loud slam. The girls fell silent, as they looked at Chris with questioning expressions on their tiny faces.

 

“Why is Mommy mad?” Charlotte asked, as Olivia sat on the chair next to her.

 

Chris sighed, gently pulling Sophia’s hands off the cookbook in front of them. “It sounds like she got some bad news,” he said, as Sophia whined. “Let’s get a snack and put the Disney channel on, that way Daddy can see if Mommy’s alright.”

 

Getting up, Chris took three juice boxes out of the refrigerator and the box of goldfish from the cabinet, leading the girls into the living room. Once they were settled on the sofa, the television on at a pleasing volume, he left them with a stern warning to be good.

 

“Mel?” he knocked on the door to her office, once he reached it. “Can I come in?”

 

He heard a muffled noise, followed by a clear “yes,” before opening the door. Stepping into the room, Chris closed the door halfway so that he could hear the kid, before making his was around the desk.

 

“Hey,” he leaned against the oak desk, as Melanie sat in the chair. “What happened?”

 

Melanie sighed, running her hands across her face. “My mother has cancer,” she shook her head. “She’s at a hospital in Los Angles.”

 

“H-how bad?” Chris asked, as Melanie stared at the picture frames on her desk.

 

“Stage four,” she blinked. “It’s spreading to other organs. It’s in her liver and they found spots on her ovaries during a scan.”

 

She then looked up at him, “Dad said it’s really bad,” she shrugged. “That’s why she’s been emailing him so that she could get into contact with me and Lenny. They can’t operate at this point.”

 

Chris stepped away from the desk and knelt down next to her, taking her hand into his. “What do you want to do?” he asked, as she sighed. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.”

 

“I really don’t know, Chris,” Melanie shook her head. “I’m not sure if I can even look at her in the face, knowing all the things she’s said and done to me… to _us.”_

 

“How about you and Len talk about it,” he suggested. “How long did they give her?”

 

“Six months,” she chewed on her lip gently. “A year is pushing it. The woman smoked like it was going out of style since she was fourteen.”

 

He shook his head at the thought, “Sleep on it tonight and call your brother in the morning,” he said. “Do you want to stay in here for a while?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “No,” she said, moving to stand up. “I came in here to get something for Charlie’s family tree project.”

 

She shifted through the papers on her desk, before pulling out a few pieces of paper, listing decades of McCoy and Pike family members. “I just hope we have enough room on that tree for all these names,” she sighed, looking down at the list names that both David and Anne gave her.

 

“Mel,” Chris started, unsure of what to say.

 

“Hmm?” she looked up at him.

 

He shook his head, “Never mind,” he managed a small smile. “The girls are in the other room watching cartoons for now. Let’s start dinner and then afterwards you and Charlie can work on that project.”

 

She nodded and moved around him, disappearing into the hall. Shaking his head, Chris turned and followed after her slowly, wondering how David’s news would impact them in the long run.

 

………….

 

“We need to get glitter glue, Mommy!” Charlotte squealed, as Melanie pushed the cart. “For the leaves on my project!”

 

Two days after David’s shocking revelation, Melanie refused to let the news of her mother’s illness to put a damper on things. Life still went on in the Pike household and Melanie made sure of it; housework and taking care of three children were her first priority, and she made sure that her brother understood that.

 

When Leonard called the morning after David’s call, they got together for dinner that night; the entire family under one roof, talking quietly in the kitchen as the girls played in the other room.

 

“I really don’t think seeing her is going to change everything,” Melanie insisted, as Leonard sighed. “Len, the two of us hardly saw eye to eye on anything when I was growing up. And after the things she said to me when I was pregnant with Charlie? I cannot forgive her for that.”

 

Then Leonard pulled the nonsense about how David managed to put aside their difficulties, by flying out to Georgia to see his ex-wife and to make sure she was getting the best care possible for someone in her condition.

“If Daddy can put aside his anger for what she’s done, then maybe you can too!” he exclaimed. “She was his wife for thirty-five years, Mel. She may’ve been a pain in the ass for all thirty-five of those years, but he’s managed to put that aside to see her after four years.”

 

The McCoy siblings continued to bicker, as Jim and Chris sat at the table, before excusing themselves to play with the girls. In the end, Leonard threw his hands up and dropped the discussion, knowing that in the end, it was up to Melanie.

 

“I just think that if you don’t call her or go see her, you’ll wake up one day and regret it,” Leonard shrugged, as Chris and Joanna went to get the box of cookies from the kitchen. “Maybe resolving what happened between the two of you and seeing her grandchildren, will give her some peace.”

 

Chris, who kept his opinions to himself on the matter, would say the same thing to Melanie; “Whatever you want to do, I will support it.”

 

So when it was time to pick Charlotte up from school, on a rainy Tuesday, Melanie left the twins at home with Chris; they were all snuggled on the sofa in the living room with blankets, juice boxes and goldfish, while watching cartoons. With the final week of classes before Thanksgiving coming up rapidly, along with the due date for Charlotte’s project, Melanie wanted to get the supplies that were needed and to have the project done in advanced.

 

“What color do we want?” she asked, looking at the packages of glitter pens. “How about green for the leaves and these pretty pink ones for the hearts to show who’s married to who?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Can we get those bright pencils for coloring?” she asked, looking innocent as ever as she pouted. “Please?”

 

Melanie snorted and took the package off the hook, tossing them into the cart. “You have so many pencils, crayons and markers at home,” she said, as Charlotte smiled. “We’ll have to go through them and see what works, and then pack some up when you go with Daddy to work after Thanksgiving.”

 

Once they picked up a few more things, Melanie went up to the register and paid. With everything in bags, including the poster board, they made a mad dash to the car and quickly got everything in.

 

“Where are we going now?” Charlotte asked, as Melanie backed out of the parking space.

 

“Hmmm, do you want to go to the bookstore?” she asked, eyeing the building in the next shopping center. “Maybe we can find some Christmas presents for your sisters and Jo.”

 

Charlotte nodded, excitement in her eyes. “Can we get Daddy a book?” she asked. “I wanna get him a book about fish!”

 

Melanie drove the speed limit through the parking lot, waiting at the intersection that led the to next one. “Why do you want to get Daddy a book about fish?” she asked, driving across the street.

 

“Because maybe he’ll let me get fish!” Charlotte smiled.

 

“Now you want fish?” Melanie snorted, as she searched for a parking spot close to the store. “I thought you wanted a bunny?”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “Bunnies poop a lot,” she said. “Uncle Jim said that we already have Sophie and Livvie for that.”

 

“Uncle Jim poops a lot too,” Melanie said, as she cut the engine, making Charlotte gasp. “All that spicy food he eats makes his belly hurt and Uncle Bones has to spray the bathroom down.”

 

Getting out of the car, Melanie went to the back and carefully untangled Charlotte from her booster seat, and helped her out of the car. Opening the tiny umbrella, she handed it to Charlotte, before taking her own off the floor of the car. Once they were in the bookstore, the rain was falling down even harder, making it difficult to see anything in the parking lot.

 

“We’ll stay in here, til the rain slows a bit,” Melanie said, as she shook the umbrellas out. “What do you want to look at first?”

 

Charlotte chewed on her lip and frowned, “Ummm, let’s look for Jo!” she smiled, taking Melanie by the hand. “Jo-Jo reads books about magic!”

 

As they browsed the books in the young adult section, Melanie sent a few texts to Jim, asking what Joanna was requesting for Christmas gifts in regards to books.

 

_Just get her anything that has a cute boy on the cover. All her books have cute boys on them, with fairies and shit._

Melanie sighed and tucked her phone into her pocket, searching for an employee to help. Five minutes later, with two books in her basket, Melanie and Charlotte went into the children’s department and started looking around. Charlotte settled on a few picture books for Sophia and Olivia, while browsing “big kid” books as she called them, looking at he covers with a frown.

 

“So,” Melanie knelt down next to her, watching as Charlotte quietly read the titles of the books. “What do you want for Christmas? Besides a fish that is”

 

“I want everyone to come to our house,” Charlotte shrugged. “Grandma, Grandpa and Grandpa David too.”

 

She nodded, “I think they’re coming this year,” Melanie said, as Charlotte pulled a book off the shelf, holding it against her chest with one arm, while running her hand across the books. “But we can’t wrap them up and put them under the tree, Charlie.”

 

Charlotte nodded and shrugged, “I want you to be happy, Mommy,” she said quietly.

 

Startled, Melanie gently pulled Charlotte over to her and hugged her. “I am happy, sweetheart,” she gasped, pulling back to look at her. “You and your sisters make me happy and so does Daddy. Even your Aunts and Uncles make me happy, Charlie.”

 

“But you were upset when Grandpa called,” Charlotte sighed. “And then you and Uncle Bones were yelling at dinner about someone and how you didn’t want to see them.”

 

Melanie sighed, “Honey, I’m happy,” she insisted. “Waking up every morning and seeing your face makes me happy.”

 

Charlotte looked down at her rain boots, “Okay?” Melanie asked, pushing her hair away from her face, as she nodded. “Now, is this the book you want?”

 

“Yes,” Charlotte nodded, her eyes brightening a bit. “You and Daddy can read it to us!”

 

Taking the book, Melanie put it into the basket with the others and stood up. “Let’s look for Daddy and we’ll head home and put your project together.”

  
“Can I get Julie a present?” Charlotte asked, as they started for the front of the store. “She’s my best friend and I want to get her a present for Christmas.”

 

“You have plenty of time to get her a present,” Melanie nodded. “When Thanksgiving comes and goes, we’ll go to the mall one day after school and look for something.”

  
Charlotte nodded, “Kay!” she smiled, all her previous worries long gone for the time being. “Let’s find Daddy a book!”

 

“I think Daddy would like a book that he can read,” Melanie suggested. “If you want a fish as a pet, you should ask him.”

 

“But Daddy said no more pets!” Charlotte gasped, as she looked up at her. “He said no to the bunny and to the turtle we saw at the pet store.”

 

Melanie sighed, “That’s because those are hard to take care of, Charlie,” she shoo her head. “One or two fish aren’t so bad, since they don’t eat that much food.”

 

The five year old sighed, “You wont know until you ask, baby,” Melanie said, ruffling her hair. “Now let’s find Daddy a book and get going. I think the rain’s stopped for the time being and you know how Daddy gets when we’re out driving in it.”

 

………….

 

Setting the dripping raincoats onto the shower rod, Melanie made her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, as Sophia whizzed by with a screech.

 

At the counter, Chris was in the middle of cutting up apples, as Olivia stood by him, holding onto the leg of his sweatpants.

 

“Dada! Gimme!” she whined, reaching up with one hand. “Gimme!”

 

“In a second,” he said, slicing another piece. “You’re very impatient today, Liv.”

 

The toddler grunted, jumping up and down. Melanie made her way over to them, bending down to pick her up.

 

“Hi baby,” she smiled, as Olivia hugged her. “You look so sleepy!”

 

“Fell asleep during the movie,” Chris said, as he set the knife down. “Then Sophia woke her up with her screaming and yelling, which made her crabby.”

 

Melanie pouted, “How about we eat some apple slices and then you can go downstairs with Charlie?” she asked. “Mommy and Daddy will start dinner and you can hide from Sophie for a while.”

 

“Mama, gimme apple,” she pouted. “Gimme!”

 

“You’ll get your apple slices in two seconds,” she promised, as Chris went to get a plate. “Don’t be fresh, little girl. It’ll only get you so far, before you’re put to bed with no bedtime story.”

 

Olivia quickly closed her mouth, staring up at her, while Chris set the apple slices onto the dish. “See Liv,” he snorted, as the toddler scowled. “You can’t always get what you want right away.”

 

Grabbing a mini water bottle from the fridge, Chris took the toddler from Melanie and carried her downstairs with her snack. Cleaning up the mess on the counter, Melanie started preparing for dinner, looking through the refrigerator to see what could be used.

 

Pulling out a package of spare ribs, Melanie nearly dropped it when Chris snuck up behind he. “Jesus!” she yelped, elbowing him lightly as he laughed. “Don’t do that!”

 

“Sorry,” he snorted, kissing her shoulder. “You’re brother called earlier.”

 

“What did he want?” Melanie asked. “To preach some more to me about how I’ll wake up in ten years with regret?”

 

Chris gave her waist a light squeeze, “He wanted to know if we were brining wine to Gaila and Scotty’s,” he said. “But if you’d like, I can call him back and tell him to preach all he wants.”

 

She turned around and sighed, “I just don’t want him telling me what I should do,” she shook her head. “If he wants to fly out and see her, then so be it. But I’m not going to drop everything and spend and obscene amount of money to see her.”

 

“Do not worry about this right now,” Chris begged. “You’ve only known about it for two days and I’m sure your father will call if she makes a turn for the worse.”

 

“Charlotte picked up on it, too,” Melanie said, moving to set the package of ribs down on the counter. “She knows that there’s something making me upset and I don’t want to tell her what it is. It sounds awful of me, but I don’t want to bring up the fact that the woman who didn’t even wanted her to be born is dying now.”

 

He nodded, “I think that if you do decide to see her or talk to her, you need to tell her that what she said really hurt your feelings,” he rubbed her back. “I think everything that happened between the two of you, before we met, got married and had Charlotte, can be pushed aside. It’s the past and you’ve managed to establish yourself with your work.”

 

“But,” she started, before he shook his head.

 

“You have to remember that you’re a mother too, Mel,” he said. “Now, I’m not telling you that you have to go and fix your relationship with her or to come to some kind of agreement with her. But as a mother, you have to look at this situation differently. You’ll learn from her mistakes as the girls get older, but I just think that maybe you should think about how she’s feeling right now.”

 

Melanie scowled, “I thought you hated her too, Chris,” she shook her head.

 

Chris shrugged, “I’m not too pleased with her, especially with how she’s spoken to you in the past,” he agreed. “But I feel sorry that she’s suffering with this disease. Cancer is something I wouldn’t wise on anyone. Hell, I wouldn’t even wish that on my ex or on Phil.”

 

“Have you.. experienced it before?” she asked. “Someone dying with cancer?”

 

He nodded, “My grandmother,” he said quietly. “I was young when she got sick, around eleven or twelve. She was my mother’s mother and she wasn’t the nicest person to be around, growing up in the poorest part of California with an abusive father and then marrying an abusive son of a bitch.”

 

Melanie nodded, “She moved in with us towards the end of her fight and it was one of the most horrifying things I’ve had to witness,” he shook his head. “Watching her in pain, dying slowly as each day passed. It’s just something I really wouldn’t want anyone to go through or to witness.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Melanie whispered. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

 

Chris shrugged and didn’t say anymore on the matter, “Just promise me that you’ll look at this on both ends?” he said, taking her hand into his. “And don’t let Leonard force you into making a choice, because in the end it’s up to you and you only.”

 

“I promise,” she said, nodding. “I’ll call Dad tomorrow and ask for more details about her.”

 

“Good,” he kissed her forehead. “I guess we should start dinner, huh? Before those three come swarming in here like wild dogs.”

 

Melanie giggled, elbowing him lightly. “If I remember correctly, it was _you_ that wanted a bunch of kids. It may not be a litter of kids, but I gave you three.”

 

He chuckled, “And I am thankful for all three of them,” he said, kissing her. “All three of them. Despite how messy and loud they can be.”

 

“You better be, “she warned, moving to get a pan out of the cabinet. “It was hard work carrying them around and birthing them out.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The week of Thanksgiving was a busy one, as friends and family members flew out to Seattle; Nyota and Spock arrived bright and early on a Sunday, much to the girl’s delight as they swarmed the couple at the front door. Monday morning, as Charlotte went to school, Melanie and Nyota were busy at work, putting together a shopping list of all the baking supplies that would be needed.

 

“I hope your refrigerator has enough room for all this,” Nyota shook her head. “And the freezer too.”

 

When it was time to pick up Charlotte, Chris and Spock stayed at home with the twins, making it easier on the women to take Charlotte to the store.

 

“Mama! No!!!!” Sophia screeched, as the women pulled on their coats. “I go!”

 

“Sophie, you can’t go with Mommy and Aunt Ny,” Chris said, as he held the wiggling toddler. “You and Olivia are going to have lunch with me and Uncle Spock.”

 

Olivia, the calmer of the two, watched the scene before her as Spock held her. She smiled and waved at Melanie and Nyota, content with being at home with her father and uncle.

 

“We’ll be home soon,” Melanie nodded, as she and Nyota went to the door. “Sophia Grace, you stop that temper tantrum now! Or you’ll sit in your room while Charlie and Liv help Aunt Ny later.”

 

Sophia continued to scream, trying to wiggle her way out of her father’s arms, as the women stepped outside onto the porch, the door closing behind them.

 

“ ‘Phia sad,” Olivia said softly, as she played with Spock’s sweater. “Unca Spock, eat cookie wif me?”

 

“I think that is a wise choice, Olivia,” Spock said, as he turned to the kitchen. “I will give you your cookies and assist your father with Sophia.”

 

A frustrated groan, followed by a blood-curdling scream from Sophia, made Spock flinch slightly, while Olivia tucked her face into his neck.

  
“Dammit Sophia!” Chris shouted, as the toddler continued to scream and cry. “Time out for you!”

 

“NOOOOO!!!”

 

Spock went to the cabinet and pulled down the box of cookies, bringing them and Olivia over to the table. Setting the little girl down on the chair, Spock opened the box and handed it to her.

 

“Will you stay here, while I assist?” he asked, as Olivia pulled a cookie out of the box.

 

She nodded as she nibbled on the moon-shaped treat, “Hwrry!” she nodded, clutching the box tightly against her chest. “Cookie!”

 

Spock felt his lips twitch, as the beginnings of a smile graced his face, reaching out to lay his hand gently on Olivia’s head. When the toddler beamed at him, cookie crumbs on her face and twinkling eyes, Spock quickly made his way out of the kitchen, hoping that his friend wasn’t in the early stages of a heart attack.

 

………

 

“What are you making, Aunt Ny!” Charlotte asked, as she watched the woman scan the shelves. “Are you making pumpkin pie?”

 

Nyota smiled, “Pumpkin pie for your Daddy and Uncle Jim,” she smiled, tossing a few bags of brown sugar into the wagon. “Peach Cobbler for Uncle Bones and Mommy.”

 

Charlotte squealed and hugged her leg, “I love it when you make us treats,” she sighed, as Nyota laughed. “Mommy can’t bake and Daddy makes cookies from the refrigerator.”

 

Melanie came up to the wagon, dropping a few items in with the others. “Well, not all of us can be gifted with culinary skills, my darling daughter.”

 

“Mommy makes yummy mac and cheese! And grilled cheese!” Charlotte nodded, as they pushed the wagon further down the aisle. “Mommy! We have to get the cheese Daddy uses when he makes me grilled cheese!”

 

“Sweetie, I don’t know what cheese he uses,” Melanie shook her head, as the five year old bounced on her toes. “You’ll have to wait until Daddy goes food shopping next week.”

 

She shook her head, “I know what he uses!” she exclaimed, as Nyota double-checked her list again, muttering to herself. “I seens it!”

 

“You’ve seen it,” Melanie corrected her. “When we reach the dairy section for Aunt Ny’s eggs, you can get the cheese.”

 

Charlotte nodded and took her hand, giggling as they turned down the next aisle. As they shopped, Charlotte stayed close behind the women, looking at every item on the shelf, asking what each thing was.

 

“Goodness,” Melanie snorted, as she finally pulled her away from the various bags of dried lentils. “You’re just like your father. Obsessed with the grocery store and what everything is.”

“Chris has her trained, “Nyota snorted. “I guarantee that she’ll be done with culinary school in three years, instead of the usual four or five.”

 

Melanie shrugged, “That’s fine,” she said, as they started towards the dairy section. “I have two more at home that I can bribe with history books.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Nyota giggled.

 

………..

 

After taking a quick pit stop at Wendy’s, wolfing down burgers, fries and soft drinks, and bribing Charlotte into keeping it a secret, they made their way back to the house. With loads of shopping bags in back, Nyota quickly went inside to get Spock, while Melanie gave Charlotte the lighter bags to carry inside.

 

“Oh dear,” Nyota said, as she and Spock made their way to the car. “You better get in there quickly.”

“What? Why?” Mealnie asked, shifting a handful of bags from one hand to the other. “Did they break something?”

 

Spock shook his head once, “Nothing is broken,” he assured her. “But it seems that Sophia has expressed her feelings with physical violence towards her sister.”

 

Melanie gaped at him, “Son of a bitch!” she hissed, quickly moving up towards the house. Once she was inside and the grocery bags settled onto the table, Melanie made her way towards the staircase.

 

“Chris?!” she shouted. “Christopher!”

 

“Down here!”

 

Moving away from the stairs, Melanie opened the basement door and quickly made her way down the steps, hearing the sobs from one of the girls.

 

“What happened?” she gasped, as Chris sat on the sofa with Olivia.

 

“Spock and I were making them lunch and Sophia somehow got the hairbrush from the bathroom,” he shook his head, as Olivia continued to cry. “Smacked Liv right across the face with it.”

 

Melanie gasped, “Oh no! Oh Livvie,” she cooed, as Chris gently moved her from his arms to hers. “My poor baby!”

 

Chris sighed, “She was just standing by the fridge, playing with the letter magnets when Sophia attacked,” he shook his head. “I put her upstairs and took her Leap Frog away.”

 

“Mama! Mama!” Olivia stuttered, as she buried her face into her sweater. “Owie!”

 

Gently, Melanie sat the toddler up and examined her face, taking note of the red welt on her cheek. “Jesus!” she gasped, startled at the damage Sophia did to her sister. “How about we put some ice on that? Then Mommy will get you some cookies and some juice.”

 

Olivia whimpered as Melanie lightly touched the tender cheek, “Sophie’s in big trouble,” she continued. “I mean it, Chris. She’s only coming out of that room for dinner and a bath.”

 

“Oh believe me,” he shook his head. “She’s grounded. I don’t care if she’s too “young” for that kind of punishment, but you don’t go around smacking people in the face with a hairbrush and expect to get away with it.”

 

Getting up, Melanie shifted Olivia a bit higher on her hip and started for the stairs. “Could you help Nyota with the groceries? Charlie managed to sneak a bunch of goodies into the wagon when my back was turned.”

 

“Sure she did,” Chris snorted, pushing the door open.

 

Making their way into the kitchen, Charlotte looked up at them and smiled. “Hi!” she waved at them, holding an armful of plastic bags in one arm. “Oh no! What happened to Livvie?”

 

“Let’s just say that Sophia is in big trouble,” Chris sighed, taking the bags from her. “Mommy said you snuck some food into the cart.”

 

She nodded, “I gots the cheese you use to make my grilled cheese and I picked out cookies for you and Livvie!”

 

“You did?” he gasped, as she nodded, taking hold of his hand. “What else did you throw into the wagon?”

 

As Charlotte showed him the stockpile of food, Melanie grabbed the ice pack out of the freezer and wrapped it up in a dish towel. “Can you hold this to your cheek?” she asked, placing the pack to Olivia’s face. “Keep it in the towel!”

 

“Mama, I hungee,” Olivia hiccupped, as Melanie moved to the cabinet. “Hungee Mama.”

 

“I know you are,” Melanie nodded, taking down a package of cookies. “We’ll make dinner soon, but for now you can have some cookies.”

 

Taking hold of the box, all indications of distress left Olivia’s face, as she smiled. Melanie held onto the ice pack, while Olivia shoved her hand into the box, pulling out a cookie.

 

“You and your cookies, “Nyota smiled, as she placed a roll of parchment paper on the counter. “Just wait until Auntie Ny makes her cookies for you.”

 

“You’re just like Daddy,” Melanie shook her head, as Olivia chewed on a cookie, while holding two more in her free hand. “Always eating cookies.”

 

Chris looked over at them, scowling at the comment, before Charlotte grabbed his attention again.

 

“I’m going to take this one back downstairs,” Mealnie said, grabbing a juice box out of the fridge. “Then we’ll put all of this away and relax before it’s time to make dinner.”

 

“Dada! Lee!” Olivia managed to squeak, as they started towards the entryway. “Come play!”

 

Chris and Charlotte looked at each other and shrugged, “Let’s go play downstairs,” he said, as Charlotte went to get a juice box. “Will you two be okay up here?”

 

The girls nodded, “Spock, why don’t you go with them?” Nyota suggested. “Mel and I need some adult grown up girl time.”

 

Spock gave her a brief nod, “When you are ready to cook tonight’s meal, I will help,” he said, before placing a soft kiss against her cheek.

 

Taking Olivia into his arms, Chris took the juice box and icepack from Melanie, and kissed his wife on the cheek. “You might want to check on the monster,” he warned, as Nyota started putting things away. “She’s awfully quiet up there and I’m praying she hasn’t climbed out the window.”

 

“I will check on her,” she promised, as Charlotte and Spock disappeared into the basement. “We can start dinner around six, that way we can get the girls bathed and into bed by eight.”

 

“Sounds good,” he nodded, turning his attention to Olivia. “You ready?”

 

She nodded, “Go! Go!” she squealed, as he kissed her cheek. “Bye Mama! Bye Ny Ny!”

 

Nyota giggled as they followed the other two downstairs, “She’s just too damn cute,” she sighed, shaking her head.

 

Melanie closed the basement door halfway and sighed, “She’s too much like Chris,” she sighed. “Olivia is all Chris, down to the way she sleeps and how she picks out her clothes.”

 

“And what about Charlotte and Sophie?” Nyota asked. “Who are they more like?”

 

“Charlie is a perfect combination of both Chris and I,” Melanie sighed. “Sophia on the other hand? She reminds me of my brother and Jim, which concerns me.”

 

Nyota shook her head, “Jim must be teaching her things that he did as a kid,” she sat down at the table. “I think it’s time to have a nice chat with Jimmy.”

 

Melanie nodded as she took a juice box out of the refrigerator, “I plan on it,” she said. “I’m going to make sure the little demon hasn’t destroyed her room and then we can have girl talk!”

 

…………

 

After dinner and baths, Chris and Melanie managed to put the twins down for bed, after warning Sophia that they wouldn’t tolerate any bad behavior.

 

“You’re in big trouble for what you did,” Chris said, as he sat on Sophia’s bed. “You need to be a good little girl and nicer to your sister, Soph. We don’t hit people and especially with hairbrushes.”

 

Sophia looked down at her stuffed kitty, looking both upset and moody that she was being scolded.

 

“Can you say sorry to Liv?” he asked, watching as she pulled at the bow around the toys neck.

 

“Saahhh-reee, ‘Ivvie,” she mumbled, glancing over at her twin with a pout.

 

Olivia laid against her own pillows, her arms wrapped tightly around her stuffed turtle and pig, watching as Chris and Sophia spoke.

 

“Tomorrow, if you’re good, you can help Aunt Ny with the cookies,” Chris said, as he tucked her into bed. “But if you act up, you’re coming right back up to your room and you’re going to stay in here.”

 

Sophia nodded quietly as Chris stood from the bed, “Goodnight Soph,” he said, brushing her hair back.

 

Double-checking on Olivia, Chris turned the nightlight on near the door and turned the rest of the lights out. Once he was sure that the girls wouldn’t hop out of bed, Chris shut the door halfway and made his way back downstairs. It was only seven-thirty, and much to Charlie’s protesting, she was allowed to stay up a little later than usual.

 

“So then Uncle Hikaru asked Julie’s Mommy out for dinner!” Charlotte exclaimed, as she sat at the table with Melanie and Nyota. “Uncle Hikaru is gonna marry her and then Julie’ll have a Daddy!”

 

Nyota giggled, “It’s still early for that,” Melanie said, as she sipped her tea. “It takes time for two people to decide on getting married.”

 

Charlotte cocked her head to the side, “Mommy? When did you and Daddy decide to get married?”

 

“Well…” Melanie frowned, unsure as to how she would explain to the five year old the year that led to the breakup and reconciliation between her and Chris. “Mommy asked Daddy to marry her.”

 

“You did?” she gasped, as Melanie nodded.

 

“Christmas Eve, seven years ago,” Melanie smiled. “Then Mommy and Daddy moved to New York and got married a year later and had you.”

 

Nyota nodded, “Then you guys moved back here before your sisters were born,” she added.

 

“Did Daddy cry when you asked him to marry you?” Charlotte asked, as Chris watched the scene quietly from the entryway. “Aunt Giggy said that she and Uncle Scotty cried when he asked her to marry him.”

 

“Daddy didn’t cry,” Melanie shook her head. “But he did cry when you were born and when Sophie and Olivia were born.”

 

“Why?” Charlotte asked.

 

Chris stepped away from the wall and smiled, “Because I was very happy,” he said, coming up to stand behind her chair. “Happy that you and your sisters were healthy and finally here.”

 

She squealed as Chris hugged her tightly. “Did you do your homework?” he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder, as she nodded. “All of it?”

 

“It’s all done!” she nodded. “Tomorrow Mommy and I are going to put the glitter paint on my tree and it’ll be all done!”

 

“Good girl,” he kissed her cheek. “Am I reading your bedtime story tonight or did you want Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota to read it to you?”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “You can read it tonight,” she said. “Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock are gonna be here for six more days!”

 

“That they are,” he ruffled her hair. “Finish up your piece of cake and your hot coco. You still need to brush your teeth and wash your face, before I can read you anything.”

 

“Kay!” she nodded, picking up her fork. “Are you going to have cake, Daddy?”

 

He shrugged, “Maybe later,” he said. “Unless Mommy says I can’t.”

 

Charlotte gasped, “Mommy! Let him have cake!” she exclaimed, licking her fork. “It’s so yummy!”

 

Standing from her chair, Melanie snorted. “Just eat your cake so Daddy can read your bedtime story.” she said, moving to the stove.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanksgiving at the Scott household was a lovely affair, as everyone got together in the small kitchen; the table had been rearranged to fit everyone, while a smaller table had been set up for the kids.

 

“Good lord, I’m not sure if all this food will on the table,” Leonard said, as he pulled the foil off a tray of stuffing. “How many trays of stuffing did everyone make?”

 

Gaila and Nyota were in the middle of setting the table, as Melanie and Jim wrangled the children from the bathroom to the kiddie table. Chris, checking on the pot of mixed vegetables on the stove, snorted as everyone shouted and bickered over how many trays could fit on the table.

 

“Dada.”

 

Chris looked down to find Olivia standing next to him, blue eyes shining as she stared up at him. “Dada up!”

 

Setting the spoon down on the counter, Chris bent down and scooped her up into his arms, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Did you run away from Mommy?” he asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Hungee,” she pouted.

 

“I know you’re hungry, Liv,” he chuckled, turning the burner off. “Pavel? Can you just strain these and put them in that bowl there?”

 

The young man nodded, moving to collect the pot from the stove. “Burner’s hot!” he shouted, moving to the sink. “Don’t touch!”

 

Carrying Olivia over to the opposite counter, covered in party trays with appetizers, Chris picked up a fancy mini tart that Jim made the night before. He held it out for Olivia, who stared at it with a frown.   
  
“It’s yummy,” he said, as she opened her mouth for him to feed it to her. “Good?”

 

Olivia chewed and nodded, “More!” she demanded, taking hold of the tart. “More Dada!”

 

“Yes Ma’am,” he snorted, putting two more on a napkin for her. “Let’s go to the table and find your seat.”

 

Bringing her out into the dining room, Chris found Melanie and the girls at the kiddie table.

 

“You keep this napkin on your lap, that way you don’t stain your dress,” Melanie said, unfolding the napkin for Sophia. “And if I see you throwing food across the table, you’ll get nothing for dessert. I mean it Sophia.”

 

She then looked up at Chris and Olivia, smiling. “There you two are!” she said, moving away from the chair. “And of course, you’re eating.”

 

“Mama, eat!” Olivia squealed, holding out a piece of the tart. “Eat!”

 

“Mommy will eat in a little bit,” Melanie said, wiping her face with a clean napkin. “Let’s get you situated at this table so we can start putting food out.”

 

Taking the toddler from Chris, Melanie set her down next to Charlotte, shaking out the napkin in the process.

 

“How much longer til they have the food ready?” Melanie asked, making sure the kiddie table was set with enough napkins, along with the plastic plates Gaila put out.

 

“Scotty and Hikaru are cutting the bird now,” he said, as the doorbell went off. “That must be Louisa and Julie.”

 

Charlotte squealed, jumping out of her chair. “Julie! Julie!” she screeched, rushing towards the front door.

 

“I’ll go get them,” Chris said, rubbing her shoulder. “You go on and help them with the food.”

 

Melanie nodded and they quickly parted ways, hoping that dinner would be served as quickly as possible. Five children under the age of ten, along with endless amounts of wine and liquor, was a recipe for chaos.

 

 

………

 

As the kids sat in the living room with the television on, the adults hung around the table, sipping coffee and wine as the food settled in their bellies.

 

“I don’t think I can eat another thing,” Jim groaned, rubbing his stomach. “And Ny made her famous pumpkin pie.”

 

“Can’t eat another thing?” Leonard snorted. “You’ll stuff your face until your hugging our toilet bowl at four in the morning!”

 

A round of laughter trickles in the room, as couples snuggle close together and simply relax. A few conversations are on the table tonight, as everyone goes off and chats about upcoming events and plans for Christmas trees and what the kids want from Santa.

 

“Dada! Mama!” Olivia squealed, as she rusheed over to them.

 

“Livvie girl, why aren’t you watching the movie?” Melanie asked, as Chris pulled her up onto his lap.

 

The girl squealed; as she reached for the breadbasket that was left behind during clean up.

 

“More!” she grunted, trying to get a roll out to eat. “Dada! More!”

 

Chris chuckled as he picked up a roll from the fancy napkins that Gaila placed into the basket, breaking it in half for Olivia.

 

“You just love to eat,” he said, shaking his head as Olivia shoved the piece of bread into her mouth. “You’re just like Mommy.”

 

Melanie gasped, “Me?” she exclaimed, as Chris nodded. “More like you! Everytime I turn around, you’re stuffing your face with cookies and whatever’s in the fridge!”

 

Olivia held up a piece of her roll out to Melanie. “Eat! Mama, eat!” she demanded.

 

“No, no,” Melanie shook her head. “You need to save some room in that belly for Auntie Ny’s cookies!”

 

At one end of the table, Louisa let out a hearty laugh as Hikaru whispered something in her ear; the pure joy on the single mother’s face was obvious to the others, after they began dating earlier that month.

 

“Mommy! Mommy!”

 

Charlotte and Julie rushed into the dining room, attaching themselves at their mother’s sides.

 

“What’s with all the shouting?” Louisa snorted, as Julie climbed onto her lap.

 

“Can we have juice?” Charlotte asked, pouting at Melanie. “We’re parched.”

 

Scotty snorted into his mug of spiked coffee, while Gaila stood from her seat. “I have apple juice in the fridge,” she smiled, as the girls cheered. “Let’s go get a cup and then you two can go back to watch your movie!”

 

“So, when are Janice and Christine coming?” Pavel asked. “I thought they were going to be here for dinner?”

 

Jim shifted in his chair, “They’re at Janice’s parents house in Port Angeles, so they won’t be joining us today,” he nearly pouted. “Her father isn’t doing so good with his Alzheimer’s, so they’re spending the weekend with them.”

 

The others understood, as Jim glanced at Leonard sadly, before Gaila came out of the kitchen with the girls and their cups of juice. As Julie and Charlotte rushed out of the dining room, Sophia and Monty came stumbling in, screeching for their parents.

 

“Good lord,” Leonard snorted, shaking his head as Sophia attached herself to Melanie’s leg. “You’d think we’d had hyena’s in the house.”

 

“Sophia!” Melanie yelped, as the toddler tried to climb up her leg. “What is wrong with you?!”

 

Olivia watched quietly as her twin caused havoc, resting her body against Chris’s chest as she nibbled on the remains of her roll.

 

“How the hell did Olivia turn out to be the quietest of the two?” Scotty frowned, as Monty sat on his lap. “Ah don’t get it! Aren’t twins supposed to be the same?”

 

Gaila snickered, “They’re fraternal,” she shook her head. “I think identical twins are the same.”

 

Chris shrugged, “Liv’s always been the quietest of the two,” he said, as the girl yawned. “She would cry as a baby, but would stop after a few minutes.”

 

“Sophie on the other hand? God, it took forever to get her to quiet down,” Melanie huffed, as she sat the toddler on her lap. “Don’t touch the forks!”

 

Sophia screeched in displeasure, as Melanie pushed the silverware to the middle of the table. “NO!” she shook her head.

 

“If I have to put you in time out, I will,” Melanie hissed, as she held the girl still. “Don’t you dare start a temper tantrum, or you’ll get nothing for dessert.”

 

“Damn,” Jim shook his head, as Nyota peeked out from the kitchen. “I think sugar would be a bad idea for that one.”

 

“Gaila? Would you happen to have some green tea lying about?” Nyota asked.

 

The redhead nodded, “There’s a new box in the cabinet next to the sink,” she smiled at her friend. “Top shelf.”

 

“Dada, I go potty,” Olivia said softly, patting Chris on the arm. “Potty.”

 

Standing up, Chris shifted the toddler in his arms and excused himself from the table. “I’ll be back,” he sighed, as Olivia waved to the others. “Come on, sunshine.”

 

Olivia squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, as they moved out of the dining room and down the hall to the bathroom.

 

“I just..I can’t believe the difference between the two,” Hikaru shook his head. “Olivia is sweet and happy, while Sophia is bossy and….”

 

“Rabid?” Melanie finished for him, snorting in the process. “I always thought Olivia would be the bossy once, considering she’s the oldest of the two. But Sophie here has proved me wrong. Right Sophie?”

 

Sophia babbled to herself as she pulled at Melanie’s sweater. “I just hope she calms down in the next few years,” Melanie sighed, shaking her head. “Or we’ll be the parents of a bully.”

 

…………..

 

After desserts and plans for holiday shopping later the next week, the holiday came to an end; dishes had long gone into the washer and the food had been divided and wrapped up for those who wanted to bring some leftovers home.

 

“So tomorrow you guys can come over with Jo, unless she’s going out with her friends,” Melanie said, as she carried a passed out Sophia in her arms. “I’ll be home all day with the girls and I know Chris plans on sleeping in or whatever the hell he said he was doing.”

 

Leonard chuckled, “Good, because I don’t plan on going out with all these crazy sons of bitches running around,” he said. “Goddamn infants killin’ each other for shit.”

 

“Where is your holiday cheer?” Melanie sighed, as they reached the car. “Jesus, these kids are getting too heavy.”

 

Chris stepped back from the car, having strapped Olivia in her booster seat, and took Sophia from her. “Pray that they all stay asleep,” he whispered, before ducking back into the car.

 

“Hey,” JIm said quietly, as he and Joanna made their way over to them. “I think we have your tray of cookies.”

 

Melanie smiled and took the tin-foiled tray from him, “Thank you,” she nodded. “God only knows what would happen if I told the girls we forgot it here.”

 

“Probably another hairbrush attack,” Jim snickered, stopping when Leonard glared at him. “Right, sorry. That seriously wasn’t a funny incident and I pray for Olivia and Charlie’s safety when they’re older.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Anyways, we will be at your house tomorrow,” he promised, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll call you in the morning and we’ll figure out what time is good, since this one over here will no doubt be whining later about a stomach.”

 

“Me?” Jim gasped. “What about Spock? He and Nyota had to leave right after dessert, after he nearly tossed his cookies!”

 

“Leave Spock alone,” Chris said, as he made his way over to the group. “You know how he gets when he’s around so many people at once.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes, “Whateverrrr,” he sighed, wrapping his arm around Joanna’s shoulders. “You ready to go? Because I’m ready to go.”

 

“Dadddd!” Joanna whined. “Don’t be rude!”

 

“Yeah, Daddddd! Don’t be rude,” Chris mimicked, smirking as Jim scowled, before looking down at his wife. “You ready to go? The girls are all out cold, and I want to keep it that way.”

 

“Ooooohhhhh, adult times at the Pike house!” Jim grinned, much to Joanna’s embarrassment. “God bless ya!”

 

Leonard shook his head, “And you’re this close to being one with god,” he growled. “Text me when you get home, Mel. That way I know ya’ll made it in one piece.”

 

Melanie giggled as she hugged him, “I’d say the same, but I have a feeling Jim will be the one to make it home in many pieces.”

 

After giving a round of hugs and kisses, the group scattered and went to their cars, taking the short trip back to their homes. Starting the car, Chris quickly glanced up in the rearview mirror and sighed in relief as the girls slept.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, nodding to the tray on Melanie’s lap. “I thought you weren’t taking food?”

 

“Well, Gaila’s not going to eat it all,” Melanie, said quietly, as they pulled away from the curb. “And she sure as hell wont let Scotty eat all that food!”

 

Chris hummed in agreement, “I hope they put some of those mini cheesecake things on there,” he said, turning at the corner. “Those were so good.”

 

She shook her head, smiling. “You should be watching what you shove in your mouth, Chris,” she snickered. “Just because you’ve managed to stay in shape for all these years, doesn’t mean it’s gonna last forever.”

 

He scowled, making her giggle. “I bet that when you hit sixty, you’re waistline is going to explode,” she said, covering her mouth to muffle the giggles. “My pudgy hubby.”

 

“You better watch yourself,” he warned, as they reached their block. “I have an array of punishments thought up in my head, ready to be used against you.”

 

Melanie leaned towards him, grinning in the darkness of their car. “I can’t wait,” she nearly purred, before sitting back in her seat.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Girls!” Melanie shouted, as the screeching went off in the house. “GIRLS!”

 

Charlotte, Sophia and Julie paused mid-run and turned to look at the woman, “Can you please stop screaming?” she asked, rubbing her forehead. “I know it’s raining out, but good lord! Charlotte, you have plenty of movies downstairs and toys to play with!”

 

“But Mommyyyyyyyy!” Charlotte began to whine, only to stop when Melanie gave her a warning look.

 

“Your lunch is almost done,” Melanie said, as she opened the door to the basement. “I want the three of you downstairs and I’ll call you up when it’s ready.”

 

Julie and Sophia made their way downstairs, the older girl holding onto Sophia’s hand, as they made their way downstairs. “I wish Daddy were home!” Charlotte pouted, as she followed them.

 

Closing the door halfway, Melanie shook her head and went back into the kitchen and over to the oven. It had been a full week since Thanksgiving, as shopping centers were filled with crazed holiday shoppers, trekking through the rain and snow that hit Seattle every other day. At Starfleet, Chris was prepping for the final three weeks of classes; the finals and practical’s that would take place just six days before Christmas, kept him up at night as he tried to figure out the division of points.

 

Earlier that morning, the couple woke to the phone, as the school district called to inform that school was closed for the day; a leaky ceiling flooded the main lobby and hallway that led to Charlotte and Julie’s room, and threatened to spread to the classrooms. When Louisa called an hour later, panicking over the need for a sitter, Melanie told the woman to drop her off on the way to work.

 

 _“She’s welcomed here whenever you need a sitter,”_ Melanie told her over the phone. “ _Unless we’re all suffering from the flu or god knows what!”_

Now, a little after one, Melanie was ready to lock herself up in the bedroom and sleep. Taking Olivia, Chris braved the harsh weather and crowded parking lots, and took the toddler out for the afternoon to go food shopping. With Julie over, Charlotte didn’t want to leave the house and Sophia wasn’t allowed out after making a mess of the shaving cream in the bathroom the night before. So when Olivia asked nicely, pouting and flashing her big blue eyes at Chris, if she could go “bye, bye,” with him, he couldn’t resist.

 

Now, three hours later, Melanie was home alone with three rowdy kids, cooped up in the house as the rain fell in buckets outside. Grabbing the oven mitt off the counter, she pulled the oven door open and pulled the tray of chicken nuggets and tater tots out, setting it down on the stove. As she grabbed paper plates from the cabinet, the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway could be heard. Putting the plates down, Melanie made her way out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Unlocking it, she pulled it open and was surprised to see that Chris backed the car up into the driveway, the trunk facing the house. Wrapping the sweater around her tightly, Melanie stepped out onto the porch and watched as Chris got out of the car and moved to the back to get Olivia.

 

“Let’s get the food out of the car,” he said, as Olivia giggled in delight. “Keep your hood on, Liv.”

 

As they rounded the car, Chris was surprised to see Melanie on the porch. “What are you doing out here with no coat on?” he asked, opening the backdoor of the car. “It’s freezing out here!”

 

Handing Olivia two light bags, Chris managed to take out the rest, before closing the door with his shoulder.

 

“Mama! Mama!” Olivia screeched, as she ran up the pathway, juggling the two bags in her hands. “Hi! Hi!””

 

Melanie smiled and squatted down as Olivia came up the steps. “Hi sweetheart,” she cooed, as Olivia stopped to get a kiss from her. “Did you have fun with Daddy?”

 

She nodded, “Food! Mama, food!” she held up the bag for her to take. “Hungee!”

 

“Let’s go inside,” Melanie said, standing up. “Mommy just took food out of the oven!”

 

Pulling the screen door open, Melanie watched as Olivia ran into the house, before turning back to look at Chris. “Give me some of those bags,” she insisted, reaching out for a handful. “I was getting worried when you didn’t come home after an hour!”

 

They both stepped into the house, the front door closed shut behind them. “Olivia was curious as we shopped,” he said, as they made their way into the kitchen. “Usually I don’t have time to explain what everything is, when I bring her to the store.”

 

In the kitchen, the bags of bread and potato chips laid on the floor, as Olivia knelt in front of Callie, petting her gently on the head. “Hi hi! Kitty meow!”

 

“Where are the other three?” Chris asked, as they set the bags on the table. “It’s too quiet in this house.”

 

“I banished them to the basement,” Melanie shook her head, unloading one of the bags. “All afternoon they’ve been running around, _screaming_ like banshee’s. The headache I have right now is unreal.”

 

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her head. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, as she balled up a plastic bag. “Next time I’ll take them all with me.”

 

She snorted, “We’ll never be allowed in that store again,” she shook her head. “I better get their lunch together, before they come up here screaming again.”

 

“I’ll start putting this away and then I’ll get Liv in some dry clothes,” he nodded, kissing her again. “If you want to lay down for a little while you can, Mel. Take a nap if you need it.”

 

“I’m actually considering that offer now,” she said, moving to dish out the chicken nuggets and tater tots onto the plates. “Livvie, you want some chicken nuggets?”

 

The toddler moved from the cat and over to her, wrapping her arms around her leg. “Mama, hungee!” she said, hugging her calf tightly. “Yum yum.”

 

“Go help Daddy,” Melanie said, moving a plate onto the counter. “When I’m done with this, I’ll put something together for you to eat.”

 

Olivia seemed to understand, as she turned and rushed towards the table, giggling in the process. Setting the spatula down, Melanie stepped out of the kitchen and over to the basement door, pulling it open all the way.

 

“Girls!” she shouted from the top of the stairs. “Food is ready!”

 

“Okay Mommy!” Charlotte nodded, as they giggled. “Come on! Sophie!”

 

Moving back into the kitchen, as the three sets of feet stormed up the stairs, Melanie started setting the one end of the table up for lunch. As soon as the girls rushed into the kitchen, startling Olivia with their shouts, Melanie prayed that they would all conk out for a long nap.

 

…………….

 

The bed shifted and squeaked, as Melanie groaned and rolled over onto her side. Cracking an eye open, she found Olivia climbing up onto the bed, using the comforter like a ladder.

 

“Hmmm, what are you doing?” Melanie asked, moving across the bed to help her. “I thought you were going to watch movies with your sisters and Julie?”

 

Olivia shook her head, “Mama,” she patted her shoulder lightly, as Melanie laid back down on the bed. “Sweepy.”

 

The toddler rubbed her eye with a tiny fist, before laying her head down on the pillow. Propping her stuffed pig between them, Olivia yawned and looked up at Melanie, blinking slowly.

 

“You wanna take a nap with me?” she asked, pulling the quilt up higher to cover them.

 

Olivia nodded, hugging her toy to the side of her head. “ “Iggy sweep now,” she said, her hand clutching the soft green fur of the toy. “Sweepy “Iggy.”

 

Melanie smiled, “You and ‘Iggy can take a nap with Mommy,” she nodded, leaning own to kiss them both. “Come snuggle, baby girl.”

 

Within seconds, Olivia was out cold, her hands going slack against the toy. Melanie laid next to her quietly, watching as she slept; her little chest rising and falling with each breath. The next thing she knew, someone was shaking her lightly and startling her out of a deep sleep, as the lamp next to the bed went on.

 

“Hmmmm!” she grunted, trying to push the intruding hands away from her. “Stop!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Chris whispered, as she opened her eyes. “I just wanted to see if you were hungry.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “No,” she mumbled, pressing her face into the pillow. “I don’t feel good.”

 

He rubbed her back, “Head still hurts?” he asked, as she groaned in discomfort. “You look a little pale, honey.”

 

“My head is spinning and my entire body hurts,” she huffed, pulling her knees up higher. “Most likely my period, which fucking sucks ass.”

 

He nodded, knowing exactly what the next few days would bring. “Where’s Liv?” she asked, noticing the empty space next to her.

 

“She’s in her bed, as are the other two,” he said. “Louisa picked Julie up around six, after I fed them dinner.”

 

“What time is it?” Melanie rolled over, shielding the light out with her hand. “It’s so dark outside.”

 

Chris looked down at his watch, “A quarter to nine,” he noted. “Which is why I woke you now to see if you were hungry.”

 

She shook her head, “Okay, do you want to change your clothes? Or do you want to go back to sleep?”

 

“Sleep,” Melanie yawned, curling up on her side.

 

Pulling the blankets up and over her shoulders, Chris got up and turned the lamp off, making the bathroom light the only light to filter the room. He started towards the door, when Melanie stopped him.

 

“Are you coming to bed?”

 

“In a little while,” he said, his hand on the doorknob. “I need to put the dishes in the washer and straighten up the house, since the girls left a mess behind. I don’t want you waking up in the middle of the night and falling over toys.”

 

Melanie hummed in agreement, “Don’t take too long,” she mumbled. “It’s getting late and it’s so cold outsideeee.”

 

He snorted, “I’ll try to be as quick as possible,” he promised, as he stepped out into the hall. “Go to sleep.”

 

……………

 

By a quarter to eleven, Chris managed to get the dishes into the washer, three loads of laundry done and half of the toys and books into the basement, before a light knock sounded on the door. Setting down a handful of building blocks onto the arm chair, Chris made his way to the door and peered out of the side window, before unlocking and pulling it open.

 

“Jim!” he frowned, surprised to see him on the front step. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hey!” Jim smiled. “I just got off work and I was hoping to god that someone would still be up.”

  
Unlocking the screen door, Chris pushed it open so Jim could step into the house. “Just keep it down,” he said, closing the door behind them. “Mel and the girls are sleeping.”

 

Jim nodded, shifting the shopping bag from one hand to the other. “I was hoping I could hid this here,” he said, nodding to the bag. “It’s Jo’s Christmas gift.”

 

“And you want to hide it here?” Chris asked. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, considering the fact that Olivia and Sophia are getting into everything?”

 

“I can’t ask Scotty, because he manages to lose everything in that house,” Jim shrugged. “Hikaru’s never home, since he started dating Louisa and working late nights at the hospital. Pavel’s apartment isn’t really safe, since he throws parties on his days off…”

 

Chris held up his hands and nodded, “Let’s lock it up in Mel’s office,” he said. “She’s got the closet with the lock on it, ever since Charlie thought her paperwork made for a great canvas.”

 

Leading the younger man down the hall, they quietly stepped into the tiny office at the end, turning the lights on. As Chris went to the desk to the key, Jim waited patiently near the closet.

 

“What did you get her anyway?” Chris asked, grabbing the set of keys from under the notebook.

 

“She wanted a MacBook,” Jim shrugged. “Bones told her no and I went and got it for her.”

 

Chris whistled, “You do realize that he’s going to kill you, right?” he asked, unlocking the closet door. “She’s thirteen.”

 

The younger man shrugged, as he carefully set the bag on the top shelf, before pulling the extra quilt over it. “She’s been using that old piece of shit computer that’s in the den,” he said, stepping back so Chris could lock up. “She’ll need the computer when she needs to do power points and papers. I don’t want her crying when the computer crashes and all the hard work gets deleted.”

 

“It’s a good computer,” he nodded. “Mel’s always yelling about how I hog it from her, but I just can’t fathom spending that much for a computer. Especially when I can just use hers or the tablet.”

 

“I was tempted to get one for myself, but my laptop works fine,” Jim shrugged, as they started out into the hall. “Now I have to think of something for Bones, since he sucks at using technology.”

 

Chris chuckled, “How you got him to buy an Iphone is beyond me,” he shook his head. “I’ve had the thing for four years and I still don’t know what I’m doing. Which makes sense, considering I’m a fucking fossil.”

 

“Add Bones to the list then,” Jim rolled his eyes, even though he was smirking. “Pain in the ass keeps bitching about lack of creative alarms. According to him, no one should be forced awake at the ass crack of dawn, but a quartet of ducks.”

 

As they made their way through the living room, a loud crash followed by a scream, startled them both.

 

“What the fuck?!” Jim exclaimed, as Chris rushed up the staircase.

“Check on the girls,” Chris ordered, as Jim rushed up after him. “Mel! MEL!”

 

Pushing the door open to the bedroom, he saw that the bed was empty; the blankets laid in a heap at the foot of the bed, while the pillows were knocked to the floor.

 

“Shhh, I know you’re scared, Sophie!” Jim said, as he tried to calm the crying toddler down. “Shhhh.”

 

From the bathroom, Chris could hear Melanie crying in pain, muttering “Oh god, oh god,” over and over again. Rushing towards the door, Chris found her curled up on her side, clutching her stomach.

 

“Melanie?” he got down next to her, placing one hand on her should and the other on her head. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It hurts,” she gasped, withering on the floor. “Oh god, everything hurts!”

 

He nodded, “Okay,” he said, trying to remain calm himself, as she cried. “Can you get up?”

 

She shook her head, “No,” she said, before breaking out in a painful cry. “Ow! Ow! OW!”

 

“Daddy?”

 

Turning around quickly, Chris tried to block Melanie from Charlotte’s view, as the five year old stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

 

“Go get Uncle Jim,” he said, as Charlotte’s eyes went wide.

 

“What’s wrong with Mommy?” she asked, flinching as Melanie let out a screech. “Mommy!”

 

Chris moved forward, taking Charlotte’s hands into his. “It’s okay,” he told her, as Charlotte’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Mommy’s not feeling good and I’m going to take to the doctor.”

 

She nodded, “Can you get Uncle Jim for me?” he asked, as Charlotte’s lip began to tremble. “Baby, go get your Uncle Jim and tell him to come in here.”

 

“Kay,” she nodded, her voice cracking with the onslaught of tears.

 

Running out of the room, Chris turned back to Melanie, placing his hand on her forehead. “I’m gonna get you to the hospital,” he said, as she sobbed.

 

Jim came crashing into the room seconds later, nearly tripping over his own feet as he reached the bathroom. “Oh god!” he cried, making his way into the bathroom. “What happened?”

 

“I need you to help me,” Chris said, moving to his knees. “I’m taking her to the hospital.”

 

Nodding, Jim moved to Melanie’s right side, squatting down to help. Together, as Melanie screeched in pain, they managed to get her off the floor and out of the bathroom, setting her down on the bed.  To keep her from falling back, Jim sat with his arm wrapped around her back, holding her up, as Chris searched for her shoes.

 

“Is Mommy gonna be okay?” Charlotte asked, as she stood in the doorway crying. “Mommyy!”

 

“She’s going to be fine, sweetpea,” Jim nodded, as Chris slipped the boots onto Melanie’s bare feet. “The doctor is gonna give her some medicine and she’ll be in bed tomorrow morning.”

 

“You ready?” Chris asked, looking up at Jim. “Charlie, go downstairs and get Mommy’s coat.”

 

Olivia and Sophia stood in the hallway near their bedroom door, watching as Chris and Jim half-carried, half-walked, their sobbing mother down the stairs. Instead of pulling the coat on her, Chris slung it over his arm, and pulled the front door open.  Getting her into the car, Chris ran back into the house and grabbed his phone and Melanie’s bag, before rushing back outside.

 

“I’ll call you as soon as she’s in,” Chris said, climbing into the car. “Stay with the kids and try to get them back into bed.”

 

Jim nodded, “I’ll call Bones and let him know what’s going on,” he said, watching as Chris started the car. “Be careful, old man.”

 

Chris nodded and started backing out of the driveway, pulling out onto the road. From the front door, Jim could heard Melanie crying in the car.

 

“Uncle Jim!”

 

He turned and found Charlotte standing by the door, her eyes red and swollen from crying. “Oh Charlie,” he gasped, moving back into the house to console her.

 

“I don’t want my Mommy to die!” she sobbed, as he picked her up.

 

“She’s not going to die, “he said, hugging her tightly. “Mommy’s gonna be fine, sweetpea.”

He looked up and saw Olivia and Sophia standing the railing that looked over the living room. “Let’s make some hot coco and call Uncle Bones,” Jim said, carrying her towards the sofa. “Shhh, it’s going to be okay.”

 

As Charlotte continued to cry, Jim reached for the phone in his pocket, unlocking it to call Bones. The phone rang a twice, before Leonard answered.

 

_“Please tell me you’re not in a ditch, Jim. I’m ready to pass out.”_

“Bones, I need you and Jo to come over to Mel and Chris’s house,” Jim said, as he set Charlotte onto the sofa. “He just took her to the hospital and I have three girls, confused and scared.”

 

Leonard cursed, shouting for Joanna, while scrambling around on the other end of the line.

 

_I’ll be there in five minutes._

The line went dead and Jim set the phone on the coffee table, putting a brave face on for the three little girls in his care. Inside, he was screaming. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chris sat on the uncomfortable chair, watching as Melanie slept; the heart monitor beeping in sync with her heart. Nine and a half hours after the mad rush from the house to the hospital, Chris sat hopeless, as Melanie was wheeled into a room and examined. Multiple tests were administered, as Melanie begged for something to stop the pain, curling up into a ball on the gurney. Keeping in touch with Jim and Leonard, Chris was unsure of what to say to them as the doctors came in to check on them.

 

Within an hour of their arrival, they finally had their answer; a quick ultrasound sent the technician running out of the room, starling them both in the process. The doctor came in, medical chart in hand and a somber look on his face, as he closed the door behind him. What the nurse believed to be an extreme period, after a patch of blood soaked through Melanie’s pants and onto the bed, proved to be something much worse. An ectopic pregnancy. They could barely process the news, as nurses filtered into the room, prepping IV bags and thrusting a form into Chris’s hands, as they started wheeling Melanie out.

 

“We need to go in and remove the fetus,” the doctor said, as Chris finally found the words to ask his questions. “Your wife is hemorrhaging slowly and we need to move fast, before it’s too late.”

 

He nodded, signing the form, before handing it off to a nurse. “How long.. how long will she be in surgery?” he asked.

 

“Half an hour, but it all depends on what it looks like when I get in there,” he said. “Claire here will take you through the procedure and discuss treatment and what to expect for the next few weeks.”

 

Before they could wheel her off into the OR, Chris managed to kiss her goodbye, promising that he would be there when she woke. Returning to the room, Chris called Jim and informed him the news.

 

“Oh god,” Jim gasped, as Leonard spoke in the background. “What do you want us to do, Chris? Do you want me to bring the girls up there?”

 

“No, no,” Chris said, as he looked out the window. “She’s in surgery now and she wont be up for a few hours afterwards. “C-call David and let him know what’s going on.”

 

“Call us as soon as she gets out,” Jim said, as he yelled at Leonard to call his father. “What do you want me to tell the girls? Charlie’s been sitting by the phone all night long, thinking the worst.”

 

Chris closed his eyes, swallowing the sob that threatened to leave him. “J-just tell her that Mommy’s fine and that the doctor gave her the pink stuff for her stomachache.”

 

With promises to call back later, Chris hung up and sat heavily on the chair. The exhaustion and emotional distress finally hit him, as he buried his face into his hands, breaking down for the first time in hours.

 

………….

 

It was Christine who came in first, having been a nurse in the hospital, arriving early for her twelve hour shift. Twenty minutes after Melanie was brought out of surgery and settled into her room, the young woman came like a bat out of hell.  

 

“I saw her name on the OR board,” she gasped, stepping into the room. “Oh Chris, I’m so sorry.”

 

Checking over her stats, Christine sat with them for a while, until the doctor came in.

 

“As soon as she wakes up, you call me if you need anything,” Christine said, patting his shoulder lightly. “I’ll be at the desk down the hall.”

 

He nodded, watching as she left the room, before turning to the doctor to hear the outcome of the surgery.

 

“We managed to save the fallopian tube and stopped the bleeding,” he said, looking down at the chart. “She’ll be sore for two weeks, maybe more depending on how fast her recovery is. With the loss of blood, she’ll feel tired so make sure she gets enough rest.”

 

“Wh..” Chris paused, swallowing. “Do you know what caused it? I just.. I don’t understand how this could’ve happen to her. We have three kids and she’s never had a miscarriage before.”

 

The doctor sighed, “It’s nothing that she did, Mr. Pike. I wish I could give you a definite answer as to what went wrong, but I honestly don’t know,” he admitted. “Your wife is perfectly healthy and if you were to try again for another baby, I firmly believe that she’ll carry a fetus to full term.”

 

Chris nodded, “I’ll come back to check on her in a little while,” the doctor said. “She should be awake within an hour or so.”

 

Before the man could leave, Chris stopped him with one more question.

 

“How far along was she?” he asked, while watching Melanie sleep.

 

“I would say about six to seven weeks,” the doctor nodded.

 

When the doctor finally left, closing the door behind him, Chris sat and watched the heart monitor.

 

………………

 

Melanie groaned, shifting on the uncomfortable mattress underneath her body. Fighting her way through a drug induced haze, she felt herself waking up.

 

“Mellie?”

 

She groaned again, this time in pain, as it ripped across her belly and down to her toes. “Hggnnnn,” she gasped, gripping the sheets. “C-Chris.”

 

The pain got worse as she came too, blinking rapidly as the light flooded her eyes. “Here we go. Here we go,” a woman said, as a warm relief flooded her body. “Shhh, it’s okay Mel.”

 

Blinking rapidly, Melanie had a clear image before her, as Chris stood over her; the circles under his eyes making him look ill and older. Then Christine came into view, dressed in lilac scrubs and make-up free.

 

“W-what happened?”

 

“You had surgery,” Chris said, pushing her hair away from her forehead. “You remember being in the bathroom at home? Jim and I carried you downstairs and out to the car?”

 

She nodded, “Did I hit my head?” she mumbled.

 

Chris glanced over at Christine, who nodded. “I’ll go let the doctor know that you’re awake,” she said, moving to the door.

 

Once she left, Chris turned his attention back to Melanie. “You don’t remember the doctor coming in and the nurses wheeling you out?” he asked, as she groaned.

 

“No,” she shook her head, tugging lightly at the blankets. “Hmmm, can we go home?”

 

“Not just yet,” he shook his head. “You need to stay for another day or two.”

 

Melanie groaned in discomfort, “Why did I have surgery?” she asked, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them.

 

Chris sighed, looking down at their joined hands. “You had an ectopic pregnancy and you were hemorrhaging and they needed to get you in the OR,” he started, watching as she opened her eyes.

  
“W-what?” she gasped, as Chris nodded.

 

“The doctor said that you’re going to be fine,” he said, as her eyes flooded with tears. “Mellie..”

 

“I was pregnant?” she shook her head in disbelief. “I-I didn’t k-“

 

He nodded, “I know,” he said, as she let out a sob. “Shhhh, it’s okay, Mel.”

 

Carefully, Chris pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. A few minutes later, she pulled away and wiped her face with her hands.

 

“I want to see my babies,” she hiccupped. “I-I want Charlie and I want Sophie and Liv.”

 

“I’ll call Len and I’ll tell him to bring the girls down,” he said, grabbing the box of tissues off the table. “But I need you to calm down.”

 

Hitching sobs and hiccups shook her body, her face turning white as the sheet that covered her. “Mel, I need you to lay back and try to relax. You don’t want them to come in here and put you under, especially since you slept longer than they liked.”

 

She nodded and laid back with his help, the sheet coming up to her waist. “How long was I out for?” she asked, as he wiped her face with a tissue.

 

“We’ve been here for ten hours,” he said, dropping the soggy tissue on the table. “You’ve been out cold for eight an a half hours and the doctor began to worry. But he checked your incisions and they did another ultrasound and everything was fine. He thinks it was a mix between the pain and being put under that kept you out.”

 

“When can we leave?” she asked quietly, pushing her hair behind her ears. “I want to go home.”

 

Chris sighed, reaching forward to cup the side of her face. “Hopefully tomorrow,” he nodded. “I know you want to go home, Mel. I want to take you home, but you need to stay here for another night.”

 

Melanie began to cry again, silently this time, as cradled her sore belly gently. Standing up, Chris grabbed the phone off the table and moved back to kiss her on the forehead.

 

“Do you want me to have Christine come in?” he asked, as she cried. “Maybe she can give you something to calm you down.”

 

“I want my babies,” she whispered, staring at the blanket. “I want my babies.”

 

Chris felt his heart break all over again, watching as his wife suffered through the pain and shock of the news.

 

“Okay,” he nodded, rubbing her arm. “Okay.”

 

…………..

 

By the time Leonard and Jim arrived with the girls, Melanie was out cold thanks to a handy sedative. After the doctor came in to take a look at her and discuss what happened, Melanie couldn’t relax and continued to cry. Finally, as Jim texted to let him know that they were five minutes away, Chris gave up and asked Christine to put her out.

 

“If the girls come in and see her crying like this,” he shook his head. “Christine, I don’t know what to do!”

 

“It’s going to be fine,” she told him, as she walked back to the room with him. “Just give me two seconds to get the stuff and she’ll be out before they get here.”

 

So, when three little girls were escorted into the room by their Uncles, they were relived to see their mother for the first time in hours.

 

“MOMMY!”

 

“MAMA!”

 

“Shhhh,” Chris moved to block them from ambushing the bed. “Shhh, you cannot scream in the hospital. There are other people who are sleeping and they need their rest.”

 

Olivia nodded, while Sophia grew fussy. Charlotte on the other hand, scowled at him.

 

“What happened to Mommy?” she folded her arms across her chest. “Daddy! You tell me right now what happened to my Mommy!”

 

Looking up at his brother-in-laws, they quickly nodded and took the twins. “Let’s get Mommy flowers!” Jim said, trying to put on a happy face. “Don’t you want Mommy to wake up and see the pretty flowers?”

 

Once they left the room, Chris and Charlotte made their way over to the chair near the bed. Sitting down, Chris pulled Charlotte onto his lap and sighed.

 

“Mommy got really sick last night,” he started, as the girl waited for him to continue.  “The doctor had to go in and fix her belly, that way she could get better.”

 

“Daddy, I’m five. I’m not stupid, you know!” she exclaimed. “I know something happened to Mommy and you’re not telling me!”

 

Chris dropped his head in defeat, mixed with exhaustion. “Charlie…” he sighed, as she started to whimper.

 

“Is Mommy going to die?” she whispered, startling him.

 

“What?” he asked, as the first set of tears rolled down her face. “Oh honey, no! Mommy’s not going to die! What made you think that?”

 

She sniffled, “Because Julie’s daddy got really sick and died,” she said. “I heard Ms. Oita telling Mommy about it.”

 

The look on her face, the sheer panic and exhaustion from staying up late and crying, killed him. “Mommy had a baby in her belly and the doctor had to take it out,” he said.

 

“What happened to the baby?” Charlotte asked, as Chris smoothed the messy ponytail back. “Are we brining it home?”

 

Chris shook his head, “No,” he said softly. “The baby was very small and he didn’t make it, honey.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Oh,” she looked over at Melanie. “Will Mommy have another baby?”

  
“I don’t know, honey,” Chris shook his head. “Right now she needs to rest and get better, that way she can play with you and your sisters in a few weeks.”

 

“Can I stay here with you and Mommy?” she asked. “I don’t want to go home without Mommy.”

 

He nodded, “They’ll bring a cot in later for us to sleep on,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Charlie, I promise you that she’ll be fine. Hopefully the doctor will let her go home tomorrow afternoon and then we’ll take care of her.”

 

Charlotte sniffled, “You and me will make sure Mommy’s taken care of, right?” he asked, wiping her face with his fingers.

 

“Can I read her stories and make her p-p-pictures?” she stuttered, rubbing her eyes.

 

“I think Mommy would like that very much,” Chris nodded. “Let’s get you cleaned up in the bathroom and we’ll wait for your sisters to come back in.”

 

Standing up, Chris carried her into the bathroom and helped her clean up, wiping her face with a wet paper towel and fixing her ponytail. Once she insisted that she felt better, Chris set her on her feet and watched as she made her way out into the room. Pushing the chair closer to the bed, Charlotte climbed up and stood on the seat, leaning over to watch as Melanie slept.

 

“It’s okay, Mommy,” she whispered, lightly petting her face. “Daddy and I will take care of you.”

 

Chris stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching the scene before him, as the five year old spoke quietly.

 

“You can sleep with my Nemo and Pascal,” Charlotte continued. “They make me feel… safe and I know they will make you feel safe too.”

 

It took all his strength, whatever was left of it by that point, to keep himself from holding up in the bathroom and crying. 


	17. Chapter 17

Melanie was discharged later the next day, after eating a bland breakfast under the watchful eyes of her husband, brother, daughter and nurse. After a physical checkup of the incisions and a rundown of what to expect for the next few weeks, Melanie dressed in a clean pair of sweatpants and a thermal top, before sitting down in the wheelchair.

 

“Can I hold Mommy’s hand?” Charlotte asked, as Chris pushed the chair towards the elevator. “Mommy, can I hold your hand?”

 

She nodded, too exhausted to speak or do anything else, as she rested her hand on her lap. Charlotte took it and gave it a light squeeze, giving her mother a small smile as they waited for the elevator to bring them down to ground level.

 

“Do you want to go with Uncle Bones?” Chris asked, as they made their way off the elevator and out onto the sidewalk. “He’s going to the store to get Mommy her things.”

 

Charlotte looked torn, as she looked from Melanie to Leonard, unsure of what to do. Before falling asleep on the stiff cot that Christine wheeled in, Charlotte promised to take care of her mother everyday, asking if she could skip school. When Chris told her that she had to go to school, the five year old pouted until Chris promised that she could help as soon as she got home everyday.

 

“Go on,” Melanie said quietly, nodding. “Uncle Bones doesn’t know which soups I like, Charlie.”

 

“Are you sure, Mommy?” she asked.

 

Melanie nodded, “I’ll be in bed as soon as you get home,” she promised. “Maybe you can read me a story before I fall asleep?”

 

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded, turning to Chris. “Pick me up so I can give Mommy a kiss goodbye!”

 

Chris did what he was told, watching as Charlotte hugged Melanie tightly around the neck, before kissing her cheek. “I love you, Mommy.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” she said, as she moved over to Leonard.

 

“We’ll see you at home,” Leonard nodded, caressing the side of his sister’s face. “Jim’s watching the daredevils and they’ve made up your bed with enough pillows and blankets you can imagine.”

 

Taking Charlotte by the hand, they darted off the curb and into the parking lot, bracing themselves against the chill that had taken over the night before. The nurse wrapped her sweater around her tightly, as Chris set the bag down on the floor next to the chair.

 

“I’ll be back,” he said, leaning down to give Melanie a kiss. “Gotta get the car.”

 

“Okay,” she whispered, her hands clenched into fists upon her lap.

 

He looked at her for a moment, taking in the exhaustion and how her skin went from a healthy glow to a sickly white. He looked up at the nurse and nodded, moving to pick the bag up off the ground, hanging it off the handle of the chair.

 

“Lets wait inside, honey,” she said, turning the chair around to head back inside. “It’s too cold for us ladies to be sittin’ out here.”

 

Chris watched as they went back inside, before making his way across the street and into the parking lot towards the car. Pulling the keys out of his pocket, he quickly unlocked the door and got it, starting it up quickly to get the heat going. Backing out of the parking space, Chris carefully made his way around the lot, before pulling up in front of the entrance to the hospital.

 

“Here we go,” the nurse said, as she and Melanie came outside.

 

Getting out of the car, Chris made his way around to the passenger side door and pulled it open, before turning to help Melanie out of the wheelchair.

 

“Watch your head,” he told her, as she slowly pulled herself into the seat, wincing in pain. “Do you want me to put the seat back?”

 

She shook her head, gritting her teeth as the pain ripped through her, before pulling her leg into the car. Once she was buckled, Chris closed the door and tossed the duffle bag into the backseat, before thanking the nurse for all her help. Getting into the car, he adjusted the heat before pulling away from the curb, starting the long trek back to the house.

 

…………

By the time Charlotte and Leonard returned with soup, painkillers and a few other items, Melanie was in bed and bundled under a heavy comforter. Charlotte quickly ran up the staircase and down the hall to the master bedroom, clutching the paper bag form the pharmacy and a water bottle.

 

“Mommy!” she exclaimed, moving to climb up on the bed. “Uncle Bones and I gots your soup and I picked out your favorite cookies!”

 

Melanie nodded, “Thank you.”

 

Charlotte handed the bag to Chris and moved to kneel next to Melanie’s shoulder, reaching out to push the unwashed locks away from her forehead. “I made Uncle Jim bring Nemo and Pascal in here, so they can keep you company,” she said, nodding to the two stuffed animals on the bed.

 

“Okay,” Melanie responded, as Chris watched on.

 

“Did Daddy put on your green socks?” Charlotte asked, turning to look at Chris. “Mommy wears her green socks when she doesn’t feel good.”

 

Chris nodded, “Mommy has her green socks on,” he confirmed, setting the bag of pills on the nightstand. “How about we let Mommy sleep for a little while? When it’s time for dinner, you can come up and sit with her.”

 

She pouted, “Charlie, she needs to sleep,” Chris said, tugging on her braid lightly. “She’s got Nemo and Pascal to keep her company, kiddo. She’s in good hands.”

 

Charlotte turned to look at Melanie, who nodded slowly. “Go on,” Melanie yawned. “We can eat our dinner together up here.”

 

“Promise?” Charlotte asked, her eyes shining with the threat of tears.

 

“You and me, baby girl,” Melanie said, as Chris rubbed her back. “Give me a kiss and help Daddy with your sisters.”

 

Giving her a kiss, Charlotte climbed off the bed and slowly made her way out of the bedroom, leaving her parents alone. Chris stood up and fixed the blankets that covered Melanie, as she laid still underneath them.

 

“Do you want to take a pill?” he asked, as she blinked. “Or do you still drowsy from the one they gave you at the hospital?”

 

“Later,” she said, staring up at the ceiling. “Can you close the curtains?”

 

He nodded, moving to the windows that faced the front yard, pulling the heavy curtains shut. “Do you want me to get you anything before I go downstairs? Something to eat?”

 

Melanie shook her head and remained quiet, half awake as Chris made his way back to her side. “Just wanna sleep,” she mumbled, shifting her head against the pillow.

 

“Go to sleep then,” he said, as he ran his fingers gently down the side of her face. “I’ll keep the little ones out as best as I can.”

 

“Hmmm,” she sighed, closing her eyes as the exhaustion and drugs kicked in.

 

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Chris quietly made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Turning around, Chris was startled to find Olivia standing right outside the door, a blanket in one hand and her stuffed pig in the other.

 

“Dada, I sweep wif Mama,” she said, clutching the pig to her chest. “Sweep.”

 

“Mommy needs to sleep on her own right now,” he said, as she shook her head. “Livvie, you can’t be in there climbing all over her.”

 

The toddler whined, “Mama! I sweep wif Mama.”

 

He sighed, opening the bedroom door again, which woke Melanie up with a groan. “Liv wants to take her nap in here with you,” he said, as she sighed.

 

“Bring her in,” she nodded. “It’s naptime for her anyway.”

 

Picking the toddler up, Chris carried her into the room and laid her down on his side of the bed, tucking her in with her pig and blanket. “You need to be good,” he warned, as Olivia yawned. “Do not climb on Mommy.”

 

“Sweep,” she mumbled, as her eyelids began to droop. “Hihi Mama.”

 

“She’ll be fine,” Melanie yawned for what felt like the hundredth time. “Go on and watch the other two before they both come in here.”

 

Once they were both asleep, Chris finally made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs, finding Leonard and Jim preparing a late lunch for Sophia and Charlotte.

 

“Is she sleeping?” Leonard asked, setting a cup of juice in front of Sophia.

 

He nodded, “Where’s Liv?” Jim asked, frowning. “Is she still in the living room?”

 

“No, she’s upstairs taking her nap,” Chris said, glancing over at the girls.

 

Jim nodded, understanding what he meant. “Oh, gotcha,” he said, moving away from the counter to get a stack of plates from the cabinet. “Jo wanted to stay but she’s got a test tomorrow,” he said.

 

“No, I understand,” Chris nodded. “That’s important for her to focus on, since Mel’s gonna spend the next few days sleeping from what the doctor told us.”

 

“Mama sweepy!” Sophia squealed, as Leonard tickled her lightly. “Mama play?”

 

Leonard shook his head, “Not for a couple days,” he said, as she pouted. “Mama needs her rest and you’re gonna be a good girl for your Daddy. Otherwise, Santa won’t bring your presents for Christmas.”

 

Sophia gasped, “Noooo!” she shook her head.

 

“We’ll head out after lunch,” Jim said, as he finished making grilled cheese sandwiches on the stovetop. “Or do you want one of us to stay and help out?”

 

Chris shook his head, “We’ll be fine,” he insisted, as he sat down at the table. “I’ll get dinner ready a little later and the girls will take their baths. Charlie’s got homework that needs to be done and then they’ll go to bed.”

 

“Daddy, I wanna stay home tomorrow,” Charlotte whined, as Jim came over with their sandwiches. “Mommy needs our help!”

 

“You’re going to school, Charlie,” Chris sighed, as the girl scowled. “It’s four hours and I’m almost positive that Mommy will be sleeping for a good portion of the day.”

 

Charlotte shook her head, “That’s not fair, I wanna stay home and be with Mommy!” she whined. “Sophie and Liv get to stay home with her!”

 

Leonard sighed, “That’s because they’re babies,” he said, helping Sophia with her lunch. “Why not use those four hours to make Mama some pictures? I bet Julie would like to make her a card or some pictures to look at.”

 

“Charlotte Anne, we already had this discussion last night,” Chris shook his head. “You’re going to school this week and the week after until school let’s out for Christmas and New Years.”

 

“You’re not fair, Daddy!” Charlotte yelled, as she pushed her chair back. “You’re mean!”

 

Sophia looked up from her food, watching as Charlotte threw a temper tantrum, remaining quiet for once.

 

“I’m giving you five seconds to get your butt back in that chair,” Chris warned, as Charlotte stood next to it. “Or you’re going in your room and you’re not having dinner with Mommy.”

 

“She’s my Mommy!” Charlotte screeched. “You’re taking her away from me!”

 

Leonard and Jim glanced at each other, unsure of what to say or do, as Chris began to lose his patience with the little girl. With the amount of stress and exhaustion that everyone was going through since Melanie was rushed to the hospital, it really wasn’t a surprise to them when Charlotte chose that moment to act out. 

“One,” Chris started, as Charlotte began to cry.  “Two.”

 

“You don’t want me to see Mommy!” Charlotte yelled, stomping her foot as Chris reached “four” in his countdown. “You just want to keep her for yourself, Daddy!!”

 

“Charlotte, I swear to god, if you don’t sit down and eat your lunch..” he warned, as she shook her head furiously.

 

Sophia pointed at her sister, turning to look at Leonard with confusion, as he coaxed her into eating the rest of her lunch. “Shhhh,” he whispered to her, as she babbled.

 

“I HATE YOU!” Charlotte suddenly screamed, startling them all, as she cried harder. “I hate you! I don’t want you to be my Daddy anymore!”

 

In a flash, Chris was up out of the chair and pulling Charlotte by the arm. “That’s it,” he said, as calmly as he could manage., failing miserably. “You’re grounded!”

 

“NOOOOO!” Charlotte screamed, as he half walked, half dragged her out of the kitchen.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jim shook his head, watching with horror as Charlotte screamed and cried as Chris tried to pull her out of the kitchen.

 

Chris eventually picked her up and carried her out of the room, “You’re not allowed out of your room until you calm down and think about what you did wrong,” he said, as Charlotte cried. “And you’re not having dinner with Mommy tonight.”

 

Turning to look at Leonard and Sophia, Jim shook his head. “I don’t think he should be alone with the kids like this,” he said, as Sophia ate her food without a second thought.

 

“He’s not going to kill her, Jim,” Leonard shook his head. “They’re all exhausted and stressed out with everything going on and Charlotte’s scared.”

 

“But-“ Jim started, before he was cut off.

 

“What they all need is to sleep,” Leonard said. “If Chris needs help, he will call us and we’ll come and help.”

 

Sophia reached for her cup, “Joose!”

 

Jim picked up the cup and held it by her mouth, helping her drink. “I’ve never seen Charlotte act like that,” he said quietly. “I’ve never heard her say those words before to anyone, let alone Chris.”

 

“It happens,” Leonard nodded. “Jo’s said it a few times when I wouldn’t get her a book at the store or made her eat all the greens off her dish. She doesn’t mean any of it, Jim. Charlie watched the two of you carry her out to the car the other night, Jim. Kids aren’t supposed to see their parents in a state of weakness, since we’re the ones that take care of them.”

 

From upstairs, a door slammed shut and footsteps were pounding into the stairs. Seconds later, Chris came back into the kitchen, barely glancing at the three of them.

  
“I’ll be out back,” he muttered, unlocking the sliding glass door. “If she comes out of her room, you put her back in there.”

 

Before they could respond, the door slammed shut behind him, leaving an eerie silence in the house.

 

“You sure you want to leave him alone?” Jim asked, as Sophia reached for him. “Come on, Sophie! Let’s get you ready for a nap, that way Daddy can have some quiet time.”

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chris shifted under the blankets, groaning as his stiff joints cracked after being put to use earlier in the evening. After Jim and Leonard left, he spent a good portion of the late afternoon cleaning the house and doing the household chores that Melanie mostly did when he was working. The mountain of laundry had been washed, dried and put away, while the garbage pails in the bathrooms were cleaned out and new bags were put in.

 

Sophia and Olivia played in the basement with their toys, before coming up to eat, sitting quietly at the table as Chris prepared dinner. Charlotte stayed in her room, quiet as a mouse, as Chris brought a tray of food up for Melanie. When she asked about Charlotte, Chris downplayed the argument they had earlier in the day and ended the conversation.

 

As the twins ate downstairs, Chris left Melanie to eat alone for a few minutes so he could check in on Charlotte. When he opened the door to her room, he found her asleep in her bed, her face red from crying and screaming. Moving into the room quietly, Chris tucked her in and turned the lights off, before leaving the room. The rest of the night went smoothly, as the twins took their baths and said goodnight to their mother. By midnight, everyone was in bed and sound asleep, the exhaustion and emotional distress taking over.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Chris groaned, shifting his head on the pillow, as someone shook his arm.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Forcing his eyes open, Chris spotted a dark figure next to the bed, it’s little hand on his forearm shaking it lightly.

 

“Hmmm?” he managed to get out, as the figure stepped closer. “Charlie?”

 

The girl nodded, “What are you doing?” he asked, as she stood quietly at his bedside. “It’s late.”

 

“I had an accident,” she whispered, her voice cracking.

 

Chris closed his eyes and groaned, not wanting to leave the warm comfort of his bed. But he couldn’t just let Charlotte sleep in a wet bed, no matter how bad she’d been earlier in the day. With a deep sigh, Chris sat up and pushed the blankets off and sat up.

 

“Okay,” he nodded, as Charlotte looked up at him. “Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll fix your bed.”

 

He took her hand and led her out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom that Charlotte and the girls shared, turning the lights on. Heading over to the tub, Chris turned the water on and waited for it to warm up, as Charlotte stood a few feet away.

 

“Okay,” he nodded, putting the plug into the drain. “Let’s get you in the tub.”

 

Removing her wet clothes, Chris picked her up and placed her into the water, before grabbing a sponge and the bottle of body wash. Charlotte stood quietly as she was scrubbed clean and rinsed off, her head down and her eyes looking at the at the clown fish stickers in the tub. Setting the sponge onto the hook, Chris picked her up and out of the tub, wrapping her up in a towel.

 

Pulling the stopper out of the drain, Chris stood and led her across the hall to her bedroom, turning the lights on as she made her way over to the dresser.

 

“Where does Mommy keep your sheets?” he asked, pulling out a pair of clean underpants.

 

“In the closet,” she said quietly, pulling the garment on. “On the shelf.”

 

He nodded, moving to the closet to get a new set of sheets down, as Charlotte pulled out a mis-matched pair of pajamas from her dresser. Ten minutes and a clean and dry bed later, Charlotte was being tucked back into bed.

 

“Daddy?”

 

He looked up at her, as she lay quietly against her pillows. “I’m sorry,” she said, her bottom lip trembling. “I didn’t mean to say that stuff to you.”

  
“I know,” he said, sitting down on her bed.

 

“I don’t want another Daddy,” she mumbled, her eyes filling with tears. “I don’t want you to go away.”

 

“Charlie,” he sighed, as she burst into tears. “Honey, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. “You need to listen to me when I tell you that you have to do something,” he said, rubbing her back. “Like with school. You have to go to school because that’s where you need to be, with your friends and learning.  It’s not because I want to keep you away from Mommy. I would never do that to you.”

 

Charlotte pulled back to wipe her nose on her sleeve, “Okay?” he asked, running his hand down the back of her head.

 

She nodded, “K-kay,” she hiccupped. “I-I love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you too, honey,” he kissed the side of her head. “Now, let’s get you back under the covers and back to sleep.”

 

Re-tucking her in, this time with her Mickey doll tucked into her arms, Chris got up and collected the sheets off the floor and move to the door. “Get some sleep,” he whispered, as she watched him.

 

Turning the light out, Chris closed the door halfway, before moving back to the bathroom to collect the clothes that lay on the floor. Carrying them downstairs, he tossed them into the washer and turned it on, making a mental note to put them in the dryer later that morning.

 

………….

 

By the middle of the week, Melanie was feeling better enough to shower without extra help and moving from upstairs to downstairs. Banned from doing chores, she managed to get Chris to let her fold laundry, promising that she would sit on the couch to do it. Being cooped up in bed and treated like an invalid was something she did not want, despite the dull ache that filled her when she moved. Anything that would keep her mind off the loss of a baby she didn’t know about, she wanted. She didn’t want to remember the horrific event that put her in so much pain, or how it could’ve killed her if they didn’t get to the hospital in time.

 

And most of all, she didn’t want to think about how much of a failure she was, how her own body rejected the life of their child. All the crazy thoughts ran through her head during the four days since returning home, the what if’s and replaying everything she did in the last few weeks leading up to the event. The lack of exercise and eating unhealthy foods were at the top of her list, followed by silly things like driving around too much and not getting enough sleep. She couldn’t tell anyone about her feelings, because she knew it would get back to Chris. That was the last thing she wanted, sympathy from her friends and seeing the disappointment on her husband’s face everyday.

 

On a rainy Friday afternoon, Melanie stayed in bed long after Chris took Charlotte to school and Olivia to the doctor, leaving her home with Sophia. He’d left the bedroom door open, that way Sophia could come and go as she pleased and so that Melanie could hear if she needed anything. Snuggled under the blankets with a book, Melanie was startled when Sophia came in with a book in her arms.

 

“You wanna read a story, Sophie?” she asked, setting her own book down.

 

“Mama! I poop!” she announced, marching into the bathroom. “Poop!”

 

Melanie was at a loss for words, watching as Sophia tugged the step stool from the corner of the bathroom, to the toilet. It was one of many that were left in the bathrooms, as they never knew when the twins would need to use the toilet during the day. Sophia set the book down between her feet and tugged the pull up down, before settling on the toilet. Grabbing the book, Sophia began to flip through the pages, staring at the pictures while talking to herself.

 

“Poop, poop, poop,” she chanted, her little feet kicking up and down. “Poop, poop!”

 

From downstairs, the front door opened and the shouts of Charlotte and Olivia filled the house, as Chris yelled at them to quiet down.

  
“Mommy! Mommy!” Charlotte shouted, as she stormed up the stairs. “It’s gonna snow!”

 

She rushed into the room not a second later, Olivia giggling in the hallway as she and Chris followed after.

 

“Is it now?” Melanie asked, as Charlotte pulled her wet rain boots off, tossing them down on the floor.

 

Chris stood in the doorway with Olivia, “Supposed to start Sunday,” he said, as Olivia waved at her. “I’m gonna call your brother and see if he wants to meet me at the store. We need food since three little monsters ate all of their snacks!”

 

Olivia squealed as he kissed her cheek, “Mama! Hi!” she waved to Melanie, as Charlotte went to the windows.

 

“Where’s Sophie?” Chris asked, as he set Olivia down on her feet. “It’s quite and usually she’s the first to greet anyone at the door.”

 

Melanie nodded her head towards the bathroom, “She’s pooping,” she said, watching as Sophia held the book up to look closely at a picture. “Pooping and observing a catalogue for her Christmas presents.”

 

Chris moved across the room and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, “Sophie,” he said, watching as she shook her head at the pictures. “What are you doing?”

 

“Dada!” she smiled at him. “I poop!”

 

“I can see that,” he snorted, as she turned the pages in the book. “What are you looking at?”

 

She shrugged, “Toy!”

 

He chuckled, turning to look at Melanie and the other two. “I guess it’s a good thing she’s doing this on her own,” he said, as Olivia came over to the bed.

 

“Mama, up!” Olivia beamed, as she reached for her hand. “Up!”

 

“You need to take your coat and boots off first,” Melanie said, as Olivia bounced on her toes. “Otherwise you’ll get the blankets all wet.”

 

“I’ll get her changed and then I’ll call Len,” Chris said, as he came around to collet Olivia. “Charlie, go downstairs and look in the cabinets to see what we need.”

 

Charlotte nodded and made her way out of the bedroom, while Melanie slowly got out of bed. “I’ll help Sophia,” she said, as Chris frowned at her. “That way she doesn’t clog the toilet with paper.”

 

He nodded, “That’s a good idea,” he said. “Is there anything you want from the store in particular?”

 

She shrugged, “Not really,” she said, moving towards the bathroom. “Just be careful out there.”

 

“I will,” Chris nodded, kissing her on the cheek, before she could move past him.

 

Melanie gave him a brief smile, one that barely made any change to her face, before disappearing into the bathroom to help Sophia. With a sigh, Chris turned and carried Olivia out of the bedroom and down the hall.

 

………..

 

“Chris, it’s been five days since the surgery,” Leonard said, as they walked through the store. “You need to give her some time to process everything that’s happened to her.”

 

“I know that,” Chris nodded, as he dropped a box of cereal into the wagon. “But it’s just hard! With the girls, she puts a smile on and acts like everything is fine with them.”

 

Leonard nodded, “But…” he drawled. “I know there’s a but at the end of this.”

 

Chris sighed, “But with me? It’s like she doesn’t want to talk to me at all,” he shrugged. “It’s like it’s an extra chore to answer my questions when I ask her how she’s feeling or what she wants to eat. She barely smiles at me or lets me touch her! This morning, when I brought up a cup of tea, she flinched when I put my hand on her arm when I kissed her goodbye.”

 

“If you think she’s blaming you for what happened, you’re an idiot,” Leonard shook his head. “Neither of you are the reason why she lost the baby, Chris. Sometimes you can’t find the answers to why stuff like that happens.”

 

The older man nodded, “Just give her some time to process it, “Leonard begged. “She’s not blaming you and you know it, Chris.”

 

“I just hope that she’s not thinking that I’m mad at her,” Chris shook his head, as they resumed walking. “You know? That I blame her for losing the baby, because I don’t.”

 

Leonard grabbed a box of corn flakes and tossed it into his own wagon, “So you tell her that,” he said. “But wait until a few weeks have gone by, you know? That way she’s feeling better physically.”

 

Chris’s phone began to ring form his coat pocket, “I just hope she doesn’t push me away forever,” he mumbled, answering the phone. “Hello?”

 

“Daddyyyy!” Charlotte squealed into the phone. “Are you and Uncle Bones buying food still?”

 

“Yes Charlie,” he nodded. “I got your cereal in the cart now. What’s going on over there? What’s Mommy doing?”

 

Charlotte giggled, “She’s Christmas shopping on her LeapFrog!,” she replied, as the twins giggled in the background. “Mommy wants you to get tea and to not forget the bread for sandwiches”

 

“Okay, I’ll get them,” he said, pushing the cart. “Anything else?”

 

He could hear Charlotte pull away form the phone, asking Melanie if there was anything else that she wanted. “She says no,” Charlotte sighed. “Daddy, don’t forget the goldfish and the apple juice!”

 

Chris chuckled, “I won’t forget them,” he promised.  “I’ll be home soon.”

 

“Kay! Bye Daddy!” Charlotte yelled, before hanging up abruptly.

 

“Everything alright?” Leonard asked, as Chris put his phone back into his pocket.

 

He nodded, “They’re all fine,” he said, as they moved down the next aisle. “I have to get tea, bread for sandwiches, goldfish and apple juice.”

 

Leonard snorted, “You guys should just get that membership at he wholesale place in town,” he shook head. “You keep buying all those bags of goldfish every other day! Meanwhile you can get a big box for eight bucks and it’ll last you a week or two.”

 

“Do you know what would happen if I took three kids and Mel to that place?” he asked, shaking his head. “We’d walk out of there, spending a fortune on food and god knows what.”

 

“But it’ll save you the extra money and time coming here every other day,” Leonard shrugged. “I got a couple books for Jo’s presents there last week.”

 

Chris groaned, “Don’t even remind me about Christmas shopping,” he begged, grabbing a couple cans of soup off the shelf. “Charlie said that Mel was shopping on her IPad. I still have to take the girls out to the mall so they can pick stuff our for her and Charlie wants to get a present for Julie.”

 

“Jim and I can always help out,” Leonard shrugged. “If you want to take Charlie to the store alone, we’ll come over to watch the twins and spend some time with Mel.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Chris nodded. “Let’s finish up here so we can go home. I don’t want to be stuck here for hours, now that everyone’s getting off from work soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

The weekend brought snow, starting a day earlier on Saturday, and it brought a lot of it. School was shut down for Monday, much to Charlie’s excitement, until Chris informed her that she wouldn’t be able to go to Julie’s house.

 

“The roads aren’t cleared and it’s too dangerous to walk there,” he said, as Charlotte pouted. “Charlie, remember what I said about being good?”

 

She nodded reluctantly, “Yes,” she pouted.  “But I’m bored, Daddy!”

 

“Charlotte, you have plenty of things to keep you occupied for the day,” he sighed, moving to get breakfast ready for Olivia. “You have all those movies and toys, that you can watch and play with. How about you and Sophia watch a movie?”

 

Charlotte frowned, “Sophie doesn’t watch movies when I do!” she exclaimed. “She makes too much noise!”

 

At that moment, Melanie came into the kitchen, carrying an empty mug in her one hand and holding Olivia’s hand in the other.

 

“Mommy!” Charlotte waved to her.

 

“Good morning,” she smiled lightly, as Olivia squealed. “I think this one is ready to eat.”

 

Setting the mug on the counter, Melanie led the toddler over to the table and helped her onto the chair.

 

“Are you hungry?” Chris asked, as Melanie moved to the refrigerator to get a cup of yogurt out.

 

“Not really,” Melanie said with a shrug. “I’ll feed Liv and we’ll go in my office so I can do some work.”

 

Chris nodded, upset at how quickly she brushed him off. “Okay,” he said, setting the empty mug into the sink. “Charlie, go find Sophie and we’ll go downstairs for a little while.”

 

Charlotte sighed and climbed off the chair, moving around the table to take his hand. “Bye Mommy! Bye Livvie,” she mumbled, as he led her out of the kitchen.

 

………….

 

After the first week since the surgery passed, Melanie felt well enough to go out. Being in the house was too much for her to take, as everyone came and went during the morning, leaving her alone in bed or wandering the house until they all came back. So on a day when she knew Chris had work, Melanie waited until after he took Charlotte to school, and got out of bed. Taking a quick shower, Melanie got ready and went to get the twins up and dressed.

 

“Mama! Play!” Sophia squealed, as she got the girls into her car. “Play!”

 

“Shhh,” she smiled at her. “Mama’s taking you guys to go shopping! We need to get Christmas presents for everyone, since it’s two weeks til Santa comes!”

 

They took the ten minute drive to the outlet center, avoiding the mall at all costs. Getting the stroller out of the trunk, Melanie snapped the girls in and covered them with a blanket.

 

“Now,” she said, kneeling down to fix their hats. “You’re going to be good for Mommy, right?”

 

Olivia nodded while Sophia babbled at her, “Good,” she smiled at them. “Let’s go inside before we freeze!”

 

Pushing the stroller through the parking lot, Melanie settled on going into Old Navy for the first stop, knowing that the girls needed clothes, especially Charlotte. After an hour of browsing and picking out clothes, Melanie paid for her purchases and moved on to the next shop in the outlet center.  By eleven, Melanie managed to get most of her shopping done for everyone, minus the few orders she needed to place online.

 

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Melanie said, as they left the outlet. “What are you guys in the mood for?”

 

“Hungee!!” they both chanted.  “Hungeeeee!”

 

She snickered, “Okay, let’s go find some food!”

 

………

 

Jim sighed and knocked on the door again, “Mel?!” he shouted, as Charlotte fidgeted next to him. “Where the hell is she?”

 

“I don’t know, Uncle Jim!” she exclaimed. “Can’t you break a window?”

 

He looked down at her, “What? Absolutely not! Do you want your Dad to kick my butt?” he asked, startled at her suggestion. “And where in the world did you get an idea like that? “

 

“Uncle Pavel,” she shrugged, tugging on the straps of her backpack. “Can’t we go to your house?”

 

Jim pulled the phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the house number, cursing when no one picked up.

 

“Let’s call Daddy and see if he knows where Mommy went,” he said, dialing Chris’s number. “I’m sure he’s on his lunch break.”

 

After two rings, Chris finally answered. “What do you want, Jim?” he sighed. “I’m in the middle of eating my lunch and enjoying my peace and quiet.”

 

“Do you know where Mel is?” Jim asked, ignoring Chris’s displeasure of being interrupted.

 

“She should be home with the girls, why?” Chris asked.

 

Jim sighed, “I’m outside with Charlotte and no one’s answering the door,” he said. “And her car’s not in the driveway, so I called to see if maybe you knew where she went.”

 

“She shouldn’t be anywhere but home,” Chris said, getting worried. “She doesn’t have a doctor’s appointment til next week.”

 

Charlotte whined, “I know you’re cold, Charlie,” he said to her, before turning back to the phone. “What do you want me to do?” he asked.

 

Chris cursed, “I’m canceling my last lecture and I’m coming home,” he said, moving around his office. “Take Charlie to your house and I’ll call you when I’m close to home.”

 

“Okay,” Jim nodded. “See you then.”

 

Hanging up, Jim slipped his phone back into his pocket and led Charlotte down the front steps. “I’m taking you to my house so we can eat,” he said, unlocking the car again. “Daddy will call when he’s close to home and we’ll come back.”

 

………..

 

Melanie watched as the girls made their way up the front steps to the house, holding a bag in their hands, giggling as the snow crunched under their boots. After stopping for a quick lunch at a fast food joint, they made a quick stop at the market to get ice pops and more sanitary pads, before returning to the house.

 

“Easy babies,” she said, unlocking the front door. “Go put your ice pops into the kitchen.”

 

As soon as they stepped into the house, the twins ran off screeching, while Melanie closed the door behind her.   
  
“Dada!!”

 

Melanie paused, cursing under her breath, as the twins squealed.

 

“Look at you two,” Chris chuckled, as they continued to squeal. “You’re all bundled up! Whatcha got there? Ice pops?”

 

Toeing pulling off her hat and scarf, Melanie made her way through the living room and stepped into the kitchen, spotting the three of them standing by the counter.

 

“Dada! Ice pop!” Sophie squealed, as she held her box up. “Mine!”

 

Chris looked up as Melanie stood in the entryway of the kitchen, “How about we put these in the freezer and you two go upstairs? Charlie’ll help you with your clothes.”

 

Once the ice pops went into the freezer, Olivia and Sophia tore out of the kitchen, rushing up the stairs as the tense silence fell in the kitchen.

 

“Where the hell were you?” Chris asked, as Melanie set her bag on the counter.

 

“Out.”

Chris shook his head, “Out?” he repeated, as Melanie pulled her coat off.

 

“Yes, Chris,” she sighed. “I was out.”

 

“Mel, you know you’re not supposed to be out!” he said, as she pulled the items out of the shopping bag. “IF you needed anything, you were supposed to call Jim or Len.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Jesus Christ, you make it sound like I went away for five days instead of a few hours,” she snapped, tossing a box of cookies into the cabinet.

 

Chris let out a bitter laugh, “You’re unbelievable,” he said, shaking his head.

  
“No, you’re unbelievable, Chris!” she yelled, turning to look at him. “I went out with the kids, so fucking what?”

 

“So fucking what?” he asked. “So fucking what! Melanie, you’re supposed to be recovering from surgery you had last week! The doctor told you that you can be out walking around for two weeks!”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Not only did I have to get a call from Jim that you weren’t home, but I sat here for two fucking hours calling you!” he yelled.

 

“I left my phone at home,” she simply shrugged. “Sorry.”

 

“What is going on in that head of yours?” he asked, frustrated. “I mean, you get up and you’re fine with the girls…”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Here we go,” she muttered under her breath. “Look, I really do not want to talk about this shit right now.”

 

“Well too bad!” he yelled. “Jesus Christ, Melanie! Look at you!”

 

“Don’t!” she warned, shaking her head.

 

“You act as if it’s my fault this happened to you!” he said, watching as her face drained of color. “Excuse me for worrying about you and making sure that you’re taking care of yourself! You want me to be like one of those husbands that don’t give a fuck about their wives? Is that what you want?”

 

Melanie blinked, “What if you got hurt at the store, Mel? You can’t just go running off alone, a week after surgery and expect me not to fucking worry about you!”

 

“Stop it!” she shouted.

  
“Fine you know what?” he asked, shaking his head. “Let’s just not talk at all. You’ve been doing a hell of a job as of late with that anyways. I’ll just go to work, come home and take care of the kids. Hell, we don’t even have to sleep in the same room if you’d like. You’d probably like that.”

 

She shook her head, “Just like you look at me like it’s my fault?” she asked, making him pause. “Oh don’t stop with your tirade, Chris. You’re a hell of an arguer! Go on, say it! Tell me how it’s my fault that I lost the baby! Do it!”

 

Chris shook his head, disbelief on his face. “What are you talk- blame you?” he shook his head. “I don’t blame you for losing a baby that neither of us knew about!”

 

“You know it’s my fault,” she shook her head, crying. “I mean, how do I go from have three healthy babies to losing one? Clearly it’s my fault!”

 

He moved across the kitchen quickly, pulling her into his arms. “Melanie, it’s not your fault,” he said, as she tried to push him away. “It’s not your fault!’

 

“Get off me!” she cried, tried to wiggle out of his arms. “Stop it!”

 

Chris carefully picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen, moving down the hall to the guestroom next to her office.

 

“I don’t blame you for a single thing,” he told her, as he gently placed her onto the bed. “Melanie, it was never your fault that this entire thing happened.”

 

She looked away from him, “Baby, I love you and you know that,” he said, rubbing her shoulders. “I’m just worried about you and how this is on you, because you’ve pushed me away. I’m trying here, but Mel…”

 

“If it’s not my fault, then why did it happen?” she sobbed.

 

“I don’t know, honey,” he admitted, as she swiped at her face. “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Look,” Chris cupped her face, pulling her head up slowly so that she was looking at him. “Maybe when we see Doctor Lyndon, she’ll be able to explain it to us. The ER doctor only knew basic facts that I could’ve told you by reading WebMd. But Doctor Lyndon might know a bit more about it, since obstetrics is her field.”

 

She nodded “Okay?” he asked. “Come on, lie down and take a nap.”

 

“I don’t want to,” she mumbled, as he pulled the blankets back. “I’m tired of taking naps and being in the house.”

 

“So how about I make us a pot of tea and we do something productive?” he suggested. “Charlie said something about ordering Christmas presents online. We could do that if you want.”

 

Melanie shrugged, “Or I could bring you a cup of tea and you can watch a movie,” he offered. “I’ll start dinner and let you relax in here.”

 

“Don’t go,” she shook her head, holding on to his wrist. “Just.. stay for a while?”

 

“You don’t have to ask me to stay with you, Mel,” he shook his head. “I’ll stay with you.”

 

Removing her shoes, Chris tucked her under the blankets and moved to lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her gently as she settled her head against his chest.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “I’m just worried about you and I don’t want anything else happening to you.”

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she nodded, hugging him. “I just needed a break from the house and I wanted to get some shopping done.”

 

The regret of awful words settled between them, as they laid in bed. “How about you tell me what you got? Did you pick out anything cute for the girls?”

 

Melanie managed a small smile, “I got them matching dresses for Christmas…” she began, going into detail of the green and white dresses and matching sweaters that went over them,

 

Chris listened intently, interrupting in the right places to ask questions, holding her close in his arms. While she was still reeling from the pain and suffering, he knew that it would take time for her to heal completely. And he would just have to let go a bit, for her to do it.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

“Dada?”

 

Melanie shook the tangled strands of lights from the plastic container, “Daddy went with Uncle Bones to get a tree,” she said, as Olivia hugged her leg. “Remember the Christmas tree we put up last year? With all the lights and shiny ornaments.”

 

Sophia managed to pull a ornament out from the tray, squealing as she shook the green ball in her hand. “Mama! Toy!” she screeched, running over to give the ornament to her.

 

“Thank you baby,” she smiled, as Sophia went back to the bin. “How about you two sit down by Mommy and help her untangle these lights? I need to check to make sure they all work before we put them on the tree.”

 

Two days after their argument, Melanie and Chris were on the path to a very slow recovery. Chris tried his best to back off, letting Melanie do what she wanted to do around the house when it came to chores and brought her outside to watch the girls play in the snow. They even took a day trip to Target with the twins, after dropping Charlotte off at school, to do some shopping and to buy boxes, wrapping paper and other items.

 

So when it came time to buy the tree, Melanie volunteered to stay home with the twins, while Leonard went with Chris and Charlotte to the pick it up. It would’ve been a waste to pack everyone up in the car, especially Melanie and the twins, when they couldn’t carry a tree around. The only reason Charlotte went with them, was because Melanie made sure of it.

 

“Make sure they get a nice, big tree,” she told the girl, as she zipped her coat up. “That way we can put a lot of stuff on it!”

 

The three bins of tree decorations came up the night before, as Chris placed them against the wall of the living room, that way Melanie could start checking the lights as they bought the tree.

 

“I don’t think these are going to last til Christmas,” Melanie sighed, as she watched a few of the bulbs flicker on and off. “Daddy’s wont be happy with this news.”

 

Sophia and Olivia squealed as the lights flickered, smacking their hands against the bulbs. Unplugging the last strand, Melanie scooped the pile of lights up and placed them into a shopping bag and set it on the table, before laying back across the couch.

 

“You guys wanna snuggle with me?” she asked, as the twins “searched” for the lights. “Come here!”

 

Carefully, Melanie pulled them up onto the sofa one by one, and settled them on either side of her. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, she shook it out to cover the three of them, before wrapping an arm around the girls.

 

“Let’s wait til Daddy comes home,” she yawned. “Try not to wiggle around too much.”

 

…………..

 

Unlocking the front door, Chris and Charlotte quickly went inside to get the cats into the bathroom.  
  
“Claude should be upstairs in my room, “Chris said, as he spotted Callie on the table near the door. “Just close the door and come back downstairs.”

Charlotte nodded and quickly ran through the living room and upstairs, while Chris carried Callie into the bathroom.

 

“Just for a little bit, Cal,” he said, as she meowed at him.

 

Closing the door, Chris made his way back towards the front door, when the sight on the couch stopped him. Curled up between the twins, Melanie laid on her back with an arm wrapped around Sophia; the three of them out cold. Making his way over to them, he took note of the mess on the floor and the bag of lights on the table.

 

“Mel?” he whispered, reaching over Sophia’s head to shake her. “Honey?”

 

“Hmm?” she groaned, her face scrunching up as she opened her eyes. “Hey. You’re home.”

 

He nodded, “Had to make sure the cats were locked up,” he said, as she yawned. “Have a good nap?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “We need new lights for the tree.”

 

“I can see that,” he chuckled, as Olivia started to wake up. “I’m gonna help your brother bring the tree in. Charlotte should be down in about..”

 

He trailed off as Charlotte’s snowboot clad feet stomped on the staircase, “Now,” he looked up to see her coming down. “Charlie, how about you tell Mommy about the tree you picked out.”

  
She smiled, “Mommy! It’s a big tree, just what you wanted!” she exclaimed, reaching the couch. “Daddy says we can put all the ornaments on the tree this year!”

 

As Charlotte described the tree to her mother and stirring sisters, Chris went back outside as Leonard pulled the last of the ropes off the tree.

  
“About damn time!” he snapped, setting the pocketknife back into his pocket. “I’m about to freeze my goddamn balls off!”

 

“Oh please!” Chris snorted, as he stood on the otherside of the car, taking hold of the netting around the tree. “I was gone for five minutes!”

 

They slowly pulled the tree down off the hood of the car, setting it trunk down on the driveway. “Five minutes is enough time,” Leonard grumbled, as they moved around. “This damn thing better fit through your door, Chris. Otherwise, you’re on your own!”

 

…………..

With the tree in it’s stand, drinking up the water that had been placed inside, Melanie and Chris put together a list of things they needed for it. After debating about what color lights to use that year, multicolored used the year before, they decided that blue and white lights would be a nice change. Most of the ornaments were silver, blue and white, with a few kiddie ones thrown in after the birth of the girls and decorative ones from Anne after they got married.

 

“So get as many blue and white ones you can find,” Melanie said, as Chris pulled his coat back on. “I’ll start dinner now, that way it’s just about done when you and Len come back from the store.”

 

He nodded, “Do you need anything?” he asked, as Leonard set Olivia down on the sofa with a “woosh”, making the girl squeal in delight.

 

“Hmmmm,” she shrugged. “Maybe another pack of pads, which I hope I won’t need soon. I’m getting tired of this shit.”

 

“I know,” he kissed her cheek. “Tomorrow you should call Doctor Lyndon and see if you can get in earlier than next week.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I might just do that,” she admitted. “Maybe a bag of chocolates?”

 

He snickered, “Sanitary pads and a box of chocolates,” he nodded. “We’ll be home soon.”

 

“Be careful on the road,” she said, kissing him. “And make sure Lenny doesn’t start any fights in the store.”

 

“Hey,” Leonard nudged her lightly. “It’s usually Jim that starts the fights.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Speaking of Jim, he’s on his way back from the eye doctor with Jo,” Leonard shrugged. “Should be here in ten minutes.”

 

“Sounds good,” Melanie nodded, as they started towards the door. “See ya later!”

 

Once they left, Melanie turned the television on to the Disney channel for the twins, while Charlotte waited for her in the kitchen.

 

“What are we making, Mommy?” she asked, rushing to the sink to wash her hands. “Uncle Jim and Jo are coming over!”

 

Melanie nodded, “I think we should make the chicken that’s in the refrigerator and some yellow rice,” she said, handing her a paper towel. “How does that sound?”

 

Charlotte squealed, jumping up and down. “That’s one of my favorites!!” she exclaimed. “Can I put the chicken in the pan?”

 

“Let me wash the chicken off first,” Melanie nodded, as she went to the refrigerator. “Can you get the rice out of the cabinet? It’s on the second shelf from the bottom.”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded, running to the cabinet. “Both boxes, Mommy?”

 

Melanie pulled the package off the shelf, carrying it over to the sink. “Yup,” she nodded, turning the faucet on. “Both boxes.”

 

Ten minutes and one full pan in the oven later, Melanie and Charlotte joined Sophia and Olivia in the living room to watch cartoons, waiting patiently for Chris and Leonard to return.

 

…………..

 

Melanie shifted gently on the exam table as Dr. Lyndon poked and prodded under the sheet.

 

“Everything in there feels good,” she said, as her fingers pressed up into her. “I’m going to do a transvaginal scan and then a regular sonogram just to see how the tubes and uterus look.”

 

She nodded, “Yay,” she mumbled weakly, as Chris brushed a few loose strands of hair away from her forehead.

 

“So other than the slight discomfort when you roll onto your belly,” Dr. Lyndon started, as she set up the transducer for the scan. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Well, I really want to stop bleeding sometime soon,” Melanie grumbled. “I’m mostly tired by the middle of the day, especially with the girls running around. And I haven’t really had a continuous appetite in the last several days.”

 

Dr. Lyndon wheeled her stool back to the base of the table, “You’re still recovering,” she nodded, easing the transducer in. “Slight pressure.”

 

Melanie hissed, reaching up to grip Chris’s forearm as she was prodded even more. “Other than physical symptoms, how are you feeling emotionally?”

 

“Spent.”

 

Dr. Lyndon nodded, “Right tube is healing up nicely,” she noted. “Your surgeon had some set of magical hands on him, Mel. You’re very lucky.”

 

After a few seconds of looking, the transducer came out and the sheet came down to expose Melanie’s stomach, the cold gel squirting onto her warm skin.

 

“I forgot how cold that shit is,” Melanie jumped, as the wand pressed lightly into her lower abdomen.

 

“We’re trying to get the warming one in, but someone keeps screwing around with the order forms,” Dr. Lyndon shook her head. “Guess I’ll have to do it myself this time, huh?”

 

Chris snorted, “Usually it takes the boss to get shit done,” he nodded.

 

Melanie snickered, “Stop,” she poked him. “I really hope Sophie and Liv aren’t driving the nurses too crazy out there.”

 

“Oh please,” Dr. Lyndon laughed. “They’re obsessed with them! Ever since you brought in the pictures during your six-week visit after they were born, they’ve been squealing over every photo you bring in here of them.”

 

“Next time we’ll bring, Charlie,” Chris nodded. “She’s over at her friends house today.”

 

Dr. Lyndon nodded, “I’ll hold you to that offer, Chris,” she warned. “Okay, everything looks good in here. The bleeding can come and go for up to six weeks, which is the norm for a surgery like this. If your soaking a pad within an hour or you start to get really bad pains, then you need to go back to the ER and get that checked out.”

 

Melanie nodded, “It’s just a normal period type bleeding,” she said. “I just want it to stop! I hate sitting on a pad of blood for hours.”

 

Chris made a face, which the women ignored, as they continued talking about the recovery process.

 

“Now, the big question,” Doctor Lyndon said, as she pulled off her gloves. “Are you two planning on having a baby? The report that was faxed over didn’t say anything other than what happened. Did you two know about this pregnancy?”

 

They both shook their heads, “Which is why it makes the recovery process harder,” Melanie said. “Emotionally that is.”

 

The older woman nodded, “Well, based on what I’m seeing, there is no doubt in my mind that you can’t have a successful pregnancy with a healthy baby as the end result. Around sixty-five percent of women who’ve had a ectopic pregnancy, are healthily pregnant within eighteen months of that kind of trauma. Though, you should wait until you’ve had two cycles before starting again.”

 

“I really don’t know if I’d want to get pregnant that quick. Or at all.” Melanie shrugged. “Honestly? I thought we were done with having babies, ever since the twins were born.”

 

Chris nodded, “It’s not like we were trying either,” he admitted. “I guess we got a little too excited and…”

 

Dr. Lyndon nodded, “I understand,” she said, picking up the medical chart. “But if you two do decide to have one more baby, there’s nothing physically stopping you from having one. Usually ectopic pregnancies occur after some type of underlying damage to the reproductive organs or the abdominal area near these organs. But from what I just saw, your reproductive organs are perfectly fine.”

 

They both nodded, “I think this was just a case of bad timing and luck,” Dr. Lyndon shrugged. “I know that doesn’t really answer all your questions, but that’s what I can think of.”

 

“Now as for the emotional treatment, I’ve known you both for two years,” she continued. “Laura Kaui also told me about the support system you two have, with each other and with your families, which is perfect for things like this. While you lost a child, you also have to remember that it could’ve been worse. This was caught early on, which in some cases, it isn’t.”

 

“I know,” Melanie nodded. “I read up on it after the surgery.”

 

Dr. Lyndon nodded, “It’s not an easy thing to forget, but you will find peace with it,” she said. “For now, just focus on getting better and playing with those three, beautiful little girls you two have. Christmas is almost here, as well as New Years. Start the new year off with a clean slate, guys.”

 

After giving them a full rundown on what to expect for the next few months, between when to have sex and other things to expect, Dr. Lyndon signed off her chart and suggested a follow up in two months. Melanie quickly re-dressed, putting a new pad on with a scowl, as Chris handed her pants.

 

“I know it sucks, but it’ll stop before you know it,” he said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll make you a bowl of soup and you can relax in bed for the evening.”

 

“We should talk later tonight,” she said, as they reached the desk to make an appointment. “After the girls go to bed that is.”

  
Chris nodded, “Whatever you want to do,” he said, as the nurses behind the desk giggled.

 

“Oh!” Tanya smiled, as she looked up. “I guess it’s time for you two to go home.”

 

“Noooo! I wanna keep them here!” Lucy whined, as Sophia sat on her lap. “They’re so adorable!”

 

Melanie snickered, “You should see her at home,” she shook her head. “Out of the two, Sophie is very bad.”

 

“Mama!” Olivia waved from Annie’s lap, holding up a handful of stickers. “Mine!”

 

While Melanie made her follow up appointment, the nurses passed the twins around for hugs, before Annie and Lucy carried them out from behind the desk with their coats zipped up.

 

“You two are getting so big,” Annie sighed, as Olivia babbled to her. “I hope you guys come back soon to visit us!”

 

“Beebee?” Olivia asked.

 

Annie giggled, “Yes sweetheart,” she nodded. “We help deliver babies! But not all of them are as cute as you and your sister.”

 

“Annie!” Tanya gasped, covering her mouth to smother the giggles. “I am so sorry! That was just unprofessional!”

 

Sophia reached out for Chris, “That’s okay,” he chuckled, as Sophia wrapped her arms and legs around him. “I think we’ve heard that quite often in the last five years.”

 

“Can you say bye?” Melanie asked, as Olivia sat perched on her hip. “Say bye bye to the nice ladies.”

 

“Bye!” Sophia screeched, waving her chubby fingers at them. “Bye! Bye! Bye!”

Olivia simply waved, clutching her hand with the stickers to her chest, as Melanie pulled her hood up.

 

Melanie shouldered her bag and waved to the girls, “Have a great holiday and we’ll see you soon!” she said, as the girls waved goodbye to them.

 

Once they were out in the chilly air, they quickly made their way across the parking lot and towards the car.

 

“You two are very popular,” Chris said, as he strapped Sophia in her car seat. “I never thought my little ones would be so popular!”

 

“Daddy wasn’t popular like you two are,” Melanie snickered, setting Olivia’s stickers into her purse. “Grandma was his biggest fan.”

 

Sophia squealed, “Gamma!”

 

Chris chuckled, “Grandma is coming for Christmas with Grandpa,” he nodded. “Let’s get you two home.”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

‘Sophia, give me that bag of bows,” Melanie demanded, standing in the hallway. “Now, little girl!”

 

The toddler squealed, turning on her feet to run back into her room, hiding behind the toy chest. Melanie followed quickly, sighing as Sophia peeked over the top of chest, giggling.

 

“Mama! Mine!” she shouted, the bag crinkling in her arms. “Mine!”

 

“What’s going on up here?” Chris asked, as he and Olivia stood in the doorway. “Are you getting into trouble, Sophia?”

 

Melanie turned to look at him, “She has my bag of bows hostage,” she informed him, as Olivia babbled. “She’s being awfully bratty today.”

 

He sighed, handing Olivia over to her, before moving towards the toy chest. “Soph, I have a bag of bows in Charlie’s room for you,” he said, picking the toddler up. “How about I give you two bows and you can play with them?”

 

“NO!!!!” Sophia screeched, as the bag was taken from her. “MINE!!!”

 

The tears started immediately, as Chris handed the bag over to Melanie. Shifting Sophia around in his arms, Chris took the two bows from Melanie and held them up so Sophia could see them.

 

“Look!” he kissed her cheek. “A pink and green bow for you!”

 

“Dada! My bow!” she hiccupped. “Dada, mine!”

 

Melanie shook her head, “I think it’s nap time for her,” she said, watching as Sophia wailed. “She’s been up since six-thirty and if we don’t put her down now, she’ll be up all night.”

 

Downstairs, the doorbell began to ring, making Melanie groan. “Oh god, who is it now?” she whined, carrying Olivia out of the bedroom. “Can you please go and make sure Charlotte isn’t using the scissors to cut her hair? Or any of her clothes for that matter?”

 

Moving down the staircase, Melanie began to curse the idiot outside, ringing the bell constantly. Unlocking the locks, Melanie pulled the door open, ready to curse when she saw that it was Jim on the other side.

  
“Hi!” he grinned, waving like a madman., while holding shopping bags in his arms.

 

“Do you have to ring the bell over and over again?” she asked, unlocking the screen door. “Once or twice would’ve been enough.”

 

Jim stepped into the house, stomping his boots on the doormat, before pulling his hood back. “I wasn’t sure if you’d hear it,” he shrugged, kissing her cheek. “You always have these three screaming about! Hi Livvie girl!”

 

Olivia squealed as Jim kissed her cheek, “What are you doing here? Not that I don’t mind you being here, but I figured you’d be shopping or jumping my brother for sex.”

 

“I was at the mall,” he nodded, giving the shopping bags a shake. “But I decided to come here and wrap Bones and Jo’s gifts in peace and have girl talk with my sissy.”

  
“Well, Liv’s going to be joining us,” she warned, shutting the door behind him. “Sophie’s being a brat and Charlie’s wrapping up presents for the twins and myself, so I’ve be banned from her room.”

 

Jim nodded, as he kicked off his snow boots, “I don’t mind,” he said, hanging his coat up. “Livvie’s a sweet little munchkin and my goddaughter!”

 

They started towards the hallway that led to the spare bedroom and office, “Go put everything in the room and come to the kitchen,” Melanie said, as Olivia patted her chin. “I’ll whip up a snack for us and the baby.”

 

…………

 

“So, how did the doctor’s visit go the other day?” Jim asked, as he folded a pair of jeans into a box. “I’ve been so busy with work that I never got to call and ask you.”

 

Melanie sighed, “It was fine,” she nodded, feeding Olivia a cracker. “Surgeon did a great job with fixing me up and Doctor Lyndon said that if Chris and I were to have another baby, we shouldn’t have any problems with conceiving.”

 

“Do you guys want another baby?” he asked, before wincing. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

 

“I mean, we talked about it that night,” Melanie nodded. “Right now, our main focus is on the girls. Soph and Liv are going to be three in January and I’m thinking about going to work in summer for Seattle University. A baby right now would be too much.”

 

Jim nodded, laying the wrapping paper out to cut, “But do you want one?” he asked, cutting. “We’re you two actively trying to get pregnant?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “But Chris and I agreed that if I were to get pregnant it wouldn’t be a _bad_ thing,” she said. “I mean, we’re financially stable and all that shit, but we’re okay with having three kids. If we wanted one more, I’d have to get pregnant sooner rather than later, considering that I’m thirty-five and Chris is five years away from hitting sixty.”

 

“Like that’s stopping him,” Jim snorted. “That man’s in better shape than all of us young men, it’s fucking embarrassing! The man has a six pack!”

 

Melanie snorted, “I know, Jim,” she shook her head. “I’ve seen it.”

 

Jim pouted, “The two of you are going to be hot old parents when your kids enter high school,” he shook his head. “Meanwhile, Bones will be a mean looking old guy and I’ll probably get so fucking fat.”

 

“First off, watch it with the language,” she nudged him. “And two, you won’t be fat, Jim. You just have to eat better now that you’re getting older! Why don’t you join the gym? Scotty and Gaila signed up when Scotty’s Uncle died from that massive heart attack over the summer. Now he’s all health conscious and what not.”

 

“But I don’t want to go with Gaila,” Jim whined, smacking a bow onto the wrapped box. “She’s a drill sergeant and likes to smack.”

 

Melanie snickered, “But you like it when Lenny smacks you,” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Speaking of my brother, what did you get him for Christmas?”

 

This made the younger man groan, “Your brother is a pain to shop for,” he shook his head, digging through the shopping bag. “I bought him some clothes and a bottle of that nice Kentucky bourbon he loves to chug. But other than that? “

 

“What about that silly sex shop you dragged Nyota and I to?” she said, as Olivia crawled across the bed to the bags. “You should get handcuffs and cuff him to the headboard.”

 

“Well, I do declare!” Jim gasped, earning an eye roll from her. “Do you and Chris do that kinky stuff?”

 

He reached for Olivia, pulling her towards the middle of the bed, grabbing cookie off the dish.

 

“I mean, we’ve done our fair share of kinky things in the past,” Melanie shrugged. “But nothing extreme like whips, choking, blood play or burning. Chris drew the line at that stuff after you gave us that crazy book of sex games.”

 

“Oh I remember that book!” Jim smiled. “Bones hates that book!”

 

Melanie snorted, “I can see why,” she shook her head. “What about those erotic massage oils? Or flavored lube? I mean, don’t you guys go there to get that stuff?”

 

Jim sighed, “I could never bring your brother to that place,” he shook his head, as Olivia climbed onto his lap. “He would blush like a virgin bride and leave me stranded there.”

 

“You poor thing,” Melanie pouted. “How about I go with you? Maybe I can find something there for myself and Chris, to make up for the lack of fun time that’s going on between us.”

 

“When will you be given the all clear?” he asked.

 

She shrugged, “Until I stop bleeding and when I feel better enough to do it?” she said. “Right now, I’m a mess in this general area and I really don’t feel that up to having penetrative….relations.”

 

“ Boo!” Olivia patted Jim on the cheek. “Hug!”

 

“You want a hug?” he asked, as Olivia nodded. “Oh you can have lots of hugs my little princess!”

 

Melanie smiled at them, “Not to blow off the adult play time talk,” she started. “But what’s going on with your baby planning? I haven’t heard much since before Charlie’s birthday and I really hope you guys aren’t saying anything because of what happened to me.”

 

“Bones and I went with Jan and Christine to her gynecologist to talk about the procedure,” he nodded. “We went a few days before you went into surgery, so we really didn’t want to bring that up while you were recovering.”

 

“What did they say?” she asked, as Olivia cuddled against Jim. “Is she healthy to do it?”

 

He nodded, “Oh yeah,” he said. “Christine is healthy as a damn horse! But Bones wants to wait til after the holidays to really get everything ready. I think he’s worried about the legal issues that come with putting your sperm into a donor. And I think he’s hesitant to start right away because he doesn’t know Christine and Janice like I do.”

 

“He’s worried about what could happen if she turned around and demanded to keep the baby,” Melanie said, as Jim nodded. “Yeah, that could be an issue.”

 

Jim sighed, “I honestly don’t think Christine would do that, but you never know,” he shrugged. “If it ends up being a bust, we’ll adopt. Or I’ll steal this one for a weekend and pretend that she’s mine.”

 

“Boo!” Olivia shrieked, throwing a bow at him. “Mine!”

 

“How about I give you both Sophie and Liv?” Melanie laughed. “I’m starting to think that Sophia is picking up your behavior, Jimmy. She’s a little daredevil, giving Chris a hard time with everything.”

 

Jim shook his head, “Nope, I want Liv,” he said, kissing the little girl on the cheek. “My little beauty. I’m so glad they made me your godfather, princess! You are such a good little baby!”

 

…………..

 

Melanie set the last batch of wrapped presents onto the floor of her closet, before shutting the door, moving to pick the garbage up off the bed.

 

“Please tell me you’re done wrapping,” Chris groaned, as he came into the room. “I just put Sophia down for bed after chasing her around the house for two hours.”

 

She watched as he climbed onto the bed, laying out on top of the paper and bows. “I’m done wrapping,” she nodded, pushing him to roll over. “But I wasn’t done cleaning.”

 

He groaned, “Mel, she’s a terror,” he whined, as she tugged the bag of gift tags from under his leg. “Almost knocked the tree over while taking a dive under it.”

 

“Well, you did let her eat three ice-pops,” she pointed out, dropping the tape and bags into the giant shopping bag by the wall. “So, that kinda serves you right.”

 

Chris scowled at her, “I didn’t want to hear her screaming all night,” he protested. “Especially when Olivia didn’t want to play with her and Charlie was up in her room doing whatever the hell she was doing.”

 

“She’s making cards for everyone,” Melanie said, crawling up onto the bed. “Tomorrow’s her last day of school and she wants to get Miss Lawrence’s card finished as well as her teachers card.”

 

He muttered about glitter glue and paint, before yawning. “Mom called earlier,” he announced, as Melanie sat next to him. “Their flight leaves at four-thirty on Saturday and they’ll be here around seven-ish. Unless the weather decides to turn on us.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Daddy wont be here til Sunday afternoon,” she said. “He’s gonna stay with Len and Jim this time, since we’ve got your parents. Nyota and Spock are flying out the same day and staying with them as well.”

 

“We still have to go shopping for Christmas Eve,” Chris said, wrapping his arm around her hips. “Julie and Louisa are coming, right?”

 

“They’ll be here!” she nodded, smiling now. “She’s coming with Hikaru! Julie’s so excited, considering last Christmas they didn’t do anything.”

 

Chris hummed, “Sounds good,” he mumbled, yawning again.

 

Melanie snorted, moving to get up off the bed, only to be stopped by him. “What are you doing?” he asked, opening his eyes.

 

“I’m going to see if Charlie’s done with her art work,” she said, pulling the quilt off the footrest of the bed. “You are going to bed, Mister. You look like you went to war and barely survived to make it home.”

 

“Yeah, a war with a little demon named Sophia,” he groaned, stretching. “Don’t take too long, Mellie.”

 

She covered him with the quilt, “I’ll be back in a little bit,” she promised, as he started to snore.

 

Making her way down the hall, Melanie did a quick check on the twins, before knocking on Charlotte’s door.

 

“Charlie?” she called out, pushing the door open to find her daughter on the floor, surrounded by paper and markers. “Wow, you’ve been working hard!”

 

“Mommy!” she waved her over. “Come look at all the cards I made!”

 

Closing the door halfway, Melanie made her way over to the floor and sat down, as Charlotte picked up the pile of finished cards.

 

“I made cards for all my Aunts and Uncles!” Charlotte squealed, as Melanie flipped through the stack. “There’s one for Monty and I made Sophie and Livvie’s card!”

 

“These are adorable!” Melanie gasped, as an array of candy canes and holly leaves were streaked with glitter. “Did you make cards for Julie and your teachers?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “They’re on my dresser because they’re wet!” she said. “I still have to make you and Daddy a card.”

 

“Well you have the entire weekend to make the rest of them,” she said, setting the finished pile down. “But right now, I need you to start putting all this away. It’s getting late, honey.”

 

Instead of groaning and begging for another few minutes, Charlotte happily packed up her art supplies and placed them on the tiny desk in the corner of the room. She then went into the bathroom to wash her hands, while Melanie checked for any stains on the carpet.

 

“Tomorrow we’ll make some paper decorations for the windows,” Melanie said, as she tucked Charlotte into bed.

 

“Can we put the kissing ball up?” Charlotte asked, as she reached for her Nemo. “That way everyone who stands under it can kiss.”

 

Melanie smiled and nodded, “I’ll put that up tomorrow when you come home,” she promised. “Then we’ll wrap Julie’s present tomorrow, since she’s coming over on Christmas Eve this year.”

 

“Kay, Mommy,” Charlotte yawned.

 

“Goodnight, baby,” Melanie kissed her cheek.

 

Turning the lights off and closing the door, Melanie went downstairs to lock up and turn all the lights off, before making her way back upstairs. With the hall light on, she stepped into the bedroom and closed the door halfway, before making her way across the room and into bed.

 

“Hmmm?” Chris groaned, as she settled under the sheets. “Are they all sleeping?”

 

“All sleeping,” she nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Am I taking her tomorrow?”

 

Chris sighed, “If you want to,” he mumbled, kissing her cheek. “Or I can take her.” 

She sank further under the blankets, moving closer to the heat that radiated off of Chris. “We’ll argue about it tomorrow,” she yawned. “Go back to sleep.”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Sophia threw the remote onto the carpet, before rushing off into the kitchen, screeching as she went.

“Is she like this all the time?” Joshua asked, as Chris picked the remote and batteries off the floor. 

“You have no idea,” he shook his head, putting the remote back together. “Last night she took everything out from under our bathroom sink and threw it all over the floor. You should’ve seen what she did with the box of tampons! Mel found the plastic applicators trailing down the hall to her room.”

Joshua snorted “Good god,” he shook his head. “You need a GPS device on that kid.”

“SOPHIA GRACE!” Melanie shouted. “CHRISTOPHER! COME GET THIS LITTLE DEVIL! NOW!” 

As his father chuckled, Chris quickly moved into the kitchen, stopping short at the sight of cereal boxes and cans on the floor. 

“What the hell?” 

Melanie led the squirming toddler over to him, “Take her,” she demanded; as he bent down to pick her up. “I’m this close to taking her presents and dropping them off at the shelter!” 

Anne sighed as she set a tray of brownies onto the stovetop. “She started pulling things out of the cabinet,” she said, as Charlotte helped her mother clean the mess up. “I think she’s a little excited today.”

“No, this is Sophia all the time,” Melanie huffed, setting a can of beans on the shelf. “She’s the equivalence of four kids, trapped in one body.” 

“Dada! I play!” Sophia tugged at his shirt. “I play!” 

Chris shook his head, “You’re going to sit in the playpen if you don’t stop being so bad,” he warned, as she shook her head. “Yes, Sophia. You’re being a bad girl today.” 

“Gamma!” Olivia squealed, running over to Anne. “Up!” 

Removing the ovenmitts, Anne scooped her up and carried her over to the table. “How about you sit with Grandma and tell her what you hope Santa brings you for Christmas.” 

Once the food was back into the cabinet, Melanie stood up and brushed the front of her pants off. “Thank you, Charlie,” she ruffled her hair. “Did you bring your dirty clothes down? Grandpa’s coming over tomorrow and I want to get your clothes washed and put away so the laundry room is clean.”

“I really don’t think David’s going to be looking in our laundry room, Mel,” Chris snorted, as Sophia wiggled in his arms. 

She scowled, “I’m cleaning the laundry room,” she hissed. “I haven’t clean this place in two weeks and we’re supposed to have everyone over for Christmas Eve.” 

“And we will clean the house,” Chris nodded. “But for now, just sit down and relax. You have four days and it’ll get done.” 

“You want a Boo?” Anne frowned, as Olivia babbled on her lap. “What’s a boo?”

Charlotte giggled, “That’s the baby from Monsters Inc.!” she wiggled in her chair. “Livvie likes her because she says “Kitty!” and “Boo!” all the time.” 

Chris snorted, “I will sit with Sophie in the living room with Dad, since he’s watching the game,” he said. “When you’re ready to put the girls to bed, let me know.” 

Melanie nodded, “It’s going to be very soon,” she warned. “Especially with this one here!” 

“Mama!” Sophia squealed, as Melanie tickled her feet. “No sweep!” 

“Yes Sophie, you make sure that Mama gets no sleep at all,” Melanie shook her head. “Go with Daddy and watch the game with him and Grandpa.” 

As Chris and Sophia went into the living room, Melanie went to fill the teapot up with water to boil, as Anne and the girls talked. 

“Grandma has to catch up on all these Disney characters,” Anne said, shaking her head. “Mommy and Daddy didn’t tell her about all the new ones.” 

“Chris knows all the new ones,” Melanie said turning the burner on. “I just remember the classics and the ones I’ve seen when Charlie was a baby.” 

Charlotte nodded, “Mommy and Daddy are Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip,” she said, much to Anne’s amusement. “Because Mommy is beautiful like Aurora and she gets saved by Prince Phillip.”

Her mother sighed, “And you’re the fairy godmother from Cinderella,” she said, making Anne laugh. “And Olivia here is Cindy and Sophia’s been dubbed as Cruella DeVille by Joanna.” 

“Oh dear,” she shook her head. “And who are you, Charlie?” 

“I’m Belle!” she beamed. “And Julie, she’s my best friend, Julie’s Jasmine!” 

After an hour of naming everyone to their Disney counterpart, Chris came in with Sophia and announced that it was bedtime.

“Charlie, Grandma and Grandpa had a busy day,” Chris said, as the five year old groaned. “They’re gonna be here til after New Years and you’ll have plenty of time with them.”

“Okay,” she sighed, getting up from her chair. “Night Grandma.” 

Anne hugged her, “Tomorrow we’ll make breakfast for everyone,” she said, kissing her forehead. “Go on upstairs and get ready for bed, honey.” 

Charlotte rushed out of the room to say goodnight to Joshua, Anne said goodnight to the twins. Once all three of the girls were upstairs in their beds, the couple went back down to the kitchen.

“Good lord,” Chris sighed, as he dropped into the chair. “I’m exhausted!” 

Anne set the empty teacups into the sink, “I remember those days,” she sighed, moving back to sit down at the table. “And I only had one baby to deal with.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Chris blushed, as Anne patted his cheek lightly. “I was a good kid.” 

“Somehow, I find that very hard to believe,” Melanie snickered, as she settled down on his lap. 

Chris scowled, “The only bad thing I ever did was when I put vinegar in Mary’s shampoo bottle,” he shrugged, earning a gasp from Melanie. “What? She was being such a bitch because she was in middle school and I was still in the fourth grade, which made me a “baby” as she put it.” 

Anne shook her head, “I had to take the poor girl to the salon to have her hair cut and fixed up,” she shook her head. “Her parents were NOT pleased when she went back to San Diego with her hair super short and three shades darker.” 

“Christopher, I am appalled,” Melanie shook her head, turning away as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “And here I thought you were the sweetest little boy and that Olivia got her personality from you.” 

“But she did,” he whined. “Olivia’s my clone.” 

His mother snorted, “That I can see,” she nodded, yawning. “Goodness, I am tired.”   
“I made up the guestroom down here,” Melanie said. “I figured it would be better for you and Josh, since the girls don’t always fall asleep right away.” 

“That’s fine, dear,” she nodded. “I better get your father off the couch before I decide to leave him there.” 

Chris snorted, “There’ extra blankets in the closet,” Melanie said, as the older woman stood up. “Just leave the one that’s covering the boxes on the floor in the corner. Jim wrapped up a bunch of presents for Len and Jo, which he needs to pick up soon.” 

“I’ll make sure to tell nosey in there,” she sighed, leaning down to kiss them both on the cheek. “Don’t stay up too late, kids. You have company coming over.” 

“Yes Mom,” Chris sighed, as she shuffled out of the kitchen to get Joshua. “Still bossy.” 

Melanie sighed, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “You think she’s bad now?” she asked. “Just wait until we’ve been married for twenty years, Chris. I won’t be this sweet wife by then.” 

“Who says you’re sweet now?” he teased. “You’ve done your fair share of bossing around since we’ve been together.”

“Someone needs to keep you in line,” she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. “You ready for bed?”

Chris nodded, “After a day like today?” he asked, as she shifted on his lap. “Tomorrow’s gonna be even crazier with your Dad coming in and Spock and Nyota too.”

As they snuggled on the chair, Anne and Joshua made their way past the kitchen to get to the guestroom. Anne watched quietly, as her son and daughter-in-law sat in the chair, arms wrapped around one another as they talked quietly. With a smile, Anne made her way down the hall after her husband, the image of the young married couple in her head. 

………….

“DADDY!!!!!!” Charlotte shouted from the bathroom. “Sophie’s trying to flush her toy in the potty!” 

Chris quickly stood from the chair, as well as Leonard, and rushed down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Jesus, not again,” Melanie groaned, shaking her head. “This kid is always flushing stuff down the toilet.” 

David chuckled, “You should get one of them lock things,” he nodded. “I remember when Jo tried to flush your brother’s wallet in the toilet when she was a little thing.” 

“Sophia, you know you can’t flush toys down the toilet,” Leonard said, as he carried the wiggling toddler into the kitchen. “You’re going to drive your parents crazy if you keep acting like a fresh girl.” 

“No,” Sophia pouted, shaking her head. “Mine!” 

Sitting down, Leonard allowed the minion child to pull at his shirt, as he shook his head. “Chris is about ready to kill,” he said, as Melanie stood to get another cup of tea. “You better spike his so he calms down.” 

“I can put a box on the toilet, Daddy,” Charlotte said, as she and Chris made their way into the kitchen. “That way Sophie can’t get in it.”

“Thank you, honey,” he ruffled her hair. “How about you go and see what Grandma’s up to? I think she was knitting the last time I checked on her.” 

The five year old nodded and rushed out of the kitchen, moving down the hall to the guestroom where Anne was staying in. Chris sat back in his chair, just as Melanie set a cup of tea in front of him. 

“Please tell me she didn’t flood the bathroom this time,” she said, sitting back in her chair. 

Chris shook his head, “Managed to stop it before it could spill over,” he sighed, looking across the table at Sophia. “You’re this close to getting nothing for Christmas, Soph.”

Turning to look at him, Sophia leaned forward and placed her hands on the table. “NO!” she shouted. “Dada! NO!” 

“At least this one’s nice and quiet,” David sighed, as Olivia slept quietly against his chest. “I never hear anything bad about this one.” 

“She’s been a good girl since she was four months old,” Melanie sighed. “After the colic ended, she would sleep through the night unlike Sophie.” 

Her father nodded as he gently rubbed the girl’s back. “How’s the asthma treatment going? Any more attacks?” 

Chris set his cup down, “She had one the other night,” he sighed. “She was running around the house after Sophie when it happened.” 

“Poor girl,” Leonard shook his head, “I really hope she grows out of it.” 

“Tell me about it,” Chris shook his head. “Are you hungry? I can put Liv in the playpen and put some lunch together.” 

David nodded, “I’ll put her down and help you,” he said, moving to get up, while ignoring Chris’s protests “Son, you’re always cooking when I’m here. I may not be a chef like you and grumpy pants over there, but I can cook a few things.” 

Melanie snorted as Leonard scowled at him, “He does make a mean pulled-pork sandwich,” he admitted. “Hits all the right spots.” 

“Is that why you don’t like it when I make pulled-pork?” Chris frowned, looking at his wife. 

“No!” she said, a little too quickly to be true. “I mean…. I love you so much and you’re a wonderful chef.” 

Chuckling, David made his way out of the kitchen, leaving the couple to their own devices, as Sophia babbled. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like something I make, Mel,” Chris insisted, as he went to the refrigerator. “I’m not going to cry and throw things around.” 

“Bullshit,” Leonard snorted, as Sophia smacked his chin. “Ow, Sophie!” 

She giggled, “Bull-it!” she screeched, making her parents gasp. “Bull-it!” 

He looked up at his sister and Chris, “I am so sorry,” he shook his head, as Melanie glared at him. “I swear!” 

“Bull-it!” Sophia squealed, clapping her hands together. “Dada! Bull-it!” 

“Sophia Grace, you better stop saying that word!” Melanie warned, as Chris chuckled. “It’s not funny, Chris!” 

He snorted, “Just be glad it’s nothing sexual!” he exclaimed, as Sophia chanted her newly learned word. “The way everyone talks about their sex lives around here!” 

“BULL-IT!” Sophia screeched, before Leonard scolded her. “NO!” 

“No more potty mouth,” Leonard warned. “Or you wont get any cookies that Aunt Nyota plans on baking for you.” 

Sophia scowled, wiggling to get off the chair. “Down!” she demanded, as Leonard held her tightly. “MAMA!” 

Melanie sighed and moved to pick the girl up, “You are a fresh girl,” she shook her head, as Sophia buried her face into her neck. “A really, really, fresh girl.” 

At that moment, David came back into the kitchen, “Liv’s out in the playpen,” he announced. “Your old man is snoring on the couch, too.” 

“Hopefully he stays that way for a while,” Chris snorted, as he pulled out the cold-cut packets. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” 

“Like father like son,” Melanie sighed. “Right Sophie?”

Chris scowled at her as Sophia giggled, “Fishie Mama,” she pouted. “Fishie.” 

She nodded, moving to the cabinet that stored the stock pile of goldfish crackers, “Yes,” she sighed, pulling down the package of pizza flavored crackers. “Soon, you’ll turn into a goldfish and then I’ll have to buy you a big old bowl to live in.” 

“It’ll be easier to manage her that way,” Leonard shrugged, as she set Sophia onto a chair. “Wont have to chase her around like a madwoman.” 

“Too bad she doesn’t know how to swim,” Melanie sighed, holding out a handful of crackers. “Don’t eat too many, Soph. Daddy’s gonna make you something to eat.” 

While Chris and David put together some sandwiches, Charlotte and Anne came out to get a drink, which ended with Anne helping out as well. By the time the food was ready, everyone minus Olivia and Joshua, sat around the table and ate before any interruptions could stop them.


	23. Chapter 23

Melanie sighed as she stood under the hot spray of the shower, letting the day’s worth of chores wash away. Just twelve hours until Christmas Eve, the mother of three was extremely exhausted. Between last minute shopping and cleaning the house, she was ready to drop. But it was only noon and there was so much that needed to be done, especially if all their friends were coming over the next day for dinner.

 

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when the shower door opened, turning around quickly to screech.

  
“Sorry,” Chris grinned sheepishly, as he stepped in behind her. “I should’ve knocked.”

 

“It’s okay,” she wiped a hand down her face. “It’s your shower, too.”

 

Moving around, Chris got under the steady stream and sighed. “How was your shopping trip?”

 

She picked up a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a decent amount in her hand, before setting the bottle back on the shelf.

 

“It was actually good,” Chris shrugged, as she lathered her hair up. “Olivia was very helpful holding the shopping list and didn’t fuss. Charlotte made sure that your father got the best potatoes in and extra bananas to make a smoothie later. They were both rewarded with doughnuts from the bakery.”

 

“At least they were good,” she sighed, moving to rinse the soap out of her hair. “Sophia ate her breakfast and went to watch cartoons on the couch before passing out.”

 

He snorted, “Did it make it easier for you to do what you wanted?” he asked, grabbing the sponge off the hook. “I saw the vacuum out in the living room and the bucket of cleaning wipes.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Once the girls settle down for naps, I’ll be able to clean up the fingerprints on the tables and windows,” she said. “I got the washer going for dishes and for clothes and your mother is getting all the pots and pans cleaned for later.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a nap in between?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I don’t want you to over do it and wake up exhausted tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” she nodded, earning a stern glare from him. “Okay, if I feel tired, I’ll sit on the couch and relax.”

 

Standing close together under the water, Melanie let herself relax in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder.

 

“Hmmmm,” she sighed deeply, tightening her grip on him. “I’m sorry that there wont be any Christmas sex this year.”

 

“We have sex all year, Mel,” he snorted, rubbing her back as she giggled. “I could always give you a massage after we come home and we can drink spiked apple cider.”

 

Melanie leaned back to look at him, brushing her fingers through the wet strands of hair. “Maybe New Years,” she shrugged.

 

He leaned down to kiss her, “You don’t have to rush it,” he whispered, before kissing her again.

 

They were too wrapped up in their make out session, when the bathroom door swung open.

 

“Mommy!”

 

Melanie yelped and nearly slipped, before Chris tightened his grip on her. “Charlotte,” he said slowly. “What did we say about coming into the bathroom if someone was in it?”

 

“To knock,” she answered. “But Daddy, Grandma wants to know where the blender is.”

 

Chris shook his head, “Daddy will be downstairs in a few minutes to help,” he said, as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

 

“Daddy, why are you in there with Mommy?” Charlotte asked, confused. “I thought Mommies and Daddies took showers alone. I take my baths alone.”

 

Melanie bit down on her lip to stop the laughter from bubbling out, as Chris tried to think of an answer that was proper.

 

“Charlotte, just go downstairs and wait for me,” he finally said, shaking his head. “Close the door behind you.”

 

The girl huffed, “Fineeeee,” she said, before leaving the bathroom, the door closing shut behind her.

 

“That’s gonna fun to see,” Melanie said, as he turned the water off. “You explaining why we shower together.”

 

Chris opened the shower door and reached for the towel on the rack, “Just wait,” he said, handing it to her. “She’s probably down there now telling everyone and it’ll be a “fun” story to share tomorrow.”

 

Wrapping the towel around her body, Melanie stepped out and grabbed the other towel. “Don’t be such a baby,” she shook her head, as he wrapped the towel around his waist. “She’s five and she’ll most likely forget about it tomorrow.”

  
He shook his head, “Christopher,” she took hold of his hand, turning him to face her. “It’s okay, you know. At least she didn’t walk in on us like most kids do, scarring them for life.”

 

“I just don’t want her learning about sex at five years old,” he whined, leaning against the counter. “She’s still a baby in my eyes.”

 

“She’s always going to be our baby, Chris,” she nodded. “But they grow up and they become adults and do adult things, no matter how much we don’t want them to.”

 

Chris couldn’t mask his feelings from his face, “We have years before she hits puberty,” Melanie continued. “Don’t’ stress out about this stuff now, when she’s five. Worry about it when she’s eleven or twelve.”

 

He nodded, “Okay,” he finally said, sighing. “Come on, let’s get dressed before she comes back up here with my mother.”

 

Melanie snickered, “Oh like she hasn’t seen you naked before,” she rolled her eyes. “She’s seen me naked and that was when the twins ripped me apart.”

 

“You have no shame, my darling wife,” Chris snorted. “If you had your way, we’d be living in a nudist colony.”

 

………..

 

While Anne, Melanie and Charlotte worked on putting zucchini pies, Chris managed to marinate meats for various dishes, while his father and father-in-law cut and peeled potatoes and other vegetables.

 

“How’s Mel doing since the surgery?” David asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the table.

 

Chris shrugged, “She has days where she’s fine and normal, running about with the kids and what not,” he said, checking the timer on the oven. “But then she has moments when it’s too much and she wants to be left alone.”

 

“Did the doctor fix her up right?” Joshua asked. “I mean with everything inside.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Chris nodded. “We went to her doctor after and everything’s fine. The tube was saved and it’s healing nicely.”

 

David nodded, “But is she emotionally stable?” he asked, as Chris hesitated before shrugging. “Is it bad enough that she might need to see someone?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Chris sighed. “She tells me when she needs some time to herself and I keep my distance. She’ll lock herself up in the office and read or she’ll take a nap upstairs.”

 

His father set the peeler down on the counter, “But how are _you_ both?” he asked. “I mean as a couple?”

 

Chris set the potholder down and nodded, “We’re coping with it,” he nodded. “We didn’t plan on having another baby, so the loss is a bit harder to deal with, but we’re trying. The doctor said that if we were to plan for another baby, we’d have no problem with conceiving and having a healthy baby.”

 

The older men nodded, “It’s just up to her if she wants to do it,” Chris sighed. “I’m fine with the three we have and if she got pregnant in six months, I would be happy. But I don’t want her to feel like she _has_ to have a baby because of what happened.”

 

“Mommy, can I try that?” Charlotte asked, breaking their tense discussion for a moment, as Charlotte reached for a slice of zucchini. “Ewww!”

 

Chris smiled as Charlotte made a face, holding the remains of the piece, “I don’t like this!” she shook her head. “Grandma, I don’t like this!”

 

“I’m just relieved that we caught it in time,” Chris finally said, looking back at them. “Had we waited or if she didn’t make that noise upstairs, I could’ve lost her. The doctor even said that if I waited until morning, she would’ve been dead.”

 

Her father shook his head, “Knowing that she’s in a fragile state,” he sighed. “I asked because I’m concerned about her and because I have more news about her mother.”

 

“What happened?” Joshua asked. “I thought she wasn’t talking to her mother since she said those things about her and Charlotte?”

 

“She’s not,” Chris nodded. “Eleanor has stage four lung cancer.”

 

David nodded, “It’s spread further than the doctors expected,” he sighed. “Now it’s in her liver and her pancreas has a few spots that they want to go and look at.”

 

His son-in-law sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Did they change the prognosis?” he asked, as David nodded. “How long?”

 

“Now she’ll be lucky if she makes it til March,” he said. “I told Len this morning and he’s planning on flying out with Joanna. He’s trying to get Jim to come with them, but he’s not liking the idea.”

 

“Well, I don’t blame him, David,” Chris shook his head. “Eleanor said that they were unfit to raise Joanna, simply because they’re a gay couple.”

 

David held up his hands, “I know that, son,” he said. “But since she got the first diagnosis and learned that it was terminal, she’s really reflected on the stuff she did to our kids. She wants to make peace with them and see the kids before she passes.”

 

The timer on the oven beeped, “I think you really need to convince your daughter, David,” Chris said, opening the oven door to look inside. “I can only support her decision, since I personally don’t feel comfortable having her fly out there to see a woman that wanted her and my daughter dead.”

 

“Are you ready for us?” Melanie suddenly asked. “I have two pies ready here.”

 

Chris stood up and nodded, “Bring ‘em over,” he said, as Melanie picked up the baking tray. “How many more are you making?”

 

“Five all together,” Anne said, as she went to collect another bag of zucchini. “You’re friend Spock has nothing to eat tomorrow, since he doesn’t eat meat.”

 

“He can have salad!” Charlotte squealed, picking at the tomato slices on the plate. “Uncle Jim calls him a rabbit, because he eats greens and carrots all the time.”

 

Chris took the tray and placed it on the bottom rack in the oven, “One day, Uncle Jim is going to get smacked by your Aunt Nyota,” he warned, closing the oven door. “You look a little flushed, Mel. Do you want me to put that leftover ravioli in the microwave?”

 

She nodded, “Yeah,” she sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder. “I forgot to eat lunch earlier.”

 

“Go on into the living room and relax for a bit,” Chris said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll bring it out to you with some water.”

 

Melanie stretched her arms over her head, “Ny and Spock are going to stop by for a little bit after dinner,” she said, as Olivia made her way towards the kitchen. “And what are you doing, Liv?”

 

“Mama, I hungee,” she said softly, rubbing her eye. “Hungee.”

 

“You can have some of my ravioli’s,” she said, picking the sleepy toddler up. “Come sit with Mommy on the couch.”

Olivia yawned and dropped her head against Melanie’s shoulder, clutching the front of her shirt with her hands.

 

“I’ll bring some juice and her cookies,” Chris nodded, grabbing the Tupperware from the fridge. “Go on and relax.”

 

As they left the kitchen, Chris moved to prepare the plate, while the others moved about; Anne placed the dirty dishes and bowls in the sink, while David and Joshua emptied the dishwasher and put the plates away.

 

“She’s going to be fine,” Anne nodded, patting her son on the back. “She’s got you watching out for her and that alone is enough.”

 

Smiling sweetly at him, Anne turned and made her way back to the kitchen table. “Come on, Charlie girl,” she picked up the frozen piecrust. “Let’s get these pies done.”

 

…………

 

Bye the time Nyota and Spock came by, the girls went crazy with excitement as they rushed towards them. Nyota giggled and dropped to her knees, letting the three little girls’ tackle her with hugs and kisses.

 

“My sweet babies!” she exclaimed, as Sophia wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’ve missed you so much!”

 

Putting a pot of water on to boil, Melanie led them over to the table with a plate of brownies and some fruit for Spock. Once Sophia and Charlotte quieted down, they were sent off to play with Anne, holding a brownie in each hand. David and Joshua disappeared into the living room with Spock and Chris to watch another football game, while Nyota and Melanie went upstairs with their tea and a few brownies on a separate dish.

 

“How are you feeling?” Nyota asked, setting the cup down between her knees. “I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in days, with everything going on at home.”

 

“I’m okay,” Melanie nodded. “Just tired and still a bit sore if I move too fast, but I’m okay.”

 

Nyota nodded, “How’s Chris doing? I’ve talked to him a couple times, but I don’t know what to say or ask that won’t upset him.”

 

Melanie sighed, “He’s okay for the most part,” she ran her fingers through her hair. “We’re both completely devastated about the baby, especially since we didn’t know, but we’re trying to cope and move on from it.”

 

“I just..” Nyota looked down at her lap, shaking her head. “I just can’t believe this happened to you. You had two healthy pregnancies and then this?”

 

“This was just bad luck,” Melanie nodded, shrugging slightly. “And like I told everyone else; if Chris and I decide to have another baby down the road, I am perfectly healthy enough to have one.”

 

Nyota nodded, “I just.. don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Melanie sighed. “It’s Christmas and I want to get through the last of the holiday’s and just start over in January. I just wish people would stop staring at me like I’m going to snap and jump off my roof or something.”

 

“We just want to make sure you’re oka-“ Nyota started, before Melanie cut her off.

 

“Ny, I’m fine,” she shook her head. “And I really wish people would stop keeping things from me about their lives. My brother didn’t plan on telling me anything about the baby dilemma that he and Jim are facing with Christine. Earlier, my father was whispering to Chris and Joshua about me and most likely my mother. I just want everything to go back to normal!”

 

The woman across from her nodded, “Okay,” she said, swinging her legs off the bed. “Everything will go back to normal.”

 

Melanie watched as Nyota pulled herself up off the bed, “I’m going to get some more tea,” she muttered, moving quickly out of the room.

 

“Ny!” Melanie shouted, listening as the woman’s footsteps pounded down the staircase. “Dammit!”

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Christmas Eve arrived as the front door to the Pike household opened and closed throughout the day, making the girls’ squeal and rush about to greet the guests. The kitchen was alive with sounds and smells, as Chris and the others prepared the last minute dishes and warmed up the pre-made food in the oven.

 

“Do we have enough space at this table for everyone?” Jim asked, setting two baskets of rolls on either end of the table. “I know you have that table for the kids over there.”

 

“It’ll be a tight squeeze,” Melanie nodded, fixing a napkin that was out of place. “But we’ll manage.”

 

The finished food went from pans and trays into fancy bowls, moving from the counters to the table, as everyone started filling in.

 

“Sophie, come on honey,” Nyota sighed, carrying the toddler in. “Look at all the yummy food!”

 

Moving the rest of the kids into the kitchen, Gaila, Melanie and Nyota got the younger ones settled at the extra table set up for them. Napkins went onto laps, while Monty had is bib placed over his new sweater.

 

“Mommy, did Daddy make the um… tomatoes?” Charlotte asked, as the women put food on the plates.

 

“Daddy made your tomatoes,” Melanie nodded, as Chris brought over the bowl of roasted cherry tomatoes. “See? They’re right here.”

 

Julie gasped, “Can I try some?” she asked, as Chris scooped a spoonful out for Charlotte. “Please?”

 

“Of course you can,” Chris nodded, moving around Melanie to get to Julie. “Anyone else? Jo?”

 

Once the kids were set with their dinner and cups of juice, the adults settled around the big table and started passing bowls around. Bottles of wine were passed around, while some opted for water, as laughter filled the room.

  
“Do you want wine?” Chris asked, as Melanie scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her dish.

 

“No,” she shook her head. “I took some Advil a few hours ago.”

 

He nodded, setting the bottle towards the middle of the table. “Headache?” he asked.

 

Melanie nodded, “A little bit,” she said, managing a small smile. “I’m just hungry, Chris. Once I eat, I’ll be fine.”

 

“I know you will,” he said, giving he hand a light squeeze. “Have some turkey, hon. It’ll fill you up before anything else on this table will.”

 

“Bloody hell, this meal is going ta put me in the gym for a full month,” Scotty exclaimed, as Nyota handed him a bowl of green beans.

 

Jim snorted into his glass of wine, “At least you two are having your organic feast tomorrow,” he shrugged. “Which is a shame, because we’re making smoked ham and some other fancy thing that Bones eats when he’s in Georgia.”

 

Scotty pouted at Gaila, “Do we really have to go to yer parents house?” he asked, earning a sharp nudge to the ribs. “Ow!”

 

“Okay, no fighting at the table!” Chris said, holding his hands up. “Let’s enjoy this meal before the kids start ripping the place apart.”

 

“Here! Here!” Hikaru and Pavel cried in unison, earning a round of giggles from the kiddie table. “Ya like that, huh?” Pavel asked them.

 

As the excitement began to dwindle down, the sounds of silverware scraping against glass and the giggling from the kids filled the room, as everyone around enjoyed a lovely meal and the company of one another.

 

……………

 

Olivia sat perched on Chris’s lap, chewing quietly on small pieces of turkey, as he spoke with Leonard and Jim across the table. Two hours after dinner, everyone scattered around the house to relax and allow the full course meal to settle. The women went downstairs to watch a movie with the kids, while the boys settled in for a basketball game.

 

“Why the hell are you going to replace a perfectly good set of windows in the middle of winter?” Chris asked, as he tore a small piece of meat for Olivia. “Why can’t you wait until it’s warmer?”

 

“Because the goddamn bugs will be out,” Leonard muttered. “They do a few windows each day, Chris. It’s not like they tear them out and leave holes in the wall.”

 

Olivia grunted, “Dada! More!” she demanded, hitting his arm. “More!”

 

“Liv, you’re gonna have a tummy ache if you eat anymore,” he said, as she began to fuss. “Don’t you want to eat the cookies Aunt Ny brought over?”

 

As Olivia whined, Anne came in with an empty cup and Sophia trailing behind her. “Chris, honey, Mel just went upstairs,” she said, taking the bottle of juice out of the refrigerator. “She’s looking kind of pale.”

 

Leonard quickly looked up at his brother-in-law,” What’s going on?” he demanded. “What happened now?”

 

“We went to bed late last night and she was up early this morning with the kids,” he said, shifting Olivia on his lap. “She’s exhausted, Len. Holiday’s do that to people.”

 

“Bones, chill,” Jim said softly, placing his hand on his shoulder. “She’s been through a lot this month and the last thing she needs is you getting crazy.”

 

Standing up, Chris moved around the table and handed Olivia over to Jim. “I’m gonna go check on her,” he said, as Sophia waved at him. “Hey sweetheart! Can you be good for Grandma?”

 

She nodded, taking the cup of juice from Anne, “She’s fine, Chris,” she said, patting his arm. “Go on upstairs and I’ll come get you when we’re ready for dessert and coffee.”

 

“Be good,” he warned to Sophia, before making his way out of the kitchen. “And don’t give her anymore turkey, Jim. Or I’ll make you take her home to deal with her pullups!”

 

“Dammit,” Jim muttered, dropping the piece of turkey on the plate. “I’m sorry, Livvie. Daddy said you couldn’t have anymore.”

 

Leonard sighed, moving his chair back to stand up, reaching for the plates. “If my sister has to be rushed to the hospital again,” he started. “Why’s all this crap happening to us? Can’t anything go smoothly with this family?”

 

“Bones, this is life we’re talking about, “Jim said, as Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s unpredictable and you just have to deal with it.”

 

His husband huffed, muttering as he set the plates into the sink. “Oh Livvie,” Jim sighed, brushing her hair back from her face. “To be young and unaware of the stuff that goes on around you.”

 

………….

 

“Mellie?” Chris knocked on the bedroom door, before pushing it open. “Mel?”

 

He heard a groan from the bed, a lump moving underneath the pile of blankets. Turning the lamp on, Chris closed the door and made his way across the room to the bed, sitting down on the mattress.

 

“Sweetheart? Mom said you came up here and that you looked a little pale,” he said, as she groaned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“My head hurts,” she mumbled; as he pulled the blankets down to see her. “And I’m cold.”

 

Reaching out, Chris laid his hand against her forehead and felt the waves of heat rolling off of her. “You feel very warm,” he noted, moving to get up. “What else hurts?”

 

She rolled onto her back, “I feel like I’ve been punched in the face and my ear is hurting,” she mumbled, as he searched for the digital thermometer in the medicine cabinet. “I think I caught the fucking flu.”

 

“You look like you have something,” he nodded, coming out with the thermometer. “Here, let’s take your temperature and see.”

 

Opening her mouth, Chris managed to get the instrument under her tongue, watching as said laid quietly under the blankets. Once it beeped, Chris took it out and squinted down at the readings and sighed.

 

“One hundred point two,” he read, earning a groan from Melanie. “Okay, let’s get you changed into pajamas and I’ll get you some medicine.”

 

“But everyone’s downstairs, “she whined, as he pulled the blankets back on the bed. “We still have to open presents and have cake.”

 

He grabbed a pair of flannel bottoms from the dresser, “Mel, you’re sick and you cannot be down there in that condition,” he said, finding a top for her.

 

She pouted, “What if I wrapped a scarf around my mouth and sat on the stairs?” she asked, as he came back over to the bed. “I promise I wont make any physical contact with anyone!”

 

“Honey, you need to get some rest,” he sighed, helping her out of her sweater. “Please do not argue with me about this, Mel. Do you want to go back into the hospital?”

 

“It’s Christmas!” she exclaimed, as he tugged the thermal top over her head. “You cannot keep me away from Christmas, dammit!”

 

Off came the leggings, as Melanie fell back across their bed, “I am not keeping you away from Christmas,” he sighed, tugging the pajama bottoms up. “If you go to bed early tonight, you might feel a bit better tomorrow morning.”

 

Melanie began to cry at that moment, covering her face with her arms, as he finished dressing her. “Please, please, please,” she begged. “I don’t wanna go to bed.”

 

“Look at you, Mel,” he sighed, shifting her around on the bed. “You’re exhausted and you need to sleep.”

 

She continued to cry as he went back into the bathroom to get the bottle of Nyquil, coming back out with it. “I wanna go downstairs,” she hiccupped, groaning in pain.

 

“If I bring you downstairs, your brother will have a shift it,” he said, pouring out the right amount of syrup for her. “I think everyone would agree with me, when I say that you need to go to bed.”

 

Scowling as she took her medicine, Melanie laid back down against he pillows as Chris tucked her in. “ S’not fair,” she mumbled, sniffling. “I don’t like being this weak.”

 

The bottle and cup went onto the nightstand, “I know you don’t,” Chris said, as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. “I don’t like seeing you go through all of this pain, back to back.”

  
“Christmas is ruined,” she mumbled, as he rubbed her back. “The girls are going to hate me forever.”

 

“No they wont,” he insisted. “They just want their Mother to be healthy and happy, Mel.”

 

She sighed, sinking further under the blanket, closing her eyes as the dull ache in her head pounded. Getting up, Chris fixed the blankets, before moving to the door.

 

“I’ll put a plate together with cookies and cake,” he said, his hand on the lamp switch. “Just try to relax and I’ll come back to check on you in a little bit.”

 

When she didn’t respond, Chris turned the lights off and closed the door halfway, making his way down the hall to the stairs.

 

“Oh,” Anne paused, on the steps. “I was just about to come up to get you. The kids are begging for cookies.”

 

“Let’s get them settled then, huh?” he asked, as they started back down the stairs.

 

Anne frowned, “What’s Mel doing?” she asked, as they started towards the kitchen. “Isn’t she coming down?”

 

Chris shook his head, “She’s got a fever and I just gave her Nyquil,” he said, as she gasped. “I need to wrap up a plate for her, that way she has something to eat tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll put it together for her,” she nodded. “Poor thing! She can’t catch a break for anything, huh?”

 

“Looks that way,” Chris sighed, running his hand across his face. “She was crying and begging me to let her come downstairs, but I can’t let her get worse and god forbid she gets the others sick.”

 

She nodded, “You did the right thing, honey,” she said. “Melanie needs her rest and she wont get better if she’s down here, rushing about to make sure everyone’s got enough coffee and food. A good night’s rest will do her good.”

 

“Daddy!” Charlotte cried, running over to him. “Where’s Mommy? Uncle Jim is going to eat all the cookies!”

 

Chris sighed, “Mommy’s going to bed, Charlie.”

 

Charlotte gasped, “What! Why?” she exclaimed. “But it’s Christmas Eve!”

 

He bent down to pick her up, “Mommy’s got a cold,” he said, as the little girl pouted. “So Daddy gave her medicine and tucked her into bed, that way she can get a good nights rest for tomorrow.”

 

“Mommy’s sick again?” Charlotte asked, her eyes going wide. “Is she going to the doctor’s house again?”

 

“The hospital?” he asked, as Charlotte nodded. “If she needs to go to the doctor, she’ll go to the one that has the little house. Remember when I took you to the doctor last time you had a cold?”

 

They stepped into the kitchen, where everyone was moving about with plates and silverware. “When they looked in my nose and at my mouth!” Charlotte nodded. “I don’t want Mommy to be sick.”

 

“I don’t want her to be sick either,” Chris sighed, kissing her cheek. “Let’s get you and Julie some cookies and milk. We still have presents to open before everyone goes home.”

 

“Okay!” she nodded, as he set her down. “Julie!!! Cookies!”

 

As the girls ran off to their plates, Chris made his way over to the counter and put a pot of water on to boil for tea. 


	25. Chapter 25

After the guests left, the kitchen was a disaster as well as the living room; a sink filled with dishes and the floor covered in wrapping paper. Sophia and Olivia played with their new toys in the pile of tissue and wrapping paper, while Charlotte and Julie squealed over the gifts they exchanged to one another. By ten, most of the guests left, many spending the next day out of town with families. By then, the kids were in bed and Joshua turned in early, while Anne and David stayed up to clean.

 

“I got all the dishes in the washer,” Jim said, as Chris and Leonard cleared up the living room. “David just took Charlotte up for bed. He’s in charge of the bedtime story tonight.”

 

“Thanks Jim,” Chris nodded, tying the garbage bag up. “I better check on Mel and see how she’s doing.”

 

Leonard nodded, “I’ll put on a pot of water for tea,” he said, wiping his hands across his jeans. “You need to get some liquid into her, that way she won’t wake up feeling worse.”

 

Chris nodded as a hacking cough came from upstairs, followed by a “I’m fine, really,” as Melanie and Anne came out of the bedroom. Taking the stairs slowly, Melanie was wrapped up in a quilt.

 

“Hey,” Chris said, making his way over to her. “How do you feel?”

 

She scowled, “Like shit,” she muttered, as he ran his hand across her forehead. “I’ve sweated through my clothes and I feel like I’ve wet the bed.”

 

“Len’s going to make some tea,” he nodded, as she sniffled. “I’ll get you a fresh set of pajamas and you can sit on the couch for a little while.”

 

Jim stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the couch. “You can open your presents that everyone brought you!” he said, easing her down on the sofa. “Bones, get that plate of cookies while you’re in there. You must be starving, Mel.”

 

She nodded, “I feel disgusting,” she groaned, as Anne pushed the footrest from the recliner over to her.

  
“Bring down a hair brush, Chris,” Anne said, as she searched for a box of tissues. “And if you have, a jar of vicks.”

 

“Anything else?” he asked, starting towards the stairs.

 

Melanie sneezed, “Summer clothes,” she squeaked, pinching her nose as it dripped. “Shorts!”

 

As Chris went upstairs, Leonard went off to make tea while Jim and Anne moved around the living room.

 

“We can watch a movie if you’d like, “Anne said, as she fixed the blinds on the window. “Or we can just sit in here and relax, since Joanna went home with Spock and Nyota.”

 

“They took your car?” Melanie frowned, as Jim shook the quilt out. “Are you guys staying here?”

 

He shook his head, “They hitched a ride with Hikaru and Louisa,” he said. “Joanna was getting tired and she wanted to finish wrapping up a few presents.”

 

“Okay, I have shorts and a shirt,” Chris said, coming down with a pile of clothes in his hand. “You ready to change?”

 

Melanie nodded and slowly pulled herself off the couch, holding her arms up over her head. “What here?” he asked, as she nodded.

 

“Everyone in this room has seen me in some form of undress, Chris,” she coughed. “Just get me out of these clothes! I feel like a slob right now.”

 

With the help of Jim and his mother, Melanie was stripped out of her sweaty clothes and dressed in her new ones, before setting her back down on the sofa. Anne sat next to her with the brush, pulling out the hair tie.

 

“Let’s fix you up and then you can lay down and relax,” she said, running the brush through her tangled hair. “Tomorrow, you can take a hot shower and you’ll feel a whole lot better afterwards.”

 

“Okay, we got one cup of tea and a plate of cookies,” Leonard announced, coming out of the kitchen.

 

As everyone settled around her, Melanie sat quietly with her head on Anne’s lap and her feet on Christopher’s, sighing as they both took care of her; the feeling of the brush and Anne’s fingers running through the neatly brushed locks of hair, lulled her into relaxation. The feeling of Christopher’s fingers pressing into her soles of her aching feet, moving to her ankles, felt wonderful as the rest of her body ached. One her hair was as neat as it would be, she sat up and sipped on her tea as it was pulled back into a braid.

 

“There we go,” Anne patted her shoulders. “Good as new.”

 

“Thank you,” Melanie sniffled, wiping her nose with a tissue.

 

Leonard glanced at his watch and sighed, “We better get going,” he said, looking over at Jim. “I still need to clean up the house for tomorrow and we have to put the rest of Jo’s presents under the tree.”

 

“Are you guys still coming tomorrow?” Jim asked, as Leonard went to get their coats and presents from earlier.

 

“Depending on how Mel’s feeling,” Chris nodded. “Otherwise, I’ll send the girls over with Mom and Dad, and I’ll stay with Mel.”

 

Jim pouted, “You should totally come!” he insisted, as David came down the stairs. “I’ll see if Spock has anything in his bag. He never travels without his man bag filled with herbal remedies.”

 

“Hey darlin’,” David said, making his way over to the sofa. “How ya feelin?”

 

As Melanie and David talked quietly, Leonard came back out with their coats and the gift bag that was loaded with presents. “Call us in the morning,” he said, pulling on his coat. “Take a hot shower and drink a lot of tea when the kids open presents. By two you might feel a bit better.”

 

“You can crash on our couch and we’ll cater to you,” Jim said, as she yawned. “And don’t give Chris a hard time about going to bed later. Or I’ll take your presents back!”

 

“Yes Jim,” she nodded, laying her head back against the arm of the couch. “Thanks for coming tonight, guys. Sorry I was a dud and went to bed early.”

 

Leonard sighed and rested his hand against her forehead, “You can’t control what happens to ya, Mel,” he shook his head. “Just take it easy tonight and tomorrow morning, that way you can enjoy the holiday. Once it’s over, you can finally relax.”

 

As everyone said their goodbyes, Melanie closed her eyes and relaxed under the quilt as the tea went cold on the table. When the front door was locked up, Anne retired to bed, leaving the couple alone in the living room.

 

“Mel,” Chris whispered, coaxing her out of a light slumber. “You ready for bed, honey?”

 

She nodded and sat up slowly, pulling her legs off the sofa. They made their way up the staircase and down the hall to their bedroom, quietly as the girls slept in their beds.

 

“Do you want to put pants on?” Chris asked, as she climbed into bed; the blankets hanging off the edge of the mattress.

 

“No,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around the pillow. “If I get cold, I’ll just use the blankets.

 

Chris nodded and collected the medicine cup off the nightstand, “I’ll wash this out and you’ll take another dose,” he said, moving into the bathroom. “Then tomorrow we’ll see how you feel.”

 

Once Melanie had another dose of Nyquil flowing in her body, Chris pulled the blankets up and tucked her in, before changing into his own pajamas. By eleven fifteen, the lights were out in the bedroom and they were both in bed.

 

“If you wake up in the middle of the night and feel worse, wake me up,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist.

 

“Okay,” she groaned, pressing the side of her face into the pillow. “Hmmmm.”

  
Melanie fell asleep quickly, her nose squeaking with each breath, as she lay dead to the world. It took a while for Chris to follow in suit, watching her through the darkness as she slept next to him. With his arm around her waist, he could feel the heat radiating off her body and the fever consumed her. His final thoughts, as he fell into unconsciousness, were only of her and the hopes for a speedy recovery.

 

………….

 

It was Sophia who woke everyone up the next morning, running down the hall shrieking as she stormed into the master bedroom; it took her several minutes to climb onto the bed, using the blankets as a ladder, but she succeeded. Chris groaned as she climbed all over him, smacking his arms and back.

 

“Dada! Dada!”

 

Charlotte and Olivia came in after her, quietly, and watched as their parents tried to hide from Sophia’s hands.

 

“Sophia, stop it!” Chris groaned, pulling the pillow down over his head. “Or you wont get any presents.”

 

Melanie groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head, curling up into a ball as Sophia wiggled about. She felt the mattress shift and creak, as Chris got out of bed, taking the bouncing toddler with him.

 

“What about Mommy?” Charlotte asked, as they left the room.

 

“Mommy’s gonna sleep for a bit and take a hot shower,” Chris said, as they went to the stairs. “Let’s see if Grandma and Grandpa are awake.

 

Melanie opened her eyes and groaned, a full nights worth of rest suddenly kicking her ass as the germs in her body came to life. Pushing the blanket down, she peered up at the clock and saw that it was a little after eight; usually Christmas morning started at six, when Charlotte would burst into the room and dive into their bed head first.

 

By the time Chris made it back to the bedroom, Melanie was sitting up in bed, and pulling at her damp shirt.

 

“Good morning,” she croaked, clearing her throat as he went to turn the lights on in the bathroom. “Are the kids eating breakfast?”

 

“They’re helping Mom with it,” he said, pulling the blankets back. “Let’s get you in the shower and into some clean clothes.”

 

One hot shower and slipping into a pair of Chris’s worn pajamas, Melanie made her way downstairs for breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, she could hear the girls giggling, along with Anne and Joshua moving about to get the table ready.

 

“Oh, look who’s up!” Anne gasped, as the girls turned to the doorway.

 

“MOMMY! MAMA!” they all shouted, rushing towards her.

 

Melanie laughed lightly, “Good morning, babies,” she smiled, as they wrapped their bodies around her legs. “Merry Christmas.”

 

Coming over with a mug, Anne smiled and handed it to her. “Merry Christmas, honey,” she said, as Melanie took a slow sip of the hot liquid. “I’ve got eggs cooking on the stove and Joshua is cutting up some strawberries and bananas.”

 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Joshua smiled, as Chris led her over to the table. “Alright girls. Let your Mother sit down and relax for a bit,” he ordered. “Come over and help Grandpa with these berries.

 

Sophia and Charlotte rushed over to the counter, while Olivia stayed close to her parents.

 

“Mama,” she said quietly, tugging on the loose sleep pants. “Hi Hi.”

 

“Hi baby,” Melanie said, ruffling her hair. “Are you excited to open presents later?”

 

The toddler nodded and pointed to her, “Mama owie?” she pouted.

 

Melanie sighed, “Mama’s not feeling good,” she nodded, tugging at the little bathrobe she wore. “But maybe with some food and tea, I’ll feel a little better by this afternoon.”

A plate settled before her and she sighed in relief, her stomach growling loudly as Chris chuckled.

 

“Eat as much as you can,” he said, picking Olivia up. “And you, little miss, are going over here next to Sophie.”

 

“Dada! Mama stay wif me!” she cried, as he placed her into the chair.

 

Melanie nodded, “Put her over on this side,” she nodded to the chair on her left. “You know how she and Sophia get when there’s food on the table.”

 

Not wanting to start a food fight, Chris nodded and placed Olivia into the chair next to Melanie and reached for the tiny plate that was put together for her. “I want you guys to eat every piece on those plates,” he warned, as Anne brought their sippy cups over. “Or you won’t open presents until tomorrow.”

 

When all the food was on the table, everyone sat down and dug in; the kids eating quickly, while the adults ate at a leisurely pace.

 

“Daddy! You’re eating too slow!” Charlotte whined, as she knelt in her chair. “It’s already late!”

 

“It’s nine-thirty and you have plenty of time to open your presents,” he promised, as Melanie buttered a piece of toast. “Let Mommy eat her breakfast before you attack her with wrapping paper and bows.”

 

The five year old scowled, sitting back on her behind, watching as her parents and grandparents ate. Sophia sat in her own chair, playing with her stuffed puppy, while Olivia watched Melanie with wide eyes.

 

“Okay,” Chris said, as he set the used napkins onto his dish. “Bring your plates to the sink and go wash your hands in the bathroom.”

 

Anne stood up from her chair, stacking the dirty plates together. “Come on, babies,” she said, leading Sophia over to the kitchen sink. “Grandma’s gonna help you wash up and we’ll wait in the living room for your Mommy and Daddy.”

 

As she led the excited trio down the hall, Melanie got up to refill her cup of tea. “How do you feel now?” Chris asked, as she dipped the teabag in the hot water.

 

“A little better,’ she nodded, tossing the bag into the trash. “I think the shower and food, along with the medicine, is helping. But I’ll probably take a short nap after we open presents.”

 

“Why don’t you go sit on the couch?” he suggested, turning the water on. “Take the quilt off the back of the sofa and just relax. Mom’s going to take the pictures for you, that way you can drink your tea.”

 

Melanie nodded and kissed his cheek, “What would I do without you?” she asked, as his arm went around her waist.

 

“You’d probably have a lot of cats right now,” he shrugged. “And you’d be eating microwaved breakfast sandwiches and watching re-runs of _I Love Lucy.”_

“That’s a good show,” she pouted, as he snickered.

 

“MOMMY! DADDY!” Charlotte screeched from the living room. “HURRY UP! WE WANTS TO OPEN PRESENTS!”

 

Melanie groaned, resting her forehead against Chris’s shoulder. “I wish I could mute her for a day,” she sighed.

 

Turning the water off, Chris dried his hands on a towel, and steered her out of the kitchen. “Give her an hour and she’ll be upstairs putting all her new toys away,” he promised.

 

“I hope so,” she muttered, turning her attention to the sight before her; Joshua sitting in the recliner, while Sophia and Olivia crawled around the colorful boxes and bags.

 

“Sophia and Olivia,” Chris started towards the couch. “Get out from under there!”

 

Setting the cup of tea on the side table, Melanie sat down and sighed in relief; her aching bones relaxing into the soft and plush cushions of the sofa. “Sit down so Mommy can see you opening your presents,” she said, as Chris set the quilt over her lap.

 

Getting the girls situated, Chris sat down on the floor by the coffee table with Olivia on his lap, as Anne passed a few boxes round. For nearly two hours, the delighted shrieks and ripping paper filled the room, as the girls opened up their new toys and clothes. A waterfall of pinks, purples and Disney began to pile up, making Melanie’s head spin.

 

“Look at that, Liv,” Chris gasped, as she held her new Boo doll with a shocked expression on her face. “Is that Boo?”

 

Sophia waddled over with her new Sully doll, reaching out to pet Olivia’s doll. “Boo! ‘Ivvie, boo!” she squealed, as Olivia began to squeal. “’Ully!”

 

Anne and Joshua opened their own presents, after Chris took the camera from his mother, only to have it snatched away when it was time for Melanie and Chris to open theirs. By a quarter to twelve, everything had been opened and the living room looked like a war zone. But the girls were happy, playing with all their toys and kicking up the paper.

 

As Sophia moved to collect all the bows for later, Melanie moved the presents that she and Chris opened to the coffee table, and stretched out along the cushions. “Tired?” Chris asked, as he opened a trash bag.

 

“A little,” she nodded, pulling the blanket up to her chin. “I’m just going to rest my eyes for a bit.”

  
“That’s fine, Mel,” he nodded, as Charlotte began to pile up the crumpled paper. “I’ll try to keep the girls quiet for you and I’ll call your brother in a little bit. Do you still want to go over there?”

 

Charlotte came over with an armful of paper, dropping it into the bag. “Of course,” Melanie said, as Charlotte went back to get more. “If worse comes to worse, I’ll just take another quick nap in one of the guestrooms before dinner.”

 

“Okay,” Chris said, moving around the coffee table. “Come on, girls. Put the paper in the bag and then we’ll put your presents in your room.”

 

As the twins joined in on the cleaning, Melanie watched from the couch quietly, relieved that she was able to witness the delight on all three of their faces as they opened presents. 


	26. Chapter 26

After a short nap and chugging two cups of hot tea, Melanie managed to dress herself and the kids, as Chris and Joshua loaded the car with food and presents.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright to go?” Anne asked, as she dressed Sophia.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Melanie insisted. “Spock texted and said that he had this herbal tea mix that helps clear out the sinuses.”

 

The older woman frowned, “He’s a strict vegan and works for some company that the _Yorktown_ was going to sign on with, before all that shit happened between Chris and Phil. That’s how Nyota met him, when she and Jim went to Canada to meet with them.”

 

“Ahh,” Anne nodded, as Sophia tried to wiggle out of her grasp. “I see.”

 

“Are we almost ready up there?” Chris asked, as he made his way up the stairs. “Charlie’s down here ready to go.”

 

Melanie sighed, fixing the bow in Olivia’s hair. “You ready to go, Liv?” she asked, as the toddler squealed. “Go on downstairs so Daddy can put your coat on.”

 

“I think you’re just about done, Sophie,” Anne smiled, tweaking her nose. “Let’s get you in your coat, so Mommy can get her shoes on.”

 

As they made their way out of the bedroom, Chris stood in the doorway and watched as Melanie stood from her spot on the floor.

 

“You look nice,” he smiled, as she made her way over to him. “Green is a good color on you.”

 

Melanie looked down at the green cable knit sweater and sighed, “I look decent,” she corrected him. “But far from nice.”

 

Chris wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the room, moving down the hall to the stairs. “If I say you look nice, you look nice,” he insisted, as they started down the stairs. “Beautiful even.”

 

“Such a charmer,” she shook her head, as Sophia came over with one of Melanie’s shoes. “And what are you doing?”

 

“Mama!” she held the shoe up.

 

Sitting down on the bottom step, Melanie took the shoe and slipped it on her foot. “Mama needs the other one,” she said, pointing to her shoeless foot. “Go get the other one!”

 

While Sophia ran off to the get the other shoe, Chris went to get everyone’s coats and hats, while Anne came down with something in her hand.

 

“I figured you’d need these,” she said, holding up a couple sanitary pads. “I’ll just put them in your purse.”

 

“Thank you,” Melanie sighed, as Sophia came back with the other shoe. “I almost forgot about those.”

 

Once everyone was dressed and ready, they piled out to the car; Chris, Melanie in the girls in his car, while Anne and Joshua took Melanie’s. With the heater on, Melanie sent a quick text to Jim to let them know that they were on the way, while Chris started backing out of the driveway.

 

“You guys ready?” he asked, turning out onto the road, pulling up a few feet so that Joshua could get out of the driveway.

 

“YES!” the girls squealed in unison, as Joshua honked the horn behind the.

 

Putting the car in drive, Chris started down the road, glancing up into the rear view mirror to make sure his parents were behind him, before turning at the corner.

 

“According to Jim, Leonard is shocked that I’m coming tonight,” Melanie said, as she read the text. “My own brother thought I was wasting away in my own bed.”

“No he wasn’t,” Chris snorted. “Mel, he’s probably surprised that I’m even letting you out of the house, considering that you still have a slight fever.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes as she sent a text back to Jim, “I will be fine,” she insisted. “Just give me a hot cup of tea and a plate of food, and I’ll make it through all the crazy family hijinks.”

 

…………

 

 

 

“If you’d sit down and stay in your seat, you wouldn’t break anything,” Melanie snapped, as she picked up shards of glass off the floor.

 

“I’m sorry, Mommy!” Charlotte exclaimed, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment. “I wanted to put my plate in the sink and Uncle Jim bumped into me.”

 

Melanie shook her head, muttering, as Charlotte watched her clean up the mess. Noticing the tension, Nyota quickly stepped in and took Charlotte by the hand.

 

“Let’s go into the den, Charlie,” she smiled. “Joanna’s gonna put a movie on for you and your sisters to watch until it’s time for cake and cookies.”

 

The five year old nodded and followed her Aunt into the next room, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed in shame. Chris came over and squatted down next to Melanie, helping with the mess.

 

“I’ve got it,” he said gently, as he moped up the shards with a dishtowel. “The rest needs to be swept up with a broom anyway.”

 

Melanie stood with her own towel filled with bits of glass and stormed over to the garbage pail, dumping them in with the trash. Setting the towel on the counter, Melanie snatched up her glass and made her way out of the kitchen without another word.

 

“Lord have mercy,” Leonard sighed, as Jim pulled out a new pack of Tupperware bowls. “You can almost forget that she’s battling a cold with that attitude.”

 

“Leonard,” David warned, wiping the table down with a sponge. “Don’t start.”

 

He rolled his eyes and went back to clearing the food from the dishes, muttering as he went. Tossing the rest of the glass into the trash, Chris set the towels down on the opposite counter from the sink.

 

“I think the stress is just too much for her,” he admitted, as everyone moved about. “Between the baby, the holiday and getting sick…”

 

David nodded, “She’s got a lot on her plate,” he agreed. “Ya need to give her some time to adjust and recover.”

 

Chris nodded, “And I’ve been doing that,” he insisted. “But I don’t want her snapping at the kids like that, especially when they’re young and they don’t understand what it means.”

 

“Kids their age have short attention spans, Chris,” Leonard said, turning to look at him. “I guarantee that in an hour, Charlotte will hardly remember what just happened. Just give Mel some time to calm down in the other room.”

 

Spock, who had remained silent during the clean up process, looked up. “May I suggest meditation?” he asked, earning a snort from Jim. “I fail to see what is humorous by my suggestion, James.”

 

“Of _course_ you don’t,” Jim rolled his eyes. “ _Spock.”_

Leonard shot his husband a warning glare, to which Jim backed down from. “What Mel needs is a vacation or a nice bottle of cheap wine to calm her nerves,” Jim shrugged. “Or maybe she should see a therapist.”

 

“She won’t go to a therapist, Jim,” Chris shook his head. “I asked her if she wanted to go and she said she wasn’t “suicidal” and that if I ever suggested it to her again, I’d never see the light of day again.”

 

“They’re all in there with the movie on,” Nyota said, as she stepped into the kitchen. “Your parents are in there to supervise.”

 

Chris nodded, “Thank you, Ny,” he managed a small smile. “I’m going to check on Mel.”

 

As he left the kitchen, Nyota turned to look at the others. “What’s going on?” she whispered, as Leonard tossed the top to a plastic container down. “Why does he look like he’s about to drop from exhaustion? Or defeat?”

 

“Mellie’s havin’ a rough time,” David sighed, grabbing the broom out of the closet. “Everythin’ hitting her at once is just making her snappy, darlin’.”

 

“It’s just been a really bad month for them,” Jim sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hopefully things will start to pick up and turn for the better once the new year starts.”

 

Leonard nodded and looked over at David, “You still have that time share thing? The one you and Mama used when you went away all the time?”

 

David nodded, “Though I don’t use it as much as I’d like to,” he admitted. “Don’t get to travel much these days.”

 

“What are you plotting, Bones?” Jim frowned. “I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head right now.”

  
“I think I know the perfect solution to their problem…” Leonard nodded.

 

…………..

 

  
“Feel any better?” Chris asked, running his hand up and down Melanie’s side, as she laid against his chest. “No homicidal feelings? Intense rage? Urge to beat the living daylights out of me or your brother?”

 

Melanie snorted, “No,” she shook her head. “I’m feeling a little better now.”

 

He nodded, “I know you’re having a tough time, Mel,” he hugged her gently with both arms wrapped around her. “But you need to let your frustration out in a different way. Don’t take it out on the kids.”

 

“I know,” she sighed in defeat. “But I didn’t mean to snap at Charlie, honestly. Just the sound of the plate hitting the floor and seeing it break…. Made me snap.”

 

She lifted her head up to look at him, “I’ve never felt like that before towards any of them,” she shook her head. “I honestly wanted to take her over my knee and spank her for being so clumsy.”

 

Chris saw her eyes fill with tears and quickly went into action, “Come on,” he pushed her up lightly. “Let’s get you into one of the guestrooms, that way we have more privacy to talk.”

 

They quickly got up and made their way up the stairs, moving fast so they couldn’t be stopped for an interrogation. Once they took over an empty guestroom, they both climbed onto the bed and laid out against the pillows; as soon as their bodies hit the soft plush beneath them, Melanie finally bursted into tears.

 

“Okay, okay,” Chris held her as she cried. “It’s going to be okay, Mel. Just let it out.”

 

The wailing and stuttering of words, mixed with Chris’s hushed reassurances that everything would be fine, filled the room. If anyone downstairs couldn’t hear Melanie, it was beyond Chris’s rational thinking; it was as if someone were dying as she wailed, gripping onto his arms tightly.

 

“When we get home,” he said, as she hiccupped and gasped for air. “You’ll put on pajamas, take some medicine and you’ll go right to bed. Then tomorrow, I’ll take you to the clinic and we’ll get you something stronger.”

 

“T-that doesn’t s-s-s-top the o-o-ther s-s-tuff,” she stuttered, wiping her runny nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

 

He nodded, “I know it doesn’t,” he said, knowing what she meant. “But the first step is getting rid of this nasty cold, since it’s easy to end. Everything else we’ll have to work on, Mel. Everyday until you can finally get through the day without thinking about it.”

 

After what felt like hours, Melanie’s cries turned into soft whimpers, before falling silent; passed out against Chris’s chest, as he laid quietly next to her. Instead of leaving her to sleep alone, Chris managed to pull a worn blanket up to cover Melanie, tucking it around her limp body.

 

……..

 

The sound of the lamp clicking on, followed by gentle shaking, woke Chris up with a startled snort.

 

“Sorry!” Jim winced, as Chris held his arm up to block out the light. “I went to get you guys from the living room and you weren’t there. The girls are begging for cake and presents.”

 

He nodded, “What time is it?” he asked, yawning.

 

“A little after seven-thirty,” Jim said, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. “Do you want me to tell the others that you’re gonna be up here for a while?”

 

Chris shook his head, “No,” he mumbled. “Give us ten minutes, that way I can get her up and into the bathroom. If you want to eat, you don’t have to wait for us. Just stall when it comes to presents, because Mel wanted to be up for that.”

 

Jim nodded and started towards the door, “If she’s cold, there’s an extra sweater in the dresser,” he nodded to the piece of furniture by the wall. “One of those jacket type ones.

 

He then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Letting out a deep sigh, Chris turned and watched as Melanie slept next to him; her face a little red and swollen from crying. He didn’t want to wake her, knowing that she needed the rest in order to get better. But the fact that she’d missed the rest of Christmas Eve, tore Melanie apart, insisting that she’d be allowed to enjoy the rest of the holiday with her family.

 

“Mel,” he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. “Baby, wake up.”

 

Her face twisted in displeasure, as she began to shift under the blanket, groaning. “Ughhnnnn,” she covered her face with her hand.

 

Chris sat up and pushed the blanket off himself, “The kids are crying for cake,” he said, coaxing her out of a deep slumber. “Let’s get you cleaned up so we can go downstairs.”

 

“I don’t want cake,” she managed to get out, opening her eyes slowly. “Wanna sleep.”

 

He nodded, “I know you do,” he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You don’t have to eat the cake, if you don’t want it. I can always make you a cup of a tea and put you on the couch.”

 

“Kay,” she nodded, moving to sit up. “My head hurts.”

 

Chris stood from the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up from the mattress. “I’ll see if your brother has anything,” he nodded, leading her towards the door. “Let’s just clean you up first, before they all come storming up here.”

 

Quickly washing her face with warm water, Melanie fixed her hair as best as she could with the lack of hair supplies. It was a short trip down the stairs, as Chris led her into the den, setting her onto the couch.

 

“Daddy!” Charlotte ran to the doorway. “Are you and Mommy having cake?”

 

“Mommy’s  bringing her piece home for later,” he said, as Melanie laid her head back against the couch cushion. “Let’s get you settled at the table with your sisters. It’s getting late and we still have presents to open.”

 

As he made his way into the kitchen, Leonard moved past him with a stack of plates in his hands. “Where’s Mel?” he asked, as Sophia and Olivia squealed from their chairs. “Nyota made her black forest cake.”

 

Chris went to get the teapot ready at the sink, “Just set a piece aside for her,” he said, filling the pot with water. “She’s gonna eat it later tomorrow.”

 

“Mel’s skipping cake?” Nyota gasped, as she sliced the cake in question. “This is a first!”

 

“She’s really not feeling good,” Chris sighed, as Spock went to the cabinet. “I think tomorrow I’m gonna take her to the clinic.”

 

Pulling down a box of tea bags, Spock handed it to him. “This will help with her sinuses,” he said, as Chris took the box. “It’ll also help her to relax. Something she will need when it comes time to exchange gifts.”

 

Jim walked by, glancing at the box. “A packet of grass,” he shook his head. “What else did you stash in my house, Spock? I hope you didn’t bring pot here.”

 

“JIM!” Nyota exclaimed, glaring at the young man. “Are you insane?!”

 

Spock raised an eyebrow, almost glaring at Jim if it weren’t for his signature cool demeanor. “I do not use cannabis or any type of drug, James. These are simply remedies that my own mother used when I was a child. Ones that I continue to follow since they have helped me battle the worst of illnesses.”

 

“Thank you, Spock,” Chris nodded, genuinely touched at the man’s sincerity. “Before you and Nyota head back home, maybe you can teach me some of these remedies?”

 

“That would please me greatly, Christopher,” he nodded once. “If it brings great relief and comfort to Melanie, I will do as best as I can.”

 

He then turned and made his way back to the table to help Nyota, leaving Chris by the stove with the box in his hands.

 

“Jesus,” Jim rolled his eyes, as he pulled a few cups down from the cabinet. “Please tell me you’re not serious with that stuff!”

 

“Jim, if it helps my wife, I will try anything,” he said, setting a cup up for her. “Stop being a brat when it comes to Spock, too. He means well and he’s Nyota’s boyfriend for god’s sake!”

 

The younger man rolled his eyes, “Yes, Dad,” he muttered sarcastically, turning to look at the group around the table. “Who’s having coffee?” 


	27. Chapter 27

Melanie sighed deeply as Chris pulled the blanket up to her chin, while Olivia sat on her blanket-clad feet.

 

“Now, Mommy needs a lot of rest girls,” he said, as Sophia ran about in the basement. “Can you guys be good for her or do I need to have Grandma come down here?”

 

“Mama, sweep,” Olivia nodded, pointing to her. “I sweep wif Mama.”

 

“They’ll be fine,” Melanie nodded, coughing lightly into the blanket. “Better hurry before the pharmacy closes, since they’re only open til two today. You need to drop Charlotte off at Julie’s beforehand.”

 

Returning home late the night before, Chris managed to get Melanie into her pajamas and under the blankets before getting the girls ready for bed. By the time the alarm clock went off the next morning, Chris had her up and ready by ten to go. Anne and Joshua got breakfast ready for the girls, while the couple bundled up in winter gear and took the ten-minute drive to the clinic.

 

By the time the doctor saw them, an hour after their arrival, Melanie took multiple tests and had answered many questions before being diagnosed with a sinus infection and mild bronchitis. Sent off with a shot for the clogged sinuses and a enough prescriptions to hold a mini pharmacy, Chris brought her back home and got her ready for bed. But Sophia and Olivia were determined to spend time with their Mother, trying to climb into the bed with her as Chris tried to tuck her in. After a few minutes, Melanie suggested the couch in the basement, that way the girls could play and be in the same room with her.

 

“It’ll be fine,” she said, as they carried pillows and blankets downstairs. “Put a movie in and they’ll fall asleep.”

 

Now, with only an hour to spare before the pharmacy closed for the day, Sophia and Olivia played in the basement while Melanie laid out on the couch, buried in a mountain of blankets.

 

“I’ll be home soon,” he promised, kissing her forehead. “You have your phone if you need to call me for anything. Mom’s upstairs knitting and I’m sure Dad went to take a nap.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, as Olivia laid out next to her. “I’ll text you if I need anything.”

 

Chris nodded, “Be good you too,” he warned, looking from Olivia to Sophia. “Especially you, Sophie.”

 

“Daddy! Come on!” Charlotte shouted from the door. “Julie’s waiting for me!”

 

He sighed, “You know I can’t just drop everything for you, Charlotte,” he said, starting up the stairs. “Your Mother has a cold and I have to get her medicine from the store. I’m sure Julie will understand if you’re a few minutes late.”

 

“Bye Mommy!” Charlotte shouted, as the door closed.

 

Melanie yawned, as Olivia wrapped her little arm around her torso. “Hmmm, you’re going to sleep with Mommy?” she asked, as Olivia nodded. “Kay. Let’s go sleepies.”

 

……….

 

Chris waited as the pharmacist moved back and forth from the shelves to the counter, filling the numerous bottles with pills and sticking labels onto bottles.  The car was filled with soups, orange juice, teas and snacks for the kids, along with a few other things to get them by for the rest of the week. Looking down at the phone again, Chris figured that his texts weren’t being ignored, simply because Melanie was most likely asleep. He said a silent prayer, in hopes that Sophia didn’t take the cellphone and flush it in the toilet.

 

“Here we go,” the pharmacist said, holding up a few mini paper bags. “Make sure she takes all of the antibiotics as instructed. There’s a refill on the inhaler for two more cartridges and everything else you’ll have to get through the doctor again.”

 

Chris nodded as the man rung him up for the prescriptions, and read the papers attached to each bag.

 

“God,” he nearly choked on air. “An inhaler is thirty bucks without insurance?”

 

“Tell me about it,” the pharmacist shook his head. “Some of these pills cost a hundred bucks a pop.”

 

Paying the man, Chris took the bag filled with prescriptions and started towards the regular register, dialing the house quickly.

 

“Hello?” Anne answered a few seconds later.

 

“Hey Mom, it’s me,” Chris said, searching for a short line to wait on. “Is Mel sleeping?”

 

“I just went down to check on them,” Anne nodded. “Olivia’s sleeping with her and Sophia’s just about ready to take her nap. I was going to see what they wanted for lunch, but I’ll wait until you get home.”

 

Chris pulled the cart towards one line and started unloading the wagon. “I’m just about done here,” he said, setting the box of crackers onto the belt. “I should be home in ten minutes.”

 

“Just be careful, honey,” Anne sighed. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 

Hanging up, Chris set his phone back into his pocket and handed over his keys to the cashier, while pushing the cart towards the end of the register. Once everything was bagged and paid for, Chris made his way out into the blistering cold afternoon and to the car.

 

…………..

 

 

Melanie sat up with the bowl in her hands, sipping slowly as the hot liquid went down her throat; a relief to her sore and scratchy throat, along with the ice cold water that sat on the table next to her. 

 

“Too hot?” Chris asked, as he set a napkin onto Olivia’s lap.

 

“It’s good,” she nodded, scooping up another spoonful of the chicken flavored broth. “How’s your grilled cheese, Liv?”

 

Olivia held a both slices of her sandwich in both hands, looking between her parents with a smile on her face. “Dada, yum yum,” she said, offering a slice to him.

 

He chuckled “No, no,” he took the once slice to set down. “You eat it, Liv.”

 

“Where’s Sophie?” Melanie asked, stretching her legs out in front of her. “It’s awfully quiet in this house.”

 

“Mom’s sitting upstairs with her,” Chris said, moving around the basement to clean up the toys that Sophia threw around. “She as getting a little too fussy when I was putting their lunch together.”

 

Melanie nodded as she ate her soup, while Olivia made a minor mess of her own lunch and self; greasy fingers ripping the bread apart to pull the cheese away.

 

“Honey, you have to eat it,” Chris said, coming over to fix up the mess. “See? You eat it a regular sandwich.”

 

Olivia shook her head, “No! Yum yum!” she began to whine, as Chris put her sandwich together.

 

“He’s just fixing it for you, Liv,” Melanie said, as the toddler began to cry. “Shhhh, see! There you go! There’s your yum yum.”

 

Once the sandwich was back in her hands, the tears stopped, as Olivia stared at the slice in her hand.

 

“Grumpy today, are we?” Chris sighed, sitting down next to her. “You Dad called when I was putting lunch together. Said he’d call back later and that if you still want them over for dinner tomorrow, they’ll be here.”

 

“They can come over,” she nodded. “I know Spock and Nyota were having dinner with Gaila and Scotty, so it’s not like they’re being forced to stay home.”

 

Chris nodded and watched as Olivia set the remains of her lunch down on the plate, “Done?” he asked, as she shoved her fingers into her mouth. “Don’t do that, Liv. Yucky.”

 

Standing up, Chris took the plate from her and placed it down on the table, before turning back to the couch.

 

“You wanna stay with Mommy?” he asked, as Olivia laid back down on the sofa. “Or do you want to come upstairs?”

 

“Mama!”

 

Melanie sighed, “I think I want to go upstairs for a little while,” she nodded. “I don’t like being down here alone.”

 

“It’s not haunted down here,” he snorted, as Melanie set the bowl onto the side table. “But if you want to go upstairs, I’ll take you upstairs.”

 

Pushing up off the sofa, Melanie slipped her cellphone into the pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled the blanket off the sofa. “Livvie, you wanna carry Mommy’s pillow?” she asked, as Chris picked her up. “You can come lay upstairs with Mommy til dinner.”

 

Taking the pillow from Chris, Olivia wrapped her tiny arms around it and rested her head upon it. “Sweep, Mama!” she demanded, as they started for the stairs. “Sweep!”

 

………..

 

The day before New Year’s Eve came quickly as Melanie slept through the days between, getting enough rest to feel somewhat better to enjoy the second to last day of the year. Well enough, that she managed to get Chris to agree that a walk in the park would help clear her sinuses.

 

“I’ll bundle up enough,” she promised, bouncing on her toes. “Please? I just need to get out of the house! I’ve been staring at the four walls of our bedroom for the last four days!”

 

Hesitant, since she was not even close to a full recovery, Chris agreed to a day trip; the girls would stay home with their Grandparents while they took the short drive, since they needed to stop at the store to get food for their small get together the next night.

 

“I hope you’re enjoying your walk,” Chris muttered, as pulled his scarf higher to cover his nose.

  
“I am,” she beamed, her arm looped through his. “I can feel my nose clearing as we walk!”

 

He snorted, “It’s fucking freezing,” he shook his head. “You’re going to get even sicker by doing this!”

 

She pouted, “Chris, I’m feeling a hell of a lot better than I was a few days ago,” she insisted. “A little fresh air isn’t going to kill me.”

 

“Yeah well,” he looked down at his watch. “You have five more minutes to enjoy your walk. I wanna get to the store and home before all the crazies realize that tomorrow is New Years Eve.”

 

After five more minutes, they finally hustled back to the car and took the short trip to the store; the parking lot already crowded with shoppers, much to their dismay.

 

“This is going to suck,” Melanie groaned, as they managed to find an empty cart in the lot. “What are we even buying for tomorrow night? Jim said that he and Len are bringing food over and Nyota’s baking.”

 

They stepped out of the cold and into the warm air, “Well we can’t not have Charlotte’s favorite meal,” he shook his head. “She made me swear on Nemo that we’d have pigs in a blanket.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Of course she did,” she shook her head. “Let’s not get too much stuff, Chris. Besides our immediate family, the only other people coming over are Louisa, Julie, Hikaru, Scotty, Gaila and Monty. Last year we went too crazy and had to throw out all the leftovers.”

 

“Scotty’s brining booze, which I told him to make it a small loot,” he said, as Melanie shot him a warning look. “Hikaru and Louisa are brining chips and non-alcoholic beverages. We’ll just get the basics and whatever else you want specifically and that should do it.”

 

“I want a bottle of coke and guacamole,” she stated, giving him a firm nod. “And maybe a bag of chocolate.”

 

Chris shook his head, “Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked, touching her forehead. “Are you really going to eat all of that together?”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes; “Of course not!” she made a face. “That’s disgusting!”

 

“Well, you have questionable tastes, Melanie,” he shrugged. “But let’s get moving that way we can get out of here!”

 

“Okay!” she coughed. “You don’t have to rush me, Christopher!”

 

He shook his head as they moved through the store, “I know how much you _loveeeee_ being here,” she teased. “I’ll never have to worry about you sneaking to another woman’s house because of it.”

 

“That’s right,” he nodded, as he picked out a couple avocados. “Food will always give me attention when you’re too mad at me to do so.”

 

“You’re an ass,” she shook her head. 

Chris snorted, “But you love me,” he stated, dropping the bag into the wagon. “And my ass”

 

She shrugged, “Until it becomes flabby like the rest of your body as you age,” she sighed, ignoring the look of shock on his face. “I have to get strawberries for Sophie.”

 

As she walked over to the next produce counter, Chris just shook his head and followed. All arguments about his future body image would take place later at home. 


	28. Chapter 28

“Mommy! Mommy! Is the food almost done?” Charlotte asked, as she and Julie came into the kitchen. “We’re hungry!”

 

Louisa shook her head, “There’s food out in the living room,” she said, carrying a serving tray over to the oven. “Hikaru brought out the chips and dip for you to pick at!”

 

“But Mommy!” Julie pouted, as Melanie pulled the tray out of the oven. “Ohhh! Hot dogs!”

 

“We need to let them cool down first,” Melanie said, picking up a spatula. “Or else we’ll have burned fingers and mouths!”

 

Louisa nodded, “You two go back out with the others,” she said, ushering them out of the kitchen. “We’ll bring the food out soon.”

 

Groaning, the girls rushed back out to join the rest of the guests, leaving the women alone to finish prepping the food.

 

“God, you’d think they never ate before!” Louisa shook her head, moving to open a bag of pretzels. “Julie eats double the amount now than she did before school started.”

 

“I wish I could say the same about Charlotte,” she shook her head. “She’s been a walking garbage pit since the day she was born.”

 

“Who’s been a walking garbage pit?” Chris asked, coming into the kitchen with an empty bowl.

 

“Charlotte,” Melanie sighed, before gasping. “What happened to all the chips?”

 

Chris shrugged, “Your brother and Hikaru wolfed them down,” he said, picking up the bag. “Scotty and Gaila are going to be a little late.”

 

“Mama! Mama!” Sophia screeched, running into the kitchen. “Mama! Hungee!”

 

“Goodness!” Melanie exclaimed. “I know you’re hungry, but Mommy can only do one thing at a time!”

 

Chris pulled Sophia up into his arms and picked up the bowl, “Look! More chips for you and everyone else,” he said, as Sophia shoved her hand into the bowl. “Let’s get you back out there.”

 

“When you get her settled, come back in here,” Melanie said, moving to the refrigerator. “We can’t carry all this shit out alone.”

 

He nodded and started towards the living room, the television blaring as a New Year’s Eve special played on it; horrendous clashes of pop and rap music playing in the background and Ryan Seacrest reported from Time’s Square.

 

“Man, I wish I could be in Time’s Square,” Louisa sighed, as they loaded a tray with pigs in a blanket.

 

“Chris and I had a good view from our apartment rooftop of Time’s Square,” Melanie said. “We spent our first New Year’s up there, the year we got married, and drank cheap champagne and shared a box of pastries from the bakery down the block.”

 

Louisa giggled, “How romantic,” she sighed.

 

Melanie nodded, “It really was,” she agreed, thinking back on that night five years previously.

 

“Are we gossiping or getting food ready?” Jim asked, as he came into the kitchen. “Melanie, we talked about this before! We don’t gossip about our significant other’s without me being around.”

 

“Why?” Louisa asked, as Jim picked up a tray of various finger foods.

 

Jim snorted, “Because I love giving out blackmail against my husband,” he said, grinning like a fool. “He does it to himself, ladies. Like this morning, I caught him singing to Kesha in the shower.”

 

“NO!” Melanie shouted, before coughing into the sleeve of her sweater. “F-fuck Jim!”

 

Louisa quickly went into mommy-mode, patting her back firmly as she coughed. “Easy, easy,” she said, as Melanie hacked her lungs up.

 

“He was using the bottle of conditioner as a microphone,” Jim added, smiling innocently, as Melanie went into another round of uncontrollable coughs.”

 

“Hey!”

 

They all turned as Chris came into the kitchen with Scotty, still dressed in his jacket. “What the hell’s going on in here?” Chris asked, making his way towards Melanie. “Are you okay?”

 

She nodded, despite the coughs that shook her body. “M-my brother…. In shower… singing…K-kESHA!” she managed to get out, before a glass of water was shoved into her hands.

 

Scotty snorted, “Oh bloody hell,” he shook his head. “Don’t let Gaila hear that. She’ll be pissed since she wanted to see that glitter fairy in concert over the summer and yer hubby wouldn’t let her take Jo.”

 

“OH BONESSSSS!” Jim shouted with glee, as he made his way out to the living room.

 

“H-hi Scotty,” Melanie managed to croak, as Chris rubbed her back. “You can put the booze on the counter over here.”

 

As Scotty moved past them, there was a set of loud shrieks from Charlotte and Julie, followed by a “DAMMIT JIM!”, as the younger man revealed one of Leonard’s most embarrassing moments to the public.

 

“It wouldn’t be a holiday without a little family drama,” Chris sighed, as Melanie rested her head against his shoulder. “Do you need your inhaler?”

 

She nodded, “Just in case,” she mumbled, as Louisa picked up another tray. “It’s on my nightstand.”

 

“Why don’t you sit down for a bit, while I go get it?” he suggested. “I’ll send someone in to get the rest of the food.”

 

Louisa nodded, “I’ll send Hikaru in to get the rest,” she smiled. “You go on and relax for a bit. We need you awake when the ball drops!”

 

Chris led her out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the kids ran about screeching and eating, while the adults “supervised.” Olivia squealed as they came into the room, moving towards them with a handful of chips in her hand.   
  
“Mama!”

 

“Whatcha got there?” Melanie asked, as she sat down on the recliner. “Are those your chippies?”

 

Chris excused himself, quickly dashing up the staircase to retrieve her inhaler, while Melanie pulled Olivia onto her lap.

 

“Mama! Yum!” Olivia squeaked, holding the crushed potato chips up. “YUM!”

 

“I know they’re yummy,” she nodded, as Olivia ate. “But you need to save some room in that belly for all the other food we made. Otherwise Charlie and Sophie are going to eat all the mini hotdogs that you love so much!”

 

Olivia squealed as she ate, resting her head back against Melanie’s chest, watching as her sisters, Julie and Monty ran about the living room. Lightly dosing off, she startled when Chris placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” he winced, as she jumped. “Got your inhaler here.”

 

“Thanks,” she nodded, taking in from him. “I guess that cough attack took it’s toll on me.”

 

Chris nodded and watched as she took a puff from the inhaler, “Just relax in here for now,” he said. “We’ll worry about refilling trays and bowls and whatnot.”

 

“Okay,” Melanie sighed, as Sophia rushed over to them. “Hi Sophie.” 

As Sophia and Olivia babbled to one another, Chris went to retrieve empty bowls and cups from the table.

 

“I’ll put a plate together for you,” he said, as Sophia held up the remains of her hot dog. “You have to eat it, Sophie.”

 

“Chris! Where’s the extra parchment paper in this kitchen?!” Hikaru shouted, as Julie and Charlie rushed by.

 

Chris sighed, “I’ll be back,” he promised.

 

Melanie nodded and turned her attention back to the girls, smiling as they traded chips for hotdogs with one another.

 

……………..

 

By the time the clock struck midnight on the west coast, Monty and Olivia were out cold, as well as Melanie. Currently sprawled out on the couch, Monty had curled himself up around Melanie’s legs, while Olivia laid against her mother’s chest, thumb in mouth.

 

“Barely ten minutes into the New Year and she’s out cold,” Leonard shook his head. “At least you managed to get a kiss before she started that awful snoring she’s doing now.”

 

“Don’t tease,” Jim chastised him. “Her sinuses are all clogged up.”

 

Chris sighed, “At least one baby is down,” he said, as Julie and Charlie sat on the loveseat near the window. “Charlie looks like she’s ready to conk out as well as Julie. But Sophie on the other hand….”

 

The toddler was in the middle of running in and out of the kitchen and hallway that led to the guestroom and office, screeching in delight.

 

“Eventually she’ll crash,” Jim snorted, as Sophia started turning around in circles. “After she vomits of course.”

 

Chris looked over and quickly rushed to her, “Sophie, come sit down,” he said, picking her up.

 

“Noooo!” she whined, kicking her legs at him. “Dada, no!”

 

Setting her down on the recliner, Chris handed her one of the discarded toys from the floor and shook his head. “You’re gonna be grumpy as ever later,” he sighed, as Gaila came out from the bathroom.

 

“I think we’re its time we headed home,” she said, with a small smile. “We need to get that one into bed and I have some paperwork that needs to be send out by tomorrow night.”

 

Grabbing their coats and remaining alcohol that wasn’t opened, little Monty was nestled against Scotty’s shoulder as they said their goodbyes.

 

“Tell Mellie that I’ll call her tomorrow around lunchtime,” Gaila said, kissing Chris on the cheek. “I know for a fact that she’ll be sleeping in tomorrow.”

 

“She will,” Chris nodded. “I know she’s telling everyone that she’s better, but I can see right through it. But I’ll tell her that you’ll call.”

 

Seeing them out the door, Chris waited until they pulled away from the curb before going back inside the house. Once Hikaru, Louisa and Julie left, it was nearly one in the morning and way past Sophia and Charlie’s bedtime. With his own parents in bed, retiring shortly after the ball dropped, Chris was ready to end the family get together and climb into bed himself.

 

“I’ll take Charlie upstairs to get ready for bed,” David offered, yawning as he moved to collect the five year old from the sofa. “Good lord, it’s way past my bedtime.”

 

“We’ll take little miss Sophie here,” Jim said, as Leonard picked her up. “Jo’s out cold in the basement with the television on.”

 

Chris nodded, “I’ll take Liv,” Leonard said. “That way you can get Mellie upstairs and into bed.”

 

“God give me strength,” Chris shook his head, as they took the twins. “She’s going to be grumpy as hell when I wake her up.”

 

Jim snickered, “That’s why we’re taking the twins,” he grinned, as Leonard started up the stairs. “Be back in a bit!”

 

Once they disappeared upstairs, Chris made his way over to the sofa and began to ease Melanie out of a deep slumber.

 

“Come on,” he whispered, as she groaned, pushing his hands away. “Mel, you need to wake up so I can get you upstairs.”

 

“No,” she grunted, turning her head away from him. “Lemme alone.”

 

Chris sighed, “I can’t leave you down here, Mel,” he said, shaking her lightly. “Come on. It’s not even five minutes from here to the bedroom and you’ll thank me later when you’re saved from the crippling back pain.”

 

It was a struggle, getting Melanie up and off the couch, as she grumbled and cursed. “Why’d ya wake me?” she whined, as they started up the stairs.

 

“Because you can’t sleep on the couch,” he said, as Jim and Leonard came out of the twin’s room. “Go say goodnight to your brother and Jim.”

 

“Uh oh I know that look,” Leonard said, as he hugged his sister. “Go on to bed, Mellie. You can sleep in tomorrow and get the proper rest you need.”

 

Melanie groaned, “You’re not the boss of me,” she mumbled, as Jim kissed her cheek. “M’not a baby.”

 

“You look like a wittle baby,” Jim snickered, as he tweaked her nose. “The girls are asleep and David’s tucking Charlie in. She wouldn’t’ go to bed unless he promised to come over tomorrow and color.”

 

Chris snorted, “Sounds right,” he nodded, as Melanie yawned. “Okay, let’s get you into bed now.”

 

Groaning, Melanie allowed herself to be steered into the master bedroom and into bed, falling against the pillows with a grunt. Once the blankets went up and covered her, she was back in dreamland and snoring into her pillow. Making sure to put her extra inhaler onto the nightstand, Chris made his way back out into the hall as David came out of Charlotte’s room.

 

“Sleepin’?” he asked, as Chris yawned. “Son, you need to get some sleep too. You can leave the mess downstairs for the night.”

 

“I am,” Chris nodded, as they started downstairs. “Just wanted to see you guys off, that way I can lock up.”

 

“I know you’re tired, Jo,” Leonard sighed, as he pulled her boots on. “But I can’t dress you when you’re out cold, darlin’.”

 

The teen whined, “Daddddyyyy,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

 

Jim, already dressed in his jacket and shoes, sighed. “I’ll bring her out to the car so you can get your stuff,” he said, as Leonard carefully untangled himself from Joanna’s grasp. “Come on, Jo-Jo. Let’s say goodbye to Uncle Chris and then we’ll go home.”

 

“Bye Jo,” Chris said, kissing the teen on the forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” she nodded, close to unconsciousness as her head rested against Jim’s shoulder.

 

Jim shook his head, “I’ll call you tomorrow,” he nodded, grabbing the keys from Leonard’s hand.

 

“Let us know when you want to come by for dinner,” Leonard nodded. “Spock and Nyota’s last night so it should be a good one.”

 

“I will,” Chris said, as he followed them to the door. “Be careful driving home.”

 

“I’m sure Jim will text you when we get there,” Leonard sighed, as the car started up in the driveway.

 

Chris stood inside the house by the door, watching as the car backed out of the driveway, turning out onto the street. With a quick wave, the car drove off into the night, putting an end to the holiday season. Closing the door, Chris locked up and turned the porch light off, before making his way through the living room. Taking note of the mess on the table, the temptation to clean it up was high. But so was exhaustion and the need to be in a warm and comfy bed, which won the internal debate.

 

Turning the lights off in the living room, Chris made sure the hall light was on for his parents, before making his way back upstairs and into the bedroom. Melanie, only in bed for less than ten minutes, managed to sprawl out across the mattress, arms and legs going in every direction possible.

 

“Mellie, Mellie,” Chris sighed, shaking his head.

 

Moving her over carefully, Chris climbed into bed next to her and pulled the blankets up. Within seconds, just like his wife, Chris was tumbling into unconsciousness.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

As the holiday season ended, the decorations came down and were stored away in the crawlspace. The tree came down long after Anne, Joshua and David left Seattle, much to the girl’s displeasure. Ornaments were wrapped up in bubble wrap and stored in the boxes, while the lights were wound up neatly and tied with string; everything ready to sit in darkness for the next eleven months.

 

Now, with Sophia and Olivia’s third birthday rapidly approaching, it was another big event that Melanie had to plan. Only in the second week of the New Year, the mother of three was feeling much better; her cold had diminished and the horror’s left behind from her miscarriage had ended, much to her relief. Emotionally, she was still suffering as well as Chris, trying to grasp the reality that she was no longer pregnant and that there wouldn’t be a baby at the end of the year.

 

There were moments when her body cruelly tricked her into thinking that she was still pregnant. But it took one visit with Doctor Lyndon and a long talk to understand that it was the hormones and her mindset that played the horrible joke on her. After a long talk with Chris, the couple decided that they would come back to the topic of possibly having another baby during the summer, after Charlotte finished school. For now, their attention would solely be on each other, Charlotte, Olivia and Sophia.

 

………..

 

“Oliviaaaaaa!” Charlotte whined, as her sister ran around in circles. “Stop it!”

 

It was early Saturday morning, six days before the twin’s third birthday party, and Melanie had woken up early to get a few errands done with Gaila. Hearing the commotion of Melanie getting ready for the day and Chris grumbling about how early it was, Olivia and Charlotte woke and made their way down the hall to the master bedroom. While Melanie did her hair in the bathroom, the girls climbed into bed and under the blankets, snuggling around their father as he dozed in and out of sleep.

 

By the time she left it was nine-thirty and the girls were hungry; their rumbling tummies grumbled in sync, followed by Chris’s, which made the girls squeal and giggle. Getting out of bed, the two rushed down the stairs, while Chris went to check on Sophia, waiting patiently for him in the kitchen.

 

“Dedededededede,” Olivia squealed, as she ran about. “ “Arie!”

 

Charlotte groaned, “I don’t want to play, Olivia,” she shook her head, as Charlotte came over to her with a toy in her hand. “Go find Daddy.”

 

The toddler pouted, “ “Arie, pway!” she demanded, as Chris came out from the kitchen. “Dada! ‘Arie pway!”

 

“You and Charlie can play in a little while,” he said, bending down to pick her up. “Breakfast is ready and it’s time to get Sophie up.”

 

It took a few minutes to get the grouchy toddler up and out of bed, as Olivia squealed and babbled to her in their secret language that only they knew. Once Sophia’s pull up was changed, Chris carried both girls downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

“We have pancakes,” he said, setting Olivia down on a chair. “Chocolate chip.”

 

“Daddy! Mommy never lets us eat chocolate chip pancakes!” Charlotte exclaimed, with wide eyes.

 

Chris chuckled, “Well, Mommy’s out with Aunt Giggy and she left the cooking to me,” he said, strapping a bib around Sophia’s neck. “Trust me, Charlie. They’re good for you, no matter what Mommy tells you.”

 

Cutting up the pancakes for Sophia and Olivia, Chris finally sat down at the head of the table to eat, watching as the girl’s ate nosily.

 

“Mama?” Sophia asked, cocking her head to the side. “Mama?”

 

Chris leaned over to wipe the syrup off her face with a napkin, “Mama and Aunt Giggy went to get some things for your party,” he said. “Remember? You and Livvie are going to have a birthday party next week?”

 

“Is Aunt Ny and Uncle Spock coming to the party?” Charlotte asked, licking her sticky fingers clean.

 

“They don’t know yet, Charlie,” he shrugged. “Their bakery opens on Monday and they’re hoping to get away for a day or two to come down.”

 

Charlotte nodded and knelt on the chair, leaning over her plate to take another pancake off the dish.

 

“After breakfast we’ll get your clothes washed up, that way Mommy doesn’t have to do it all later today,” Chris said, as they continued to eat. “And I’m sure you have homework that needs to be done, Charlie.”

 

She groaned, “Dadddddyyyyyyy!”

 

Chris shook his head, “If you do it all this afternoon, then you’ll have the rest of the weekend to do what you want,” he insisted. “I don’t want you up late Sunday night trying to get it done. Especially with you falling asleep at the table.”

 

The five year old pouted and cut her pancake with a fork, eating sullenly, while her sisters giggled across the table. Once they finished, Chris cleared off the table and took the girls to the bathroom down the hall, scrubbing their hands and faces clean with a warm washcloth. Putting the television on for them, Chris went back into the kitchen to clear off the table, hiding any remains of their “uh-healthy” breakfast before Melanie returned.

 

…………

 

By the time Melanie returned from her shopping trip, it was long after lunch and a few hours shy of dinnertime. Stepping into the house, the sounds of Beauty and the Beast playing on the television, followed by one of the girls squealing, made her smile.

 

“I’m home!” she called out, dropping her keys onto the table. “Chris? Girls?”

 

Chris made his way out of the living room and over to her, smiling. “Hey,” he greeted her with a kiss. “How’d it go?”

 

Melanie handed him a few bags, slipping her purse off her shoulder. “It was good,” she nodded, setting the rest of the bags onto the floor. “Got everything except the balloons and I decided to wait on the cake order. Figured I’d talk with you about it, before putting something in that everyone would hate.”

 

“That’s good,” he nodded, watching as she took her coat off. “Did you guys eat? I took chicken out of the freezer this morning.”

 

“We ate early,” she nodded, dropping her boots onto the mat, before scooping the bags up. “What are the girls doing?”

 

They started for the kitchen, peering into the dark living room to check on Charlotte and Olivia.

 

“Well,” Chris started, setting the shopping bags onto a chair. “We all had breakfast then afterwards I put them in the living room to watch some television.”

 

“Uh oh,” Melanie shook her head, as she went to the refrigerator. “Why do I get the feeling that something bad happened?”

 

Chris leaned against the counter, “Everything was fine for a few hours,” he nodded. “Then Sophia got mad when Olivia wouldn’t play with her and took it out on Charlie.”

 

His wife gasped, “What? How?” she asked, pulling the pitcher of iced tea out. “Jesus, this girl is getting out of hand with her temper.”

 

“She took a toy block and went up behind Charlotte and smashed it against the side of her head,” Chris sighed. “It took three hours and finding some game on your IPad to calm her down.”

 

“And what happened with Sophie?” Melanie asked.

 

“I put her upstairs in her room and took her Leapfrog away,” he nodded. “I also took Olivia’s and brought it down here, that way she couldn’t get her hands on that one.”

 

Melanie sighed, “I don’t know what to do with her, Chris,” she shook her head. “When she gets angry, she becomes violent and I have no idea what to do.”

 

Chris made his way over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, “When they go for their checkup after their birthday, we’ll ask the doctor,” he said, as she looked down at her cup. “It’s probably a phase that she’s going through, Mel.”

 

“God, I hope so,” she sighed. “Did she go after Liv?”

 

He shook his head, “I was sitting on the couch watching them when it happened,” he said. “As soon as I got Sophia upstairs, I came back down and Olivia was trying to comfort Charlie. I think Olivia was more confused as to what was going on, than anything else.”

 

“I’ll go check on them and then I’ll check on Sophie,” she nodded, setting her glass down on the counter behind her. “Hopefully she’ll be calm by now.”

 

Giving him a quick kiss, Melanie moved around him and went out to the living room, greeting the girls.

 

“Mama!” Olivia squealed, as Melanie said hello. “Mama, “Arie owie!”

 

“Charlie’s got a boo boo?” Chris heard her ask. “Charlie girl, what happened?”

 

As Melanie got the full story from Charlotte, Olivia vacated the room, zooming into the kitchen with a squeal.

 

“Livvie, what are you doing?” Chris asked, as the toddler patted the cabinet door lightly. “Are you hungry?”

 

She nodded, “Hungee!” she squealed, stomping her feet lightly. “Hungeeee!”

 

Getting a snack down for her, Chris could hear Melanie asking about Charlotte’s game and if she wanted to take something for the headache she was having. After a few minutes, he heard her going up the stairs, sighing deeply as she went.

 

“Oh Livvie,” Chris sighed, as the toddler munched on goldfish. “What are we going to do with Sophie?”

 

…………….

 

Long after the dinner and baths, Chris and Melanie retired to their bedroom once the twins went down for bed. It was relatively early for them- ten-fifteen- but with nothing else to do for the evening, it was better than starting household chores so late at night.

 

“Tomorrow, Jim and Joanna are going to pick Charlie up on their way to the library,” Chris said, as he washed up in the bathroom. “Leonard put a ban on buying books until Charlie figures out what she wants to do with all he worn out copies.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Let’s see how long that lasts for,” she said, putting her clothes into the hamper. “I have a strong feeling that Jim will give in and take her to the bookstore.”

 

“I told them that she could always bring some books over for Charlie,” he said, opening the door to the bathroom. “She’s getting older and her reading skills are improving.”

 

“Whatever they want to do is fine,” Melanie said, as she dug through the drawer of the dresser. “Maybe later in the afternoon, I’ll take Olivia up there to get some picture books and movies.”

 

Chris watched as she moved around the room, dressed in her bra and panties, searching for something to wear to bed. When she turned to face him, holding a pair of flannel bottoms in her hand, she stopped and frowned.

 

“What?” she asked, as he stared at her.

 

“Nothing,” he shook his head, turning his gaze from her to the bed quickly. “I was going to say something, but I forgot.”

 

She watched as he made his way over to the bed, pulling the blankets down on his side. With a smirk, Melanie set the pants down on the edge of the bed and crawled into her side, just as he laid down against his pillows.

  
“You’re lying,” she giggled, climbing over him, straddling his hips.

 

Chris watched as she leaned forward, resting her arms across his chest, propping her chin against them. “Like what you see?” she asked, smiling innocently.

 

“Don’t tease,” he warned, as she shifted her hips against his. “ _Melanie!”_

“Shhhh,” she placed her finger against his lips, sitting up. “Before you wake them up!”

 

He scowled, “Then don’t do that!” he insisted, as she looked down at him.

 

She frowned, “What?” she asked with a shrug. “This?”

 

Repeating the move again, Melanie couldn’t help but laugh as Chris reached up to grip her hips, holding her in place.

 

“Why are you doing this?” he whined, as she leaned back down to kiss his cheek.

 

“Because,” she sighed against his cheek, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too,” he nodded in agreement. “But don’t let my wandering eyes make you feel like you have to do this.”

 

Melanie looked down at him, her fingers running through his hair. “Maybe _I_ want to do this,” she whispered.

 

Chris frowned, “Are you sure?” he asked, moving his hands up her back.

 

“It’s been well over a month, Chris,” she nodded. “And I know you’ll be gentle and I trust you.”

 

“Are you sure you really want to?” he asked, sitting up to have better access to the bedside drawer.

 

Melanie reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling the flimsy material down her arms. As she dropped over the side of the bed, Chris visibly swallowed hard and allowed his eyes to travel her body. 

“Does that answer your question, Christopher?” she asked.

 

Within seconds, Melanie found herself flat on her back as Chris nipped at her neck, his hands moving down her sides to her hips.

 

“You are,” he growled, kissing her throat. “A fucking tease.”

 

Melanie gasped, “Good to- oh!- know,” she replied, wrapping her leg around his hip. “ _Christopher!_ Shit! Don’t forget the condom!”

 

“I won’t,” he promised, kissing her ribcage. “We’ve got all night, Mel.”

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

“How about this one, Liv?” Melanie whispered, pulling a picture book off the shelf. “It’s about farm animals.”

 

Olivia nodded, reaching up with grabby hands. “Mama, mine!” she demanded, as Melanie gave her the book. “Eeee! ‘Iggy!”

 

“Shhh,” Melanie whispered, steering her down the aisle. “You have to be quiet in here, baby. It’s the library.”

 

True to her word from the previous evening, Melanie took the happy toddler to the library later the next day, long after Jim took Charlotte and Joanna. When he stopped by after breakfast to collect his niece, Jim gave Melanie a knowing look and grinned.

 

“Guess someone had some fun last night, huh?” he asked, as Charlotte bounded down the steps. “I’ll call you later for deets.”

 

Now, a little after two, Melanie found herself upstairs in the children’s section of the town library, looking for several books to keep both Olivia and Sophia occupied for a few days.

 

“Mama!”

 

Turning around, Melanie spotted Olivia at the end of the aisle, trying to pull a book off the shelf with her little hands. Moving forward quickly, Melanie managed to get the one book off the shelf before the toddler could do serious damage.

 

“Mickey Mouse? You wanna read stories about Mickey and his friends?” she asked, as Olivia hugged her leg. “Okay sweetheart.”

 

Searching around for another few minutes, Melanie took the books and a few kiddie films over to the desk to sign out.

 

“Now you and Sophie can read all these fun books and watch these movies,” she said, as Olivia watched the girl scanning them out. “Maybe you’ll get books for your birthday on Friday.”

 

Olivia turned her attention from the girl to Melanie, beaming happily at her. “Mama!” she squealed, as Melanie kissed her cheek.

 

The girl handed her the bag with the books and movies, slipping a few stickers inside and smiled.

 

“Enjoy,” she said, as Melanie took the bag. “Bye sweetie!”

 

Olivia waved at her, as Melanie started towards the stairs. “Bye!” she squeaked, waving.

 

“You’re such a happy little girl,” Melanie giggled, as they made their way out of the library. “Always smiling and waving. I wish Sophie could be like this all the time.”

 

Unlocking the car, Melanie set the bag in the front seat and moved to the back, putting Olivia into her booster seat. “Here’s your piggy,” she said, taking the stuffed animal off the seat. “Let’s go home and see what Daddy and Sophie are up to.”

 

………..

 

“I was thinking, “Melanie said, later that night as she and Chris got dinner ready. “Maybe this summer, we could take a family vacation.”

 

“A family vacation?” Chris asked, as he sliced potatoes.

 

She nodded, “Yeah. Us and the girls,” she shrugged. “We could always ask Lenny, Jim and Joanna to come too. Maybe our parents.”

 

Chris nodded, “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, considering the fact that girls are still young, I was thinking maybe Disney?” she glanced over at him. “I mean, it’ll be fun now while they’re still young and curious about things. By the time they’re older than five, it’ll be different. At least now, they’re interested in Disney.”

 

He turned to look at her, “Disney… in California or in Florida?” he asked, as she set the head of lettuce down on the counter.

  
“Florida, I guess,” she shrugged. “Orlando has more to see and better hotels to go to! There’s also sea world, though I’m not to keen on the idea of seeing a giant killer whale.”

 

Chris snorted, “I know Len and Jim would go,” he nodded. “Not too sure about my parents though, especially with all that walking and the heat. If it was California, they could do a day trip.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I’d have to ask Daddy, but I think he would go,” she said, turning the faucet on. “But think about how much fun it would be! Seeing all the characters and going on all the cute rides!”

 

“Yeah, but it could also be a disaster,” Chris pointed out. “It’ll be hot and we know how the girls get when it’s too hot out. Hell, you get crabby too.”

 

She scowled, “Chris, I really want to do something fun with them,” she begged. “I didn’t get to go to Disney when I was a kid. My Mom forbid it and said that Disney was a Communist park.”

 

He sighed, “We’d have to really look into it, Mel,” he said, as she pouted. “If you can find a hotel package for a decent price, including park tickets and a meal plane for the five of us, I will say yes.”

 

Melanie squealed, clapping her hands, “Thank you!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. “I will find the best plan! I promise!”

 

“I hope you do,” he nods. “And I would ask your brother soon, that way we can plan this. Disney get’s booked up quickly in the summer.”

 

“I know,” she smiled, cutting the lettuce up. “But let’s keep this from the girls. I want it to be a big surprise for them.”

 

Chris chuckled as Melanie cut up the lettuce with a smile on her face, “I’ve never seen you so happy about a vacation,” he admitted. “Then again, we’ve only been on two big vacations in the last seven years and those were before we got married.”

 

“Hmm, and those were two very good vacations,” she nodded. “But we can’t do exotic vacations like that until the kids are older. Remember what you said about our ten-year anniversary! It’s gotta be a good one!”

 

Chris nodded, remembering that promise he made on their second wedding anniversary. “Oh trust me,” he nodded, moving to the refrigerator. “It’s going to be the best vacation.”

 

…………

 

The next morning, after dropping Charlotte off at school, Melanie brought the twins over to Leonard and Jim’s place after an urgent phone call. Seeing Chris off for work, making sure had all his book order forms and a lunch packed, Melanie rushed to get the kids ready.

 

“Okay,” Melanie sighed, plopping down at the kitchen table. “What’s up?”

 

Leonard sighed, “Dad called late last night,” he said, resting his elbows on the table. “Mama took a turn for the worst after her routine radiation treatment.”

 

She flinched, “W-how bad?” she asked, as Leonard sighed.

 

“Let’s just say they’ve cut her life expectancy to less than three months,” he shook his head. “Mellie… they’re not even sure she’ll make it til the spring.”

 

“What do you want me to do, Len?” she asked, as her brother shook his head. “I can’t just up and leave Chris here with the kids! And he’s got a lot of shit to do before the semester starts up next week, along with the twins’ birthday party this weekend.”

 

He held his hand up, “I know,” he nodded. “And I’m not saying you have to drop everything to fly down to California.”

 

Melanie shook her head, looking out the window. “I’m going down the day after the party,” Leonard said, startling her. “Jim’s not going and Joanna’s got school so she’s not going either.”

 

She nodded, “I wanted you to know all of this because despite everything, she’s still our mother,” he said. “Dad was going to call last night but figured you’d all be asleep, so I told him I’d tell you today.”

 

“Thank you,” she nodded, as Sophia and Olivia screeched in the other room.

 

“You’re welcome,” he nodded, sitting back in the chair. “So, if you don’t want to talk about Mama… let’s talk about something else. I don’t really want to think about it too much between now and the party.”

 

Melanie agreed, “We could talk about summer plans,” she shrugged. “I know it’s probably a bad time to discuss this, but Chris and I are planning a trip to Disney this summer with the girls. If you and Jim can get off from work, you’re more than welcomed to come with Jo.”

 

“Disney? With two three year olds and a five year old?” he snorted. “Mel, you’re crazy.”

 

“So I’ve been told,” she nodded. “But we never went to Disney when we were kids, Lenny.”

 

He nodded, “No, I know,” he said, looking disappointed at the thought. “Didn’t get to go til three years ago.”

 

“I just want the kids to experience things now at a young age,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “You know? Let them do things that we never got to do because Mama didn’t want to and Daddy was always busy.”

 

“Well, I’ll have to look and see what kind of vacation time I get this year,” Leonard nodded. “Jim won’t have any trouble, since his accountant training ends in May.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Just let me know,” she sighed, as Olivia came running into the kitchen. “But don’t say anything to the girls! Or Jo!”

 

“Mama! I go poop,” Olivia said, as she patted her leg. “Poop! Poop!”

 

“Okay,” Melanie nodded, standing from the chair. “Let’s take you to the potty.”

 

Watching as they headed out of the kitchen, Leonard sat back with a deep sigh, wondering if his sister would ever put the past behind her to find closure.

 

…………

 

“Dada! Dada! “

 

Chris smiled as Olivia and Sophia came rushing down the tiny hall towards he front door, dropping his bag and keys as he knelt down.

 

“Oof!” he grunted, as they both slammed into him. “Whoa! Where’s the fire?”

 

The twins screeched and climbed all over him, wrapping their arms and legs around him as best as they could. Snorting, Chris gave up and sat down on the floor, allowing the two to climb onto his lap, tugging at his jacket.

 

“Where’s Mommy and Charlie?” he asked, as Sophia tugged at his hat. “Hm?”

 

“ “Arie sweep!” Olivia stated, as she brushed her hair away from her eyes. “Sweep!”

 

Chris nodded, “And Mommy?” he asked, as they continued to tug at him. “Where’s Mommy?”

 

They Olivia pointed towards the wall that connected the hallway from the kitchen to the extra bedroom and office. She then turned and looked at Chris with squeal, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

 

“My, my, we are very affectionate today, girls,” he chuckled, setting them down on the floor. “Let Daddy stand up and then we can find Mommy.”

 

Pulling himself off the floor, Chris quickly shed his coat and other winter garb, before toeing off his boots. He then took each girl by the hand and started across the foyer and down the hall towards the office.

 

“Is anyone home?” Chris called out as he pushed the door open. “Look who I found! It’s Mommy!”

 

Melanie looked up from the computer and smiled, as Olivia and Sophia ran into the room, making their way around the desk. “Hi babies!” she cooed, pushing her chair back. “Did you guys finish your movie?”

 

As they babbled, Melanie looked up at Chris and smiled. “How’d it go?” she asked, as he moved to the recliner in the corner.

 

“Got everything put in for the book orders,” he yawned. “Now I have to wait for my department manager to sign off on the orders for food and supplies since all the knives are dull and the cutting boards are screwed up.”

 

She pouted, “Hopefully they’ll let you know soon,” she shook her head. “Class starts next week.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned, sinking into the seat. “What are you doing? Did we interrupt your work time?”

 

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m actually looking at stuff for the maybe vacation.”

 

He looked up at her, “Yeah?” he asked, as she nodded. “Find anything good?”

 

“Well, I found two family suites at the Arts and Animation resort that are really cute,” she smiled, looking at the computer screen. For the five of us, the room alone would be four thousand dollars for seven days. And that’s not including the meal and park tickets.”

 

“That’s a lot for a family suite, Mel,” Chris winced. “Add food and park tickets plus airfare… we might be pushing ten thousand.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “I have all those flyer miles and I have access to cheap flights because of my travel plan through work.”

 

Chris looked skeptical, “You still have that? Mel, you haven’t worked since you got pregnant with the twins. And even then you stayed in the city.”

 

“Chris, just because I haven’t used them, doesn’t mean they go away,” she sighed. “As long as I’m still listed as an employee through Seattle University, I have that lovely option.”

 

“What days did you even put in?” he asked, looking unsure about the entire idea of going away now. “I mean, I hope you didn’t put in high demand travel days.”

 

Melanie set Sophia down on the floor and looked at the screen, “I just put in July sixth to the twelfth,” she shrugged. “But that was to see what the site offers.”

She then fiddled around with the computer for a few minutes, as the twins ran around the room. “How about August third to the ninth?” she finally asked. “Room would be three thousand with park hopper tickets to the main parks, the water parks and other places on the property.”

 

“Do we really want to take them to a water park?” he asked, as Sophia climbed onto the chair. “Wouldn’t the hotel have a pool?”

 

“Yes, but water parks would be fun too,” she shrugged. “There’s only so much you can do at a pool, Chris.”

 

He sighed, “Mel, I just want to make sure that if we get all these things that we actually go to them,” he said. “I’m not going to pay for extra add ons if the kids wont go to those parks. And if your brother and Jim are coming you have to make sure they’re going to get the same stuff as us.”

 

“I know, Chris,” she sighed. “I’m doing what you asked me to do the other day. I’m looking now and trying to get it figured out, that way we can book it all before it’s too late.”

 

“Girls? How about you two go and find your stuff animals?” he asked, setting Sophia on the floor. “Go get your piggy and your kitty!”

 

Squealing, the twins raced out of the room, giving Chris the opportunity to get up off the chair and move to the desk.

 

“Up,” he waved to her. “Come on, up!”

 

Melanie sighed and stood from the chair, moving out of the way for Chris to sit down. She yelped when he pulled her down, moving the chair closer to the desk.

 

“Okay,” he sighed, as she shifted on his thighs. “Show me what you found and let’s figure this out.”

 

She smiled and nodded, turning back to the computer screen. “This is the room,” she said, clicking on the pictures provided. “I figured Finding Nemo would be the best choice, since they love Nemo.”

 

As Melanie babbled on about the differences between meal plans and how park hopper passes worked, Chris couldn’t help but smile behind her back at how excited she truly was about the idea of going away with the kids. 


	31. Chapter 31

The day before the twins’ third birthday party, Friday, Melanie spent most of the morning vacuuming and cleaning up the house as Chris cooked. Later that day, which was the twins’ actual birthday, would consist of a small dinner and a little cake; Jim, Leonard and Joanna had planned on coming by to celebrate with them that evening, while everyone else would come by the following day.

 

“Go on,” Melanie nodded, as Olivia carried a small armful of toys. “Put those in that bin there.”

 

Olivia squealed as she dropped the blocks into the toy bin near the wall, turning to look up at Melanie for praise.

 

“Very good!” Melanie smiled, as she scooped Olivia off the floor. “How about we take a break and make some lunch? Daddy and Sophie are in the kitchen making food for your party tomorrow.”

 

“Mama, hungee!” Olivia squeaked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

 

Melanie nodded as they started towards the kitchen, “I know you’re hungry,” she said, kissing her cheek. “Mama’ll make you grilled cheese.”

 

Stepping into the kitchen, Melanie smiled as she spotted Sophie at the table eating; Chris stood at the stove, flipping what looked like grilled cheese in a frying pan.

 

“I was just telling Livvie that I would make her grilled cheese,” Melanie said, as Sophia squealed at her. “It’s like you read my mind!”

 

Chris snorted, “It was the easiest thing to make,” he said, flipping the sandwich over again, before setting it onto a dish. “Do you want one?”

 

“Actually, yeah,” she nodded, setting Olivia at the table. “And I think we have some potato chips left in that one bag for everyone to share.”

 

Taking the plate from Chris, Melanie set it down on the table and cut it in half, before setting a napkin into Olivia’s shirt. “There we go,” she said, moving to get juice for the girls.

 

“How’s the cleaning going?” Chris asked, buttering the bread. “Almost done?”

 

She nodded, “I just need to put the toy bin downstairs, but other than that..” she shrugged. “I might have to vacuum tomorrow before everyone comes over.”

 

“At least it’s just a few people this time,” Chris sighed. “It’s a shame Nyota and Spock couldn’t get away for the day.”

 

Melanie nodded in agreement, “But they said the bakery was doing really good,” she said. “So I can understand why they don’t want to leave right away, since the it just opened on Monday.”

 

“Mama! Joose!” Sophia yelled.

 

Moving to the refrigerator, Melanie took down the bottle of juice from the top shelf and walked over to the table.

 

“As soon as I finish making your sandwich, I have to get Charlie from school,” Chris said. “That list on the fridge? Is that everything else that you need?”

 

“Yes,” Melanie nodded, brushing the crumbs off Olivia’s face. “Make sure you get the ruffle potato chips for the dip. Those don’t break like the other ones.”

 

Setting a few slices of cheese onto the bread, Chris turned to look at her. “Yes Ma’am,” he nodded, making her giggle.

 

Once Melanie was at the table with her food, Chris had his jacket and shoes on. “I’ll call you before I go on line to pay,” he said, bending down to kiss her. “Try to stay out of trouble.”

 

“I think you’re talking to the wrong person,” Melanie snorted, glancing at the twins. “I’ll try to get those two tired out for a nap while you and Charlie are out. I’m sure she’ll want one as soon as you two get home.”

 

He nodded and turned to the twins, kissing them both on head. “Be good for Mommy,” he said, ruffling Olivia’s hair. “Meaning you, Sophie. Or you wont get any cake later.”

 

“Dada!” Sophia pointed to him.

 

“I’ll be back later, Soph,” he promised. “I have to get Charlie from school.”

 

Olivia squealed, “ ‘Arie!” holding her hands up over her head, grabby hands going wild.

 

Melanie snickered, “You better get going before they keep you,” she warned, as Sophia stood up on the chair. “Sophia! Sit on your butt!”

 

“Have fun,” Chris chuckled, making his way out of the kitchen. “Bye girls!”

 

“Bye!” Olivia screeched. “Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye!”

 

Chris snorted as he pulled the front door open, hearing Melanie scolding the two for standing in their chairs and wiping greasy fingers on their clothes.

 

“Come on, Liv!” Melanie whined. “You were being so good before!”

 

Shutting the door behind him, Chris made his way down the front steps and across the lawn to the car, whistling a merry tune as he went.

 

…………..

 

Olivia, Sophia and Monty raced each other around the living room, screeching as they went. As the birthday party went into full swing, the adults in the kitchen and the kids in the other room, Melanie was relieved that they ended up with a small amount of people over.

 

“Oi! Pipe down in there!” Scotty shouted from the entryway of the kitchen, before turning back to the others. “Ah swear, it’s like they plot to drive us crazy.”

 

‘This ain’t nothing compared to last night,” Leonard snorted, as he filled a cup of juice up for Joanna. “Sophie and Liv managed to smear icing all over each other, once they each got a slice of their cake.”

 

Chris snorted, “Mel was _not_ a happy camper last night,” he shook his head. “Took forever to get the icing out of Sophie’s hair and then they wouldn’t stay in their beds.”

 

“Ugh, I know,” they heard Melanie in the hallway. “But it was the only time of the summer that we found for cheap.”

 

A few seconds later, Melanie and Gaila stepped into the kitchen, just as Joanna and Charlotte made their way out with drinks.

 

“What was cheap?” Scotty asked, frowning.

 

Gaila moved to the table, swiping up a carrot, before sitting in one of the chairs. “Disney,” she said, taking a bite. “Chris and Mel are taking the girls to Disney in the summer!”

 

“Hey! You guys should come too!” Melanie smiled, as Jim moved past her to get to the garbage can. “Jim and Len are coming with Jo!”

 

The night before, as the kids played in the other room, the topic of the summer trip came up again. With two weeks of vacation available, Leonard and Jim announced that they would be able to come with them on the family vacation to the happiest place on Earth. By ten that morning, the trip was booked and the urge to tell the girls was at an all time high.

 

“But August is the hottest month there,” Scotty frowned, “Are yeh’s crazy?”

 

“Ain’t any different from Georgia,” Leonard shrugged. “Mel, Jo and I would survive.”

 

Melanie nodded in agreement, “I’m more worried about this one,” she said, nodding her head towards Chris. “Florida heat is different from Mojave heat.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “I’ll be _fine,”_ he insisted. “It’ll be hot and humid, but we’ll deal with it. We have the pool and the water park to go to.”

 

“Oh man, those girls are going to shit themselves,” Gaila snorted. “We’d love to go, but we’re actually thinking about going to Scotland that month to see Scotty’s family. The last time we saw them was at the wedding and his Mother was the only one that flew over after Monty was born.”

 

“And Ah’ll tell yeh’s,” Scotty shook his head. “It wont be hot there like Mickey’s house.”

 

…………

 

“Happy birthday to Olivia and Sophia! Happy birthday to you!”

 

The twins squealed as they sat on their parent’s laps, their birthday cake before them with two number three candles lit.

 

“Blow them out girls!” Jim nodded, holding the camera. “That’s a yummy cake!”

 

Not wanting to get them near the little flames, Chris and Melanie ended up blowing out the candles as the lights went on in the kitchen.

 

“Dada!!!” Olivia screeched, turning around on Chris’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

  
“What’s wrong?” he said, hugging her, as she tried to climb over his shoulder. “Livvie, you’re not a cat! Come on, let’s cut your cake so you can have some!”

 

With the help of Leonard and Hikaru, the cake had been cut up and slices handed out, as the guests dispersed around the kitchen and living room. Along with the twins, Monty sat at the table with Gaila, eating his slice with excitement; buttercream icing already smeared on his face.

 

“Sophia, you’re making such a mess,” Melanie shook her head, as she wiped the handfuls of icing off the girls’ hand. “Let Mommy feed it to you.”

 

“No!” Sophia shook her head, as Melanie wrapped her arm around her chest. “Mama! No!”

 

Meanwhile, Olivia sat patiently on Chris’s lap, allowing him to feed her the cake with a fork.

 

“Yummy?” he asked, as Olivia ate her slice. “One less messy baby to clean up after.”

 

She beamed at him, icing covering her lips, as she pointed at him. “Dada! Yum!” she squeaked, before resting her head against his chest.

 

“Your sister and Monty look like they got into a fight with the cake,” he chuckled, watching as his nephew squeeze the cake in his hands. “Aunt Giggy doesn’t look too happy.”

 

“Montgomery William,” she scolded, prying his hand open. “You’re just like Daddy. Always making a mess with your food!”

 

Charlotte came into the kitchen with her empty plate, setting it down on the table. “Mommy? Can I go in my room now?” she asked, was Melanie wiped Sophia’s face with a napkin.

 

“Why do you want to go in your room?” she asked, as the five year old sighed. “Charlie, I know you’re upset that Julie and her Mommy couldn’t come today. But Uncle Hikaru told you why they couldn’t come with their stomach bugs.”

 

“How about you and Jo go upstairs and watch a movie?” Chris suggested, as his eldest looked down at her sock-clad feet. “When it’s time to open presents, I’ll come up to get you.”

 

Charlotte nodded and turned on her heels, making her way out of the kitchen slowly. Once she’d left, Melanie sat back in her chair and sighed, giving Sophia the freedom to reach for the plate on the table.

 

“She’ll be miserable all weekend,” she shook her head, as Sophia grabbed for the knife on the table. “Come on, Sophie! Can’t you just sit still for a bit?”

 

The girl squawked in outrage as the knife was moved further away from her, “You can’t play with that!” Melanie said, as Sophia turned to look back at her.

 

“Charlie will be fine,” Chris insisted, as Jim came in with empty plates. “Julie and Louisa are upset that they’re missing the party, but sometimes shit happens.”

 

“Hey birthday girls!” Jim grinned, making his way over to the table. “Jesus Sophie, you look like you went face first into that cake.”

 

Sophia babbled to him, “Come on,” he nodded, holding his arms out. “Uncle Jim will take you to get cleaned up, that way Mommy can eat some cake.”

 

“Thank you,” Melanie sighed, as Jim settled the girl onto his hip. “Be good, Sophie. Or no presents.”

 

Gaila stood up as well, holding Monty as he faced forward. “I’m going to clean this one up too,” she nodded. “It’s a good thing I put a clean shirt into his diaper bag.”

 

Following Jim and Sophia out of the kitchen, Melanie and Chris sat quietly at the table with Olivia, who played with Chris’s watch.

 

“Is it bad that I can’t wait for everyone to leave?” Melanie asked, shifting in her chair. “I’m tired.”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m tired too, especially after getting in and out of bed because of these two.”

 

Olivia looked up at him, “Right, Liv?” he asked, brushing her curly hair away from her face. “You and Sophie kept Mommy and Daddy up all night.”

 

He pulled her up and closer to his chest, smothering her face with kisses as she squealed. “Hopefully you and Soph will stay in your beds tonight,” he sighed, as Olivia lightly pushed his face away. “We’re getting too old to chase you two around.”

 

“You’re getting too old,” Melanie snorted, as she stood up. “I’m perfectly capable of chasing them around.”

 

Chris scowled at her, “Mommy’s mean,” he pouted, as Olivia patted his cheek. “I think Sophie gets that from her.”

 

…………..

 

After presents and more cake, the party finally came to an end around eight-thirty; Leonard and Jim stayed behind to help clean up, taking most of the cake home, since the girls didn’t need all that sugar.

 

“And Chris doesn’t’ need it either,” Melanie said, as Jim took the wrapped plate. “I have to look out for him now, since he thinks he’s so invincible from gaining weight or ruining his health by eating crap.”

 

Once they left around nine, it was time to get the girls upstairs and into baths. Separating the twins, after a minor altercation in their bedroom, Melanie took Sophia and Charlotte into the bathroom near Charlotte’s room, while Chris took Olivia into the master bathroom.

 

“Did you have fun today?” he asked, as Olivia babbled to her toy duck. “You got a purple pig and a pink pig! Now your green pig has siblings!”

 

Olivia squealed, dunking the duck under the soapy water, before turning to look at him.

 

“Dada! Pway!” she demanded, holding her soapy hands up to him. “Pway!”

 

“First let’s get the soap out of your hair and then we’ll get you dressed for bed,” he nodded, grabbing the cup from the floor.

 

Rinsing her hair clean, Chris let her play with the duck for another few minutes, before pulling the drain stopper out. Standing up, Chris pulled her out of the tub and set her down on the towel that covered the bath rug.

 

“ ‘Iggy, ‘Iggy, ‘Iggy,” she chanted, as Chris wrapped her up in her towel. “Dada! ‘Iggy!”

 

“We’ll play with your piggies,” he nodded, picking her up off the floor. “I didn’t forget about your piggies.”

 

Carrying her out of the bedroom, Chris made his way down the hall to the room she shared with Sophia and found the three-year-old standing in the middle of the room as Melanie searched for pajamas.

 

“I guess you’re pajamas wont match tonight,” Melanie sighed, pulling out star printed bottoms and a flower printed top. “Mommy must’ve left everything in the washer last night.”

 

Sophia babbled, rushing towards the pile of toys near the closet, sitting down. “Sophie, come here and get dressed, “Melanie sighed.

 

Chris settled Olivia down on her bed, drying her hair with the towel, as she giggled. “Sophia, get up off the floor now,” he ordered, as she started pulling her toy blocks out of the basket. “You can’t sit on the floor with no clothes on.”

 

To their surprised, Sophia set the basket to the side and got up, running towards her bed. “Mama! Up!”

 

Helping her onto the bed, Sophia stood on the mattress and stood patiently as Melanie pulled her pull-up on, along with her pajamas. Once she was dressed, her hair towel dried and brushed, Melanie set her back on the floor so she could play.

 

“I am shocked,” Melanie shook her head, as Chris got Olivia ready for bed. “Usually it’s a fight with her.”

 

“She’s exhausted,” Chris nodded, as Olivia “helped’ him with her clothes. “They both are.”

 

She nodded, “Which will make bedtime easier tonight,” she agreed. “I’m going to check on Charlie and dry her hair. She was complaining about her tummy hurting in the tub.”

 

“Oh man,” Chris sighed, as Olivia grabbed one of her new pigs. “I hope she didn’t catch what Julie caught. The last thing I need is for all of you to get sick.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Tell me about it,” she mumbled. “Five minutes of playtime and I want them in bed, Chris. Tomorrow I have to come in here and clean up their mess and put all their new toys and clothes away.”

 

“You heard Mommy,” said Chris, as he took the damp towels from the beds. “Five minutes and you’re going to bed.”

 

“I’ll put these in over the shower rod,” Melanie said, taking the towels. “You stay here and keep an eye on them. That way they don’t break anything.”

 

He nodded, “Go check on Charlie,” he kissed her. “If you need me just shout.”

 

Stepping out of the room, Chris turned to look at the twins. “Okay! Let’s play!” he announced, clapping his hands to get their attention. “Get your piggies, Liv. Soph, get don’t throw those blocks around!”

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

As the rest of the weekend went by, the couple spent it mostly indoors with the girls. Between cleaning up the remains of the party and putting the new toys and clothes away, to Charlotte’s surprise stomach bug, the couple spent equal amounts of time with each child. With the semester starting up that Monday, Chris had originally planned for a quiet and relaxing Sunday with his wife and children, but like most things, his plans were shot to hell.

 

“Okay Charlie,” Melanie heard from the hallway. “Just sit there and hold the pail on your lap while Daddy gets your clothes.”

 

She heard a groan from the bathroom, as Chris stepped out into the hallway.

 

“What’s wrong?” Melanie asked, shifting the laundry basket from one hip to the other. “Did she start vomiting again?”

 

“Worse,” he sighed. “Now she’s got diarrhea along with the vomiting. I don’t know what to do now, with her being uable to keep anything down. She’s going to dehydrate.”

 

Melanie sighed as she glanced into the twins’ room, “Do you want me to take her to the clinic?” she asked, as Chris pulled a pair of clean underpants from the basket.

 

“Do you think she’ll make the ride without an accident?” he asked, giving her a skeptical look. “I’ll call the pediatrician and see what she says. I’ll sit with her for a little while until she stops, clean her up and get her back into bed.”

 

“The number is on the fridge,” Melanie nodded, stepping into the bedroom. “Put her in a nightgown instead of pants though.”

 

Making her way into the bedroom, Melanie set the laundry basket down on the dresser and started putting away Sophie and Olivia’s clothes, glancing over her should every few minutes as they played. Once the clothes were in their correct places, Melanie filled the basket up with the dirty clothes from the hamper and moved across the hall to collect Charlotte’s.

 

“I know you don’t feel good, honey,” she heard Chris say, as Charlotte cried. “But I don’t know what else to do if you can’t keep anything down.”

 

Tossing the clothes into the basket, Melanie made her way down the hall to the bathroom, stepping into the room as Charlotte sat on the toilet.

 

“Do you want Mommy to call the doctor?” she asked, as Chris wiped a damp washcloth over Charlotte’s face. “Maybe they can give yo something.”

 

“I don’t know, Mommy,” Charlotte hiccupped. “My tummy hurts!”

 

Melanie reached out and felt her forehead, taking note of how warm she felt to the touch. “I’m going to call the doctor now,” she nodded. “They might tell me to take her to the emergency room because she’s so young and they might want to put an IV in her for hydration.”

 

Tucking her face into the pail, Charlotte vomited again, crying as she did so. “Call them now,” Chris said, as he rubbed her back. “Shhh, I know Charlie. I know,” he said, soothingly as Charlotte wailed.

 

Twenty minutes and one phone call later, Melanie made her way back upstairs with a bottle of Pedialyte in hand. Unscrewing the cap, Melanie made her way into the bathroom and set the bottle on the counter.

 

“Well?” Chris asked, as he wiped Charlotte’s mouth with a wad of toilet paper.

 

“She needs to try to drink liquids,” Melanie shook her head. “Pedialyte wont work for long, but it’s all we have right now.  This is the last bottle we have, so I’m going to run to the store to pick up some more and some ginger ale.”

 

He nodded, “If she continues to vomit and the diarrhea continues, then we can take her to the hospital for an IV drip.”

 

“Why not take her there now?” Chris frowned, as Melanie put the straw into the bottle. “Wouldn’t it be easier instead of forcing her to drink this?”

 

“Because the hospital is the last resort, Chris,” Melanie said, as she pushed the limp strands of hair away form Charlotte’s forehead. “And she’s a little kid, who gets scared easily. We need to be easy when it comes to stuff like that, that way we don’t freak her out.”

 

From the hallway, Olivia was in search for her mother, calling out as she moved.

 

“Livvie, go back in your room,” Melanie said, peering out into the hallway. “Get your boots on.”

 

The three year old squealed and ran back into her room with a shout, as Melanie stepped back into the bathroom. “Charlie, I’m going to get you stuff to help with your tummy, okay?” she asked, as the little girl moaned. “Once you feel well enough that you don’t have to go potty or throw up, Daddy will put you in the tub to clean up.”

 

She nodded, clutching the small pail to her chest, looking miserable as Chris knelt on the floor next to her. Rushing quickly to her bedroom, Melanie pulled on her shoes and pulled her phone off the nightstand before making her way back into the hall.

 

“I’m taking Olivia and Sophia!” she shouted, as she got the twins ready. “Go downstairs and wait for me in the living room.”

Squealing, Sophia and Olivia held hands and they made their way down the staircase, one step and a time, while Melanie went to say goodbye to Chris and Charlie.

 

“Call me if she takes a turn for the worse,” she said, as Charlotte dry heaved into the pail. “Get her to take tiny sips of that pedialyte.”

 

Once she was assured that they would be alright alone, Melanie made her way downstairs and got the girls into their jackets, before slipping her’s on.

 

“Okay, let’s go,” she said, pulling the front door open. “Hold hands while going down the steps!”

 

………………..

 

The next morning, Chris was up at five to get ready for work, while Melanie woke to tend to Charlotte in the bathroom down the hall. Up for most of the night, Melanie was exhausted as she scrambled out of bed when Charlotte started screaming for them, smacking her toe against the dresser as she moved to the door. It was safe to say that the day would not start off on the right foot.

 

“I want Daddy!” Charlotte cried, as Melanie dropped the soiled sheets outside the bedroom door. “I want Daddy!!”

 

“Daddy has to go to work, Charlie,” Melanie said, as she pulled the wet pajamas over her head. “He can’t stay home today.”

 

The five year old continued to cry, as Chris got dressed for the day, begging Melanie to make him stay home. Making his way into her bedroom, Charlotte began to wail harder as Melanie re-dressed the bed.

 

“I know you want me to stay home,” he said, as she sobbed. “But Mommy can do exactly what I can, only better.”

 

Charlotte shook her head, “No!” she hiccupped. “Daddy! Stay with me!”

 

He sighed, “I have time to put you in the bath, but that’s it,” he said, taking her by the hand. “Come on. Before your sisters wake up and you know how much trouble they’ll get into.”

 

With a half an hour to spare before leaving to beat the early morning traffic, Chris turned the tub on and squirted some bubbles into the water, as Charlotte pulled the rest of her clothes off. Helping her in, Chris took down the loofah and handed it to Charlotte.

 

“W-why can’t you stay with me?” she asked, as Chris squeezed some body wash onto the sponge.

 

“Because today’s the first day of school at my job,” he said, as he scrubbed her body clean from the sweat and stench of vomit. “I’ll be home after lunch and then I can stay with you until you go to bed.”

 

Charlotte whimpered, “Mommy’s going to make you some toast and she’ll sit up here with you until I get home,” he said, rinsing the soapsuds off. “Maybe you’ll take a nap and wake up feeling a little better than you do now.”

 

Once she was cleaned off, Chris helped Charlotte out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around her, before steering her back into the empty bedroom. Sitting down on her bed, Chris helped Charlotte into her clean pajamas and re-brushed her knotty hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

 

“You wanna go downstairs and lay on the couch?” he asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

 

“Yes,” she nodded. “Can I eat toast?”

 

Chris nodded and stood, “I’ll make you some toast and then I have to get going,” he said, as he took one of her pillows off the bed. “Come on, let’s get moving.”

 

Holding her hand, Chris led her down the stairs and over to the couch, setting the pillow down against the arm. “I will get you a bucket,” he said, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch. “Just try to stay still and relax.”

 

Melanie stood at the counter when he stepped into the kitchen, putting together his lunch for the day.

 

“How is she?” Melanie asked, setting the cold cut packages down on the counter.

 

“She’s on the couch,” he sighed, grabbing two pieces of bread from the bag. “I’m going to make her some toast since she wants to try it.”

 

She nodded, “I was thinking of trying some ginger tea, but I’m not sure if Charlie’ll like that.”

 

Chris placed the slices into the toaster and turned it on, “Just give her ginger ale or pedilyte,” he yawned. “Jesus, it’s only a quarter to six and I want to go back to bed.”

 

“Well, unfortunately you can’t,” Melanie sighed, putting a slice of cheese on his sandwich. “Is chicken and cheese good? Or do you want something else?”

 

“That’s fine,” he said, pulling a dish out of the cabinet. “Though the idea of eating is not something I want to do.”

Melanie looked up at him quickly, “Why? Oh god, please don’t tell me you feel sick!”

 

Chris shook his head, “No, I’m fine,” he insisted. “Just… between poop and vomit duty…I’m just not feeling it.”

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Go on,” Melanie nodded, as she finished making his lunch. “I’ll get her toast ready that way you can get going. You don’t want to be late for your first day.”

 

Chris nodded, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “What would I do without you?” he asked, as he started back towards the living room.

 

………….

 

By the middle of the week, Charlotte’s health had improved significantly, as the vomiting stopped along with the diarrhea. Weakened, however, by the onslaught against her body, the couple decided to keep her home from school the rest of the week to recuperate and to make sure the virus was out of her system.

 

 “You like that stuff, huh?” Chris asked, as Charlotte chugged down half her Gatorade drink down. “Easy Charlie. Small sips.”

 

Setting the bottle down between her knees, Charlotte laid her head back against the pillows and yawned. “ M’tired,” she pouted, as Chris set the bottle on the nightstand.

 

“I know you’re tired,” he nodded, pulling the blanket up onto her lap. “Which is why you’re going to take a nap now, that way Mommy and I can clean up the house and make sure your sisters don’t kill each other.”

 

Tucking her in, Chris placed the cap back onto the bottle and made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door halfway. From downstairs, he could hear the girls making a racket as Melanie did the laundry, scolding them for bad behavior after giving them their snacks.

 

“Sophia we do not stand on the couch!” she yelled, as the three year old screeched. “Sit down before you fall and hurt yourself!”

 

Making his way down the stairs, he watched as Olivia moved around the table, carrying her own bottle of Gatorade, while Sophia jumped up and down on the couch cushions.

 

“Hey!” he yelled, making all three of them jump. “What did Mommy say?”

 

Olivia squealed and rushed over to him, dressed in one of his shirts. “Dada! Joose!” she held her bottle up, as Chris stepped off the last step.

 

“I can see that,” he chuckled, taking note of the red stains around her mouth. “You like that?”

 

She nodded as he picked her up, taking hold of the bottle. “What are you doing wearing my clothes?” he asked, carrying her over to the couch. “You have your own clothes.”

 

“She had a little accident with the sink and grabbed the shirt out of the basket,” Melanie sighed, as he set her down on the couch. “Sophia! I said sit!”

 

“Come on, Soph,” Chris sighed, picking her up, only to sit her down on the cushion. “Before you get put into time out.”

 

Melanie shook her head and folded up a towel, “How’s Charlie?” she asked, setting the towel aside to pick up a pillowcase.

 

“She should be asleep by now,” Chris nodded, as he helped her with the laundry. “Drank most of her juice and could barely keep her eyes open.”

 

“Hopefully by the weekend, she’ll feel a lot better than she does now,” Melanie sighed. “Hikaru called earlier and said that Julie’s pretty much the same way and Louisa’s been sleeping almost all day.

 

Chris shook his head, “Must be a really bad strain of the stomach virus,” he said, setting the folded towels back into the basket. “I made sure to clean out the bathroom upstairs and changed the garbage pail.”

 

“Let’s hope that these two don’t catch it,” she sighed, nodding over to the twins. “Though, I do believe they like the extra attention they’ve been receiving this week.”

  
Turning around, Chris watched as Olivia stood by the couch, holding the oversized shirt up like a dress. With a squeal, she spun around in a circle, letting the shirt go so that it swished around her like a skirt of a ballgown.

 

“Dada!” Sophia pointed to Olivia, her eyes wide. “Me!”

 

“You want a shirt-dress too?” he asked, digging through the basket for another shirt. “Here we go.”

 

Unfolding the shirt, Chris slipped it over Sophia’s head and set her down on the floor, chuckling as Sophia copied her sister’s previous move.

 

“Don’t let them spin too much,” Melanie warned, despite the smile on her face. “The last thing I need is for them to upchuck their lunch.”

 

The girls continued to spin, giggling manically as they wobbled on their feet, brushing their hair away from their faces.

 

“They’ll be fine,” Chris insisted, as he sat down on the sofa to watch them. “Right girls?”

 

Olivia babbled as she made her way over to him, legs wobbly as she tried to control her footing. Before she could fall near the coffee table, Chris was up off the couch and picking her up.

 

“Let’s lay down on the couch,” he said, taking Sophia by the hand. “Before your head spins right off.”

 

“I’m going to call my brother and see how he’s doing,” Melanie stretched her arms over her head. “He’s supposed to be coming home Friday night and I haven’t talked to him since Monday.”

 

Chris nodded and he laid across the couch, Olivia on his chest and Sophia against his side. “Tell him we say hi,” he yawned, as the girls settled down for a late afternoon nap. “Are you guys ready for a nap?”

 

Melanie shook her head as Chris pulled the blanket down to cover himself and the girls, wrapping one arm around Sophia while dropping a kiss down onto Olivia’s head. With the shades closed, Melanie turned the lamp off, putting the room in semi-darkness; the hall light and the light from the kitchen were enough to make them visible from each standing point. Taking her leave, Melanie grabbed the laundry basket and started towards the kitchen, relieved to have a few hours of peace to herself. 


	33. Chapter 33

When Leonard returned from his short trip to California, Jim and Joanna came by to the house with him shortly after picking him up from the airport. It was almost dinnertime, as Chris and Melanie prepared a hot meal for themselves, the kids and the Kirk-McCoy family; the twins ran in and out of the kitchen, while Charlotte sat quietly on the chair, still recovering from her stomach bug.

 

“How was it?” Chris asked, as Jim got his husband a drink.

 

Leonard sighed, “Well, the weather was sure as hell nicer there than here,” he said, as Jim set the glass down in front of him. “Thanks.”

 

“Sophia, I swear to god,” Melanie growled, as the three year old bumped into her leg. “Get your butt back in the living room and sit down!”

 

Olivia on the other hand, made her way over to Leonard, holding one of her stuffed pigs in her hands. “Up!” she demanded, patting Leonard on the leg.

 

“Come on, Livvie,” Leonard pushed the chair back, reaching over to pick her up. “I’ve missed you and your piggy friends.”

 

Sending Sophia back into the living room with Joanna, Melanie turned her attention back to her brother and asked the one question that was on her mind the entire morning.

 

“So? What happened?” she asked, setting the dish towel on the counter. “How’d it go?”

 

Making sure the toddler in his lap was secure, Leonard sighed and looked up at his younger sister. “She’s very weak from all the radiation and painkillers they’ve been giving her,” he said. “Lost all her hair and a lot of weight. When I walked into the room, I hardly recognized her at all.”

 

Melanie nodded, “When she wasn’t sleeping, which was a good portion of the day, we talked about everything,” Leonard continued. “We talked about our lives and how the kids were doing and how you’re doing. I told her about the girls and that you’re doing great here taking care of them. I told her that what she said to you when you were pregnant with Charlie was out of line. Told her that because of it, she’s missed out on three beautiful granddaughters and that she’s missed out on getting to know Chris and Jim.”

 

“Len,” Melanie started, before he cut her off.

 

“I showed her the pictures of the kids and it really dawned on her, Mel,” he nodded. “Before, she knew that everything she’d done to us was wrong. But once she saw pictures of the kids, she realized that she fucked up big time and she told me.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “It doesn’t change things, Len,” she insisted. “It doesn’t change thirty-five years of living without a “normal” mother! One who didn’t force her beliefs on us and made us feel like criminals when we went out with our friends to parties or dated people she didn’t like!”

 

Chris placed his hand on her back, “Mel, don’t,” he said softly, as she trembled.

 

“Mel, she’s going to die,” Leonard said, letting the truth hit her hard. “She’s going to die and she wants to make peace with you… hell, she wants to make peace with all of us. With Jim and Chris, who she never met before. She wanted to write letters because the radiation makes it harder for her to speak for long periods of time, but her muscles are deteriorating rapidly.”

 

His sister remained quiet and he spoke. “If you really think that she would even criticize you, then you’re crazy,” Leonard sighed.

 

“So I should just drop everything and fly down there?” Melanie asked, shaking her head. “Look, it’s easy for you to do it because you don’t have to worry about three kids and a husband who works a half an hour away. I don’t have time to go down there and do this, Len!”

 

He shook his head, “I think you’re making a big mistake, Mel.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Here we go,” she threw her hands up in the air. “I’m not going to California, Len. So drop it!”

 

“Okay,” Chris stepped in. “Enough.”

 

Jim, who sat quietly at the table, glanced between his husband and sister-in-law. “We will solve nothing by having a screaming match, with our kids running around,” Chris continued. “And you sure as hell aren’t fighting with my daughter sitting on your lap, Len.”

 

Leonard looked down at the toddler, who played absentmindly with her toy, babbling to the pig quietly.

 

“Now, it’s been a long day and let’s just cool down,” Chris sighed. “Let’s eat a nice meal together, that way you guys can go home and get some rest. You can talk about all of this tomorrow, after you’ve both had a good night’s worth of sleep.”

 

Melanie shook her head and glared at her brother, before turning back to the stove, stirring the pot of macaroni with a little force. Shaking his head, Chris went to help her while Jim gave Leonard a shrug.

 

“Livvie, what’s your pigggy’s name?” Jim asked, as Olivia held her pig up for Leonard to nuzzle. “That’s a bright shade of green for a piggy.”

 

“Joose!” she squealed, bopping the pig on the table, before brining it to her chest to cradle. “Joose!”

 

Jim chuckled, “Well, he’s a juicy pig for sure,” he said, earning a scowl from Leonard. “What? It’s true!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Leonard stood up with Olivia and Joose, making his way around the table. “Let’s got play with Sophie and Jo,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Maybe Joose here knows some jokes.”

 

………….

 

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow?” Charlotte asked, as Melanie pushed the hangers across the bar of the closet. “I still don’t feel good.”

 

Melanie turned and gave her a look, “Charlotte, you have to go tomorrow,” she said, as the little girl groaned. “You’ve missed an entire week of school already and that’s not good.”

 

“But Mommy!”

 

“Charlotte, you’re going to school tomorrow,” Melanie said firmly. “Julie’s going back tomorrow as well and I know how much you two missed each other.”

 

Turning back to the closet, Melanie went back to re-organizing the mess it became over since the miscarriage; clothes hanging partially on hangers, while others were tossed casually onto the shelves. Even thought their vacation wasn’t until August, Melanie wanted to take inventory of what summer clothes they had and what they needed. Between surgery and being sick, the last ten pounds from her pregnancy with the twins fell off dramatically. Her jeans sagged in the ass and hung loosely off her hips, while some shirts hung off her shoulders.

 

“There you are!”

 

A flash of pink and green, followed by Chris, made their way into the room, as the twins scrambled to climb onto the bed. Helping them up, Chris sat down and watched as the twins crawled up to Charlotte, settling down on either side of her.

 

“What’s going on here?” Chris asked, as Melanie re-hung a pair of jeans on a hanger. “It’s a little early for spring cleaning, Mel.”

 

“I’m trying to put this closet in order, Christopher,” she glared at him. “I can hardly find a damn thing in here and these clothes are going to be a wrinkled if they’re not hung up or folded correctly.”

 

Charlotte crawled to the end of the bed and leaned against Chris, as Melanie pushed a bunch of sweaters to the side. “Mommy? What’s in that white bag?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

 

“This,” Melanie said, as she pulled the bag out of the closet. “Is Mommy’s wedding dress.”

 

The five year old gasped, “Mommy! Can I see it?!” she asked, nearly taking a tumble off the bed.

 

“Easy,” Chris snorted, as Melanie unzipped the bag.

 

Pulling the dress out, Melanie turned and held it up against her, holding up one side of the skirt. “I haven’t looked at this old thing in ages,” she shook her head, looking down at the dress she wore nearly six years previously.

 

“It’s so pretty!” Charlotte gasped, her eyes wide. “Like Princess Aurora!”

 

“Mommy was absolutely beautiful when she wore that dress,” Chris nodded, as Charlotte kept her eyes on the gown. “Pictures do not do her justice.”

 

Olivia and Sophia were too busy playing together to take notice of what was going on, as Charlotte conversed with her parents.

 

“Put it on, Mommy!” Charlotte nodded. “I wanna see!”

 

“Yeah, Mommy,” Chris grinned. “Go put your dress on!”

 

Shaking her head, Melanie took the dress into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Chris and the kids to wait. After a few minutes, the bathroom door swung open and Melanie stepped out into the bedroom.

  
“Well,” she looked down at herself. “It’s a size too big on me now, which is pretty frightening since I had this taken in before our wedding.”

 

When she didn’t hear either of them speak, Melanie looked up at frowned. “What?” she asked, as they both stared at her with wide eyes. “Does it look bad?”

 

Charlotte shook her head, “No Mommy,” she said, nearly breathless, as she climbed off the bed. “You look so pretty.”

 

“Yeah?” she asked, as Charlotte slowly reached out to touch the lace-covered skirt. “You think so?”

 

“Yes!” Charlotte nodded, turning to look at Chris. “Right Daddy?”

 

He smiled, “Mommy looks beautiful,” he said, while looking at his wife. “The most beautiful woman in the world.”

 

Melanie shook her head as he grinned at her, “Daddy thinks he can get his way out of chores by praising Mommy,” she said, as Charlotte petted the skirt as if it were an live animal.

 

“Mama!” Olivia pointed at her. “Mama!”

 

Chris turned to look at twins, “Look at Mommy, girls!” he said, as Sophia walked across the mattress to hang onto him. “Doesn’t she look beautiful?”

 

“Mommy can be a princess at Disney!” Charlotte squealed. “We can all live in Cinderella’s castle and have tea parties with the other princesses!”

 

The couple quickly looked at each other with alarm, worried that their surprised had been ruined six months earlier than expected.

 

“Then we can take over the castle and kick Cinderella out!” Charlotte continued, smiling. “Mommy can be queen and Daddy can be king and we’ll have miceies doing chores and my homework!”

 

Chris snorted, “Charlotte, what in the world are you babbling about?” eh asked, as she rushed over to him. “Mice can’t do your chores or your homework.”

 

“If I gave them extra cheese they would,” Charlotte pouted, as he pulled her up onto his lap. “Uncle Pavel says that they like cheese!”

 

“You girls your animals,” Melanie shook her head, as Sophia threw her stuffed frog onto the floor. “I fear the day when you’re all old enough to have another pet in this house.”

 

Snorting, Chris hugged his eldest tightly, dropping a kiss onto her head. “Speaking of chores, I’m pretty certain there’s a basket filled with dirty sheets and clothes in your room.”

 

Charlotte shook her head, “No there’s not!” she exclaimed, trying to hide her smile, as Chris frowned.

 

“Really?” he asked, as she nodded. “You sure? How about I go and take a look?”

 

“No! Daddy! No!” Charlotte shrieked, trying to keep him down on the bed.

 

Tickling her, Chris chuckled as she squirmed and giggled, before stopping. “Go get your basket and bring it downstairs to the laundry room,” he said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll be down in a bit to help you put it in the wash.”

 

Setting her down on the floor, Charlotte quickly made her way out of the bedroom, while Chris turned to help the twins off the bed. “And you two,” he said, setting Olivia down on her feet. “Go on and play in your room so Mommy can finish cleaning up in here.”

 

“ “Ofie!” Olivia shrieked, as the youngest twin dashed out of the room. “ “Ofie!”

 

Once the room was child-free, Chris grabbed Melanie by the waist and pulled her close. “You, my dear, are making it very hard for me to finish my chores today,” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

 

Melanie snorted, “Too bad you have to do them all,” she sighed, as his hand rested against her bare back; open and exposed to the draft from the hallway. “And I really don’t think it’s wise to start something you can’t finish, baby. Especially with the girls up and running about.”

 

Chris groaned, resting his forehead against her bare shoulder, “It’s not right to tease a man, Mellie,” he whined, as she giggled. “Just you wait! When they’re all down for bed, I’m coming after you.”

 

“Oooh, I can’t wait,” she purred, running her hands up and down his chest. “I’ll make sure to wear my best panties for the occasion.”

 

From the hallway, there was a loud crash, followed by shrieks and giggles as the twins began their reign of terror upon household items.

 

“Whyyyy!” Chris groaned, as Sophia ran from her room, down the hall, and into the extra bedroom; screeching as she went.

 

“That’s your queue,” Melanie patted his shoulder, untangling herself from his grasp. “Go before they break bones or something valuable.”

 

Pulling the dress down as she moved into the bathroom, Melanie could hear Chris shouting out for the girls, demanding to know what they’d done. Slipping the dress down her body, Melanie grabbed the hanger and slipped the tiny straps onto the hooks, before setting it back into the bag. For a few seconds, Melanie stood and stared at the gown, reminiscing back to the day when she and Chris finally became husband and wife. It startled her at how quickly six years came and went, since that day; nearly three months pregnant and weak from morning sickness, struggling to make it to final fittings and actually standing before their friends and family in town hall. Now, six years later, it was basically a relic of memories and a life that progressed for the better as the years went by.

 

Zipping the bag up, Melanie pulled her clothes back on and carried the dress bag back out to the closet, setting it on the bar near the wall. Eventually, time would continue to go on and the dress would still be there, hidden behind sweaters and shirts. But Melanie made a promise, as she started tackling the shelves of the closet, to pull it out every once and while to remember how her life as a mother and wife began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone that's been reading and to hora-tio/redford and T'Mel for their reviews! It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this world that I've created with such lovable characters!


	34. Chapter 34

February rolled along quickly, bringing Monty’s third birthday party and Valentine’s Day. Excited about the concept of giving mini-valentine’s to her classmates, Charlotte begged her parents to take her to the store bright and early on a Saturday before the “Hallmark” holiday as Chris dubbed it. Having already purchased her cards for the kids and Chris earlier in the week, Melanie suggested that Chris be the one to take her to the store.

 

“Why do I have to do everything?” she asked, as he got dressed for the trip. “Just because I’m their mother, doesn’t mean I have to do all the typical motherly things. Just take her to Target and let her pick out a box of cards!”

 

Charlotte was waiting for him, bright-eyed and bouncing on her heels, when he came downstairs.

 

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, as he grabbed his coat off the hook. “Are you taking me to get my Valentine’s?”

 

“Yup,” he nodded, handing over her hat. “Then we’ll come home and Mommy will help you fill them all out.”

 

It was a cold and dreary day, as grey clouds rolled down from the north with the threat of rain or snow following them behind. Still early in the morning, there wasn’t much traffic on the roads at nine-fifteen, making the ten minute trip to Target into a five minute one.

 

“Come on,” Chris sighed, as he helped Charlotte out of the car. “Stay close to me.”

 

Locking up, Chris set the keys into his coat pocket and took Charlotte’s hand in his, walking across the lot to the store.

 

“What are you getting Mommy for Valentine’s Day?” Charlotte asked, as she skipped.

 

“I always get flowers for Mommy,” Chris said, as they stepped into the warmth of the store. “Remember last year when I got her those red and white roses?”

 

She nodded, “Can we get Olivia a pig for Valentine’s day?” she asked, pulling her hat off.

 

“A pig?” Chris frowned, as they made their way across the front of the store to the seasonal section. “Where would we put a pig?”

 

Charlotte shrugged, “In her room!” she smiled. “A baby pig because it’ll be little and Olivia can put it in a dress!”

 

He snorted, “Mommy wouldn’t like that, Charlie,” he said. “They’re too messy to take care of and Olivia’s too young to be taking care of pets.”

Charlotte pouted, “No pouting,” Chris shook his head, ruffling her hair. “Let’s pick out your cards and get going. We didn’t even eat breakfast and you know your sisters are going to eat all the eggs if we don’t hurry back.”

 

Moving to the boxes on the shelves, Charlotte peered at the different cards before her; a range of princesses and animals to superheroes and other kid-friendly themes. After five minutes of debating between princesses and animals, Charlotte set the box of princess cards back on the shelf and handed the other to Chris.

  
“Can I gets these?” she asked, as he took the box.

 

“You can get them,” he nodded, looking at the pictures. “Are you sure twenty-four cards is enough for your classmates?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “We don’t have a lot of kids in my class, Daddy!” she insisted. “Miss Lawrence gave us all a paper that has everyone’s name on it. I counted them all myself!”

 

He chuckled, “Good girl,” he nodded, taking her hand. “Ready to go?”

 

Charlotte nodded as they started towards the register, “Daddy? Can we get a banana smoothie?” she asked, smiling up at him innocently. “Please?”

 

“Why do I have the feeling that I’ll be buying your breakfast too?” he asked, setting the cards onto the belt. “Why don’t you want to eat at home?”

 

“Because Mommy doesn’t know how to make egg sandwiches like you and Uncle Scotty!” she shrugged, as the cashier rang up the cards. “Please Daddy? I wont tell Mommy!”

 

Paying, Chris took the bag and handed it over to Charlotte, leading her back towards the way they came in. “Okay, we can get breakfast,” he said, earning a cheer from her. “But not a word to Mommy! You know how she gets when I sneak you and your sisters off to eat after shopping.”

 

………..

 

Back at the house, Melanie sat at one end of the table doing her work, while Sophia and Olivia sat at the other end, eating their breakfast. The girls squealed as they ate their scrambled eggs and French toast sticks, their coveted stuffed animals sitting together on a chair.

 

“Mama!” Sophia screeched, banging her fork on the plastic dish. “More!”

 

Melanie looked up from the packet she was editing, her glasses sliding down her nose. “No more eggs, Sophie,” she shook her head, as the toddler pouted. “You know what happens when you eat too many eggs.”

 

Getting up from the chair, Melanie made her way around the table and picked up a clean napkin, wiping the syrup from Olivia’s face as she ate. “You guys are so messy when you eat,” she shook her head, as Olivia giggled. “How about I put more juice in these cups? Once you’re done eating, we’ll wash up and I’ll put the television on for you.”

 

The phone started to ring, making the girls shriek and wiggle in their seats, as Melanie groaned.

 

“Who can this be?” she asked, moving quickly to get the phone. “Hello?”

 

“Mellie? It’s Dad.”

 

“Oh, hey Daddy,” she said, making her way back over to the table with the bottle of juice. “Sophia Grace, do not smear that all over your face! Sorry Daddy, the twins are in the middle of eating their breakfast…”

 

David sighed, “Mellie…I have some bad news.”

 

……………….

 

Charlotte picked up her bagel and took a big bite, giggling as eggs and bacon fell out from between the toasted slices and onto the wrapper.

 

“Charlie,” Chris snorted, as he leaned forward to fix up her sandwich. “Here,” he picked up the plastic knife. “If you cut in half it’ll be easier for you to eat.”

 

Once the sandwich was cut in half, Charlotte picked up one half and took a bite, her legs swinging back and forth under the table. “Daddy, I need your advisk,” she said, using one hand to brush her hair away from her face.

 

“Ad _vice,”_ he corrected her, stirring a packet of sugar into his coffee. “What’s going on, kiddo?”

 

“I want to ask Julie to be my Valentine,” she stated, picking a piece of bacon from the bagel. “But.. how do I ask her if she wants to be my Valentine?”

 

Chris blinked and shook himself out of his shocked stance, “Well…” he hesitated, unsure as to how to approach the situation. “Hmmm.”

 

She watched as he struggled to answer her question, head cocked to the side as she kicked her legs up and down. Finally, after what seemed like a few hours of awkward tension, Chris finally figured out how to answer her.

 

“When I met your Mommy, I asked her out on date,” he started, grinning as Charlotte grew excited at the mention of her mother. “We’d already met before hand, when I went to Aunt Gaila’s Halloween party with Aunt Nyota. But, a few days later, I saw Mommy again at the store and I asked her to come over for dinner.”

 

“Did you kiss her after?” Charlotte asked, giggling.

 

Chris laughed, “I didn’t kiss her until the following day, when she was going home,” he nodded, thinking back to that first date that sealed their fates. “If you want Julie to be your Valentine, all you have to do is ask her.”

 

“But what if she doesn’t want to be my Valentine?” Charlotte asked, looking devastated at the thought.

 

“Julie’s your best friend and you’re an amazing little girl, Charlie,” Chris nodded. “I would be honored to have you as a Valentine, so I know Julie would too.”

 

Charlotte nodded and took a bite of her breakfast, “Can you have more than one Valentine?”

 

He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “I have more than one Valentine,” he said, earning a gasp from her. “Not only is Mommy my Valentine, but so are you and your sisters. Even Grandma is my Valentine and she’s been my Valentine for a _long_ time.”

 

“Can everyone be my Valentine?” Charlotte asked. “Like you and Mommy and Olivia and Sophie. Even Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim!”

 

“All your Aunts and Uncles can be your Valentine’s, honey,” Chris nodded. “But Julie will be your number one Valentine.”

 

She smiled, “Kay!” she nodded. “But you’re my number one Valentine forever, Daddy!”

 

Chris nodded, smiling at her. “Always, Charlie,” he said, as she giggled. “Always.”

 

………….

 

Once they finished their breakfast and stain free from eggs and bacon grease, the duo made their way back to the house, planning on what to do for the rest of the day. The first set of raindrops began to fall as they waited at the last intersection before turning down the block to their house.

 

“I say we get back into our pajamas, get your Mom and sisters on the sofa and watch cartoons,” Chris said, as they slowly turned into the driveway. “Then we can do your cards after dinner, that way you’re not up tomorrow night writing them all out.”

 

“Can I help you make dinner tonight?” she asked, as the car engine cut out.

 

Chris got out of the car quickly and moved to the back, opening the door. “What should we make for dinner tonight?” he asked, unbuckling her from the booster seat.

 

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck, her bag hanging from her wrist. “Ummmm…. Banana cake!” she squealed, as they started up the walkway to the porch. “And chicken nuggets!”

 

“Banana cake and chicken nuggets??!” he exclaimed, making her giggle. “My goodness Charlie, you come up with the strangest things.”

 

“When I become a food lady, I’m going to make lots of strange things,” she nodded, as he unlocked the door. “Then we can make people eat it in our restaurant!”

 

Pushing the front door open, the noise level was much higher than outside, as the twins screeched at each other within. Setting Charlotte down, Chris shut the door behind them and helped her with her coat.

 

“Go on upstairs and get put your pajamas back on,” he said, hanging her coat up. “I need to make sure your sisters aren’t killing each other.”

 

“Kay!” she nodded, rushing through the house to the staircase, leaving Chris to deal with the possible bloodbath in the living room.

 

But to his surprise, there was no bloodbath nor any fighting at all, as the twins sat on the floor facing the television. When he stepped into the room, however, their attention went from the cartoon to him and the level of shrieking changed drastically.

 

“Dada!” they both screeched, scrambling up to their feet, before rushing towards him.

 

“Hi girls,” he smiled down at them, as two pairs of arms wrapped around each leg. “What are you watching in here? Phineus and Ferb?”

 

They babbled to him, a mixture of normal words and made up ones mixed together, as they clung to him.

  
“Where’s Mommy?” he asked, as Sophia pulled her shirt up and down.

 

“Mama go poop!” Olivia beamed, clapping her hands, as Sophia chanted, “poop” over and over again.

 

Chris nodded, “Okay,” he said, worried that Melanie may’ve caught another strain of the stomach virus. “Go back and watch your show for now.”

 

The girls ran back to their spots on the floor, while Chris made his way out of the living room and down the hall that led to the bathroom. Knocking lightly, but firm enough for Melanie to hear, Chris leaned against the wall and waited for her to speak.

 

“Mel? Are you feeling okay?” he asked, when she didn’t speak right away. “Livvie said you were in here.”

 

There was a click, as the doorknob turned, which signaled permission for him to come in. Opening the door, Chris was relived to see that Melanie was not in fact, pooping, as Olivia stated. Instead, she was sitting on the counter top, looking dazed.

 

“Hey,” Chris frowned, as he closed the door behind him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“My Dad called,” she whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “When the girls were eating breakfast.”

 

Chris nodded, “What’s going on?” he asked, as Melanie blinked. “Is he okay?”

 

“My Mom….” Melanie shook her head. “My Mom died early this morning.”

 

“Oh honey,” Chris pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

 

She remained quiet, despite her tight grip on him, her face buried into his shoulder. “Did you talk to Len?” he asked.

 

Melanie shook her head, “I don’t really want to talk to him at the moment,” she said quietly, as he held her. “I don’t even want to think about it anymore right now.”

 

He nodded, “You don’t have to talk about it now,” he promised. “Do you want me to give you some time alone or do you want to come out? On the ride home, I was telling Charlie that we should all sit on the couch and watch a movie. Unless you don’t want to…”

 

But Melanie shook her head, “A movie sounds good,” she said, pulling back. “It’ll keep my mind off of this for a while.”

 

“If you decide that you do want to talk about it later, I’m here,” he said, as she climbed off the counter.

 

“I know,” Melanie sighed, nodding slightly. “You go on and pick a movie out with the kids. I need to get all my stuff off the kitchen table before it becomes victim to art supplies.”

 

Giving him a quick kiss, Melanie made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the kitchen, leaving him alone in the tiny bathroom. With a sigh, Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a text to Jim.

 

_Just found out about Eleanor… was out with Charlie getting Valentines for school. Don’t know how Len’s feeling, but Mel’s just vacant and I don’t know what to say or do. We’re going to watch a movie with the kids in a little bit, to keep her mind off of it.. so I’ll call you later tonight before dinner. Give Len a hug for me._

Sending the text, Chris quickly pocketed the phone and followed after his wife, bracing himself for the inevitable moment that she would eventually grip onto the fact that she never got to make her peace with her Mother. 


	35. Chapter 35

Three days after Eleanor’s death, Melanie finally got in touch with Leonard, apologizing for not calling sooner. After a relatively short talk with him, Melanie called up her Father to find out the details of the funeral and learned that it would be in Georgia on Saturday.

 

“Mellie, I would really like it if you could be there,” David said, sounding exhausted and desperate all at once. “If not for your Mother than for me. I need you and Lenny with me, darlin’.”

 

So, after a long talk with Chris, Melanie decided to go back to Georgia not only to satisfy her Father, but to get the whole thing over with. Booking a ticket for early Thursday morning, Melanie packed a bag with a few clothes and some toiletries, planning to stay no longer than two days.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Chris asked, as she moved back and forth from the closet. “I already have someone covering my class for Friday and we can always send the girls to Scotty and Gaila; I’m sure Monty would be thrilled to have playmates for two days.”

 

“Three kids at a funeral is a bad idea and you know it,” she shook her head, folding a pair of pants up. “I’ll be fine, Chris. I made sure to book the earliest flight out of Atlanta on Saturday.”

 

Hesitant, Chris nodded and watched as she packed up the rest of things, before turning in for the evening. By late Thursday morning, Melanie was on a plane with her brother, Jim and Joanna, flying back to her childhood home, unsure of how things would play out.

 

……..

 

“Why did Mommy go away?” Charlotte asked, later that night, as Chris made dinner for himself and the girls. “Did you two have a fight?”

 

“No sweetheart,” Chris shook his head. “Mommy and Uncle Bones had to go to Georgia for an important…. Ceremony.”

 

Charlotte frowned, “Are they going to turn Uncle Jim into a lady?” she asked, earning a snort from Chris. “Because Uncle Jim is too pretty to be turned into a lady.”

 

He shook his head, “No,” he laughed. “They’re not going to Georgia to turn Uncle Jim into a lady.”

 

The five year old pouted, “Did she go away because of the thing that’s making her sad?”

 

Chris set the knife down on the cutting board and frowned, “What thing?” he asked, as Charlotte sighed.

 

“The baby.”

 

He looked down at the pepper he was slicing and shook his head, “Someone in Mommy and Uncle Bones’s family passed away,” he finally said. “They’d been sick for a while and couldn’t get better.”

 

“Oh,” Charlotte said quietly, looking down at her cup of juice. “Was it her Mommy?”

 

“How’d you know that?” Chris asked, amazed and slightly horrified that Charlotte could heard the hush-hush conversations everyone had in the house.

 

Charlotte sighed, “Daddy, I’m five. I’m not stupid,” she shook her head. “I heard Uncle Bones talking about his Mommy when he came over the other day. And Mommy was getting mad at him for talking about it.”

 

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Chris made his way around the counter and sat down next to her. “It was her Mommy that passed away,” he nodded. “She was your Grandma and she had a bad, bad bug that made her really sick and the doctor couldn’t help her.”

 

“How come I never met her?” Charlotte asked. “Did she not want to meet me?”

 

“Oh honey,” Chris shook his head, reaching out to push her hair away from her face. “Your Mom and her Mom didn’t get along too much. I think she wanted to meet you and your sisters, but it was hard.”

 

Charlotte nodded, looking down at her lap. “Hey,” Chris said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. “Grandma would’ve been happy to meet you and your sisters, Charlie.”

 

“Am I going to stop talking to Mommy when I’m a grown up?” she asked, her eyes wide.

 

“Of course not,” Chris shook his head. “You and Mommy are going to talk for a long time, even when you’re a grown up. Just like you and me, honey. We’re not going anywhere for a long time.”

 

Charlotte nodded again and Chris leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. “Don’t worry about this stuff, Charlie. You’re still young and you don’t need to worry about these things.”

 

He then sat up and tweaked her nose, “Mommy should be calling soon, after she settles in for the night,” he said. “Maybe you and your sisters can use your new crayons to make her some pictures to come home to.”

 

She beamed, “Like… get happy cards?” she asked, making him chuckle.

 

“Exactly,” he nodded. “I’ll even help you make one, though I’m not a good artist like you are.”

 

“Aw, but Daddy!” she whined. “Sticky the dog is the bestest!”

 

He snorted, “Sticky the dog is a classic,” he agreed. “But not as classic is your pretty hearts and stick figure family.”

 

Charlotte giggled and started climbing down from her seat, “I’m going to get my art bucket!” she said, as Chris helped her down. “Don’t sprinkle the chicken yet! I wanna do that!”

 

“I wont,” he promised as she started out of the kitchen. “But you better hurry!”

 

……..

 

By the time Eleanor Marie McCoy Nee Thompson was cold in the ground, Melanie Pike was ready to go home. She’d long forgotten how hot Georgia could be, especially in February, compared to the bitter cold that came with living in Seattle. It was Friday afternoon and the McCoy family had moved from the cemetery to one of her great-aunt’s-daughter’s house on the outskirts of Marietta. Dressed in an itchy black dress and too tight heels, Melanie managed to drown four glasses of cheap brandy from the liquor cabinet in the study.

 

“Such a shame how she went,” someone said, as Melanie sat quietly on the sofa of the floral printed room. “Cancer is the Devil’s work.”

 

The comments were mostly all the same; how awful it was that Eleanor’s life came to an end by cancer and how the “good” times defined her in the sixty plus years she lived on this good Earth. Then there were comments about Melanie, how she ran off after college and the rumors that filled the void of her absence.

 

“From what I hear, she’s livin’ in Seattle with a man old enough to be her Daddy and three kids,” one woman whispered to her friends. “And her brother over there is married to that good lookin’ blonde man.. with the blue eyes.”

 

Melanie grit her teeth and turned to look at the group of old woman, startling them with her icy glare.

 

“Fuck you,” she mouthed to them, earing a round of gasps as she gave them a bitter smile.

 

Pushing herself up off the couch, Melanie stormed through a group of grievers, pulling her cellphone out of her tiny clutch.

 

“Hey!,” Jim sighed in relief, as he came out of the kitchen. “I’ve been looking for you all over! Jo’s not feeling too good and I was going to take her back to the hotel. Figured you could use an escape.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Please,” she begged. “Get me the fuck out of here now.”

 

Jim nodded, “Of course, hon,” he said, giving her arm a squeeze. “She’s outside on the front porch getting some air, if you want to join her. I just need to let David and Len know that I’m taking you both back.”

 

“I’ll be out front with Jo,” Melanie said, as she dialed the familiar number to her home in Seattle. “Hurry.”

 

Making her way out the side door of the stuffy kitchen, Melanie sighed in relief as Chris picked up on the third ring.

 

“Hey Honey,” she managed to relax, hearing the girls in the background playing. “I just wanted to call and see how you guys were doing.”

 

“We’re good!” he shouted over the noise, before yelling at kids to quiet down. “Girls! We don’t scream in the house!”

 

Melanie managed to laugh, as Charlotte asked who was on the phone. “MOMMY! Can I talk to her? Please Daddy? PLEASE!”

 

Hearing a scuffling sound, Melanie’s ear was soon filled with the high-pitched squealing of her daughter. “MOMMY!” Charlotte screeched into the phone. “Mommy, I miss you! When are you coming home?”

 

“Tomorrow, baby girl,” she said, climbing up the front steps of the porch. “Uncle Jim and Joanna are going back to the hotel now and I’m going with them to take a nap.”

 

For ten minutes, Charlotte filled her in on the full day’s events from school to getting three frogs from the pet store while on a cat liter run.

 

“They’re different colors, Mommy!” Charlotte exclaimed. “I gots a pink one, Livvie got a green one and Sophie got a pretty blue one!”

 

Once Chris managed to get the phone out of Charlotte’s hands, Jim was coming out of the house with the rental car keys and the trio was climbing into the car.

 

“We’ll talk about these frogs when I get home,” Melanie said, as Jim pulled the car away from the curb. “I’m going back to the hotel now with Jimmy and Jo and I’m going to take a nap.”

 

“Okay,” Chris said. “Just be careful driving back and call me when you wake up. I love you.”

 

Melanie rested her head back against the seat, looking out the window as the Georgia fields passed by. “Love you too,” she said quietly, before hanging up.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Melanie finally spoke.

 

“I wanna go home.”

 

…………….

 

By the time Leonard and David returned to the hotel, some six hours later, Melanie had a good portion of her bag packed for the trip home the next day. It was a little after eight and bedtime was calling her, after having a light dinner with Jim and Joanna in their room. In the middle of getting ready for bed, Melanie was startled at the pounding of the door to her bedroom, before Leonard barged in without her consent.

 

“What in god’s name were you thinkin’, walkin’ out like that?!” he yelled, as she held her hairbrush in hand. “Do you always have to embarrass this fucking family’s name with your dramatics?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “Excuse me?” she snapped. “You come barging in here like a fucking asshole and accuse me of embarrassing the family? Look at what you’re doing right now, Leonard!”

 

“Dammit Mellie! She was our fucking MOTHER!” he roared. “The least you could’ve done was shown some goddamn remorse!”

 

“Screw you! Just because you went and had your peace with her, doesn’t mean I have to!” she yelled back, as Jim appeared in the doorway of the room.

 

Leoanrd shook his head, “Then why the FUCK did you come here?” he snapped. “Huh? If you hated her so fucking much, why bother showing up?”

 

Melanie set the hairbrush down on the nightstand, “Daddy asked me to come here and I did! I did it for him!”

 

“Bones..” Jim said softly, as his husband paced the bedroom. “Don’t do this. Don’t start something that you’ll end up regretting tomorrow morning! Especially in a public place with your daughter in the next room.”

 

But of course, Leonard ignored his wise husband and continued to lash out at his sister. “You’re a fucking bitch, you know that?” he snarled. “All the shit you went through this last year, havin’ everyone drop what they were doing to tend to you and this is how you act?”

 

She knew he was drunk, not only because of the rage that radiated off of him, but of the smell. It wasn’t hard to identify the stench of Kentucky bourbon and cheap beer.

 

“You should listen to your husband, Leonard,” Melanie said, her tone almost deadly.

 

“Just like you listen to yours?” he laughed bitterly. “Always runnin’ back cryin’ to Chris whenever someone says something mean to you! You’re a spoiled little brat, Melanie! You get whatever you want and no one says a goddamn thing to you to tell you that you’re wrong!”

 

“LEONARD!”

 

“GET OUT!”   
  
“DADDY! STOP IT!”   
  
“THAT IS ENOUGH!” David McCoy bellowed, sending a deadly glare to his son. “Get your ass OUT of this room, Leonard! NOW!”

 

Leonard shook his head in disgust, “See? Now you’ll cry to Daddy and he’ll tell you that everything’s gonna be swell.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “You’re disgusting,” she hissed. “How dare you come in here and try to guilt me because I didn’t go see her. My relationship with our Mother was different from yours, Len. And while she ranted about you livin’ in sin with Jim, she wanted me DEAD. She wanted your goddaughter dead. So you fucking tell me HOW I’m supposed to put that aside and forgive her?”

 

She could hear Joanna crying in the sitting room, as Jim tried to console her. “I know, baby,’ she heard him say. “Come on, let’s get some ice cream and I’ll read you a story.”

 

“I don’t know why I bothered coming here,” Melanie shook her head. “You do this all the time! You make me feel like shit because of the choices I make and I can’t stand it! It must make you feel real damn god to bully people, huh? You’ve bullied me for thirty five years! Silly me to really think that you’d be done with that now!”

 

“Mellie,” David shook his head. “Enough. The two of you, just… enough already. It’s been a long week and a long day with everything. Let’s just go to bed and we’ll finish this conversation at home?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “No,” she said, reaching for her phone. “I think I’m going to go now.”

 

Her brother let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head as David protested. “See? Runnin’ off to Chris, so she can bad mouth everyone and make herself look like the innocent victim.”

 

“Leonard Horatio McCoy, that is enough!” David snapped, turning to his eldest. “You may be a grown man, but I will still take you over my knee if I have to!”

 

Melanie called Chris’s cellphone first, cursing as it went to voicemail, hanging up to dial it again.

 

“You really think I’m in the wrong her?” Leonard asked, pointing to Melanie. “You really think it’s right that your own daughter couldn’t see her Mother in the hospital, but comes here and acts like everything’s okay?”

 

“She came here because I asked her to!” David yelled. “I needed both of my children here to bury the woman who gave me them!”

 

He shook his head, “This is bullshit!” he snapped. “Un-fucking-real! It’s always Mellie this and Mellie that!”

 

“Enough,” David shook his head, exhausted. “Just give it a rest, son.”

 

“Maybe she’ll have another dead baby that way ya’ll can come runnin’ to her bedside. It wouldn’t be a classic Melanie without some dramatics,” Leonard snapped.

 

Melanie felt her heart stop as Leonard said those words, hearing the outrage from David and the gasp from Jim.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Melanie screeched, flying across the room to attack.

  
Jim moved quickly, grabbing Melanie around the waist to pull her off. “No! NO!” he shouted, as Melanie managed to deck Leonard across the cheek with her phone. “ENOUGH!”

 

Joanna rushed to the doorway of the room, gasping at the sight before her. “DADDY! AUNT MELLIE!” she screamed, as David dodged flailing arms and legs. “Grandpa, why are they doing this?!”

 

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Melanie screamed, as Jim pulled her off of Leonard. “I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVER!”

 

Shoving her into the bathroom, Jim slammed the door shut and quickly moved to get Leonard out of the room. “Get out!” he yelled. “Before someone calls the fucking cops and you both spend the night in jail!”

 

David grabbed the back of Leonard’s shirt, “Let’s go!” he snapped, as Joanna cried on the sofa. “Dammit Son!”

 

“You’re going to defend her, Jim?” Leonard snapped, as David dragged his towards the balcony. “You’re _my_ husband!”

 

Jim glared at him, “You keep this shit up and you wont have a husband when we get back,” he warned. “I mean it, Len. I’m disgusted with you right now and how you’re acting in front of your Father and your daughter. Sober up, calm the fuck down and we’ll talk. But right now? I don’t even want to look at you.”

 

He then turned to Joanna and held his hand out, “Come on, baby,” he said softly, as the teen jumped off the sofa, taking his hand. “Shhhh, I know.”

 

Together, they both went back into Melanie’s room, just as she came out of the bedroom, holding an armful of toiletries.

 

“I’m leaving,” she snapped, throwing everything into the bag. “This was the worst mistake, comin’ out here.”

 

“No! Don’t leave!” Joanna cried, as Melanie grabbed the rest of her things, shoving them into the suitcase. “If you’re leaving, I want to leave too.”

 

Jim shook his head, “Mel, don’t do this,” he begged. “You cannot go to the airport in a full blown rage like this. They’ll take one look at you and deny you at the gate.”

 

She shoved her feet into her boots, “I don’t give a shit, Jim!” she snapped. “After what he said! I am not staying here tonight!”

 

“So you’re going to sleep in the airport?” Jim asked, as she double-checked to make sure she had everything. “The last flight leaves at eleven!”

 

“And I’m on it!” Melanie said, storming out of the room. “I just got off the phone with the airline and had my flight changed.”

 

Jim quickly followed her out into the sitting room, “You’re going to have Chris come and get you in the middle of the night?” he asked, as she grabbed her coat off the rack. “Melanie, please don’t go!”

 

She turned around, “I love you, but I’m going home,” she said, her tone firm. “I cannot be in this hotel with him any longer.”

 

He wilted, “I’ll see you when you get back,” Melanie continued, kissing his cheek. “I know you’re trying not to pick sides and I thank you for that. But you need to be with your husband, Jim. Please don’t make me responsible for his anger towards you, because the last thing I need is have marial issues on my plate.”

 

Opening the door, Melanie quickly walked out and down to the elevator, leaving Jim in the hallway at a loss for words. For this time, the relationship between the McCoy siblings had an uncertain future. 


	36. Chapter 36

 

Chris was in the middle of locking up for the night when the house phone started to ring off the hook. Still early, just shy of six-thirty, the girls went down for bed after a long day of playing and an early dinner. Exhausted, Chris managed to get the laundry done and the house cleaned up before Melanie’s return the following day. Going to bed before seven was a rare event for him, the last being when the twins were babies and Charlotte was still young enough for an early bedtime. But as the phone rang, Chris had a strange feeling that he wouldn’t be going to bed anytime soon.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Chris? It’s me,” Melanie sighed in relief. “I’m at the airport right now and I’m coming home early.”

 

Chris frowned as she continued, “My flight leaves at five to twelve and it should land around two your time.”

 

“Wait,” Chris shook his head. “What are you talking about? I thought you were coming home on the six-thirty flight?”

 

“I was, but then Leonard and I got into a huge fight and I left,” she managed to get out, before breaking off into a sob. “I had to leave, Chris. I just couldn’t be there any longer so I called and had my flight switched because it was too much.”

 

He mentally cursed to himself, knowing that he should’ve gone with her. “Okay, calm down,” he said, as she cried. “What’s the flight information.”

 

Grabbing a pen, Chris quickly scribbled down the flight number and time, before dropping the pen. “I’ll have Scotty come by to watch the girls so I can get you.”

 

“I can get a cab,” Melanie said, sniffling. “It’s fine, Chris.”

 

“No, I’m coming to get you,” he said firmly. “You’re not taking a cab in the middle of the night alone from the airport. As soon as you get off the plane, you wait inside until I call you. Do not go outside and stay where I security guard can see you, okay?”

 

He heard her hiccup, “Okay,” she said, before letting out a sob. “I should’ve stayed home, Chris. This was a huge mistake.”

 

Sitting down at the table, Chris ran a free hand through his hair and sighed. “I should’ve gone with you,” he said. “Mel, you need to calm down before you get on that plane. Go wash your face in the ladies room, get some water and a snack and try to calm down.”

 

She continued to cry on the other end of the line, sniffling harshly as she went. Hearing the pitter-patter of feet, Chris turned to see Olivia standing in the entryway of the kitchen, rubbing her eye with a closed fist.

 

“Livvie just came down,” Chris said into the phone. “Do you want to talk to her? Maybe it’ll make you feel a little better.”

 

“O-Okay,” Melanie hiccupped, as Chris waved Olivia over to him.

 

The toddler rushed over and squeaked as Chris pulled her up into his lap, pulling the phone away from his ear. “Talk to Mommy,” he said, placing the phone against her ear. “Say hi.”

 

“Mama?”

 

“Hi baby,” Melanie sobbed. “Are you being good for Daddy?”

 

Olivia tried to hold the phone against her ear, “Mama! Hihihi!” she squealed, her leg bobbing up and down as she sat on Chris’s lap. “Mama owie?”

 

Chris could hear Melanie through the phone, “Mommy’s got a headache, Livvie. And her heart hurts too.”

 

“Uh oh!” Olivia shook her head. “Mama, no owie!”

 

“I miss you so much,” Melanie hiccupped. “And I miss Sophie and Charlie too. Mommy’s coming home tonight and I’ll be there in the morning when you wake up, okay?”

 

Olivia yawned, “Mama, sweep wif me?” she asked. “Sweep wif me n my iggy!”

 

Melanie managed a small laugh, “Mommy will sleep with you and your piggies,” she said. “I promise.”

 

After a few more minutes, Chris took the phone back as Olivia rested her head against his torso. “I’m going to let you go so you can get ready for your flight,” he said, as she blew her nose. “Try to take a nap and you’ll be home before you know it, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she whispered. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, honey,” he said, while wrapping his arm around Olivia. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Once he hung up, Chris sighed and looked down at the sleepy girl on his lap. “Uncle Bones made Mommy upset,” he said, as she yawned. “What are we gonna do, Livvie?”

 

Picking up the phone again, Chris quickly dialed the familiar number to the Scott household, praying that the rest of the evening would go by quickly.

………….

 

The plane landed ten minutes late as Chris waited outside the airport, checking his watch every few minutes. When he finally got a text from Melanie, he got out of the car and waited against the passenger side door to greet her. It was just about two-thirty when she came through the doors, bundled up in her coat, looking like she hadn’t slept for days.

  
As soon as she saw him, Melanie picked up the pace and threw herself at him, dropping her bag on the ground.

 

“Hey,” he said softly as she clung to him. “I’ve got you.”

 

Melanie fought back another round of tears, her eyes burning from the lack of sleep and crying she did earlier in the evening.

 

“Let’s go home,” Chris finally said, as he kiss her forehead. “Scotty’s at the house with the kids and it’s a half an hour drive.”

 

She nodded as he retrieved her bag, moving to put it in the backseat of the car, before helping her into the passenger seat. Once they were out of the airport and onto the highway, Chris turned the heat up to full blast.

 

“Did you eat?” he asked, shifting lanes. “I can stop somewhere if you’re hungry.”

 

“I ate a little bit on the plane,” she said, her voice worn out from the crying. “Just wanna go home and go to bed.”

 

He nodded, “Well, we might get there a little earlier since there’s no traffic,” he said, noting at the empty road before them. “Just sit back and rest your eyes, Mellie. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

 

And she did rest her eyes, as the exhaustion and heat from the car hit her at full force, knocking her out cold after a long day. By the time he pulled into the driveway, Melanie was snoring lightly in the passenger seat and he didn’t want to wake her. But there was no way they could sleep in the car and leave it running all night long, without the risk of killing the battery. Cutting the engine off, Chris got out and made his way around the car, pulling the passenger door open.

 

“Mel?” he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly, before unbuckling the belt. “Come on, honey. We’re home.”

 

She groaned, “Hmmmm? Wha?”

 

Stretching in the front seat, Melanie opened her eyes and groaned again, “Come,” Chris tugged her arm lightly. “The faster you get out of the car, the faster you can get into bed and sleep.”

 

Leaving the bag in the car, they made their way into the house quickly as the bitter cold nipped at them. The heat welcomed her with open arms, as Melanie stepped through eh front door, kicking off her shoes.

  
“Shhh,” Chris whispered, as he locked the door. “Scotty’s upstairs in the guestroom and the girls should be sleeping,” he said, as the coats went into the back of the recliner. “Let’s get you in bed. Tomorrow you can sleep in as late as you want and when you’re ready, we can talk.”

 

Melanie barely managed to change into a clean pair of pajamas, pulling a new shirt over her head, before collapsing against the pillows in exhaustion. Instead of putting the flannel pants on her, Chris tucked her into bed and did a quick check to make sure the kids were all asleep, before climbing into bed next to her. Turning out the light, Chris laid back and sighed deeply, succumbing to exhaustion as quickly as his wife did.

 

………..

 

The pressure of knees and elbows against her side, woke Melanie up the next morning, along with the loud snores from Chris. Cracking her eyes open, Melanie managed to make out three little bodies between herself in Chris; the dim light that cracked through the curtains made this possible as one of the twins shifted in her sleep.

 

Lifting her head up off the pillow, Melanie glanced at the clock on Chris’s night stand and saw that it was ten after eight; way too early to start off the day, feeling as shitty as she did. Pulling the blanket up higher, Melanie covered herself and the girls, before wrapping her arm around one of the twins. Falling back asleep was easy, the exhaustion taking over once again.

 

The next time she woke, it was to the sound of Olivia babbling to herself as she laid out next to her. Shifting under the heavy blankets, Melanie wrapped her arm tightly around the toddler and sighed.

 

“What are you doing, Livvie?” she whispered, as the girl turned in her arms to face her.

 

“Mama!” she squealed, burying her face into her shirt. “Sweep wif you!”

 

Melanie laid still as she wiggled further up the bed, setting one of her stuffed pigs between them. “ ‘Iggy sweep wif you!” Olivia nodded, as Melanie reached up to pet the toy.

 

On the other side of the bed, Chris began to stir as the noise filled the room. Charlotte, nestled up against him, groaned in protest before settling down again; the warmth and comfort was enough to keep her in dreamland for a while longer. The youngest of the children, Sophia, snored lightly between her sisters, lying on her belly with both arms shoved under a pillow.

 

“Lets go back to sleep,” Melanie whispered, fixing Olivia’s shirt. “Everyone else is sleeping and we don’t want to wake them up.”

 

Pulling the blanket up, Melanie wrapped her arm around Olivia and closed her eyes, listening to the slow breathing of her husband and children, as she fell back to sleep.

 

……………

 

Melanie didn’t get out of bed until a quarter after twelve, long after the girls and Chris got up for breakfast. She heard Scotty out in the hallway, greeting them as they made their way down the stairs. In between consciousness and a light slumber, Melanie could hear the girls making a commotion downstairs and later the sound of the door opening and closing as Scotty left to return home.

 

When she finally pulled herself out of bed, Melanie took one look at herself in the mirror and shuddered; her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a rats nest, while her face remained slightly puffy from the crying and her bloodshot eyes burned whenever she blinked.

 

Forgoing the task of brushing her hair, Melanie quickly brushed her teeth, before leaving the room to go downstairs. From the living room, the television played a silly cartoon, which kept the girls occupied for the time being. Making her way down the tiny hall towards the kitchen, she could hear the sink running and the sound of pots and pans clanking in the sink, as Chris cleaned up after cooking.

 

“Hi,” she said quietly, startling him. “Sorry!”

 

Chris turned and shook his head, “No, it’s okay,” he said, dropping the sponge into the soapy water. “Just woke up?”

 

Melanie made her way into the kitchen, stopping to stand next to him. “Yeah,” she nodded, as he dried his hands on the dishtowel. “I’m hungry.”

 

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. “What do you want to eat?” he asked, as she sank into his embrace. “Breakfast or lunch?”

“Hmmm, surprise me,” she yawned, pressing the side of her face against his shoulder. “I only ate a bag of potato chips and three packets of peanuts on the plane, so anything sounds good right about now.”

 

Kissing her on the forehead, Chris untangled himself from her grasp and steered her towards the table. “Just relax for a while,” he said, as she sat down. “I’ll put on the kettle for tea and I’ll start cooking.”

 

As Chris moved around, prepping a meal for one, Melanie sat quietly in the chair and closed her eyes, enjoying the everyday clatter that rang through the house.

 

“So, Jim called when we were eating breakfast,” Chris said, breaking her out of her relaxing stance. “Wanted to make sure that you got home safely and how you were doing.”

 

She nodded, turning around in her chair to watch him, “What else did he say?” she asked, as Chris unwrapped a package of cold cuts.

 

Chris sighed, “Len woke up, hungover as hell,” he shook his head. “Jim says he feels bad for what he said to you, but he knows that he fucked up big time. Jim’s been cold towards him, sleeping in the room that you were supposed to be in. Jo’s not talking to him and your Father is pissed.”

 

“Good,” Melanie shrugged. “He’s an asshole, Chris. The things he said to me… it made me realize how much like my Mother he is. He may look like my Father but he’s got the temper of that witch.

 

Finishing up her sandwich, Chris brought the plate over with a cup of tea and set it down before her. Pulling out the chair next to her, he sat down and watched as she ate.

 

“What exactly did he say?” Chris asked, after she devoured one half of her lunch.

“I want to know exactly what he said that made you leave in the middle of the night, calling home in tears.”

 

“The usual bullshit,” Melanie shook her head, sitting back. “How I should’ve stayed home instead of showing my face, because I left the gathering with Jim and Jo early. How I’m a spoiled brat and I get what I want, by having people drop everything to come to my aid when something awful happens.”

 

Chris shook his head, “Jesus…” he muttered.

 

“He said a lot of things and I said things back to him,” Melanie shook her head. “But when Daddy stepped in, it got ugly.”

 

From the living room, they could hear one of the twins calling out for them, as Charlotte bossed them around.   
  
“What did he say that made you decide to up and leave?” Chris asked. “I mean, the last time you two fought this bad, was when he found out that we were dating and he moved out.”

 

Melanie shook her head, looking down at her lap. “Mel, tell me what he said,” Chris pressed. “Whatever he said, made you upset. And no one has the right to upset you, Mel.”

 

“He said that maybe I’ll have another dead baby, so that everyone could come running to me,” she shook her head, biting her lip. “That it wouldn’t be “classic Melanie without some dramatics,” or some bullshit.”

 

Chris tensed next to her, “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked, outraged. “What the hell is wrong with these people? First it’s your Mother who wanted you and Charlotte dead. Now your brother says this about a child we would have?”

 

“Chris..”

 

“No Melanie,” he shook his head, holding his hands up. “I’m done with this shit. Your brother always lashes out whenever something happens that he doesn’t like! He didn’t like it when we were dating, so he ignored you for almost a year. Now, because you didn’t see your Mother after a lifetime of estrangement, he’s going to guilt you by talking trash?”

 

Melanie’s eyes filled with tears, “Mel, you’re my wife. As far as I’m concerned, no one has the right to talk to you like that,” he said, reaching forward to cup the side of her face. “I don’t care if they’re blood related or not. You do not deserve that type of treatment from anyone.”

 

She sniffed harshly, “Okay?” he asked, trying to get a look at her. “Come here.”

 

Pulling her onto his lap, Chris wrapped his arms around her tightly, as she cried against him. “Shhh,” he whispered, rubbing a hand up and down her back. “When they get home from Georgia, I’m going over there and I’m giving him a piece of my mind.”

 

“No,” Melanie shook her head. “I already told him that I never wanted to see him again, Chris. It’s bad enough that Jim threatened divorce and that Joanna’s seen this. Please don’t add fuel to the fire.”

 

“I don’t want him in my house, Mel,” Chris shook his head. “Jim and Joanna are more than welcomed to come here and stay if they need to, but Leonard cannot step foot onto my property.”

 

At any other time, Melanie would’ve found Chris ridiculous with such demands. But since the breaking news of her Mother’s death and the fight between herself and Leonard, Melanie did nothing but nod in agreement.

 

“Just… don’t go over there,” she begged, as Sophia came running in. “I don’t want you going over there alone.”

 

“I won’t go,’ he said, despite looking upset about it. “But if he comes here and starts, I won’t hold back.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I know,” she said quietly, as Sophia tugged on the back of her shirt.

 

“Mama!” she squealed, jumping up and down. “Mama! Up! Pway wif me!”

 

Turning to look behind her, Melanie gasped as Sophia stood before them, dressed only in her underwear. “What happened to your clothes?” she asked, as a shriek rang out.

 

A few seconds later, Olivia came running in, dressed just like her sister with a stuffed pig under each arm.

 

“If Charlotte comes in here dressed in her underwear,” Melanie warned, as the twins babbled and vied for their attention. “You two need to put your clothes back on.”

 

Sophia pouted, “No!” she shook her head. “No! NO!”

 

“Sophia..” Chris started, giving her a stern look. “Clothes. Now.”

 

The three year old shook her head fiercely, before running out of the kitchen, leaving her sister behind.

 

“Mama,” Olivia beamed at her, her fluorescent pigs under her arms. “Pway!”

 

Melanie nodded, “I’ll play, but let’s put a shirt on, okay?” she asked, as she got up. “Come on, baby. Before you get a cold from running in just your undies.”

 

Chris watched as she led Olivia out of the kitchen, as the feelings of anger, disappointment and sadness ran through him. After everything, Leonard went back on his word that he gave to Chris just seven years ago, hurting Melanie and most likely damaging their relationship for good. He would do what she asked, staying away from Leonard as he dealt with the consequences after hitting the bottle too hard. But eventually, he would confront his brother-in-law, and make it known how much of an asshole Leonard McCoy was.

 


	37. Chapter 37

When Jim finally showed up at the Pike household, in the middle of the following week, Melanie was trying her best to put aside the horrifying weekend. It was a Wednesday afternoon, when Jim and Joanna arrived after two-thirty. Melanie had all the girls plus Julie over for the afternoon, since Louisa had a day in court and Hikaru was up at the hospital working.

 

“Hello?” Jim knocked on the front door, as he pushed it open. “Mel? Chris?”

 

“In here!” he heard Melanie call out, followed by a round of giggles. “Easy with those hands, Sophie.”

 

Toeing off their boots and hanging up their jackets, Joanna and Jim made their way into the living room to find Melanie and the little ones on the floor; bottles of nail polish, cotton balls and remover were scattered about, as Melanie sat with Olivia between her legs.

 

“Now,” she said, placing the brush back into the tiny bottle. “You need to sit still and keep her hands flat on your lap like this and don’t move.”

 

Olivia nodded and did what her Mother told her, sitting quietly as her nails dried. Setting the bottle down on the table, Melanie looked up at smiled at the new arrivals before them.

 

“Hey,” she said, as Joanna came over to give her a kiss. “How was school?”

 

“Boring,” Joanna huffed, moving to sit on the floor next to her. “I hate it there.”

 

Melanie frowned and turned to look at him, who shook his head. “It’s been a rough couple of days at the house,” he sighed, as Joanna looked down at her lap. “We thought it would be a good idea to come over and see you and the girls. And good lord, if I knew we were having a manicure and pedicure party, I would’ve brought _my_ nail polish over!”

 

Charlotte and Julie giggled, wiggling their vibrant green and blue toes at him. “Uncle Jim! Mommy has sparkly paint!” Charlotte exclaimed, as she and Julie laid out on their backs. “Maybe she can put them on your toes!”

 

“Mommy’s not touching Uncle Jim’s feet,” Melanie said, as she got up. “I only painted your toes because I know they’re clean.”

 

“Hey! My feet are perfect,” Jim cried out, pouting. “Can you girls stay still and let your nails dry, so I can talk to Mommy?”

 

They all nodded and Jim turned to look at his sister-in-law, “I can put a pot of water on for tea,” she sighed, as Joanna picked up the nail polish on the table. “Be good girls and don’t move until I tell you so!”

 

Following Jim into the kitchen, Melanie quickly went to the stove to pick up the tea pot, bringing it over to the sink.

 

“Does he know that you’re here?” she asked, as Jim pulled down two cups.

 

“I told him I was coming over after I got Jo from school,” he shrugged. “He’s at work anyways, so it’s not like there’s anything special to come home to.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Chris said that you’re not really talking to him at all,” she gave a half-hearted shrug.

 

Jim nodded, “He’s got a major drinking problem,” he said, to which Melanie snorted in agreement. “I always knew he liked to drink, but after that night? I don’t know anymore, Mel. Over the years I’ve gotten used to his attitude and with him being a real bastard.”

 

“You don’t deserve that, Jim,” Melanie shook her head. “I know he loves you and that you love him, but you don’t deserve to be the victim of it.”

 

“I know,” Jim said quietly, looking down at the floor. “Joanna wont go near him or talk to him. When he gets too close she yells at him and tells him to get away and that she hates him.”

 

She closed her eyes and groaned, “Jesus Christ,” she covered her face with her hands. “All of this is like adding fuel to a fire, turning it into an inferno.”

 

Jim nodded in agreement, “I know,” he shook his head, sighing deeply. “Either something happened when he went to see your Mom or maybe this is just the result of years of pain and not having her around. Whatever it is, he needs to figure out a way to deal with it and he needs to do it fast.”

 

Melanie looked over at him, “I told him last night… that if he didn’t get help that I would file for a separation and put in a request for emergency custody or whatever it’s called, for Joanna under the terms of him not being fit to raise her.”

 

“W-what?” Melanie gasped, as Jim nodded. “Oh my god..”

 

“Mel, what else am I supposed to do?” he asked. “Yes, she’s not my biological child, but I’m her Dad. I took part in raising her long before Bones and I got together and I can’t just walk away if I decide to leave him.”

 

“I know that,” Melanie said, as the teapot whistled. “But where the hell are you two going to live?”

 

Jim shrugged, “I can get an apartment close to school and to work,” he said. “I actually started looking at a few the night you left on the tablet.”

 

She shook her head, “Mel, I need to be prepared,” Jim stated. “I need to have a backup plan if this marriage goes to the shitter, because I will not sit around and wait until he goes into rampage to end it.”

 

“Don’t rent some shitty apartment if you decide to leave him,” she said, pouring the water into the cups. “You and Jo can stay here with us. I know it’ll piss Lenny off, but I don’t’ care.”

 

“I don’t want to be a burden on you guys,” Jim shook his head, as he grabbed a box of tea bags from the cabinet. “With us two moving in, it would be too much.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “It’s not a big deal, Jim,” she insisted. “I’m not letting you shell out hundreds of dollars on a shitty apartment because my brother is fucking ridiculous. You and Jo are family and no matter what happens, you will remain a part of this family.”  

 

At that moment, Jim’s face crumpled in despair as he began to sob. “Oh Jim,” Melanie gasped, reaching out to hug him. “I’m sorry.”

  
“I just don’t know what to do anymore,” he sobbed, holding onto her tightly. “I love him but he’s breaking my heart and I can’t let that happen again.”

 

“Shhhh,” Melanie rubbed his back. “Only you can decide what to do, Jimmy. It’s up to you if you want to make it work in the long run, because I can’t tell you what to do. And I can’t tell Leonard what to do because he won’t listen and it’s hard to talk to someone after you’ve told them that you never want to see them again.”

 

“I’m embarrassed by him, Mel,” Jim shook his head. “How do I tell my friends that my husband is emotionally abusive half the time and drinks excessively?”

 

Melanie shook her head, “I don’t know, Jim.”

 

The front door opened and closed, letting out a group of shrieks in response, as Chris yelped in surprise. “Goodness! It’s not everyday that I come home to a bunch of girls squealing at my arrival!” he teased. “Though, there’ s one girl that’s missing. Where’s Mommy?”

 

They heard Joanna talking quietly and a few minutes later, Chris was standing in the entryway of the kitchen. “Hey,” he greeted them, looking guarded as Melanie stood with her arms wrapped around an emotionally drained Jim. “What happened?”

 

Jim started to cry again, turning his face away from his in-laws in shame. “Come on, Jim,” Chris sighed. “Let’s go in the other room and talk, that way Mel can finish putting together your tea.”

 

“Y-you don’t want to hear about my problems,” Jim shook his head, as Melanie went to finish preparing a cup of tea.

 

“Jim, I know you and Mel are close when it comes to talking about myself and Len, but you’re clearly hurting,” Chris said. “Just come into the other room with me and lets talk. I may not be good with girl talk, but I’m here nonetheless.”

 

Melanie nodded, “He’s a good cuddler too,” she said, trying to break the ice. “So if I were you, I’d take his offer and go talk.”

 

Chris nodded, “It’s true,” he nodded, making Jim smile a bit. “Come on, Jim. Manly chatting with cuddling. I won’t even charge you with housework for it!”

 

The younger man sighed and pushed away from the counter, “It better be the best cuddle-session ever,” he warned, as he started out of the kitchen.

 

“Here,” Melanie said, holding out the cup of tea. “Make sure he drinks it all. It’ll calm him down so he can make the drive back home.”

 

Chris took the cup, kissing her hello and simply because he felt that she needed one. “Later we’ll talk,” he said, as she went to pour herself a cup of tea. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 

Making his way out of the kitchen, Melanie took her tea back into the living room; the girls were sprawled out on the floor, palms flat on the carpet as well as their feet.

 

“Okay,” she snorted, as Sophia wiggled around. “I think those toes and fingers are dry.”

 

……….

 

By the time Jim and Joanna left, with the promise to come straight over if they needed an escape, Melanie put the kids in the basement with a movie and snacks. While Chris showered after a long day of work and sitting in the spare bedroom with Jim for three hours, Melanie decided to crack open a bottle of wine.

 

“Drinking already?” Chris asked, stepping into the kitchen. “It’s only six-thirty!”

 

“I need a drink,” she shook her head, taking a small sip from her glass. “Louisa just called and said that she’s on the way home from the courthouse.”

 

He nodded, “I heard a shriek before from upstairs,” he took a wine glass down from the top shelf. “I’m guessing that was you?”

 

Melanie blushed, “I was putting those lovely tree plants in the fish tank that you got suckered into buying and one of the frogs brushed against my hand.”

 

“Icky little things aren’t they?” Chris chuckled as she pulled herself up onto the counter.

 

“How, _how,_ did three kids sucker you into getting three frogs?” she asked, looking pained at the thought. “Callie’s going to get into that tank and there will be no frogs!”

 

Chris sighed, “Sophie and Liv were watching them all swim in the tank and it was the only way to get them out of the store.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “They’re not _that_ bad, Mel,” he sighed. “The tank doesn’t have to be changed that often and I got a couple filter cartridges to last for a month or so. Think of it as practice for when we get a dog or another cat in a few years. At least with frogs, you can flush ‘em in the toilet when they croak.”

 

“Christopher!” Melanie gasped, as he moved to stand in front of her. “That’s awful!”

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, “It’s true though,” he shrugged. “You should’ve seen them after I put the tank together. The three of them just stood there, noses pressed against the glass, watching them dart around.”

 

“As long as it doesn’t end up being a disaster, which it will because that’s how things happen here, I’m not too upset that you got them,” she sighed. “But when they start dying, you’re going to tell them why. You brought them into the house, so essentially, it’s you’re job to help the girls with the tank and what not.”

 

Chris nodded, “That’s fine,” he said, as she took a sip of her wine. “So…. Jim threatened legal separation and taking Joanna. I can’t say that I’m surprised about the separation threat, but taking Jo?”

 

“Besides us, Jim’s really the only other parent she’s got,” Melanie sighed. “He wouldn’t take her out of state since we’re all here and she’s in school.”

 

“He’s really upset about the whole thing,” Chris shook his head. “I can’t even… I mean, I don’t know a hell of a lot about Jim’s past because he doesn’t share things like that with me. But I have a feeling that something from his childhood is making this whole situation a lot harder than it usually is.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I think time will only tell when it comes to their marriage,” she sighed. “But I told Jim that if he needed to leave that he and Jo are welcomed to stay here until he figures out the next step.”

“Well, hopefully it doesn’t come to that,” Chris shrugged. “As mad as I am at your brother, it’s clear that he needs help. I told Jim that he should look into therapy for Len and for themselves.”

 

“If he wasn’t married to Jim and it was someone else, I’d want him to be miserable forever,” Melanie admitted. “But then I think of Joanna and the fact that she’s already had one parent torn from her. That alone, plus the fact that Jim’s done SO much for Leonard, makes me angry. He went back to school for accounting and business management, he’s taking all these extra classes and trying to find a job. He takes care of Joanna and drops everything and anything to be there for her.”

 

Chris squeezed her shoulders lightly, “Len knows this,” he said. “But sadly, it might end up hitting him square in the ass if Jim actually leaves and takes Jo with him. They will figure out their marriage themselves, Mel. Jim’s smart and he knows his limits and will call your brother out when he’s being an asshole.”

 

The storming of feet coming up from the basement, followed by shrieks, could be heard. “I just hope for both Jim and Joanna’s sakes, that it works. As for myself and Len, I’m done trying to make things work, when I have to walk on eggshells around him.”

 

“Do what’s right for you,” Chris said, as the girls stormed into the kitchen. “What’s all this noise for? You three sound like a pack of wild pigs!”

 

“ “Iggy!!!!” Olivia squealed, jumping up and down.

 

Melanie hopped off the counter and scooped her up, “You’re my little piggy,” she said, smothering her with kisses. “Julie, your Mom’s on her way home from work and should be here soon. How about you and Charlie go check your book bag and make sure that everything’s in there.”

 

The older girls ran out of the kitchen, leaving the younger ones to “attack”, as they climbed and grabbed their parents.

 

“What in the world are you doing, Sophie?” Chris shook his head, as the three year old tried to climb up his leg. “I’m not a tree!”

 

“Twee!” Sophia beamed up at him, as her legs wrapped tightly around his calf. “Tweeeeee!!!!”

 

Melanie snorted as she started to slide down his leg, before she hit the floor with a thud. “Oh no,” she exclaimed, as Sophie’s face went from shock to the early beginnings of a meltdown.

 

Chris sighed and bent down to pick her up, “Come on, monkey girl,” he nestled her onto his hip. “Let’s get you an ice pop and start winding down for bed.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

Several weeks after the major blow out between Melanie and Leonard, as well as Leonard and Jim, the mother of three spent the rest of February and early March, moving along with her life. The early stages of planning for Disney began, as the lists were made for toiletries as well as what clothes needed to be purchased for the Florida summer weather. As growing girls, it was hard to figure out what clothes would be suitable to bring for a trip that was five months away.

 

“Mommy, why are we buying clothes for the hot days?” Charlotte asked, as they walked through the clothing store that was a frequent stop at the mall. “It’s still cold outside!”

 

“Because Mommy wants to get all these things done now, that way I don’t have to rush when it is hot out,” she said, pushing the stroller through the racks. “Plus, everything is on sale now and Daddy doesn’t like it when I buy your clothes at full price.”

 

Charlotte nodded as she pulled a pair of leopard printed leggings off a bottom shelf from a table. “Can I get these?” she asked, holding them up. “Please Mommy!”

 

Melanie sighed, taking the pants from her to open up and look at. “These are too small for you,” she said, folding them back up. “You’re a medium, so you need to get the one that begins with the M.”

 

Nodding, Charlotte got down on the floor and searched for the correct size, pulling the pants out of the stack with a squeal. “Here!” she held them up. “I want these for school!”

 

“You can get them,” Melanie nodded, placing the pants on top of the other clothes that rested on the stroller. “Pick out a pair for Sophie since she’s not here to get anything.”

 

As Charlie looked on the table for a pair of pants, Melanie moved around the stroller to check on Olivia.

 

“Mama! ‘Iggy eat cookie!” she squealed, as Melanie wiped the cookie crumbs off her face.

 

“’Iggy’s gonna get big,” Melanie said, smiling at her. “You’re being so good today, Livvie. I guess it’s a good thing that Sophie had that doctor’s appointment today, huh?”

 

Charlotte appeared at her side, holding a pair of tye-died pants in her hand. “I found these for Sophie!” she squealed. “And I saw a shirt with piggies on it! Mommy, you need to get that for Liv because she likes those!”

 

Olivia screeched, “’IGGY!” while wiggling in her stroller. “ “Iggy! “Iggy!”

 

Standing up, Melanie took the pants and placed them on the rapidly growing pile and nodded. “Show me where the shirt is,” she said, as Charlotte rushed to the wall of the shop. “Good lord, Daddy’s not gonna be happy when I show him the bill.”

 

………….

 

“Sophie, you can’t eat the icing out of the tub,” Chris scolded, as she reached out to grab the container from him. “No.”

 

“Gimmie!” she demanded, as he began to ice the cake. “Dada! Gimmie now!”

 

He shook his head, “In two seconds, I’m going to put you in the time out corner,” he warned, as she pouted. “Sophia, you can’t eat icing like that.”

 

After a long morning at the doctors office, waiting to be called in and the dreaded shots that were needed, Chris was counting down the hours to naptime. Of course, he needed to wait until Melanie returned from the mall with the girls, that way they could all go down at the same time. 

As the chocolate icing went on the cake, Chris’s phone went off as a text came through. Cursing, he set the butter knife down and grabbed the phone, seeing that it was a message from Jim.

 

“ _Talked to Bones this morning and told him how I felt. He’s agreed to go to therapy for himself and couple’s counseling as well. I know he and Mel aren’t talking at all, but I figured you’d want to know. I gave him the ultimatum and told him that if he didn’t do this, I would leave with Jo.”_

Instead of texting him back, Chris quickly dialed the familiar number to Jim’s phone and got him after two rings.

 

“Hey,” Chris said, as he turned his back on the cake, icing and a sneaky Sophia. “I just read the message and I figured I’d call you. Can’t text a full paragraph in five minutes like you and Mel can.”

 

As they spoke, Sophia stood on the chair and managed to snatch the icing tub, before climbing off the chair. Running towards the table, Sophia got down on the floor and moved to sit right in the middle, before sticking her hand into the gooey mix of chocolate and sugar.

 

“Well, I’ll tell her,” Chris finally said, as Jim finished the run-down of what happened. “Maybe I can convince her to go and talk to a counselor as well, maybe with Leonard, just so they can get everything out on the table.”

 

“I thought you were content with them not speaking?” Jim asked. “I mean, the shit he’s said.. I wouldn’t want my wife talking to him.”

 

Chris sighed, “I did at first,” he admitted. “But this is her family, Jim. She stopped talking to her mother and now she’s dead. I can’t let her do that to Len, especially when the girls love him as much as I know she does. It’s a different story when your kids know the person, unlike Eleanor, who didn’t know the girls at all.”

 

“Yeah well….. good luck with that one,” Jim sighed. “What’s the Queen doing anyway? I tried calling her but she’s not answering her phone.”

 

“She took Charlie and Liv to the mall,” Chris sighed. “Wanted to get a head start on shopping for summer clothes and they needed more underwear and socks, since everything goes missing in that damn dryer.”

 

Jim snorted, “You let her go shopping for the girls alone?” he tutted. “Your credit card bill is probably through the roof now.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Chris groaned. “We have the trip on there and whatever she’s buying now is on there. Thank god she still gets paid her full salary even though she works from home.”

 

“Just put the damn thing away and don’t use it until it’s time to go,” Jim laughed. “And get a damn membership at the wholesale store, that way the food lasts longer. You have three kids, Chris. You and Mel should know these things.”

 

Chris sighed, “Yes, Jim,” he shook his head. “I’ll have Mel call you later that way you too can gossip over what she bought.”

 

Saying goodbye, Chris hung up and turned around to finish icing the cake, when he paused. The container of icing was missing, as well as a precious little girl, whom he could heard giggling from under the table.

 

“Sophie?” he called out, moving around the island. “Ohhh Sophieeeee? Where are you?”

 

The giggling continued, coming from under the table, as Chris moved around to “search” for her. “Where’s that cute little girl?” Chris asked out loud. “I guess I’ll have to go to the store and buy another one, that way she can eat the cake.”

 

“DADA! NO!!!!”

 

Moving to the table, Chris got down on the floor and peered under it. “Sophia Grace!” he asked, as she waved at him; her tiny hand slathered with chocolate icing. “What did you do?”

 

“Yum! Yum!” she squealed, licking her hand.

 

Pulling her out from under the table, Chris shook his head as she clutched the icing container to her shirt.

 

“Mommy is going to kill me,” he groaned, as she looked up at him. “You’ve got chocolate on your shirt and in your hair.”

 

Sophia giggled, as she wiped her chocolate covered hand across her mouth, smearing more of it in the process. Taking the container from her, Chris set it on the counter and took her by the arm, gently leading her out of the kitchen.

 

“Let’s go take a bath, that way I can finish the cake and we can start dinner,” he said, as Sophia continued to lick her hand and fingers. “You’re a bad girl, Sophie.”

“No! No bad!” she shook her head, as they started up the stairs. “Hungee! I hungee!”

 

Chris snorted, “You’re always hungry,” he said, as they made it up the steps. “Let’s go, before Mommy comes home and sees you like this.”

 

…………

 

When Melanie came home with the kids, Sophia was bathed and dressed in her pajamas, watching as Chris started on dinner.

 

“Daddy!!”

 

“In here!” Chris called out, as Charlotte and Olivia came running into the kitchen. “Hey babies!”

 

The girls squealed, attaching themselves to his legs. “ Daddy! Mommy took us shopping for clothes!” Charlotte said, as Melanie made her way into the kitchen. “And we gots stuffs for Sophie because you took her to the doctor house.”

 

“Is that so?” he asked, as Olivia nodded. “Whatcha got there, Liv?”

 

He picked up the three year old, kissing her on the cheek. “Is that a pig?” he asked, as she held a toy in her arms.

 

“ “Iggy!” she nodded, holding it up. “Mama “Iggy!”

 

Melanie snorted, “We stopped at the Disney store and she just had to have the pig,” she shook her head, as Olivia kissed her new toy on the head. “She was very good today, so I guess it was better than a bag of candy or something drastic.”

 

“We’ll have to find a place for her on your bed,” Chris sighed, as Olivia lightly patted his cheek. “You’ve got a bedfull of pigs.”

 

Giving her another kiss, Chris put her down and laughed as she ran over to Sophia, holding up her new toy to show her. “I do hope you got something for Sophie,” he said, as Sophia scowled at her sister. “Because you know how she gets.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Her doll is in the bag with Charlie’s,” she confirmed, before giving him a kiss. “Hi there.”

 

“Hello to you too,” he grinned, hugging her tightly. “Did you guys have fun?”

 

She nodded, “Did you guys spend a lot of money?” he asked, watching as she squirmed a bit, before shaking her head no. “Liar.”

 

“Just a little, but not a lot!” she insisted. “I swear!”

 

“Like you’ve said before,” he sighed. “They’re growing girls and we cannot let them go out in things that barely fit.”

 

Melanie nodded, “How was the doctors?” she asked, as Charlie ran back into the kitchen with two extra stuffed animals in her arms. “Everything good?”

 

“Yup,” Chris nodded, as he went back to the counter. “Sophie’s healthy and she’s got her shots for the year. I talked to her about the anger issues and she said that it’s all part of growing up, especially with being a twin. But if it should get worse, then we need to call up and they’ll give us a number to a child psychologist.”

 

“Yay,” Melanie said weakly, watching as Charlotte gave Sophie her new Dalmatian toy. “Oh! I got an email from Disney about booking reservations to sit-down restaurants and what not. I forwarded it to Jim and told him to let me know what he decides.”

 

Chris nodded, “About Disney,” he started. “How are we going to go on a vacation with your brother, if you’re not talking to him at all?”

 

Melanie shrugged, “ I don’t know,” she mumbled.

 

“Because we can’t turn around and tell them that they can’t come with us,” Chris said. “That would hurt Jim’s feelings and Joanna would be devastated.”

 

She nodded, “And Jim called today when you were out,” Chris continued, as he opened a bag of red peppers up. “He got Len to agree on seeing a therapist for himself and to go to couples therapy. Told him that if he didn’t do it, he was out and Joanna was going with him.”

 

“Wow…” Melanie shook her head.

 

“So he’s getting the help that he needs,” Chris said, cutting up the first of many peppers. “And I think if the therapist suggests that you come in and talk to your brother, you should do it. Get all the shit out on the table and figure out how to make it work.”

 

Melanie frowned, “But-“

 

Chris shook his head, “No,” he held his hand up. “Mel, it’s different with your brother because of the kids. With your mom, she never met them, which wont have a big effect on the girls when they get older. It’s sad, but true,” he shrugged. “With Len, it’s different because he’s been there since they were born. He’s Charlie’s godfather!”

 

She scowled at him, “If you can’t go back to the way it was before, all I ask is that you guys try to make it a civil relationship when it comes to the kids. Okay?”

 

“Fine,” she huffed, leaning against the counter. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Good,” he nodded. “I’ll even go if the therapist thinks it’s a good idea! I mean, you’re my wife and he’s my brother-in-law. What he says to you becomes a problem for me, especially when it’s bad enough to make you leave in the middle of the night to come back home.”

 

At the table, the girls squealed as they mashed their toys together, feigning a full-blown toy war against one another.

 

“Let’s talk more about this later,” Melanie suggested. “When the girls go to bed, we can talk about everything.”

 

He nodded, “Dinner will be ready in an hour or so,” he said, dumping the peppers into a frying pan. “Sophie and I made a cake, which I’ll never do again with her.”

 

Melanie frowned, “Why?” she asked, taking the wooden spoon from him. “I’ll do this, you go chop the rest.”

 

“Well, I turned my back on her for five minutes to talk to Jim and I found her under the table, covered in chocolate icing.”

 

“Oh dear,” Melanie snorted, as he went to chop up more peppers and other vegetables for the stir-fry. “That must’ve been fun.”

 

Chris nodded, “Fun,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “It was cute, but a pain in the ass to get the icing out of her hair.”

 

“Mama!” Sophia squealed, as she ran over to them. “Mama! Toy!”

 

Melanie smiled down at her, “You like your Jessie?” she asked, as Sophia clutched the cowgirl to her chest with one arm, while the other wrapped around Melanie’s leg. “You look sleepy, Sophie.”

 

“Sweep?” Sophia asked, before yawning.

 

“How about you go on and lay on the sofa?” she suggested. “Charlie? Can you and Liv take Sophie into the living room? Help her onto the sofa that way she can rest for a bit?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Come on! Let’s go play with our dollies!” she squealed, holding her Dory doll.

 

Like a stamped of wild horses, the three girls rushed out of the kitchen, shrieking loud enough to wake the dead.

 

“God,” Melanie shook her head. “Thank god the neighbors aren’t that close to this house. You’d think we’re hoarding wild animals and not three little girls.”

 

“It’ll get worse when they’re older, “Chris snorted, bringing another bowl over to the stove. “When they start fighting over the bathroom and clothes. Boys and god knows what.”

 

There was a screech from the other room, followed by the beginnings of a meltdown.   
  
“DADDY!” Charlotte shouted, as one of the twins wailed in distress.

 

“Dammit,” he muttered, dropping the bowl onto the counter. “Just.. lower the heat on that burner and keep stirring.”

 

Melanie nodded and watched as he quickly rushed out of the kitchen, “What happened?” he called out.

 

A few minutes later, Chris came back in, holding Olivia in his arms. “Shhhh,” he kissed her cheek. “Let’s get you a juice box and I’ll put you at the table.”

 

“What happened?” Melanie asked, as he pulled the box out of the refrigerator.

 

“Tripped over the pillow from the sofa and her elbow hit the coffee table on the way down,” he said, as Olivia continued to cry. “Shhh Livvie, it’s gonna be okay.”

 

Setting her down at the table, Chris put together her juice box and held it in front of her. “Here,” he said, as she reached out with one hand to take it. “Okay? You just sit tight with your piggy and relax.”

 

“Dada, owie,” she whimpered, as he rubbed the back of her head. “Owieeee!”

 

Squatting down next to the chair, Chris lightly held out her arm and lightly kissed the injured area, making Olivia giggle. “Better?” he asked, as she watched him, nodding quickly. “Drink your juice and play with your piggy.”

 

Getting up, Chris made his way back over to the counter and went back to finishing up dinner, chopping the bits of beef up to put into the pan. Melanie set the wooden spoon down on the counter and made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

“I’m going to put their clothes away and change,” she whispered, resting the side of her face against his back. “I lowered the heat on the burner, so don’t worry about them burning.”

 

He gave her arm a light squeeze, “Take your time,” he nodded, as she stood on her toes to peer over his shoulder.

 

“Kay,” she sighed, before moving to kiss his cheek. “See you in a bit.”

 

Chris watched as she made her way out of the kitchen, before turning his attention back to the food on the counter. Grabbing the clean dish, Chris set the slices of raw meat onto it after cutting it up, before moving across the kitchen to the stove.

 

“Dada, hungeeee!” Olivia called out, as she clutched her pig tightly to her chest. “Hungee now!”

 

“Dinner’s cookin’, Liv,” he said, grabbing the bowl with the unused peppers. “Have some of these for now.”

 

She squealed as he set the bowl down in front of her, reaching in to grab a handful of peppers to munch on.

 

“Oh Livvie,” he sighed, as she ate. “Daddy’s got a lot of work to do, if we want Uncle Bones back in the house.”

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

Melanie knew the dreaded phone call would come sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before Leonard’s therapist called, asking to come in for one of Leonard’s sessions the following week, after six weeks of meetings and trying to get to the root of the problems he had. After getting reports from Jim on his meetings with the couple’s therapist, it sounded like things were going well for the couple. Chris and Melanie were happy for Jim and pleased that Leonard was trying his best to make his life better; not only for himself, but for Jim and Joanna. For David and the group of friends they all shared. But most of all, he did it for Melanie.

 

“He told the therapist about all the times we went out together and how much he misses that normalcy,” Jim said, the night Melanie was “summoned” to come in. “I think if you go, it’ll help him Mel. This therapy stuff is really brining everything out of him and it’s like seeing a whole new person. I’ve never seen someone cry so much in my life. It’s starting to freak _me_ out!”

 

So early Friday morning, Melanie made her way into Doctor Elizabeth Dehner’s office and met with her brother face to face. He sat quietly in the waiting room, flipping through the pages of a worn magazine and glancing down at his watch.

 

“Hi, I’m here to see Dr. Dehner, “Melanie said to the woman behind the desk. “My brother is one of her patients and she asked me to come in today.”

  
The woman handed her a form to fill out, “Just fill this out and she’ll call you both in shortly.”

 

Melanie took the chart and turned around, startled to see Leonard looking up at her from the magazine.

 

“Um….hi,” he swallowed thickly, setting the magazine on the table. “Y-you look nice.”

 

“Thanks,” Melanie said, looking down at the chart in her hands. “You look..”

 

Leonard looked at her as she struggled to find a nicer way to say that he looked like shit. “Exhausted,” she finally said, making him chuckle.

 

“I know,” he nodded, as she sat down across from him. “I am. But it’s a refreshing kind of exhaustion, ya know?”

 

She nodded, uncapping the pen that was attached to the clipboard. “How’s Chris?”

 

Melanie started filling out the quick basics; her name, address, birthdate and whatnot. “He’s good,” she nodded. “Today’s his day off from work so he’s got the twins for now, until Charlie comes home. It’s been a tough semester so far, so he’s been tired a lot.”

 

“Spring breaks comin’ up soon, so that should be good for him,” Leonard nodded. “And the girls? They good too?”

 

She sighed, “For the most part, yes,” she nodded. “They miss you though.”

 

Leonard looked down at his lap, “I miss them too,” he said quietly. “I miss all of you.”

 

Looking up from the chart, Melanie watched as Leonard turned to hide his face from her and the fact that his eyes were filling with tears. Opening her mouth to speak, the door leading to the back office opened.

 

“Leonard? Dr. Dehner will see you now,” the young woman smiled. “And you must be… Melanie, correct?”

 

“Yes,” Melanie nodded, as both she and Leonard stood up at the same time. “I-I didn’t finish my chart.”

 

“That’s okay,” she smiled. “You can bring it in with you and finish it before the session starts.”

 

Nodding, Melanie followed Leonard and the woman down the hall and into a big and spacious office. The doctor wasn’t in, which gave Melanie plenty of time to check off the few boxes of the questionnaire, before handing it to the woman.

 

“She’ll be in shortly,” the woman nodded, heading towards the door.

 

“Thanks Amy,” Leonard said, giving her a small smile. “She’s Dr. Dehner’s assistant. Nice kid.”

 

Melanie nodded, “So.. Jim said you’ve been making a great progress here and at couple’s therapy,” she said, slowly.

 

“It’s been an eye opener,” Leonard nodded, scratching the back of his head. “Did he tell you that I stopped drinkin?”

 

“No,” Melanie shook her head. “He just tells me how you’re doing with therapy and then we move on because it’s hard to talk about.”

  
Leonard nodded, “I know,” he sighed. “But I did stop. Cold turkey that is, which has been a real pain in the ass but I feel like I can do more now. I don’t feel like I’m being weighted down and I can remember things clearly than before.”

 

“That’s good, Lenny,” she managed a small smile. “I’m happy for you.”

 

A knock at the door startled them both, as the doctor came in. “Hello Len!” she smiled brightly at him before turning her attention to Melanie. “And you must be Melanie! It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Elizabeth Dehner.”

 

Melanie stood up and shook the woman’s hand, “Thank you,” she nodded once. “You too.”

 

Sitting on the chair across from them, Elizabeth opened up her memo book and skimmed through the notes. “So..” she pulled her glasses off. “Last time we met, we talked about the events that brought us here today. The fight you two had in Georgia after your mother’s funeral.”

 

They both nodded, “Okay, so I heard Leonard’s side of the story,” Elizabeth said, turning her attention to Melanie. “Would you like to share your side or would you like to talk about your relationship with your mother?”

 

“Um,” Melanie glanced at Leonard quickly. “I guess we can talk first about what happened in Georgia.”

 

Elizabeth nodded, “Now, from what I understand, is that you came to Georgia for the funeral and that night you two argued. Correct?” she asked, as Melanie nodded. “Okay. So what was it about you going to the funeral that made your brother lash out at you?”

 

“Because I didn’t call or see my mother when she was in the hospital,” Melanie shrugged lightly. “My mother and I haven’t been close for nearly all my life and it only got worse when she found out that I’d gotten married and was pregnant with my oldest daughter.”

 

“Was there a particular reason why you two didn’t get along?” Elizabeth asked. “Did she favor your brother more? I know you two were good kids, based on what Leonard’s told me about your upbringing. You both excelled in school, joined clubs and sports.”

 

Melanie sighed, “My mother wanted me to be a trophy wife,” she said. “I had to fight her in order to go to college, to which my father ended up paying for because he wanted better for me. I can’t even count on my hands, how many doctors, lawyers, accountants I was forced to meet and go on dinner dates with. My mother was determined to groom me into a woman that sat back while her husband worked and that wasn’t what I wanted.”

 

The doctor nodded, “So I made sure to pick a university that was far away, settling on UCLA for undergrad and then I got in the masters program for history and marine sciences in Boston. I stopped coming home after my niece was born because in the end, all the hard work I did never mattered to her.”

 

“What about your brother?” Elizabeth asked. “How did you feel when he left for New York?”

 

“For a while I hated him,” she nodded. “He left to explore this foreign city and to do what he wanted, which pissed my mother off even more since it was culinary school and not med-school. The only reason why she loved Lenny more than me was because eventually he came home, got married and settled down.”

 

“That’s not true..” Leonard shook his head, as Melanie turned to look at him. “You know that’s not true.”

 

Melanie shook her head, “She wouldn’t even talk to you when you called up from New York,” she said. “Then you came home after graduation, which she didn’t even go to, met Jocelyn and got engaged. From that moment on, Mama only cared about you and her. Then you had Jo and everything was perfect.”

 

Elizabeth nodded, scribbling a few notes into her book, ready to ask another question when Melanie spoke first. “You wanna know who she took the anger out on? After you left for school?” she asked. “Cuz it wasn’t daddy that got the full blunt of it all.”

 

“Mel..”

 

“I did,” she shook her head. “Mama wasn’t only skilled with a sharp tongue, oh no. I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I was met with a hairbrush or a belt from her.”

 

Leonard shook his head, “Why.. why didn’t you tell me this?” he asked quietly, as Melanie looked away. “Mellie! H-why?”

 

“Because you were living your life, away from us,” she shook her head. “And you were so blinded by everything that came with Eleanor McCoy, trying so hard to get her approval when she didn’t want to give it to you.”

 

“So she beat you,” Elizabeth said, nodding slowly.

 

Melanie nodded, “She beat me for anything and everything. I went out on a date with a boy from school, Danny Mycroft. Nice young man from a farmer’s family, who sold their crops in the market. When Mama found out, she went crazy.”

 

Leonard remained silent for once, taking in everything that Melanie was saying. “Took a pair of scissors and hacked off all my hair til it was this short,” she said, resting the side of her hand against her chin. ‘She then told daddy that I’d been foolin’ around with a curling iron, burnin’ off part of my hair.”

 

“Oh my god,” Leonard finally gasped, covering his face with his hands.

 

“What was the last thing your mother ever said to you,” Elizabeth asked. “What made it permanent that you’d never speak or see her again.”

 

Melanie looked over at the wall, taking note of all the fancy degrees and art pieces that hung against the hunter green walls of Elizabeth’s office.

 

 “I was just about seven months pregnant with Charlotte, my oldest, when she found out that I’d gotten married and was having her. Called up my apartment and told me that I was an idiot for getting married to a man that was older than me. That my baby would be a low-life piece of trash and how I would be a total fuck up as a mother.”

 

Elizabeth nodded as she continued, “She told me that my baby should’ve died and I along with her.”

 

“And that was the last time you spoke to her.”

 

Melanie nodded, “I refused to acknowledge her existence after that,” she said. “My husband and I made the choice over the last five years to keep her out of our lives. My girls already have a grandmother who loves them to the moon and back and she loves me as if I were her own. She’s been a real mother to me in the last seven years than my own mother.”

 

“Does your husband know about the abuse from your mother?” Elizabeth asked. “And not just he emotional abuse that she put on you.”

 

She shook her head, looking down at her lap. “How can I tell him when I’m supposed to be strong for him and the kids?” she asked. “We’ve been through a lot in the last five months and to add this on? We’re at a good place right now, despite this whole issue between myself and Len.”

 

“You should tell him,” Leonard finally spoke, looking at her. “Chris should know about everything, especially what she did to you. He ain’t gonna judge you and I think it’ll make sense to him, knowing the root of the problem when it comes to her.”

 

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, “I think you should tell him as well, Melanie,” she said softly. “From what your brother has told me, your husband sounds like a good man.”

 

“He is,” Melanie nodded. “He’s an amazing husband and father to our kids. I couldn’t ask for a better person, a better man, to share my life with.”

 

“And do you feel the same way about your brother-in-law?” Elizabeth asked, turning her attention to Leonard. “In the non-romantic way, I mean.”

 

Leonard nodded, “Our relationship started off rocky,” he said, glancing at Melanie. “Really rocky actually. But over the years I’ve seen how good he is to her, especially when they were expecting their first child.”

 

Elizabeth nodded, “Chris would do anything for my sister and for my nieces,” Leonard continued. “I… I know what I said about the baby was wrong. It was vile and I hate myself so much for sayin’ it.”

 

“Then why did you say it?” Melanie asked.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I wanted to hurt you that night with words and I knew that bringin’ up the baby and the miscarriage was the easy way to do it.”

 

Melanie shook her head, turning away from him. “You’re a bully,” she said, as Elizabeth watched them. “You’ve been a bully since you divorced Jocelyn. I get that you’ve had hardships and you’ve struggled, but I was the one that took you in after Mama blamed you for her drug abuse. You’re a bully to me and to Jim, who loves you with everything he can offer.”

 

Leonard nodded, “We all knew you had a past with alcohol, Len. But it was _you,_ not _us,_ who chose to be a bully. You’ve put your relationships with family and friends on the line with this huge fight. It was Jim who told us how bad it’d gotten and how it was affecting your marriage. How you’re emotionally abusive to him, when all he ever did was show you real love and only asked for it in return.”

 

“Let’s just calm down for a bit,” Elizabeth interrupted. “Let’s bring it back to you and Leonard.”

 

“No,” Melanie shook her head. “Because it’s not just me and Leonard anymore, Dr. Dehner. All of us are a family, including our friends, and this concerns all of them.”

 

“But your friends aren’t the ones that are here,” she pointed out.

 

Melanie shook her head, “You know, I was content with never speaking to you again, Len. I was ready because at the time I really meant it when I said I’d never see or speak to you in this life,” she hissed. “But you know who talked me out of it? Hm?”

 

Leonard shook his head; “It was Chris who talked me out of it. The one who promised to beat you if you’d ever stepped foot in our house again. All because of our kids, who started picking up on your absence. Charlie already knows something’s wrong because she’s seen Jim crying and she’s heard me crying.”

 

He looked sick at the thought, “They _know,_ Lenny. And they shouldn’t have to know shit like this because they’re still babies.,” she shook her head. “But I don’t know what it’s going to take for this to work, because you promised me that you’d never do anything like this again. You swore to Chris, before we got engaged, that you’d stop. Then you bring up our baby that we lost and you _knew_ what it would do to me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he finally said.

 

“I’d _never_ throw Jocelyn back in your face,” she said, before bursting into tears.

 

Leonard sat up and moved to pull her into a hug, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” he said, holding her tightly. “Mellie I want to fix everything between us. And if we can’t fix everything, than I want to try to make it work.”

 

She nodded, “I love you so much and I’ve been a real bastard towards you,” he said. “I don’t know why the reason is other than the fact that I’m an alcoholic who has trust issues and the desire to make our mother happy. I regret everything I’ve said and done to you and to Jim.”

 

Elizabeth watched them for a moment, “This,” she said, pointing between the two of them. “This is the first step, guys. You need to have an open form of communication between the two of you. Spend a day together once a week; try to go out for lunch or go over to your houses for the day.”

  
Melanie swiped at her eyes, grimacing at the mascara smudges on her hand. Grabbing the box of tissues next to his seat, Leonard took a few out and handed them over to her.

 

“I think the next step is to get together with your spouses,” Elizabeth nodded. “Family dinner with them and with the kids, who I’m sure would be so thrilled to see their uncle.”

 

“We can do that,” Melanie nodded, wiping her eyes with the tissue. “We can definitely do that, but it’s gonna take more than just this one session to fix everything. I’m still mad at you and I don’t want to be mad at you. But you really need to prove it to me that you’re going to try harder. We both do, but especially you. You can’t go back to how you were before, Len. You’ll lose everything you’ve built with Jim and I know you don’t want that to happen.”

 

Elizabeth smiled gently at them, “Our time for today is running out,” she said, looking down at her watch. “But I’m very pleased with the progress we’ve made today. I think this set up, with you being here, is a good thing Mel. You’re more than welcomed to come back and participate in sessions with Len as he goes through this journey.”

 

They both stood, grabbing their coats, as Elizabeth walked them out to the waiting room. Confirming his next appointment with the woman behind the desk, the siblings stepped out side into the sunny but brisk spring afternoon.

  
“So uh…” Leonard shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Whenever you wanna get together for dinner.. is fine with me.”

 

Melanie took the keys out of bag, “How about tomorrow?” she asked, as they started through the parking lot. “Neither Chris and I have work to do and we’re going food shopping in the morning with the girls.”

 

“Tomorrow’s fine,” Leonard said quickly, afraid that she would suddenly change her mind. “Jim and I have off from work, so we’re free.”

 

“Sounds good,” she managed a small smile. “I’ll call later to let you know what time and all that.”

 

He nodded, “Thank you,” he said quietly, glancing down at the concrete beneath their feet. “For comin’ here and doin’ this.”

 

Melanie nodded, “You’re welcome,” she said. “I’m very happy that you’re doing this, Lenny. You need to do this to get better for Jo and Jimmy.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Now go on home, have some lunch and take a nap,” she managed to smile, wider than before. “You look like me after a round of morning sickness and it ain’t cute.”

 

Leonard snorted, “Get home safe,” he said, starting towards his truck. “Give the girls a hug and kiss for me, yeah?”

 

Unlocking her own car, Melanie nodded. “I will,” she promised, pulling the door open. “Bye Lenny.”

 

“Bye Mellie,” he gave her a small wave, watching as she climbed into the car.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have your brother over after one session?” Chris asked, as Melanie set the table the next night. “I mean, I’m glad you two are taking it step by step, but isn’t this a bit.. rushed?”

 

Melanie sighed, “Look, if we put it off, it’ll make it harder,” she said. “I want to fix this before it’s too late.”

 

Chris sighed, “Mel, you have time to make amends with him,” he pointed out, as the girls ran around in the other room.

 

“Time goes too fast, Chris,” she said sadly. “I feel like if we don’t start this now, it’ll never happen. We’ll get too busy with the kids and our lives and before you know it, ten years will go by and we’ll be different people.”

 

“Okay,” he nodded. “But if it’s gets too weird, I wont hesitate to bribe Sophie into doing something bad.”

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Of course you would,” she shook her head, moving to grab the salad bowl off the counter. “You just can’t help yourself.”

 

The doorbell went off, making the girls screeched in delight as they ran towards the door. Chris quickly went after them, scolding them for trying to open the door without permission.

 

“We do not open the door without knowing who’s behind it,” he said, as Sophia smacked his leg. “Sophia, get in the other room. Now!”

 

Unlocking the door, Chris pulled it open to find Jim, Leonard and Joanna on the porch.

 

“Hey!” Jim smiled, as the screen door was pulled open. “Did I hear someone getting yelled at?”

 

“Sophie!” Charlotte nodded, as her sister scowled. “Sophie’s in troubleeeee!”

 

Chris stepped aside to let them in, moving the girls back to give them space. “Smells good in here,” Jim smiled, as he took off his jacket.

 

“Mel’s in the kitchen setting the table,” Chris said, as he gave Joanna a hug. “Jesus kid, you’re getting taller and taller every day.”

 

Joanna giggled, as Sophia attached herself to her leg. “Hi Sophie,” she patted her head, as Leonard closed the door behind them.

 

“ ‘Ones!” Olivia squealed, rushing forward to grab his leg. “Up!”

 

Scooping the three year old up, Leonard couldn’t help but smile as she kissed his cheek.

 

“Hi Livvie girl,” he gasped, hugging her tightly. “You got so big.”

 

Olivia beamed at him, “Hi!” she squealed, as Leonard kissed her cheek.

 

“I missed you,” Leonard said, looking at her sadly. “I missed all of you so much.”

 

He then looked up at Chris, quickly retreating back into the quiet persona that took over since the blowout.

 

“It’s good to see you, Len,” Chris nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Good to see you, too,” Leonard said, as they started through the house. “How’ve ya been? Mellie was sayin’ that this semester’s been tough so far.”

 

He nodded, “It’s been a real pain in the ass,” he confirmed. “I just can’t wait to have a whole week off soon.”

 

Setting Olivia down, Leonard removed his jacket and set it on the back of the recliner. “Look, I want to talk to you about everything,” Leonard said, fidgeting on the spot.

 

“I want to talk to you too,” Chris nodded. “But let’s do it after dinner, since it’s pretty much ready. The last thing we need is the kids and Jim throwing a fit for waiting on us.”

 

Leonard nodded, as Charlotte came up to him. “Hey Charlie girl,” he smiled at her, reaching down to ruffle her hair.

 

“You made my Mommy sad,” she stated, pushing his hand away. “Why?”

 

“Charlotte…”Chris started, before Leonard shook his head to let him know that it was okay.

 

Getting down on his knee, Leonard looked at the little girl square in the eye. “I was a stupid boy,” he said, as Charlotte looked at him. “I’m seeing a doctor for my stupidity and she’s helping me get better, so that I don’t make Mommy or anyone else sad.”

 

“Is that why Uncle Jim and Jo-jo come here without you?” Charlotte asked. “Because you’re seeing the doctor lady?”

 

Leonard nodded, “Uncle Jim goes to the doctor with me too,” he said, as Charlotte gasped. “We’re both trying to get better, that way we’re not sad with each to her anymore.”

 

Charlotte nodded, “I don’t like that you made my Mommy sad,” she said. “I wont make you anymore pictures if you make her anymore sad. I told Daddy and he says that you better be nice to Mommy.”

 

Chris sighed, “Charlotte, I think Uncle Bones knows that,” he said, as Leonard nodded. “Let’s get you ready for dinner.”

 

As Charlotte turned to leave, Leonard reached out and took her hand gently. “Can I get a hug?” he asked, looking sad at the thought. “I’m sorry for making you upset, Charlie girl. And for makin’ Mommy upset too.”

 

“You can have a hug,” Charlotte nodded, as she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. “And _two_ kisses! One because I missed you and two because you said sorry.”

 

Hugging her tightly, Leonard stood up with her. “You’re a good girl, Charlie,” he said quietly, kissing her nosily on the cheek.  “Let’s go wash our hands before we miss out on dinner.”

 

……………..

 

After a dinner of chicken Parmesan with spaghetti and a rich, green salad, the kids were sent off into the basement with juice boxes to watch a movie. As Melanie and Jim cleaned up the kitchen, Chris and Leonard grabbed their jackets and made their way out onto the back porch.

 

“Zip up those coats!” Melanie warned. “If you two get sick, Jim and I won’t cater to your every need!”

 

So, zipping up their jackets, the duo made their way outside in the chilly evening air, sitting at the table near the railing.

 

“How’s the therapy going?” Chris asked, as they sipped their tea quietly. “From what Jim and Mel said, it’s doing really good for you.”

 

Leonard nodded, “I still have a long way to go, but I’m starting to make sense of things,” he said. “Figuring out what my trigger points are and how to address my anger in a healthy way.”

 

“That’s good,” Chris nodded, as he set his glass down. “You stopped drinkin?”

 

“Cold turkey,” Leonard confirmed. “The first three weeks were a bitch, but I feel better without it. Made Jim dump every single bottle down the drain and gave the good stuff to Scotty, Pavel and Hikaru.”

 

Chris smiled, “You look better,” he said. “I mean, you look better than before even though you look like you’re hardly sleeping.”

 

Leonard snorted, “Mel said I look like her after a round of morning sickness,” he shook his head. “When I stopped drinkin’ I lost a lot of weight, which scared both Jim and I to death because it was so quick and so much.”

 

“I can see it in your face,” Chris nodded. “Now you need to eat the right stuff to gain some back, that way you don’t look like a skeleton.”

 

“Jim put me on a diet,” Leonard sighed. “Said he was determined to fatten me up before the summer starts, so that I fill out a bathing suit.”

 

Chuckling, Chris shook his head and sighed, “That’s Jim for ya,” he shrugged.

 

The other man nodded, agreeing silently as he looked out at the yard. “I want to apologize,” Leonard said, turning to look back at Chris. “I know you know what I said and did to Mel.”

 

Chris nodded, “And I don’t have any excuses as to why I said it, because at the time, I wanted to hurt her with words and I knew the baby was an easy thing to throw at her.”

 

“For a while, I hated you,” Chris said. “I wanted to go over to your house and beat the shit out of you, but Mel made me swear that I wouldn’t.”

 

“I wish you did,” Leonard said quietly, tracing the rim of the glass with his finger. “I wish somebody did, because I deserve it. I deserve to be hurt in the way that I hurt everyone else.”

 

“No you don’t,” Chris shook his head. “Two wrongs don’t make a right, Len. Yes, you can be a real asshole but what good does it do to retaliate that way? It doesn’t’ do a damn thing, but make things worse for everyone around.”

 

Leonard couldn’t meet him in the eyes, staring down at the tabletop. “I’m glad that you’re getting the help that you need, Len. I am. But I hope to god you’re taking this seriously and that you do it slowly, because if you jump in head first without thinking…. It’s gonna blow up in your face if it all fails.”

 

 “I can’t go back to how I was before,” Leonard said, looking up at him. “If this fails.. then I have nothing. I’ll lose Jim and Jo-Jo, along with Mellie. Then I’ll lose you and the girls and everyone else around us.”

 

“It’s not going to be an easy road,” Chris nodded. “But you’ve got us to help you along the way.”

 

Leonard looked up quickly, surprised, as Chris nodded. “So don’t fuck up, Len,” Chris warned. “I’ve seen my wife cry too many times since the year started and we were supposed to start this one off fresh.”

 

……….

 

After their “manly chat” as Melanie put it, the couples sat around in the living room, drinking freshly boiled tea as a tub of ice-cream defrosted in the kitchen.

 

“So,” Melanie set her cup down on the coffee table, before shifting on Chris’s lap. “We started looking at places to eat while in Disney.”

 

Jim smiled, while Leonard looked down at his cup. “Please tell me you haven’t booked anything yet!” Jim warned, as Melanie snorted. “We need to figure out where to eat together!”

 

“You guys should do Crystal Palace for breakfast,” Leonard said quietly. “The girls would get a kick out of eating breakfast, while Winnie the Pooh and his friends come by.”

 

Chris and Melanie frowned, as they glanced at each other. “We can do that,” Chris nodded. “IS there anywhere in particular that you’d like to go to?”

 

“You.. you still want me to go?” Leonard asked, surprised, as Jim took his hand into his. “Really?”

 

“If you think I’m playing babysitter with four girls, by myself,” Jim shook his head. “Of course we want you to go, Bones. It wouldn’t be a family vacation without you and we still need to have our date night at some fancy restaurant at one of the parks.”

 

Melanie giggled, “Besides, you two are experts of the parks,” she shrugged, wrapping her arm around Chris’s shoulders. “Chris and I know nothing. Well, Chris knows nothing because he’s ancient and he’s never been to Disney.”

 

“Hey!” Chris gasped, tickling her. “I’m not that ancient!”

 

Leonard snorted, “You want child-friendly rides or child-friendly places to eat?” he asked, as Melanie told Jim where the tablet was.

 

“Both,” Chris nodded quickly. “Please. The last thing I need is for them to go on some insane ride and get scared or sick.”

 

Jim grabbed the tablet off the table in the hallway, coming back into the living room quickly. “We also need to make sure we put rides on the list that aren’t capable of giving Chris here a heart attack,” he said, moving to sit back down next to Leonard. “Can’t have you dying on Space Mountain or something.”

 

Chris scowled, “Maybe I’ll go on it after eating a big lunch,” he shrugged. “That way I’ll throw up on you.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Okay, okay!” she held up her hands. “No more teasing!”

 

“When are we going to tell the kids?” Leonard asked, as Jim fiddled around on the web. “Soon?”

 

“I was thinking about doing it two days before leaving,” Melanie shrugged. “I mean, I already made a big list of what to buy and pack. I already bought a couple things for the kids to wear while we’re down there.”

 

Chris nodded, “If we tell them in June, they’ll probably pack everything in their room and have the bag downstairs by the door,” he chuckled. “I think two days before hand sounds like a good idea, because they won’t have to wait so long before the trip.”

 

“I agree!” Jim nodded, looking up at them. “Besides, Jo’s doing that summer thing for school til the end of July.”

 

“What summer thing?” Melanie asked, as Chris wrapped his arm around her legs.

 

Leonard slouched down on the couch, “Her English teacher asked if she wanted to join a writing program at the community college,” he said. “She’s reading on a college level, much to the school’s shock.”

 

“Our girl is totally getting into Harvard,” Jim beamed. “It’s a freshman level class that can give her up to four credits to almost any university in the country.”

 

Chris whistled, “And she’s only in eight grade,” he shook his head in awe. “Mel, we need to get the girls on a college reading level.”

 

“Oh now you want them on college reading level, meanwhile you were scared as hell about Charlie going to school,” she snorted. “Please. When Charlie is ready to move on from her kiddie books to tombs, I ‘ll be more than glad to help her.”

 

“Let her be a kid,” Leonard nodded. “The other day at the library, Jo tried taking out this book about claiming Sleeping Beauty. I had to take the book and hide it from her.”

 

“You wont let her read a book about Sleeping Beauty?” Chris frowned.

 

Melanie snorted, “It’s not a kid friendly book, honey,” she said, as he continued to frown. “Sleeping Beauty doesn’t wake up from a kiss and she becomes a sex slave to the prince.”

 

Chris’s eyes went wide, “What…”

 

“It gets worse,” Jim nodded. “Just.. never let your kids read it. I read it and I can’t watch the Disney version anymore. Princess Aurora has been ruined for me for the rest of my life.”

 

……………

 

By ten, the girls and Joanna were half asleep in the basement. At that point, it began to thunder as a late night storm started rolling in from the West, which meant that it would most likely rain all night.

 

“Tonight was fun, “Melanie nodded, as Jim and Chris went down to the car. “I’m glad you guys came over.”

 

“Me too,” Leonard nodded. “This was good, getting together with the kids and talkin’ about the trip.”

 

Melanie nodded as the wind picked up, making her shiver slightly. “I know we didn’t get to talk more about yesterday,” Leonard nodded. “But… are you going to tell Pop and Chris about Mama?”

 

She looked down at her boots and shrugged, “I don’t know,” she sighed. “It’s going to be hard, telling them about this secret. Part of me doesn’t want to tell Daddy, because I don’t want him to feel guilty about it.”

 

“How did he not know about it?” he asked, shaking his head. “For all those years?”

 

“You know how busy Daddy was between the real estate boom,” she sighed. “He had his own company to run and that called for a lot of attention. Mama was good at making sure the welts and bruises were located on places that the clothes could hide.”

 

Leonard shook his head, “I ain’t gonna push you, because every time I do it ends badly,” he said. “But when you’re ready to tell them, I’ll be there if you want me to be.”

 

She nodded, “Thank you.”

 

“Alrighty!” Chris said, as he came up the front steps. “Jo’s in the backseat and mumbling about fleece blankets and something about a snuggie.”

 

“Jim lets her wear a snuggie?!” Melanie gasped, as the young man came up the stairs behind Chris. “I am shocked!”

 

Jim snorted, “It’s actually really comfy,” he said, nodding. “She made it herself in Home Ec.”

 

A rumble of thunder went off in the distance, followed by a flash of lightning.

 

“I would say have a good night, but I know for a fact that you two will be up all night,” Jim shook his head, before looking up at Leonard. “Thank god our kid sleeps through anything and everything.”

 

The smile that Leonard gave Jim was enough to melt Melanie’s heart, as her brother wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist. “Thank god, indeed,” he nodded, before kissing him on the forehead.

 

“If you two start making out, I’ll s-“ Chris started, before Melanie silenced him with a kiss.

 

“Jesus Mel, are you checking for strep?” Leonard scowled, as she kissed her husband.

 

Jim giggled, “Oooohhh! Ass grabbing!” he nodded. “My favorite part!”

 

Melanie broke away from attack her husband’s mouth, turning to smile at her brother and Jim. “I think we should call it a night,” she nodded, as Chris blushed furiously. “We still have to bring the kids up to their rooms and stuff.”

 

“Define stuff,” Jim demanded.

 

“James,” Chris shook his head, as the front door swung open.

 

“Daddy?” Charlotte appeared behind the screen door. “Sophie peed her pants again.”

  
Chris sighed, “Okay, Charlie,” he nodded. “I’m coming.”

 

He turned to Jim and Leonard, “Thanks for coming tonight,” he nodded. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing you tomorrow or sometime during the week.”

 

Waving goodbye, Chris stepped into the house, ushering Charlie away from the door, as Melanie stayed outside.

 

“We’re going to head out,” Jim nodded, jingling the keys in his hand. “Before you have to clean up another pissy pullup.”

 

Melanie snorted, “Shut up,” she shook her head, nudging him with her boot. “I’ll call you tomorrow after breakfast,” she nodded. ‘Lenny here needs to sleep more before he looks like an old lady.”

 

“I’d make for a scary lookin’ lady, huh?” Leonard asked, as he pulled her into a hug. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Melanie said, squeezing him tightly. “Better get Jimmy home before he combusts here on my porch.”

 

Snorting, Leonard pulled back and gave Jim the space he needed to hug Melanie. As the couple made their way down the driveway to the car, the first set of rain drops began to fall. As the car started up, Melanie stepped back into the house and stood behind the door, waving as they drove off into the night.

 

“Mel! Can you get Liv from the basement?” Chris shouted from upstairs. “Charlie, get back into bed! Mommy will be up in a bit to tuck you in.”

 

Sighing, Melanie closed the door and locked it, before making her way towards the basement to collect Olivia. Overall, the evening went smoothly with no fuss. But she replayed part of her conversation with Leonard, shuddering slightly. In due time she would have to tell both David and Chris the secret she managed to keep to herself for a good portion of her life. 


	41. Chapter 41

The months rolled on as Leonard continued with his therapy, which brought positive results not only with himself and his marriage, but with his relationship with Melanie. By the first week of June, Leonard felt, looked and acted better than before. Gaining a healthy amount of weight and pushing alcohol into his past, there was more energy from the forty-one year old that put Jim’s to shame.

 

“I wanna go walkin’. Let’s go walkin’!” Leonard nodded, as the patio table was cleared off of paper plates and condiments.

 

“Would you chill?” Jim snickered. “You just wolfed down two burgers, nearly half a pound of macaroni salad and three glasses of diet coke. Let that settle a bit and then we can go walking.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Before you throw up all over yourself,” she said, as Leonard fidgeted in his seat. “I’ll bring out a glass of water for you.”

 

Charlotte squealed as she ran up the back steps of the porch, “Uncle Bones!” she cried out. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

He nodded, pulling her onto his lap. “Of course ya can, sugarplum,” he tweaked her nose. “What’s goin’ on in that little head of yours?”

 

“Why does Mommy and Daddy take baths together?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. “I heard them in the shower this morning and Mommy was making a lot of noise.”

 

Melanie stumbled over her own feet, dropping her handful of paper plates and napkins. Chris on the other hand, managed to get half his drink up his nose, before coughing violently, much to Olivia and Sophia’s amusement.

 

“Ummmm,” Leonard blinked, as Charlotte waited patiently for his answer. “Mellie? You wanna answer that?”

 

Jim snorted as the blonde blushed furiously, glaring at her brother, who looked sick to his stomach at the thought of her and Chris in the shower together. “Not particularly, Lenny.”

 

“Sometimes we take showers together so we can save water,” Chris said, once he managed to control his coughing. “Earlier, Mommy dropped a bottle of soap on her toe and she thought it was broken.”

 

“Oh my god,” Jim coughed, turning to look away at the embarrassed couple.

 

Charlotte gasped, turning to look at Melanie. “Mommy! Did your toe break?” she asked, her eyes wide.

 

“No, it’s not broken,” Melanie said, as she picked up the plates and napkins that she’d dropped. “Just a little sore is all.”

 

“I bet that’s not the only thing that’s sore,” Jim quipped, which earned him a frown from Charlotte.

 

She turned to look back at Leonard, “Do you and Uncle Jim take baths together?” she asked.

 

If he could dig a hole any deeper into the yard, Leonard would make a direct passage to China. “Um, sometimes,” he nodded. “Yes.”

 

“To save the water?” she asked, as her father groaned in dismay. “SO that the fishies and baby whales can play in the ocean?”

 

Chris nodded quickly, “Yes! That’s exactly why,” he said, as the others nodded. “Charlotte, how about you help Mommy and put everything inside the kitchen?”

 

“But Daddy!” she exclaimed. “I have more questions!”

 

“No more questions right now,” he shook his head. “Go. Help your Mother before she drops a bottle of ketchup on her other toe.”

 

Gasping, Charlotte quickly climbed off Leonard’s lap and took the bottle of ketchup that Chris held out, before running towards the backdoor.

 

“I am so sorry,” Leonard shook his head. “I… good lord she’s quick to the point, huh?”

 

“You have no idea,” Chris shook his head, as Sophia ran past them with a handful of grass in her hand.

 

She squealed, throwing the blades of grass onto Chris, who groaned. “Sophie, don’t do that,” he whined, as she giggled. “Go inside now.”

 

“No! Pway!” she demanded, stomping her foot. “Pway now!”

 

“If you don’t go inside right now, “Chris warned, moving his hand away from his face to look at her. “You will go to bed with no ice pops. I mean it, Soph.”

 

She scowled at him, “Poopie!” she pouted, before turning on her heels to run off towards the back door.

 

“Whoa!” Jim yelped, as the toddler pushed past him. “Where’s the fire, Soph?”

 

Chris sighed, “If you still want kids, you can have her,” he nodded. “Take her, please.”

 

“I ain’t takin’ your kid, Chris, “Leonard shook his head. “I love her but no.”

 

Olivia made her way over to Chris, tugging lightly on his arm. “Dada, up,” she nodded. “Pwese.”

 

As Chris pulled the little girl onto his lap, there was a loud crash inside the kitchen, followed by a screech from the girls and Melanie.

 

“SOPHIA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I AM GOING TO PUT YOU IN TIME OUT TIL YOU’RE THIRTY-FIVE YEARS OLD!” she screamed. “GET OUTSIDE NOW!”

 

“I’ll go,” Leonard said, as he stood from his seat. “You just sit there with Liv and enjoy a few moments of peace.”

 

Chris nodded, “Thank you,” he sighed, as Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“No problem,” Leonard sighed, as he made his way around the table. “Sophie! What did you do now, darlin’?”

 

…………….

 

“Today’s your last day of school!” Melanie said, as she helped Charlotte out of the car. “Are you excited?”

 

The next day, after a long night of getting the girls into bed, Chris and Melanie woke up early to get Charlotte’s bag ready for her last day of pre-school. By the time the five year old was up and dressed, it was a hassle trying to get her into the car.

 

“No,” Charlotte pouted, as they walked across the parking lot. “I won’t see Julie everyday and Miss Lawrence is going to Callyforeeenia.”

 

“You and Julie can still see each other everyday,” Melanie nodded, as they stepped into the building. “Remember how Daddy and I told you that  Ms. Oika and Uncle Hikaru are going on a trip together?”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Well, Julie’s going to stay with us for the week,” Melanie smiled. “How’s that sound?”

 

“Really?” Charlotte gasped, as they stepped into the classroom.

 

“Yup!” Melanie nodded, as Julie made her way over to them. “Hi Julie!”

 

Julie beamed, “Hi, Mrs. Pike!” she waved at her. “Did your Mommy tell you?!”

 

Charlotte nodded, “Yes!” she squealed, pulling her friend into a hug. “We’re going to have so much fun together!”

 

Waving to Miss Lawrence, Melanie squatted down to be eyelevel with the girls. “You two have fun today and make sure you get everything out of those cubbies.”

 

They both nodded, “I’ll see you at twelve-fifteen and we’ll stop at the store to get snacks,” she said to Charlotte. “Julie’s coming over later before dinner that way Ms. Oika and Uncle Hikaru can get on the road before the rush-hour traffic.”

 

“Kay!” Charlotte nodded, hugging her goodbye. “Bye Mommy!”

  
“Bye sweetheart,” she kissed he cheek. “Bye Julie! Enjoy your party!”

 

Standing, Melanie waved goodbye to the teacher’s aide and quickly made her way out of the classroom and down the hall to the front door. She had four hours to kill, which would be spent cleaning up the house and making sure Charlotte’s bed had clean sheets and pillowcases. The basement also need to cleaning, after being neglected for almost a week and a half, as the twins threw their toys about and ripped the cushions off the sofa to lay on.

 

Getting into the car, Melanie quickly started the engine and pulled out of the parking space, guiding the car towards the exit. There was a lot that needed to be done in the next four hours.

 

…………..

 

Chris shut the door halfway behind him, making his way towards the bed.

 

“All asleep?” Melanie asked, looking up from her phone, as Chris collapsed face first into his pillows.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” he groaned, turning to look up at her. “I had to bribe the twins and I hate myself for it.”

 

She snickered, “Welcome to my world,” she yawned. “Want me to turn the lights out?”

 

Chris nodded without speaking, laying quietly on his side of the bed. Setting the phone down to charge, Melanie pulled the blankets up to cover him, before reaching over to turn the lamp off. Once the room plunged into darkness, Melanie shifted down on the mattress and laid her head upon the cold pillows.

 

“Pray that they all sleep in til noon,” Chris finally mumbled, draping his arm across her waist. “Pray that _I_ sleep in til noon.”

 

“You can sleep in til noon,” she promised, lacing her fingers between his. “Len’s dropping Joanna off tomorrow around one so she can spend the night.”

 

Chris lifted his head up, peering at her through the darkness. “Why?”

 

Melanie shifted closer to him, “He’s taking Jim out for the day,” she yawned. “They didn’t celebrate their wedding anniversary this year because of everything that’s been going on. So he’s making it up to him by spending the day doing whatever Jim wants and making him a fancy dinner at home. A little sexy time after for dessert.”

 

“You know,” Chris sighed. “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only man in the house this week. All the estrogen will be the death of me.”

 

“Poor baby,” she snickered. “Get a dog, Chris. Man’s best friend is what they are after all.”

 

He huffed, “Yeah and Charlie would love that,” he sighed, shifting onto his back. “You know, now that she’s done with school, we should talk about the baby issue.”

 

Melanie fell silent for a moment, “Unless you want to wait a bit longer to talk about it,” Chris said quickly.

 

“Well, I’d like to talk about it while we’re fully awake,” she said. “I mean, you’re minutes away from passing out and don’t try to lie. You’re speech begins to slur a bit when the exhaustion kicks in.”

 

He grunted, “We have plenty of time to talk about it, Chris,” Melanie sighed. “Besides, even if I say yes, we still need to wait until I get my annual checkup done. I wanna make sure everything’s good in there.”

 

“Okay,” he yawned, pulling her closer by the waist. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

 

She giggled, “Go to bed. You’ve been up all day with the kids and I’m not babysitting all five of them tomorrow, while you sleep in.”

 

Chris snored in response, having already fallen asleep within seconds. Sighing, Melanie tugged the blanket up higher, as the air conditioner blasted from the window.

 


	42. Chapter 42

As the girls ran about in the yard, Chris and Melanie sat on the back steps of the patio, watching them closely.  At their feet, a package of juice boxes and a bag of cookies sat as a tool of bribery when the time came to get the girls into the house for a nap.

 

“What in the world is she doing?” Chris snorted, nodding to Sophia. “Is that.. is that supposed to be a cartwheel?”

 

Melanie looked over and watched as Sophia tumbled head over heels on the grass, giggling as she got up to repeat the move again and again. Near the swing set, Charlotte and Julie swung back and forth on their swings, giggling madly as one went higher than the other.

 

“Dada!” Olivia squealed, as she ran across the lawn to them. “Hungee!”

 

Chris picked up the bag of cookies and opened it, holding it out for Olivia to stick her hand in. “Easy on the cookies,” he snorted, as she took a handful out. “Come sit here on the steps and take a break.”

 

Sitting her down on the step between his feet, Chris absentmindly ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“I wish they could stay like this forever,” he said sadly, as Olivia munched away on her snack. “No worries about boys and puberty. Or the day when they all turn on us and claim that we’re ruining their lives.”

 

“That’s still a long way away, Chris,” Melanie shook her head. “And I don’t think they’d ever say that to us, since we let them get away with pretty much everything.”

 

He nodded, “Do you want to have “the talk” now?” he asked, glancing over at her. “I mean, those three are too occupied with their freedom to bug us. Livvie here is too busy stuffing her face with cookies.”

 

Melanie looked down at the toddler, smirking as she clutched her toy pig in one arm and the bag of cookies in the other.

 

“We can start this conversation,” she nodded. “But there’s no way that we’ll be making a decision now. This is a big thing, Chris. Baby talk is not something you can do in one sitting.”

 

“I know,” he nodded. “But I just want to say that I’m fine with having another baby, if it’s something that you want. You’re the one that goes through all the bodily changes and has to carry the baby around for nine months before going through hours of labor. But I wouldn’t be upset if we decided not to have another one.”

 

She nodded, “But do you think that having another baby, so soon after this miscarriage is a good idea?” she asked. “You don’t think it’s a way of.. replacing what we lost?”

 

He shook his head, “No,” he admitted. “I mean, I do believe that the baby would be a blessing, like all of our children are. I wouldn’t love it any more or less like I do with the girls.”

 

“I do want another one,” she admitted. “I really didn’t after the twins because I figured three kids were enough and we’re always exhausted with them. But I don’t want to wake up at forty-five and yearn to have another one. It’s a big risk to even consider having one now at thirty-five, especially with all the health risks on myself and the baby.”

 

They both fell silent, bathing in the chatter from the swing set and Sophia’s grunts as her butt hit the ground after each roll, and the crunching of cookies and Olivia ate. A million thoughts ran through their minds as they thought about the possibility of having another baby. All the positives and negatives of bringing another baby into the family dynamic, with the lingering stress and hectic schedules between Charlotte in school and Chris working at the Academy. Then there was Melanie’s desire of going back to work in the classroom, now that the twins were old enough for daycare and Charlotte would be in school for more than four hours in the fall. To throw a baby in the mix would screw it all up and put everything on hold until that baby was old enough to be left in the care of another.

 

 

“How about,” Chris broke the silence. “We just let it happen naturally? If it happens, it happens. It if doesn’t, it doesn’t.”

 

“The last time we had this talk, I ended up getting pregnant three months later,” Melanie scowled. “That saying is cursed for us.”

 

He chuckled, “I think at this point in our lives, it’s the best we’ve got,” he shrugged. “We’re getting older, Mel. If we want a baby, we need to do it soon before it becomes to risky for you. I don’t want anything to happen to you, god forbid the delivery goes wrong.”

 

“And I want you to be around when that baby graduates high school,” Melanie said quietly, before looking away. “I want you around long enough to see them all graduate and start their lives.”

 

Chris scooted closer on the step, wrapping his arm around her. “I’m going to be around for a long time,” he promised, kissing the side of her head. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Mel. You’re stuck with me forever.”

 

She snorted, “Good,” she said, looking up at him. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

He kissed her gently on the lips, “So? What’s the consensus so far?” he asked, as she pushed her hair away from her eyes.

 

“A maybe,” Melanie nodded. “It’s not a yes, but it’s not a no. I think we should wait and see what the doctor says when we go in for our physicals next month. And Doctor Lyndon’s the one that has to check all the plumbing down there. If she says no, then it’s no.”

 

Chris nodded, “And it’ll be fine,” he promised. “Either way, I’m happy with what we’ve got right now.”

 

Melanie sighed, “I mean, we can always get a dog,” he shrugged, earning a snort from her. “I would get a little dog though, since Charlie doesn’t like the big ones.”

 

“I can’t even picture you walking a tiny lap dog around,” she shook her head. “A yorkie? Are you gonna put bows in it’s hair and dress it in little sweaters?”

 

Chris scowled, “They’re cute,” he pouted. “We could get a little boy so I can have a friend. Someone who understands me, after spending the whole day with females.”

 

“Oh like you have such a hard time with the four of us!” Melanie snorted, as Olivia stood up. “Right Livvie? Daddy loves being around women all day long.”

 

“Dada! Ice pop, pwese?” she pouted, clutching her toy pig to her chest.

 

Chris chuckled, “You just ate cookies!” he exclaimed, as she patted his hand. “How about you let your belly rest and then later you can have an ice pop?”

 

She pouted, “Do you want to have a tummy ache later?” Chris asked, as she hugged. “Remember the last time you had a tummy ache? How you were in the bathroom for a long time.”

 

Olivia nodded, “So you can have one later,” Chris concluded. “You wanna go inside and take a bath? The four of you are all sweaty.”

 

“We should probably call it a day,” Melanie nodded, looking down at her phone. “Looks like a storm is coming through and I want them all bathed and taking their naps before it starts.”

 

Chris nodded and stood, “Can you carry those in for me?” he asked Olivia, pointing to the package of juice boxes.

 

“Girls!” Melanie shouted across the yard. “Time to wrap it up! It’s gonna rain soon!”

 

Charlotte and Julie scrambled off the swings and dashed across the yard, moving up the back steps nd into the house with Olivia.

“Sophie, let’s go!” Melanie yelled, as the three year old continued to roll around on the grass.

 

“No!”

 

Melanie sighed, “Sophia Grace, get your butt off the ground and get inside,” she warned, as the toddler stood up and dashed towards the side of the house. “SOPHIE!”

 

Running after her, Melanie managed to corner her between the house and the gate, pulling her up off the ground.

 

“NO! MAMA!” Sophia screeched, bursting into tears, as they made their way around the house.

 

“Sophie, it’s time to go inside,” Melanie said, as they started up the steps. “You’re all sweaty and you’ve got grass in your hair.”

 

Chris met them at the door, “What’s wrong, Soph?” he asked, as she reached for him. “Stop giving Mommy a hard time, sweetheart. It’s hot out and you need a bath.”

 

As Sophie continued to wail, Olivia waited patiently by the cabinet with her toy, watching as her sister cried.

 

“I’ll take Olivia and Sophie in our bathroom, “ Chris said, shifting Sophie from one hip to the other. “Charlotte and Julie are upstairs getting their clothes ready.”

 

Melanie nodded, “Then it’s naptime for them all,” she warned, starting towards the entryway of the kitchen. “Or else they’ll be up all night long.”

 

Chris nodded in agreement,, “Come on, ladies,” he sighed, holding out his hand for Olivia. “I think there’s a bottle of bubbles with your name on it upstairs.”

 

…………….

 

“So, how was the anniversary celebration?” Melanie asked, a few days later. “I didn’t get a chance to ask you when you came to get Joanna the next day. Running off so quickly, shame on you Lenny.”

 

Leonard blushed, handing her a package of impatients that needed to be put into the ground. “It was good,” he said, as she took the tray from him.

 

Melanie arched her eyebrows at him, “ _Good?”_ she asked. “That’s it? It was good?”

 

“I’m not givin’ you a full play by play,” Leonard warned, as Olivia pulled a handful of weeds out of the flower bed. “Thank you, Liv. These are pretty!”

 

She beamed at him, moving to collect more weeds to give over, as Melanie dug a small hole in the ground.

 

“What I mean is, did you two like…. Bond? Rekindle?” she shrugged, patting the soil lightly. “It’s been a while since you two did the deed, correct?”

 

He nodded, “So, what I’m asking is,” Melanie sat up straighter. “Was it explosive?”

 

“Mellie,” he groaned, shaking his head. “Of all the words you use that one?”

 

She giggled, “Come on!” she nudged him, as Olivia dashed behind the bushes. “Make up sex is the best sex,” Melanie said, a little quieter.

 

“You’re _so_ right about that,” Leonard sighed, blushing furiously again. “This is weird. Talking to you, my little sister, about my sex life.”

 

“Oh stop,” Melanie snorted. “You should be comfortable talking about your sex life, Len. Who else are you going to brag to? Chris doesn’t want to know about anyone’s sex life but ours and he has to remind Jim everyday when he starts to talk about your bedroom activities.”

 

Leonard shook his head, “I should gag Jim,” he muttered. “But he’d probably like that.”

 

Melanie nodded, “He’d probably like that BDSM shit,” she said. “I’m not fond of ball gags, whips and whatever else falls into that category. A good, rough fuck is all I need.”

 

“MELANIE!” Leonard shouted, startling Olivia as she fell back on her behind. “Oh crap!”

 

Olivia began to cry, as Leonard scrambled up to his feet, stepping over the freshly planted flowers to get to her.

 

“I’m sorry,” he cooed, picking her up. “Oh Livvie, I’m sorry baby girl. You’re Mama just has a way of startlin’ people with her wicked mouth.”

 

……………

 

By the time Louisa and Hikaru returned from their trip from the mountains, refreshed and happy, Julie was devastated at the fact that she had to leave. But with promises to see her again at Leonard and Jim’s for a summer barbeque and a day in the pool, Louisa managed to get the five year old out of the house and into the car.

 

“I wish Julie could stay forever,” Charlotte whined, as Chris shut the front door. “It’s not fair!”

 

“Julie has to go home once in a while, Charlie,” he said, leading her down the hall to the living room. “Her Mommy would be sad if she decided to stay here forever.”

 

Charlotte pouted, “Come on, Charlie. You know you’ll see her on Monday at Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones’s house. You can spend the whole day together in the pool and doing whatever it is you two do.”

 

“But I don’t have a bathing suit!” Charlotte exclaimed, stomping her foot. “Mommy says I can’t go in the pool without one.”

 

He sighed, “Sweetheart, I know that,” he nodded. “Which is why Mommy and I are taking you and your sisters to get bathing suits. Even I don’t have one.”

 

She gasped, “You don’t?” she asked, as he nodded. “But Daddy, you’re not a baby! Mommy says that once you turn old you stop getting tall.”

 

“First off, I’m not _old._ You have to be Grandpa’s age to be old,” he said, making her giggle. “And the bathing suit I had last summer lasted me a long time, even before you were born.”

 

“Come on babies,” Melanie said, as she made her way down the stairs. “Let’s get moving!”

  
Behind her, Sophie and Olivia held hands, as they moved down the stairs, holding onto the bars of the railing.

 

“We ready?” Melanie asked. “I know you’re just dying with anticipation, Chris.”

 

“Oh yes,” he scowled. “Bathing suit shopping is my favorite thing to do.”

 

She giggled, ‘You never complain when it’s me that has to get one,” she pointed out, grabbing her bag off the arm chair. “I remember the days when you used to sneak into the dressing room with me.”

 

“Well, I can’t do that now with these three,” he nodded toward the girls, who waited by the front door. “Next summer though.”

 

“If you’re good for the rest of the year,” Melanie teased, as they started towards the door. “Now remember, we need kid-friendly bathing suits. Don’t want the hotel to kick us out because you wanted to see me running around the pool with hardly anything on.”

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

“I think you should tell him, Mel,” Leonard sighed, as his sister put together a bowl of pretzels for the kids. “He’s your husband and he has the right to know.

 

Melanie sighed, “Len, I will tell him when the time is right,” she insisted. “Do you really want me to unleash my horror stories here? With the kids around?”

 

“I just want you to find a way to cope,” Leonard shrugged. “Keepin’ it all in ain’t healthy.”

 

Picking up the bowl, Melanie started towards the sliding door to the patio. “When I decide what time is right to tell him, I will,” she said. “Now, let’s stop talking about this and enjoy the day?”

 

He nodded reluctantly as she stepped outside, “Girls! I have pretzels here for you to eat,” she said, as the kids squealed. “Eat these for now.”

“Mommy, I want a hot dog!” Charlotte whined, as Chris slathered sunscreen on her.

 

“In a little bit, darlin’,” Leoanrd said, stepping outside with a pitcher of iced tea. “You guys go on and play in the pool with Mommy and Jo. It’s gonna take a while for the grill to warm up.”

 

Sophie and Olivia waited by the table, dressed in their little bathing suits, with their arm floaties on.

 

“Mama!” Sophia babbled, running over to her. “Up! Now!”

 

Melanie sighed, lifting her up off the gound. “Are you ready to go swimming?” she asked, as the girl nodded. “Did Daddy put sun screen on you both?”

 

“All of them are done,” Chris nodded, setting the bottle down on the table. “Jo’s checking the pool floats and getting all the toys out for them.”

 

“Can we go in now?” Charlotte asked, as she held onto Julie’s hand. “Please?”

 

Her Mother nodded, “But stay in the shallow end of the pool!” she warned. “You can go in the deep end after we eat, that way Daddy and Uncle Bones can swim with you two.”

 

The girls squealed, running out into the hot summer sun, jumping into the pool with a screech.

 

Chris stood up, shaking his head. “Do you want me to go in with you now?” he asked, as Melanie pulled her cover up off. “Can you manage with these two?”

 

She nodded, “Go on and get the food ready,” she said. “Jim and Hikaru should be home soon with the burger rolls and charcoal.”

 

“Okay,” he nodded, despite looking skeptical at the idea of her watching the twins and both Charlotte and Julie. “But if you need me, yell. We know how sneaky Charlie get’s when she’s in the pool.”

 

“I will,” she nodded, kissing him quickly. “Okay girls! Let’s go swimming!”

 

Leading Olivia and Sophia towards the in ground pool, Melanie carefully and slowly led Olivia into the water, while holding Sophia in her arms.

 

“It’s okay, Liv,” she said softly, as she whimpered. “Once you get in all the way it wont be so bad! Mommy’s got you!”

 

In the middle of the pool, Julie and Charlotte squealed, as they tossed a inflated beach ball back and forth; Joanna sat on the ledge, watching them closely as she soaked in the sun.

 

“There we go!” Melanie laughed, as Olivia stepped off the final step, squealing as she kicked her feet. “Hey Jo! Can you come here and hold onto Liv?”

 

The teen nodded, slipping into the water with a yelp, before swimming over to them. “Come on, Liv,’ she kissed the toddler on the cheek. “Wanna float with me?”

 

“ ‘Oh, swim!” Olivia babbled, as Joanna held onto her. “Swim!”

 

“How about you, Soph?” Melanie asked, as she latched onto her shoulder. “You wanna swim too?”

 

Sophia shook her head, “No swim!” she whimpered, wrapping her legs around Melanie as much as she could. “No swim, Mama!”

 

Quieting her down, Melanie slowly bobbed through the water, holding onto Sophia as she went, while keeping her attention on all the kids in the pool. The side gate opened, as Louisa appeared, holding a tote bag in on hand and a shopping bag in the other.

 

“Hello!” she called out, smiling at the kids. “I see we went head first into the pool, huh?”

 

“MOMMY!” Julie screeched, waving at her. “Are you coming in?”

 

Lousia set her bags down on one of the lounge chairs, “Soon,” she promised. “Let me settle in for a moment.”

 

“You has to put sunny-screen on!” Charlotte nodded, as she and Julie swam to the wall of the pool. “Because if you don’t, then you get ouchies on your skin.”

 

Melanie snorted, “If you need sun-screen, there’s a whole bunch on the table,” she said. “Len and Chris are in the kitchen getting the food ready for the grill.”

 

She nodded, “And where is the lovely Jim and Hikaru?” she asked, picking up her shopping bag. “Still at the store?”

 

“Yup!” Melanie nodded, as Sophia splashed at the water with her hand. “Should be home soon.”

 

The sound of the sliding door opened, followed by an array of chatter, made the girls pause in their swimming. “FOOD!” Julie and Charlotte screeched, as they splashed towards the ladder.

 

Startled, Sophia began to cry, wiggling away from Melanie in order to get out of the pool.

 

“Okay,” Melanie hushed, as she moved towards the steps of the pool. “How about we wait until after we eat to swim? That way Daddy can swim with you too?”

 

Stepping out of the pool, Melanie quickly went to one of the chairs and sat Sophia down, tugging the floats off her arms, before wrapping her up in a towel. “Jo? Are you okay with staying in the pool with Liv?”

 

“Yeah,” Joanna nodded, as she lightly swam in a tight circle with Olivia, making her screech in delight. “We’ll come out in a bit.”

 

Nodding, Melanie picked Sophia back up and followed Louisa towards the patio.

 

……….

 

Chris laid out in the lounge chair, watching as the kids swam in the pool; the oldest girls with Jim, Leonard and Hikaru, while Melanie and Louisa swam in the shallow end with Olivia.

 

“Dada!”

 

Turning his head, Chris spotted Sophia coming towards him, dragging an unopened bag of potato chips behind her.

 

“Whatcha got there, Soph?” he asked, sitting up to pull her onto the chair. “Did you steal a bag of chips?”

 

“Yum!” she nodded, as he opened the bag for her.

 

It was nearing six-thirty, the sun setting slowly in the Western sky, brining a cool breeze in as the summer day came to a close. After a hearty lunch of burgers, hot dogs and all the helpings, the pool was off limits for a while until the bellies could settle. As the boys cleaned up and lounged around the table, Melanie and Louisa took the girls and the towels onto the lawn and laid them out. When Chris found them all laying in the hot sun, he was slightly worried that his wife had gone crazy. But she insisted that the girls had enough sun screen on to lay out, which left him puzzled.

 

 _“So what are you doing?”_ he’d asked, as Charlotte giggled.

 

“ _Daddy! We’re getting color!”_ she squealed. “ _Are you going to get color too?”_

Flashforward to five hours later, and Chris was exhausted; swimming and running after four kids was enough exercise to last him for a lifetime.

 

“You don’t want to swim with your sisters?” he asked, as Sophia shoved a handful of potato chips into her mouth. “You’d like the water if you tried it, Soph.”

 

She continued to eat, too wrapped up with her snack to care about swimming and being in the pool with her Mother and sisters. For now, she was content with sitting on her Father’s lap and stuffing her face.

 

“I’m gonna teach you how to swim,” he continued, running his fingers through her hair. “That way you can play in the pool all summer long with Charlie and Liv.”

 

“No swim!” Sophia shook her head, abandoning the bag of chips to lay out on his chest. “Dada sweep!”

 

Chris shifted her against his chest, moving the bag of chips off to the side, while pulling the dry towel up to cover her.

 

“Tomorrow, you can sleep all day if you want,” he said, kissing her head. “Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim are going to watch you and your sisters, while Mommy and Daddy go out. Then, when we come home, we’ll watch movies and play games.”

 

As they laid quietly on the chair, Chris didn’t notice when Melanie climbed out of the pool, making her way towards them.

 

“What are we doing over here?” she asked, pulling a towel off the chair next to theirs. “I see a bag of chips here.”

 

Chris yawned, “Sophie was just telling me all the things she’s going to do tomorrow,” he said, as she wiped her face with the towel. “Done for the day?”

 

She nodded, “Louisa’s getting Olivia out of her floaties and I’m going to take her upstairs to shower,” she said, as Sophia turned her head to look at her. “I told the boys to wrap it up and get the girls out of the pool and into the bath. That way we can have ice cream and get them home and into bed at a decent hour.”

 

“Sounds good,” Chris nodded, as Sophia snuggled closer to him. “I’m going to bring this one in and settle her onto the couch.”

 

“Okay,” Melanie nodded, as Louisa led Olivia over to them. “Are you ready for a shower, Liv?”

 

She nodded, “Mama! Bafh!”

 

Melanie giggled, “Yes! A bath!” she said, picking her up. “Let’s get out of these wet clothes!”

 

…………….

 

After showers and baths, the girls were all dressed in pajamas and slurping down bowls of ice-cream, giggling at one another. Once they were done, hands and faces wiped clean from their sticky treats, they were sent off into the den to watch cartoons.

 

“Give them a half an hour,” Jim snorted, as he set the bowls into the sink. “They’ll be out cold.”

 

“I hope so,” Melanie sighed, tossing out the garbage left behind. “I need a full night’s worth of sleep.”

 

Leonard snorted, earning a glare from her, as he set the whipped cream and chocolate syrup back into the fridge.

 

“Well, I’m gonna hop in the shower really quick,” Jim said, as he set the sponge down. “Be back in ten!”

 

As Jim left the kitchen, the giggling and squealing from the den filled the air.

 

“Daddy! I can’t hear the cartoon!” Charlotte whined, as the twins squealed. “Uncle Hikaru, make the teeevee louder!”

 

Leonard opened up the dishwasher and started loading up the dirty bowls and spoons in, while the running water cleaned out the sink.

 

“ Jim and I are going to start packing up a few things for the trip,” he said, as Melanie wiped the counter down. “He made a list of things that we need to buy, so I’ll have him text you the entire thing that way you two can figure out how much stuff to buy between the two of us.”

 

She nodded, “That sounds good,” she nodded. “Did you two get that confirmation email about the restaurants? Mine came today at seven this morning and I quickly confirmed it all.”

 

Leonard chuckled, “Jim’s been on top of this whole thing since we booked the room and plane fare,” he sighed. “He’s so excited to go again, talkin’ about all the rides we can go on now that Jo’s taller.”

 

“I wish Chris could be like that,” she shook her head. “He’s worried about the twins running off into the crowds and all these other awful things. I told him to stop being such a Debbie downer and think of the positives.”

 

“You can always rent a stroller at the park if you end up not bringing yours,” he shrugged. “There’s no way in hell you two are going to lug around your crap and two three year olds without one.”

 

Melanie nodded absentmindly, growing tired after a long day in the sun and pool. Setting the sponge back into the sink, she could feel her brother staring at her.

  
“What?” she finally asked, sighing deeply. “You’re starting holes into me and it’s uncomfortable.”

 

“Just promise me that you’ll tell Chris before we go,” Leonard finally said, looking ashamed at the fact that he was begging. “I know I said I wouldn’t push you anymore but Mel… the longer you wait the more upset he’ll be. Don’t wait ten years from now to tell him.”

 

She held up her hands, “I will tell him before the trip,” she promised.

 

“Tell him what?”

 

Melanie quickly turned around, spotting Chris in the entryway of the kitchen. “Ummm…”

 

Chris frowned then gasped, “Are you pregnant?” he asked.

 

“No!” she shook her head quickly. “I’m pretty sure one can’t get pregnant a few days after having a baby talk, Chris. You of all people should know this.”

 

“Then what do you have to tell me?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest. “Melanie..”

 

She shook her head, “I will tell you at home,” she said, ignoring the stern look his was giving her. “Chris, I swear! I will tell you when we get home and have the girls in bed.”

 

He sighed, “Fine,” he nodded, moving to the refrigerator, pulling out a few juice boxes. “The girls were thirsty,” he said, before making his way back into the den.

 

Melanie sighed, “Fuck,” she muttered, covering her face with her hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Shortly after arriving home, Chris and Melanie made sure the girls were asleep and tucked into their beds, before moving into their own bedroom to talk. There were a couple close calls, as Sophia woke up wanting her toy and a hug from Chris; to which both were quickly given and the toddler was back in dreamland, snoring as she clung to her Dory doll.

 

Before Chris could start the dreaded conversation, Melanie suggested that they get ready for bed. After a long day in the hot sun, coming home to an ice-box of a bedroom gave Melanie the chills and she didn’t want to have this conversation lying down under the blankets. So they quickly changed into pajamas and sat across from each other on the bed.

 

“Okay,” Melanie let out a huge sigh, running her fingers through her hair. “Now, what I’m going to tell you has nothing to do with having a baby.”

 

Chris nodded, “Is it health related?” he asked, worried and on the verge of being terrified.

 

She shook her head, “It’s about something that occurred a long time ago, before I moved to Seattle and met you,” she said, taking his hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Mel…” he started off, stopping when she shook her head. “Okay… “

 

“When I was little… up until I moved out for college,” she started, pausing to look down at her lap.

 

Chris frowned, “Mellie, whatever it is, you can tell me,” he said softly, squeezing her hand to remind her that he was still there.

 

She sighed, “The big reason why I despise my Mother…..why I couldn’t see her in the end… was that,” she shook her head as tears filled her eyes. “God, I want to tell you because you deserve to know, but I’m afraid that you’ll look at me like some weakling and judge me forever.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Chris pulled her forward, closer so that he could wrap his arms around her. “I’m not going to look at you any different than I am right now and I won’t judge you. If this helps you with moving on and for me to understand you, then tell me.”

 

Melanie sniffled, “Don’t be afraid to tell me anything, Mel,” Chris said, pushing her hair away from her face. “Okay?”

 

She nodded, sitting up to look at him. “My Mother used to beat me.”

 

There, it was out. The secret that kept Melanie’s thoughts about her Mother in a dark place for almost all her life. Mentally, she cursed herself because the revelation didn’t make her feel any better at that moment, as Chris stared at her with utter confusion on his face.

 

“Wh—what?” he shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it.

 

“It was minor when I was younger, getting into trouble with the kids in the town,” she started. “But when Lenny left for culinary school instead of law or medical, she took her anger out for him on me.”

 

She let out a watery sigh, not even realizing that she was crying freely now. “Daddy doesn’t know because he was never home enough to see it and she made sure to get me where clothes would hide the marks,” she said. “It stopped the day I left for college and I never told anyone because no one would’ve believed me in Georgia and I didn’t want to make anyone else feel sorry for me.”

 

Chris, who was her rock in everything, sat before her with tears filling his eyes. “Please don’t’ cry,” she shook her head, sobbing. “I don’t want you to cry over it.”

 

“Mellie,” he shook his head, pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“It’s one of the big reasons why I stopped going to Georgia after Joanna was born and why I refused to see her when she was dying,” Melanie said. “I didn’t want her in my life anymore and I didn’t want her around our children.”

 

He hugged her tightly to himself, “I just.. I just don’t understand how a woman could put her hands on her own child,” he shook his head, as she cried.

 

Melanie shrugged, not knowing the answer either. “I.. I don’t want you to look at me differently, Chris. Don’t look at me now as if I’m some wounded creature, who can’t handle herself.”

 

“I don’t,” he shook his head, reaching up to cup the side of her face. “You’re still Melanie Pike, my wife and the mother of my children, and you are so goddamn beautiful.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, “So this doesn’t change my view on you at all, in any way. I love you as much as I did yesterday and this morning and I’m going to love you just as much tomorrow morning and everyday after that. Sure, now I understand more about your reasons as to why you didn’t want to see her or speak to her. But I would never look at you as a weakling, Mel. You’re the strongest woman I know and you’ll get through this. Wanna know why?”

 

“Why?” she sniffled, rubbing her nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

 

“Because you’ve got me. You’ve got Len and your Dad, and everyone else in our crazy family,” he said, giving her hip a squeeze. “And we sure as hell won’t give up on you.”

 

Melanie nodded while bursting into another round of tears and sobbing, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his neck. They sat like that for a while, crying and holding onto one another for dear life. Finally, after what felt like hours, Melanie’s hysterical sobs died down and turned into whimpers and sniffles.

 

“Come on,” Chris whispered, kissing her forehead. “Let’s get you tucked in and you can get some sleep.”

 

Moving off his lap, Melanie moved to the head of the bed, as Chris pulled the blankets down for them to climb underneath. Once she was laying against her pillows, Chris pulled the sheets and comforter up and laid back against his own. As soon as the blanket fell, Melanie was at his side, wrapping her arms and legs around him, holding onto him for dear life.

 

“Shhhh,” he rubbed her back gently. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, honey.”

 

“I don’t want to tell my Dad,” she whispered. “I don’t want him to know.”

 

Chris nodded, “We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” he said. “Try to get some sleep now, Mel.”

 

Burrowing further under the blanket and closer to Chris, Melanie tried to relax and stop the shudders that ripped through her body as she quietly cried.

 

Sleep didn’t come easy that night.

 

………….

 

It was Sophia and Olivia who woke them the next morning, climbing into their bed at ten to nine. With Leonard and Jim due to arrive before noon, Chris quietly climbed out of bed as the twins cuddle next to their Mother and went to take a shower. It wasn’t a relaxing one, which he needed to calm his aching joints after playing with the kids the day before. Instead, he thought about a young Melanie, being hit and screamed at by Eleanor and it was enough to drive him mad.

 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Melanie was sitting up in bed with Sophia on sitting on her lap.

 

“Mama, I go bye bye,” Sophia nodded, as Melanie kissed her chubby fingers. “I go bye bye.”

 

“You’re going to play with Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim,” Melanie said, her voice scratchy after hours of crying. “They’ll take you and your sisters to the park and then maybe to get some ice cream.”

 

Sophia pouted as Melanie looked over at him, “Do you want me to start breakfast?” she asked, as he grabbed his clothes out of the closet.

 

Chris shook his head, “I’ll do it,” he said, moving back to the bathroom. “That way you can take a shower and get ready for the day.”

 

“Okay,” Melanie said quietly, as Olivia held up her toy pig, babbling at it. “Let’s go wake up, Charlie.”

 

………….

 

Sophia squealed as she went down the slide, landing right into Jim’s arms as she reached the end.

 

“Oh boy, Sophie!” Jim chuckled, as he lifted her up. “You sure do like the slide, huh?”

 

Near the jungle gym, Charlotte and Julie swung from the bars, squealing in delight as Joanna spotted them both.

 

“Joose!” Sophia nodded. “Joose!”

 

Jim nodded, “I’ve got a juice box for you,” he said, carrying her over to the bench that held their bag. “Let’s drink our juice and watch the others for a bit.”

 

Setting her down, Jim pulled out the juice box and shoved the straw in, handing it over to her. “Try not to squeeze this one too hard,” he warned, sitting next to her. “Look at Uncle Bones and Livvie. She’s on the swing going really high, huh?”

 

Across the playground, Leonard stood in front of the swing set, pushing a screeching Olivia back and forth.

 

“How high should we go, Liv?” Jim heard him ask. “Wanna go to the moon?”

 

Jim couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him, as Leonard played with his niece. He quickly glanced over at the others, making sure that neither Charlotte or Julie fell from the monkey bars and that Joanna was in fact watching their every move. One slip, and Jim knew that Chris, Mel and Louisa would have their balls on platters.

 

Finishing her juice box, Sophia handed it over to Jim, who quickly tossed it into the trash can near the bench.

 

“Now what?” he asked, as Sophia stood on the bench. “Sophie, no standing on the bench.”

 

“Hug!” she demanded, leaning forward with her arms out. “Hug, now!”

 

He nodded, “I’ll give you a hug,” he growled, pulling her down to him. “You little monster baby.”

 

Sophia squealed as he smothered her with hugs and kisses, trying her best to wiggle away from him. But Jim held onto her tightly, that way she wouldn’t take a tumble onto the ground.

 

“What’s all this squealing? Do we have a piglet here?”

 

Jim looked up and smiled as Leonard stepped out of the sandbox, Olivia perched onto his hip. “I say we have two piglets here,” he said, nodding to Olivia. “Did you guys have fun on the swings?”

 

Leonard sat down next to his husband, setting Olivia on his lap. “I think Liv here wants to go to space,” he nodded, digging through the bag for a juice box and some sanitary wipes. “Find some astro-piggies in a rocket.”

 

“ ‘Iggy!” Olivia nodded, as Leonard wiped her hands off with the napkin. “ ‘Iggy rock!”

 

“That’s right,” Leonard tweaked her nose. “Piggy in a rocket.”

 

As the twins babbled at one another, Jim and Leonard sat back on the bench and enjoyed the summer afternoon. It was a cool day, compared to the last few weeks of a heat wave that tackled Seattle at full force. With July rounding the corner, the season was still in its early stages.

 

“Is it just me, or did Mel and Chris look absolutely miserable this morning?” Jim asked, as he watched Charlotte and Julie running towards the slide. “Their eyes were so bloodshot and swollen.”

“Maybe it was a rough night with the kids?” Leonard offered, despite the awful feeling that rolled in the pit of his belly.

 

Jim shrugged, “I don’t know,” he sighed, before turning to look at him. “I hope they’re not fighting or anything drastic.”

 

Leonard wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. “I’m sure they’re fine,” he nodded. “It was a long day in the sun and jumping in and out of the pool takes its toll on you after a while.”

 

“Doesn’t help with you have these munchkins,” Jim said, as he kissed Sophie on the cheek. “Right?”

 

“Ice pop!”

 

“You’ll get an ice pop soon, “Leonard promised, as Olivia chucked her empty juice box onto the bench. “As soon as Charlie and Julie are done playin’, we’ll get ice cream.”

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

A few days after her revelation, Melanie tried to get her life back on track and in the present, as the summer season moved on quickly. Now came the lists of what to pack for Disney, along with how much sunscreen and how big of a first aid kit was needed, filled her everyday chores. The last thing she wanted to think about, as she prepared for their vacation, was her sad and pitiful childhood.

 

“We’re going for a week,” Chris said, one afternoon, as Melanie wrote out a list of clothes that needed to be packed. “How many clothes could we possibly need?”

 

“August is supposed to be the hottest month of the year in Florida,” Melanie said, as she scribbled out how many pairs of underpants she needed to pack for herself and the girls. “And the laundry machine is one of those ridiculous coin-operated ones.”

 

Chris sighed, rolling onto his back. “So, we can always do laundry in the middle of the week,” he said. “I’m sure there’ll be a night when we decide to stay in so the girls can watch a movie or play in the pool.”

 

“What about rain gear?” Melanie asked. “Should we pack rain boots?”

 

“Mel, if those suitcases weigh more than the required weight, it’s going to cost us a fortune,” he warned. “It rains on and off in Florida, unless it’s a hurricane. Just pack their sneakers and sandals. If it rains, then we’ll find a place to wait it out.”

 

She huffed, “Don’t stress out over it, Mel,” Chris yawned. “We’ve got a full month before we leave and that’s plenty of time to get everything sorted out.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Melanie said, setting the notepad down on the bed. “This is a big trip, Chris. It’s not like the ones we take to your parents’ house, which is loaded with enough stuff for the girls. I sill have to get an extra inhaler for Liv, just incase she has an asthma attack when we’re there….”

 

Lying out next to him, Melanie rested the side of her head on her arms, and sighed deeply.

 

“Disney is a big place,” Chris said, as he rolled over onto his stomach. “They have first-aid centers all over and if we run out of sunscreen, I’m sure your brother and Jim will have a bottle or two with them. And if we have a load of dirty laundry by the second day, so what? It’s summer time and it’s going to be hot, which is something we can’t change.”

 

“Why are you so calm all of the sudden?” she frowned. “Before, you were worried about crowds and how we’d manage taking the three of them to each park.”

 

Chris shrugged, “Maybe I did my own research about the place?” he said, earning a scowl from her. “What? I was curious and you were out with Gaila, so I read up on what to expect when we’re there.”

Melanie sat up, propping herself on her elbows. “And what else did you learn, Christopher?” she asked.

 

“Well, Melanie, after careful observation, it seems that Charlotte can go on several rollercoasters which sound too scary for a five year old,” he said. “And, I figured out how to get to one side of the park to the other in under fifteen minutes.”

 

She snorted, “Best places to shop?” she asked. “You know the girls are going to want souvenirs’ and Charlie’s gonna cry about getting something for Julie when we’re there.”

 

He huffed, “I’m telling you now, Mel, we’re putting a budget on the shopping,” he warned, as she rolled her eyes. “I’m serious. They have so many toys right now, along with clothes, and they don’t need to carrying home a hundred more.”

 

“I’ll remember that when you have to bribe them,” she warned. “You’re a sucker for the pouting and the “Dada pwease!” that Olivia and Sophia use against you.”

 

“Yeah well.. this time I’m serious,” he shook his head, reaching out to rest his hand on the small of her back.

 

Melanie hummed in response, laying her head back down on the bed. “Why is your hand creeping towards my ass?” she mumbled a few minutes later.

 

“It’s like a magnet,” he snickered, his hand tracing the lacey panties that covered her. “And you’re the one that didn’t put pants on.”

 

She sighed, “It’s too hot for pants,” she mumbled, wiggling under his hold. “Stop touching my butt! I don’t do that kinda stuff and you know it.”

 

“So roll over and let me do it the other way,” he said, patting her hip. “Come on. The kids are taking a nap and they ‘re not going to be up for a while.”

 

“Chris, stop,” she whined, shifting her head against the mattress. “Maybe later.”

 

He groaned, “Melllllllll,” he whined, wrapping his arm around her waist to drag her across the bed. “You’re being mean.”

 

Melanie kicked him lightly, “I’m not in the mood right now,” she shot back. “Don’t be a pain in the ass now.”

 

“Fine,” he huffed, as she settled next to him. “I’ll take a nap instead.”

 

She snorted, “You do that,” she yawned, rolling onto her side to face him. “Don’t pout, Christopher. It’s not going to get you anywhere and you know it.”

 

…………

 

 

Fourth of July came quickly, as everyone gathered at the Pike house, brining enough food to feed an army. Along with the food, came the booze, which worried Melanie to no end, no matter how many times Leonard insisted it was fine.

 

“ _The idea of drinking that shit makes me stomach roll,”_ he said, when she announced that the holiday would take place at their home. _“As long as the boys have enough to keep them happy, I’ll be fine with my girly non-alcoholic drinks.”_

Sure enough, Scotty knew enough non-alcoholic, as well as alcoholic, drinks to make as the party began. The grill was on and used at full force, cooking burgers, dogs and other delicious items for everyone. The tiny kiddie pool had been filled and placed on the lawn for the younger kids, while Hikaru and Pavel tried to set up a fire pit for marshmallows and smore’s.

 

“Daddy! Can Julie and I break the corn?” Charlotte asked, as Melanie carried out a tray of corn on the cob. “Please?”

 

“It’s not breaking the corn,’ Chris corrected her, as she and Julie climbed into the chairs. “But yes, you two can pull the corn husks off for me.”

 

As the two five year olds went to work, Jim and Leonard brought out the platters of burgers, hotdogs and chicken that would go on the grill, along with the various bottles of barbeque sauce.

 

“Make sure you even it out,” Gaila said, as she followed them. “If you put all the spicy barbeque on it, everyone’s gonna drink like a goddamn fish.”

 

“Relax, Gaila,” Jim snickered, as the red head glared at him. “Besides, Scotty’s going to get shitfaced either way, since alcohol is choice of drug.”

 

She glared at him, turning on her heel to stalk back into the house, as Monty and Olivia ran outside.

 

“Nice Jim,” Chris muttered, as he wrapped the corn in foil. “Now Mel will come out here and yell at _me_ because you can’t control your mouth.”

 

“She will not,” Jim snorted, waving his hand at him, as Olivia came over to them. “Hey boogie! Whatcha got there?”

 

Squatting down, Jim smiled as the girl held a little bowl filled with diced fruit. “Wow, look at all that stuff you got there! Do you have the same thing too, Monty?”

 

“Yumm-oh!” Monty nodded, holding his bowl at to him. “ Eeeweeee!”

 

“Kiwi’s! Oh, I love kiwi’s,” Jim nodded, as Monty ate his light snack. “I love everything that your Mommie’s cut up in there for us to eat.”

 

Olivia held up a piece of cantaloupe, holding it out to Jim as an offering. “Eat!” she demanded, as Jim chuckled. “Now! Eat now!”

 

Takin the piece from her, Jim quickly tossed it into his mouth and nodded, “Mmmmmhmmm, yummy!”

 

The kids squealed in delight at the response they got, as Jim stood up. “Let’s sit down at the table and eat,” he said, as they wobbled across the patio. “That way you don’t drop your snacks on the floor.”

 

Leonard was coming up the back steps with Joanna, as Jim picked each child up, stopping to watch him. Once the kids were at the table, eating their fruit, Jim looked up at him and smiled.

 

“What are you doing, stranger?” he asked, as Leonard made his way over to him. “You left Sophie all alone in the pool?”

  
“Naw,” he shook his head, wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist. “Louisa’s got her eye on that one, tryin’ to bribe her with food to get out of the pool.”

 

Jim snickered, “Why didn’t you just pick her up and carry her up here?” he asked. “It’s a little pool, Bones.”

 

Chris snorted, “Because Sophie would scream her head off and our neighbors would call the cops on us,” he said, moving to set the first set of burgers on the grill with the corn.

 

“Once you tell her that the food is done, she’ll be up here bouncing in her seat,” Leonard snickered, pressing a kiss to Jim’s cheek.

 

“You’re very affectionate today, Mr. McCoy,” Jim giggled, as Leonard pressed a series of kisses against his neck.

 

At the table, Julie and Charlotte looked up from their mess and squealed. “KISS!” they both demanded, as Jim wiggled in Leonard’s arms. “KISS! KISS!”

 

Jim gave Leonard a quick peck, earning groans in response. “What?” he asked, turning to look at the girls. “Not good enough?”

 

“No! You have to kiss him like Daddy kisses Mommy!” Charlotte demanded, standing up in the chair. “Like, spin him around and then kiss him!”

 

“Charlotte, sit down!” Chris scolded, as she slowly moved to her butt. “And stop fussing with your Uncle’s.”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him, earning a giggle from Julie, as Chris shot Charlotte a warning glare. When he turned his back towards the grill, Leonard winked at his goddaughter and did what she asked.

 

“Oooh!! It’s so romantical like!” Julie squealed, clapping her hands. “I’m gonna make my Mommy and Hikaru kiss like that too!”

 

Giving Leonard another kiss, Jim stepped away and went to clear off the mess from the table, “You two go on and play,” he said, tossing the remains of the corn into the garbage can near the railing. “When the food’s ready, we’ll call for you.”

 

Scrambling out of their seats, Julie and Charlotte ran into the house, while Leonard followed behind them.

 

“Now they’ll make it a mission to get everyone to kiss,” Chris warned, as Jim moved to stand next to him. “I just wonder who Pavel’s kissin’ tonight.”

 

…………..

 

The beach towels and picnic blankets laid out across the back lawn, as the kids laid out with their s’more’s and other sweets, to watch the fireworks. Pavel and Scotty manned the fire pit, eating marshmallow after marshmallow, while the others moved back and forth from the patio table.

 

“I’m tired at it’s only seven-thirty,” Gaila pouted, as she pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her hands. “Damn mosquitos!”

 

“They should all be asleep in an hour or two,” Louisa sighed, as she rested her feet on Hikaru’s lap. “I for one, plan on sleeping into tomorrow morning.”

 

Hikaru pouted, “Lucky,” he mumbled. “I have rounds starting at a quarter to seven.”

 

A tray of freshly made s’more’s was set on the table, as Leonard sat down next to Jim. “Those two are down there, stuffing their faces with everythin’,” he muttered, as Jim reached for a gooey creation. “I think Pavel’s tryin to roast gummy worms.”

 

“As long as Scotty doesn’t burn himself this year,” Gaila sighed. “I hope the kids are okay down there.”

 

“Oh, they’re fine,” Chris chuckled, as Melanie reached for a s’more. “They’ve got enough junk food and juice boxes to keep them occupied for a while.”

 

The sky lit up with a shower of multicolored lights, fireworks going off all around the neighborhood. Each firework that went off made the kids squeal in delight and screech when they were too loud. When a cherry bomb went off, loud enough to set off a few car alarms, the youngest of the bunch were sent running up the steps in tears.

 

“Oh no!” Melanie gasped, as the twins and Monty ran for their parents. “Come on, shhhh.”

 

Sophia went straight to her, reaching up for her, while Olivia went to Chris. Pulling the girls up onto their laps, they quickly went from joking with their friends about sugar comas, to consoling hysterically crying three year olds in a blink of an eye.

 

“It’s okay, Olivia,” Chris said, as she clutched his shirt. “Shhhh, it’s okay.”

 

“Dada owie!” she cried, hiccupping as she reached up to cover her ears. “Owieeeeee!”

 

Across the table, Monty clung to Gaila’s sweatshirt as she wiped his runny nose. When Monty showed no sign of quieting down, like the twins, Hikaru stood up from his seat.

  
“I’ll get Scotty,” he said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “It’s alright, little man. Have a s’more and your Dad will be up here in a bit.”

 

Hikaru quickly made his way down the steps, moving across the lawn to Pavel and Scotty, while the kids cried and whimpered. More fireworks went off, sending the kids scrambling.

 

“There’s nowhere else to go, Sophie,” Melanie said, as the toddler tried to climb over her shoulder. “Sophia, come on!”

 

Jim, who’d quickly rushed back into the house as Hikaru went to get Scotty, came running back out with two blankets.

 

“I took these from your closet in the hall,” he said, handing a blanket over to both Chris and Melanie. “Maybe if you cover them up like little eskimo’s, it’ll buffer the sound.”

 

Chris nodded, “Le’s try it,” he shrugged, shaking the blanket out. “Here we go, Liv. Let’s wrap this around ya and you can sit here with us for now.”

 

Once the twins were swaddled in the blankets, they’d calmed down slightly, their cries turning into whimpers, as they rested against their parents.

 

“What happened?” Scotty asked, as he stepped up onto the patio. “Come here, lad. Let’s get yeh a cuppa’ juice and we’ll sit on the couch.”

 

Taking Monty from Gaila, the couple excused themselves and went into the house to calm their son down, leaving the others to sit at the table.

 

“Well,” Louisa sighed, sitting back in her eat. “That was eventful.”

 

………….

 

By nine, the girls were upstairs in their beds asleep, as the guests went home. Leonard and Jim stayed behind, along with Pavel, to clean up the mess in the yard and kitchen, before heading home around nine-thirty. With the fireworks dying down as the night rolled on, no one wanted to take any chances with the kids waking up in the middle of the night screaming.

 

Charlotte slept with her television on, playing reruns of _The Witches of Waverly Place_ and _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody._ With no television in the twins’ room, it wasn’t long, after Chris and Melanie got into bed, that a firework sent the twins running to climb into bed with them.

 

“Okay,” Chris sighed, as Olivia rolled around to get comfortable. “Hold your piggy tight, Liv.”

 

She clutched all four of her toy pigs to her chest, curling up next to him with a whimper. Sophia on the other hand, tried to lie on top of Melanie, who tried to get her onto the mattress.

 

“Just lay still and I’ll hold you,” Melanie said, as Sophia screeched in frustration. “You can’t lay on me, Sophie.”

 

“Mama! I no like!” she shook her head, covering her ears with her hands. “Noooo!!”

 

Ten minutes of shifting and getting the twins to settle down, they were both out cold between their parents. Sophia laid out in the middle of the bed like a starfish, her arms and legs going in every direction. Olivia lay curled up in a ball, two out of the four pigs in her arms, while the others lay scattered on the bed.

 

“You know they’ll continue this until next week,” Melanie whispered, as the twins snored quietly between them. “Fireworks don’t stop after the Fourth, Chris.”

 

He nodded, rubbing Olivia’s back gently as she slept. “We’ll have to figure something out,” he said, as he pulled the quilt up to cover them both. “At least it’s the two of them and Charlie’s up in her own bed.”

 

 

“Thank god,” Melanie sighed, as Sophia rolled over onto her belly. “Otherwise one of us would be sleeping on the floor.”

 

“Hmmm,” he nodded, watching as they both slept.

 

Melanie yawned, “I hate this holiday for this reason,” she sighed. “And for another.”

 

Chris knew what she was talking about, considering it was the Fourth of July nearly eight years ago, in which they broke up after Scotty and Gaila’s surprise engagement. After their reconciliation, that date and holiday was a sore spot for Melanie; a reminder that she almost lost it all, had it not been for Jim and Leonard, pushing Chris to delay her departure to New York until after Christmas that year.

 

“In a few days the fireworks will run out, and these idiots won’t have anything else to blow up,” he whispered, lying back against his pillows. “Until then, let’s just worry about getting some sleep before they wake up again.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wrap this installment up and move on to the next story, which will be all about Disney. At least, I think that's what I'm aiming for right now.


	46. Chapter 46

On the night that Chris and Melanie planned to reveal the surprise trip to the girls, they spend the first half preparing dinner. With the family due to leave for Orlando that Sunday morning, it would be a long weekend, leading up to that moment. It was also Jim and Leonard’s plan to tell Joanna that same evening as well, having packed part of her suitcase earlier that morning while she went off to the movies with her friends that Friday afternoon. With the suitcases almost done, Melanie tried her best to keep the surprise to herself, as she made the final lists and wrote out a time table for their restaurant visits and getting the last minute necessities before Saturday night.

 

“Do you know your name?” Melanie asked, as the twins “helped” her with the vegetables. “What’s your sisters name?” she asked, looking at Sophie.

 

“O’Ivvie!” she squealed, holding a piece of a green bell pepper in her hand. “O’Ivvie!”

 

Chris, standing at the stove, snorted as Charlie sat at the counter mixing the gravy up to go into the microwave.

 

Melanie smiled, “O’Ivvie?” she asked, as Sophia nodded. “What’s your sisters name, O’Ivvie?”

 

“Pia!” Olivia giggled. “Pia! Pia! Pia!”

 

The twins babbled and wiggled in their chairs, as Melanie sliced another pepper. “Who am I?” she asked them, pointing to herself.

 

“Mama!” they both shouted in unison.

 

“Who’s that?” Melanie asked, pointing to Charlotte. “She’s your big sister, right?”

 

They nodded “ ‘Arie!” Olivia waved at her. “ “Arie, hihi!

 

Melanie giggled, “And who’s that by the stove?” she asked, as Chris waved to them, sending them into a fit of squeals and shrieks.

 

“DAAADEEEE!”

 

“I think they like me more,” Chris shrugged, as Sophia stood on her chair waving at him. “Sit Soph!”

 

She did what she was told, munching on the wilting slice of pepper, as Melanie continued to chop. “You guys are being so good today,” Melanie said, as they watched her. “We’ll have a nice dinner and then we’ll play downstairs for a little while.”

 

“Mommy! Can we have ice cream later?” Charlotte asked, climbing down from her chair.

 

“We can have ice cream,” Chris nodded, bringing the stack of napkins over to the table. “But you have to be good during and after dinner.”

 

He took the plate of chopped peppers back to the stove, while Melanie cleaned off the table. Charlotte helped with the napkins, folding them in half for each place setting, while Olivia and Sophia watched her.

 

“ “Arie! I want!” Sophia nodded, as Charlotte set a napkin down on the table. “I want!”

 

“You has to wait until Daddy says yes,” Charlotte informed her, as she moved to the next spot at the table.

 

Sophie began to whine, scowling at her older sister as she put the napkins out.

 

“Sophia, you can wait five minutes,” Chris said, as he cooked. “Remember, if you want ice cream later, you better be good between now and then.”

 

Moving to the refrigerator, Melanie took out a bottle of juice and grabbed three cups from the dish rack. Bringing them back to the table, she quickly poured and divided the cups for the girls, sitting them up in their chairs to avoid any accidents before dinner could start.

 

“I want you three to sit nice at the table,” she said, as Sophia guzzled her drink down, before demanding more. “I know you guys can do this for five minutes.”

 

“Kay, Mommy,” Charlotte nodded, pulling her feet up onto the chair. “Daddy! Don’t forget to put extra gravy on my chicken!”

 

“I won’t, Charlie,” he promised, as Melanie came over to help him. “Extra gravy and extra peppers.”

 

………………

 

After dinner, once the plates were cleared off and the food moved into storage containers for tomorrow’s leftovers, the girls rushed after Melanie into the bathroom to wash their hands and faces. Chris went into the living room and moved the pile of stuffed animals off the sofa and into the toy bin near the wall, before sitting down on the recliner with a sigh.

 

Between the last minute packing and making sure everything was set with the airline and hotel, Chris was readily waiting for Sunday morning to come. A whole week to get away was a dream, even though the days would be spent going from park to park with the kids and battling high temperatures and humidity. There would be days when everyone would be crabby, which was a given whenever the summer rolled in, but it would be worth it in the end.

 

“DAAADEEE!”

 

Sitting up, Chris turned and looked over the arm of the recliner as the twins came barreling into the living room, squealing and giggling and they stopped in front of him.

 

“What are you two doing?” he asked, as they held hands and beamed at him. “Did you do something bad in the bathroom?”

 

“Just a bit of splashing,” Melanie said, as she and Charlotte came in after them. “And they used up a bit too much soap for my liking.”

 

Chris shook his head, as Charlotte climbed onto the sofa. “You two and the soap,” he said, as the twins giggled. “Go sit with Charlie on the sofa,” he said, nodding towards the piece of furniture. “Mommy and Daddy have to talk to you three about something important.”

 

“Are we getting another kitty?!” Charlotte asked, sitting up with a smile. “YAYY!!!”

 

“We’re not getting a kitty,” Melanie shook her head, as she and Chris moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table. “But, I think this will be better than a kitty.”

 

The five year old pouted, “I want a kitty,” she mumbled, as Chris snorted.

 

Melanie sighed, “Daddy and I have to talk about that for a while,” she said, as she continued to pout. “If you keep pouting, we won’t tell you the surprise.”

 

With a huff, Charlotte managed to tone down the pouting, watching her parents carefully as they glanced at one another. 

“So, “Chris began, trying his best to keep himself from blurting out the news with little care. “Mommy and I are taking you guys on a vacation Sunday! “

 

“What’s that?” Charlotte frowned, as Olivia squealed.

 

“It’s when you leave home for a few days and you go somewhere else for fun,” Melanie said. “So Daddy and I are doing just that with the three of you.”

 

Sophia babbled as she played with the sofa pillow, “Where are we going?” Charlotte asked, still confused about the concept of a vacation and leaving the house for a long period of time. “Are we staying with Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim?”

 

Chris shook his head, “No,” he said slowly, glancing at Melanie. “But they’re coming with us, along with Joanna.”

 

“Daddy, stop making my head confused!” Charlotte exclaimed. “Where are we going?!”

 

“Easy,” he chuckled as she scowled at him. “Mommy? You wanna tell them?”

 

Melanie beamed and nodded, “We’re going to….” She trailed off, as the kids looked at her. “Disney World!”

 

Charlotte’s jaw dropped and her eyes went wide, while the twins could hardly understand what that meant.

 

“We’re going to see Mickey Mouse!” Chris nodded, earning a squeal from Sophia.

 

“MOUSE! MOUSE!” she screeched, while Olivia did the same. “MOUSE!”

 

Melanie giggled as Charlotte looked between her and Chris, “Really?” she asked, as they nodded. “OH MY GOODNESS!”

 

Scrambling off the couch, Charlotte managed to throw herself between her parents, pulling them into a hug, while the twins chanted “mouse” over and over again.

 

“When do we leave?” Charlotte asked, as Chris pulled her onto his lap.

 

“We’re all going early Sunday morning,” he said, as Melanie moved to sit between the twins. “Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones are going to be on the same plane with us, along with Joanna. And, their room is right next to ours!”

 

On the sofa, Olivia and Sophia managed to tackle Melanie as they screeched. “Yes!” Melanie laughed, wrapping her arms around them both. “We’re going to see all the princesses and all the other characters you guys like!”

 

“ “Iggy!” Olivia squealed, as Melanie kissed her cheek.

 

“I do believe that a piggy might be around for you to see,” she smiled, remembering the piggy bank toy from Toy Story. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

 

In the kitchen, the phone began to ring off the hook. “That must be your brother or Jim,” Chris said, as he moved Charlotte off his lap. “I guess they told Joanna about he trip.”

 

She nodded, “You go on and see what they want, while I take these three upstairs to show them what I put in their suitcases already.”

 

With a nod, Chris set off towards the kitchen, just as the phone went to the answering machine.

 

“Come on,” Melanie said, as she stood up. “Let’s go upstairs and pick out some more clothes to put in our bags.”

 

………………..

 

“Mommy! Do we have enough sun-cream?” Charlotte asked, as Melanie pushed the cart through Target.

 

“We have plenty of sunscreen for the week,” Melanie said. “We just need a few things and then we’ll be all set to go tomorrow!”

 

With less than twenty-four hours until their early morning flight, Melanie made a last minute trip to the store to pick up toiletries and snacks to get the kids through the parks before their reservations for lunch and dinner. Chris opted to stay behind with the twins, cleaning out the back of the SUV to put their suitcases in before bedtime, while making sure Melanie packed all the clothes on the list.

 

“What about….baby pants for Sophie and Liv?” she asked. “Because if they need to go potty, they’ll need their baby pants.”

 

“I’m going to get their baby pants,” she nodded, moving down the next aisle that housed the diapers and pull ups. “I also need to get baby powder.”

 

Once those items were in the cart, followed by the snacks and other items, Melanie brought them up front and waited on line to pay. Once everything was rung up, bagged and paid for, they took the short trip home.

 

“Okay,” Melanie sighed, as they moved to the back of the car. “Can you carry some of these in for me?” she asked, as Chris moved out from the garage. “Daddy and I need to talk about the car.”

 

Charlotte nodded, juggling two bags on each arm, while Chris ruffled her hair as he walked by. “I need you to feed your froggies,” he said, as she went into the house.

 

“How’s the car situation?” Melanie asked, closing the trunk to her own car. “Can we get all the suitcases in?”

 

He nodded, “They should all fit in there,” he said, as Melanie leaned against the car. “What are you brining on the plane? Besides a diaper bag that is.”

 

“I packed my purse into a suitcase and I’ll just carry all my important things a wristlet,” she shrugged. “I put all the hotel information in a folder and that’s going into the diaper bag.”

“Charlotte’s got her backpack on the bed,” Chris nodded. “And Olivia is insisting on bringing all her pigs with her, so we need to figure out how to tell her that she can only bring one or two.”

 

Melanie snickered, “Oh god,” she shook her head. “We’ll need to pack something to keep them quite and occupied for that long flight. I’ll charge their leapfrogs and make sure they have enough games on there to play with.”

 

He nodded, “Or else we’ll never be able to fly on Jet Blue again in the future,” he sighed. “Anyway, the girls are in the living room, watching a movie. Gaila called an hour ago after landing in Edinburgh and she’ll call either later or tomorrow after we get to Orlando.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded. “I’m going to get this stuff packed up and double check everything before brining it downstairs.”

 

“And I’m going to the store real quick,” Chris said, taking her keys. 

 

Melanie frowned, “For what?” she asked, as he started around her car. “Why didn’t you call me if there was something you needed?”

 

Chris shook his head, “I can’t really call you and tell you to buy condoms, with Charlotte in the wagon,” he said. “And we really can’t go away for a week with one in a box, unless you plan on having no sex at all.”

 

“We’ll be too tired for it,” she warned, as he got into the car. “And don’t’ take forever, Chris! We still have to feed the kids and put them to bed by seven!”

 

He nodded, waving at her, as he started the car. Melanie shook her head and headed into the garage, flipping the switch to lower the door.

 

“MOMMY! I NEED HELP WITH MY BAG!” Charlotte yelled from somewhere in the house, as Melanie made her way into kitchen.

 

“God give me strength,” Melanie sighed, setting the last of the bags onto the table. “Okay Charlie! I’m coming!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter after this and then it'll be off to Disney! I'm not sure when that story will be posted, since I haven't written the first chapter yet. I have an idea of what I want to do, but I haven't gotten around to writing out anything.


	47. Chapter 47

Once Chris returned from the store, Melanie had already brought down one suitcase from upstairs; the others remained opened and sorted through multiple times, as Charlotte insisted on swapping one shirt for another because it wasn’t “cool” enough for Disney.

 

“Mommy! I have to look cute for all my pictures!” she exclaimed, as Melanie put her sparkly tank top in with the clothes that had been packed weeks previously. “Uncle Jim says that you should always wear something pretty when you take pictures.”

 

By four-thirty, dinner was in the oven and the kids were putting their backpacks together to occupy them for the long plane ride. Charlotte had enough books, along with her Leapfrog, packed in, while her stuffed Nemo waited patiently on her bed for tomorrow’s departure. Meanwhile, Olivia was having a hard time with understanding that all her pigs couldn’t come with them on the plane.

 

“Only one,” Chris said, as Olivia held an armful of them.

 

“Daaadeeeee!” she whined, pouting at him.

 

Chris shook his head, “I’ll let you bring two,” he bargained. “Who knows, sweetheart. You might get another pig when we’re there.”

 

Sophia on the other hand, waited for Chris to come over and pack her little princess backpack up with her Leapfrog and two picture books, all while playing with her dolls.

 

“Are we all done?” Melanie asked, as she wheeled Charlotte’s suitcase out into the hall. “I’ve got Charlie’s bags packed and ready for the car, along with our suitcase.”

 

“Give me five minutes,” Chris sighed, as Olivia tried to shove five pigs into her little bag. “Olivia, baby girl, you can’t bring all of these.”

 

Bringing Charlotte’s things downstairs, Melanie quickly checked on dinner, lowering the heat on the oven, before rushing back upstairs to help Chris with the twins. By five, they’d bargained on three pigs with the promise of “adopting” one more from Disney, and brought the kids downstairs for dinner.

 

Afterwards, baths were given and the girls were dressed in their pajamas and sent off to play before their early bedtime, giving Melanie enough time to finish the packing and preparing.

 

“Your brother is on the phone,”Chris said, stepping into the bedroom with the phone against his shoulder. “Wants to know if they should come here in the morning or meet you by check in tomorrow.”

 

“If they come here, they’ll need to be here by four the latest, since the flight’s at six,” she said. “If not, they need to be at the airport no later than four-thirty.”

 

He nodded, relaying the news to Leonard. “Don’t get snappy, Len,” Chris grumbled. “You said yes to this early flight, since the plane landed in Orlando ten after twelve in the afternoon.”

 

After a few minutes, he set the phone down on the dresser and shook his head. “Bitchin about waking up at two-thirty to get ready,” he sighed, as Melanie finished putting together the diaper bag. “Are the suitcases done? I want to get them in the car now.”

 

“They’re done,” she nodded, setting the bag on the chair. “I’ll help you with them, that way you’re not dragging them all out the door and down the steps.”

 

Giving Charlotte and the girls a warning to be good, the couple made their way downstairs and started pulling the suitcases out onto the porch, making the slow trek back and forth to the car to set them in.

 

“That should do it,” Chris sighed, setting the backpacks onto the suitcases. “I hope to god you have everything you need in there, because I’m not taking them out again.”

 

“Everything we need is packed up and ready to go,” Melanie promised, as they made their way back into the house. “It’s just about six-thirty and I think it’s time to get the girls into bed.”

 

Chris groaned, “This is going to be a joke,” he warned, as they started up the stairs. “They’ll never get any sleep tonight.”

 

…………..

 

Sure enough, as the clock ticked on, the girls managed to jump in and out of bed, as their parents tried to wind down for the evening.

 

“Olivia, you have to stay in bed,” Chris sighed, as he carried the little girl back into her bedroom for the twentieth time that evening. “Otherwise you’ll be miserable tomorrow.”

 

“No, Dadee!” she shook her head, as he set her down on the mattress. “Pway!”

 

Fixing her pillow, Chris pulled the blankets up off the floor and shook them out. “I will play with you tomorrow when we get to Disney,” he promised, sitting her down on the bed. “Now, I want you to lay down, hold your piggy and get some sleep.”

 

Across the hall, he could hear Melanie repeating the same thing to Charlotte, who couldn’t control her giddiness as the hours crept along.

 

“Charlotte Anne, if you sass talk me one more time…” she warned, as the five year old tried to sweet talk her way out of going to bed. “If you don’t go to sleep, I will send you to stay with Uncle Pavel and you’ll miss out on all the fun.”

 

“But Mommyyyyyy!”

 

Sophia ran back into her bedroom, squealing as she rushed over to the toy bin near the wall.

 

“Sophia Grace,” Chris called out, making the girl pause. “Put that block down now and get into bed. Or else you’re not going to see Mickey tomorrow.”

 

Instead of throwing a fit, Sophia set the block down into the bin and rushed around her bed, waiting patiently for him to pick her up.

 

“I know you guys are excited,” he said to them, as he tucked Sophia back into bed. “But you need to get some sleep before we wake you up. It’s a long trip and you’re going to be crabby if you don’t sleep now.”

 

It was a little after nine-fifteen, a much later bedtime that Melanie had originally planned on for the kids. With a two-fifteen wakeup call, that way the kids could eat something and the last minute checks that came with going on a vacation could take place, it would give the couple enough time to get to the airport and to check in before their flight.

 

“Dadeeee!” Olivia whined, as she sat up in her bed. “I no sweep! I pway wif Mickey.”

 

“You will play with Mickey all week,” he nodded, kissing her forehead. “But right now, Mickey’s sleeping in his house.”

 

She gasped, looking over at Sophia. “Pia! Mickey sweep!”

 

Her twin squealed, “Sweepy Mickey!” she babbled, while holding her little Mickey Mouse doll.

 

“See? Mickey has to sleep too, that way he can play with everyone that comes over to his house,” Chris said, sitting down on Olivia’s bed. “How else can he play with everyone if he doesn’t get any sleep?”

 

The twins gave him a blank look, which made him sigh. “So, I need you two to go to sleep,” Chris nodded. “That way when we see Mickey, you guys can play.”

 

Standing up, Chris made sure they were tucked in, giving them both a kiss on the forehead, before turning the lights off.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he said to them, as the night-light kicked on. “Try to sleep.”

 

Closing the door halfway, he was slightly startled as Melanie did the same from Charlotte’s room.

 

“Think they’ll stay in bed now?” he asked, as Melanie sighed.

 

“They better,” she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. “I want to sleep but I still have to make sure I have everything we need in the diaper bag. I want to make sure I have Olivia’s inhalers and the first aid kit ready.”

 

Moving downstairs, they locked up the house for the evening, turning off the lights for the evening.

 

“Hikaru says he’ll come by with Julie twice a day to feed the cats and what not,” Chris said, as they went back upstairs. “I left everything out on the counter for them, and I left the frog food on Charlie’s desk with the extra filter cartridge.”

 

“I hope to god those things stay alive,” Melanie shook her head, walking into their bedroom. “The last thing I need is to come home with three happy kids, only to find that their frogs died.”

 

Chris snorted, “You’re tellin’ me,” he shook his head, as she started getting ready for bed. “Where’s the first aid kit you’re talking about?”

 

Melanie set her clothes into the hamper, “It’s in the bag,” she said, grabbing a long shirt out of the dresser.

 

Getting dressed for bed, Melanie made her way into the bathroom to collect the rest of the medicine’s and other items that were a necessity when it came to traveling with three small children.

 

“I think this is enough,” Chris said, as she set the pill case down. “How many pills do you plan on popping this week?”

 

“You laugh now, but when they start screaming and throwing temper tantrums after being in the sun all day,” Melanie shook her head, as he fixed the bounty of band aids into the case. “Besides, if you don’t have this stuff and wind up needing it, it’s a fortune to buy in the gift shop.”

 

Not wanting to piss her off anymore, Chris simply nodded and watched as she put the case together, before setting it back into the diaper bag.

 

“I packed four pull ups for the twins, baby wipes and powder,” she listed, as she dug through the supplies. “This is all the hotel information and our boarding passes, along with the information for the bus we have to take to the hotel. The park tickets we get when we check in, and they’ll print up our reservations and a time table chart of things to do at the parks.”

 

He nodded, “Do you have anything in there to keep you occupied for the flight?” he asked. “A book? Your I-Pad?”

 

“I packed the I-Pad, but I’ll probably sleep the whole flight,” Melanie shrugged. “It’s going to be a bitch getting up so early to begin with, so by the time we get on the plane… we’ll probably all pass out.”

 

Everything went back into the bag; Melanie zipped it up and moved it back over to the chair. “I think we’re all set,” she nodded, climbing up onto the bed. “ We just need to remember to take our phone chargers before we bolt.”

 

Chris nodded, “Send your brother a text thing and tell him to call you in the morning,” he yawned. “That way we know what the plan is when it’s time to go.”

 

Melanie grabbed her phone off the nightstand and typed out the message, sending it quickly, before setting the phone back onto the charger. “Ready for bed?” she asked, as Chris pulled the blankets back.

 

“Hell yes,” he nodded, sitting down on the mattress. “You know the kids are going to kick the door down earlier than expected. Plus, we still need to make breakfast for them. Can’t have them on a six and a half hour flight with empty stomachs.”

 

“If worse comes to worse, I’ll get them a doughnut to share,” she yawned. “They have plenty of coffee stands open at that hour.”

 

They both slipped under the covers, as Chris leaned up to turn out the lights. “We gotta turn the air conditioners off before we leave,” he yawned. “And you need to lock your computer up in the closet.”

 

Melanie shifted on her side of the bed, “Yes, Sir,” she yawned. “Alarm is set for two-fifteen. Yayyy!”

 

“Lucky us,” Chris groaned. “I can’t believe it’s tomorrow.”

 

“Me either,” she said, smiling in the darkness. “Tomorrow can be a lazy day with getting settled and what not. We can always go to the park later in the day, unless the kids are too tired.”

 

Chris rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. “We have a whole week,” he yawned again. “Plenty of time to do everything we want to do.”

 

She nodded, “And if we don’t get to go on certain rides or see certain characters, we can always go back in a year or two.”

 

“We’ll probably become those type of parents that go every year,” she giggled, snuggling closer to him. “Become those “Disney” parents, who get time shares and shit.”

 

“I draw the line at putting bumper stickers on the cars,” he mumbled, pressing his nose into her hair. “Hmmm, we need to sleep. The alarm will be going off before you know it.”

 

Melanie sighed, wrapping her leg around his. “I’m glad we’re doing this,” she whispered.

 

He kissed the side of her head, “Me too,” he replied, closing his eyes. “Love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” she yawned, as the hours of packing and chasing the kids around finally hit her at full force.

 

With the hum of the air conditioner and the silence that came with the night, they both drifted off, knowing that it would be a few short hours before they would have to get up before the sun. By this time tomorrow, they would be in the “happiest place on earth,” enjoying their first real family vacation away from home. That alone, was enough for them to sleep with small smiles on their faces.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Of the story that is! I haven't started on the next one, due to the fact that it's been quite busy on my end here- classes start up again in two weeks and im trying to enjoy the last of my summer. 
> 
> hopefully i'll start sketching up a few ideas for the next installment- which will be all about disney- and have something posted soon. i do have other stories that i've written up in the past few months that i want to edit and post on here, so please, please, please pop on over to read/ review! it's been a pleasure! 
> 
> xoxox


End file.
